The Conspiracy
by animexchick
Summary: D'Artagnan get sent on a solo mission when the others are away, things quickly take a drastic turn for the worst and it is up to the three senior members of the inseparables to come to the rescue of their youngest. Along the way secrets of both the past and present will be revealed and knowledge of a new threat to the citizens of France will be uncovered. Expect lots of whumpage!
1. Waking Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hope you are all having a lovely Christmas and because I love you all here is the first chapter of a new story as a present for you all :)**

 **I'm a bit nervous to publish something new after my last story got such an amazing response. Thanks to you all we managed to end it with over 400 reviews and 40K views so thank you so much for that *bows deeply***

 **Anyways this story originated all out of a devilishly evil cliff-hanger idea that came to me that had me sitting down to work out a story that could then lead up to it happening.**

 **The first couple of chapters are a little short but they'll get longer when we really get into things so stick with me :)**

 **As always with my stories expect lots of whumpage, comforting musketeers and snuggly moments :D**

 **Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

 **xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own the musketeers... just the odd characters I have created**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Waking Up  
**

As he slowly returned to consciousness the musketeer was distinctly aware of just how much pain his body was in. Every single part of him hurt, so much so that there was a part of his brain that wanted nothing more than to return to the blissful, painless oblivion that unconsciousness promised.

The only upside to the pain the musketeer reasoned was that it told him he was still alive… Although given the events of the past couple of weeks he wasn't a hundred percent sure that that piece of news was good.

He was glad to be alive, being so meant that there was still a chance for him to get vengeance for the pain he and his most beloved brothers had endured…

 _Brothers!_ That single thought spurred the musketeer further back into the waking world. He needed to protect them, they had suffered greatly and he had been powerless to stop it and although the pain ricocheting through his body told him that he would be a pitiful excuse for a guardian, he just couldn't sit there and listen to their pain.

As his still muddled thoughts were solely focused on protecting his family it took a few minutes for the musketeer to realize he was not in the cold damp cell he had been previously.

This realization sent a shockwave of fear through the weakened musketeer as his hazy mind worked overtime to try and put the pieces together… The last thing he remembered had the four of them, 'the inseparables' as they had come to be known, together in the cell. If he had been separated from his brothers he needed to find them fast before they suffered even more.

With this in mind the injured musketeer began to will his battered body to move; for his heavy eyelids to open, for his bruised hands to move, for there to be any sort of movement in his body. It was during this mission that he realized he was laying on something… familiar.

Moving his fingers gingerly he felt the all too familiar texture of infirmary sheets and if he strained his ears enough to push past the pounding in his head he could make out the sounds of a busy infirmary.

Realizing that he must be back in the garrison's infirmary the wounded musketeer allows himself to relax slightly, having unknowingly gone tense when he realized he wasn't in the all too familiar cell. Unfortunately relaxing his tense muscles brought the pain of his many numerous injuries back into the forefront of his mind.

Hissing in pain the musketeer tries vainly to curl into himself – an inbuilt reaction to pain. Only to then be stopped by a voice he knew well.

"Easy" the voice soothed, the owner of it placing his rough hands on the musketeer's shoulders in an attempt to both ground him and reassure himself that he was awake. "You'll make it worse if you do that"

Instinctively recognizing the voice as someone to be respected the musketeer complied with the suggestion and forced his battered body back into the position it had been in before he moved.

"C…Captain" wheezed the musketeer, his voice hoarse and weak, though whether the overuse came from pleading to both his captor and his brothers or from screaming from his and his brother's pain he didn't know. As he spoke he finally managed to open his heavy eyelids, meaning he did not miss the relieved smile Treville sent his way and nor did he miss the clear signs of tiredness and exhaustion that were evident on the Captain's face. The typically well put together Captain was now sporting clear bags under his eyes and his clothes were ruffled enough to tell him that the man had spent at least the last few days wearing them. There were also a few specks of blood on the Captain's hands that the musketeer prayed were from their captor and not one of his brothers.

"I am pleased to see you awake" Treville spoke, a small smile still on his face, though it became progressively more sad as he watched his soldier attempt to get into a more comfortable position. "How are you feeling?"

The musketeer fought the urge to snort at the Captain's question, having decided that if he looked even a fraction as bad as he felt then the answer to Treville's question was clear. Deciding to take pity on the Captain, who was looking ready to face palm himself for asking such a stupid question, the musketeer tiredly responded that he was in pain but would live.

After saying this however, a wave of pain shot through his body and he was forced to screw his eyes shut as he worked to breathe through the pain. This meant that he missed the flash of fear that passed across Treville's face at his words.

Almost as if the pain reminded him of why he had woken in the first place the musketeer shot his head up with such speed Treville wouldn't be surprised if he had hurt his neck, raising a questioning eyebrow and forcing himself not to let the mess of emotions he was feeling show on his face Treville waited for an explanation.

"T…The" the musketeer coughed, nodding gratefully when Treville helped him sip some water, the cool liquid doing wonders to soothe his throat. Trying again the musketeer looked at his Captain with pleading eyes and asked, "The… others?"

Treville sighed, having known that the question would come up sooner rather than later and he took a moment to decide how best to answer it.

In the Captain's silence the musketeer could feel the near overwhelming fear and panic for his brothers build within him and knew that if Treville didn't answer him soon he was going to get up and find out… Injuries be damned!

"C…Captain" the musketeer called, filling his hoarse voice with all the authority and determination he could while his eyes pleaded with the man before him to tell him of his brothers fate.

Shaking his head fondly at the bond that existed between his four best men Treville stood and moved slightly out of the way. Giving the injured man an unobstructed view of two unconscious figures he knew and loved resting on the beds next to his. Both men looked to be covered more in bandages than clothes but to see their chests rising steadily helped the conscious musketeer placate his fear at seeing them in such a state.

"They have yet to wake" Treville informed, a small smile appearing on his face at the look of pure joy and relief that had grown on the injured musketeer's face. "Their wounds were numerous and will trouble them for some time but the physician was confident that barring infection, they will fully recover"

Smiling at the news the musketeer reached over with a shaking hand and lightly stroked the hand of his unconscious brother. The smile faded quickly when the musketeer's still somewhat hazy brain picked up on the fact that only two of his three brothers lay beside him. Turning his head to face the opposite bed, thinking that he had just been placed there instead, the musketeer felt dread build within him, as the bed was empty.

"He's in there," stated Treville, answering the musketeer's unasked question with a nod of his head, gesturing to the room at the end of the infirmary. The door to the room was closed but every now and then they could hear something that alerted them to the fact that something was going on

Before anyone could say anything further the door to the room opened and a haggard and weary doctor emerged, drying his hands on a small rag. Upon seeing one of his patients awake he wiped the weariness from his face and approached the pair.

"Bout time one of you woke up" he commented lightly, checking the musketeer's many wounds for any signs of infection, sighing in relief when he wound them inflamed but clear of infection.

"How is he" the musketeer demanded tiredly, his energy was leaving him fast and both Captain and doctor doubted that there was anything other than the need to know his brothers were safe that was keeping him awake.

The small smile that had grown on the doctor's face quickly vanished at the question, filling both Captain and soldier with panic and dread.

"I have done all I can" the doctor stated grimly, guilt at the pain he was causing the men before him was clear to see. "Whether he makes it… That's up to him now."


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Eeep! I'm so happy with how well received this story has been after only one chapter :) I already have 10 reviews and over 20 followers :D I'm hoping you'll all stick with me as the story progresses.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. I have everyone guessing at the moment as to who's awake and who's in dire straights... it makes the evil part of my brain smile lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :) Updates should be daily so I wont keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you like it, I've been debating publishing it for the last week or so but figured Christmas would be a good time to publish it. The whumpage doesnt start until around chapter 6ish but I have sooooo much planned that'll make up for the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I have everyone guessing with that chapter :) It'll be a while until we see who's who but what i have planned will hopefully be worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm happy to have a new story too :) Fraid it's gonna be a while till we find out who's who but there'll be plenty of whumpage and stuff along the way that'll make up for it :) I'm hoping you'll love it as much as my other ones. Enjoy the new chapter! x

jamepa: Thanks for the review - hehe your review made me grin :) All questions will be answered before too long i promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it so far I'll be updating daily so you wont be waiting long for updates :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - I've tried to avoid dropping hints as I thoroughly enjoy keeping you all on your toes lol :) I like your guesses but i wont be saying if they're correct or not. We'll be traveling back in time today to 'the beginning' so we'll see how it all started. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh your review made me smile :D It's good to be back too, I've missed publishing and writing... and of course getting all the lovely messages from you lot :) I've already written lots of whumpage, several protective and sweet musky moments :) No proper snuggly moments yet but there's one coming up so i'm happy. PLUS i've already got a couple of guilty musketeer moments which are also fun too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Oooh yes our boys have suffered quite a bit before they woke up in the infirmary, so there'll be lots of good (hopefully) whumpage moments for us to enjoy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Many thanks to everyone who is already supporting this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. I love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Back To The Beginning  
**

Hearing the news from the doctor's mouth sent the injured musketeer in a fresh wave of panic and it was only when his many injuries violently protested against his attempt of moving from his bed that he registered both Treville's and the doctor's hands on him trying to keep him for doing further harm to himself.

"What do you mean it's up to him?" Treville questioned once he was sure his soldier wasn't about to make another attempt to get out of bed in his current state

"I mean his will to live and to fight" the doctor explained solemnly, looking at the two men with both sympathy and pity as he spoke, "I fear he has precious little strength… or desire, to do either"

"What!" growled the musketeer, fear and worry quickly being replaced by anger at the doctor's assumption that his beloved brother wouldn't want to fight.

Having expected an aggressive response to his words the doctor was able to keep his face neutral at the musketeer's outburst. "I mean" he explained, working to keep his voice as calming as possible, "that his injuries alone are quite substantial, not even taking into account the blood he has lost because of them. His body is weak and his mind weaker still that I worry he simply wont or does not have the will to fight the numerous infections that have already taken ahold of his body. Whatever happened to you and your men out there has impacted him greatly, so much so that when he was brought in he was incredibly delirious and undoubtedly in an enormous amount of pain but still insisted on doing nothing but apologizing and begging for forgiveness from the three of you until the pain of his injuries became too much for his body to handle and he passed out."

"The idiot" chided the musketeer fondly under his breath, though Treville could hear how his voice broke slightly as he spoke.

"Can I see him?" the musketeer asked tiredly, his eyes pleading with both the doctor and his Captain. "Please" he begged, hating how needy he sounded but willing to put up with it for his brother's sake.

"Normally I would say no" answered the doctor after a few moments of hesitation, a small smile growing on his face. "But being around family might just be enough to keep him from giving up. I will let him rest in the room for a few hours to give his body a break after enduring treatment but I'll see to it that he's moved in here before evening falls."

Smiling weakly at the doctor in an attempt to express his thanks, the musketeer closed his eyes as another wave of pain passed through his body. When he opened them again Treville was looking at him with his eyes full of concern and worry.

"I need to know what happened if you're up to it"

Really not wanting to delve into what he and his brothers had suffered and endured over the last few weeks, the musketeer hesitated in responding. It was only the thought of having help in ensuring that the scum who hurt his brothers sufficiently paid for their crimes that had him telling Treville their tale.

* * *

 **SEVERAL WEEKS PRIOR**

"So you think the whelp's still mad at us?" Porthos asked, smiling as he watched Aramis attempt to swat a fly that had been buzzing around his head for the last several minutes with no success.

"It was Treville's orders that kept him in the garrison not ours. Besides he's still recovering from his illness… why would he be mad at us?" Athos enquired curiously, obstinately ignoring the excited cheer from the Spaniard as he finally managed to rid himself of the infuriating insect.

"Besides" Aramis inputted, casually fixing his hat and sending his companions his customary grin, "this mission was hardly noteworthy, if anything he'll probably be glad he didn't come."

The other two men nodded at the marksman's statement. They had been sent on to a remote village, several days ride from Paris, to investigate rumors of dissent and unrest growing within. They tackled thunderstorms, broken bridges as well as the general discomfort that came from being in the saddle for extended periods of time, simply to discover that the source of the 'unrest' and 'dissent' was nothing more than a loud mouth ex-noble, who was constantly drunk off his ass, bad mouthing the King.

They had investigated the former noble, figuring the man was simply angry at being cast out of court and losing his title and lands but needing to be completely certain. Once finding him guilty of nothing more than being a morose, but very verbal drunk they cautioned the man and headed for home. The rain continued to delay the men as it refused to let up and made several of the roads almost impassable.

"Kids practically a puppy" Porthos teased fondly, barely holding back a chuckle as he remembered the pout on D'Artagnan's face when Treville denied his request to join them on this mission, "We went on a mission without him. Doesn't matter whose orders it was… Or that he was still recovering… Pup's gunna be mad at us" he finished with a shrug. Honestly he wished the kid had been with them, he never said no to a spar and the whelp's smart mouth was always something fun to listen to. Besides, if nothing else, the boy truly looked like a kicked puppy when it rained – that alone would have almost been worth the trip.

"I'm sure the Captain found something to keep him busy" Athos replied absent-mindedly, the musketeer could see the torches from the garrison's watchtowers and couldn't help but be distracted by the promise of sleeping in his own bed after so many nights sleeping on the sodden ground. "Come, let's deliver our report to Treville if he's still up and then get some rest"

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Arriving at their usual table in the garrison the three friends were surprised at the absence of their fourth. On the odd occasions one or more of them had been assigned a mission without the Gascon they always found him waiting for them at the table first thing in the morning upon their return. Much like the boy needed to reassure himself that they had returned safe and sound. They had little time to ponder his whereabouts however as they were quickly summoned by a wary looking Treville.

"You three!" the Captain called from the balcony outside his office as he headed towards them, a scowl on his face as he shrugged his arms into his thick leather jacket as he walked. Having waited until they turned to look at him before continuing he added, "With me, we've been summoned to the palace."

Exchanging curious looks between themselves, the musketeers were quick to follow their Captain. They did not wish to leave the garrison without seeing D'Artagnan – they had already arrived a day late from their mission thanks to bad weather and feared that they would be causing their young brother to grow concerned for their safety if he arrived to their usual table to find them still absent and a concerned D'Artagnan was a reckless D'Artagnan, the last thing any of them wanted was to have to track him down from whatever ludicrous rescue plan the boy had formed in his mind.

The anxiousness and irritability radiating off of their Captain also put the three men on edge… Something had happened and they had a feeling that they were about to be dragged into the center of it.

"Shouldn't we wait for D'Artagnan?" Athos asked once they'd caught up to Treville at the garrison gates. He, much like his brothers, did not like the idea of leaving D'Artagnan to worry over them. The last time they made that error it ended up with three of them having to rescue the boy from a duel he had initiated with a group of Red Guards, having decided that the men had played some part in the delay of his brothers. The boy had been confined to the infirmary for three days due to his injuries after that incident. Despite the fond smile this memory brought the swordsman he found his expression darkening at Treville's next words.

"D'Artagnan's not at the garrison" Treville stated, concern for the Gascon just ever so slightly bleeding through into his voice, "he hasn't been since the night you lot left."

"What do you mean?" Porthos questioned, his head tilting to the side as he pondered this new information, "where is he then?"

"A mission" Treville answered vaguely, pleased when people on the street made way for him and his men – he had a bad feeling in his gut about this meeting and he didn't want to waste anytime by having to fight through Paris's populace as they bustled through the streets.

"On his own?" Athos growled as he grabbed Treville's arm, concern for his protégé steeling his tone as the musketeer's mind instantly went back to the Gascon's first solo mission with Vadim, the lad had almost managed to get himself blown to pieces and since then the three of them had been hesitant to let him face missions alone. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, it was simply the image of their new young friend tied to barrels of gunpowder, all alone, assaulted their minds whenever the subject of solo missions came up. The three of them found that they had each grown quite fond of the youth and the thought of him facing danger without any back up from his brothers was worrying.

"It was not my idea" Treville replied calmly, choosing to ignore his lieutenant's lack of respect as he knew how much the man cared for the boy – even if he refused to admit it.

"What do you mean?" Aramis questioned, willing his heart to calm and for the band of fear gripping it to loosen.

"The mission came directly from the King" Treville explained, the anger in his voice confused the men until he continued, "Shortly after you lot left a messenger came for D'Artagnan and he swiftly left. He came back a couple of hours later, looking concerned and nervous. I tried to get him to tell me what happened but he said he couldn't and then he retired to him rooms. Then at morning muster the following day I noticed he wasn't there. After he still hadn't shown up several hours later I took a trip to the palace and inquired after him, only to find that the King had sent him on a top secret mission that he wouldn't tell me the details of."

The eyebrows of all three remaining inseparables shot up at this piece of information at the same time heavy weights gathered in their guts. Captain Treville was highly respected and, in some respects, idolized by the King. For the monarch to not tell the regiment's leader what he was sending out one of his men for couldn't mean anything good.

"So does this impromptu summons bode well or ill for our young Gascon?" Aramis inquired lightly after several moments, though the worry in his voice was poorly hidden.

"That remains to be seen" Treville said, his tone grave, "but one way or another I will have answers today."


	3. Mission Details

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We get to see some Louis today, I've written him in several stories now but I always worry that he ends up a bit out of character. So apologies if he does.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - :) I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Your right to be worried about the pup but you'll see why in a few chapters time. In terms of Louis we'll see what he's up to today ... he's basically just being his usual ignorant and obnoxious self. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Troy08 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah they might learn eventually that secret missions never end well. Treville is quite pissed at the King for keeping him out of the loop so he's quite determined to get answers from him today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think I'm just addicted to writing lol... but it's always nice knowing other people enjoy it too :) Glad you're enjoying it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's determined to get answers as he's quite pissed at being kept out of the loop. Our boys wont actually be riding out till tomorrow but yes they will be heading out to find our Gascon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Sorry I'm meant to go back and change it, yeah he was just recovering from a cold, nothing too serious. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - No I completely agree with your comment about how I ended the last story, it wasn't until I went back to read it once I had published it that I realized how I had gotten so focused on punishing the traitor that I had completely skimmed over repairing D'Arts & Athos's relationship... which was a pretty key point of the story. All I can say for that is sorry! I'm hoping I've learnt from that and that we wont be seeing a repeat in this story but if it starts to seem like its going that way feel free to call me out on it. I absolutely welcome constructive criticism :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you seem to be enjoying it so far hopefully today will clear up the summoning. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Yeah we'll be seeing a delirious D'Art at some point in this story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jamepa (Guest): Thanks for the review - No problemo :) Glad you're enjoying it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I have quite a bit planned for our boys which will lead to the need for forgiveness. Treville's out to get answers today and our boys will be off to the rescue tomorrow... though when do things ever go as planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - No this is a completely new story not a follow on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - When do secret solo missions ever end well lol :) I have a lot planned for our boys so I cant say if it's D'Art thats apologizing. Glad you like the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As usual many many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Mission Details  
**

Louis was not a patient man, he was King of France after all and here he was waiting for the return of his newest musketeer. He brushed off his Queen's attempts to placate him, her assurances that the boy had simply been delayed by bad weather or some other such nonsense. The man was a musketeer for heavens sake! To dally with such an important mission because of a spot rain was not the attitude of his elite guard.

"Your Majesties" Treville said, bowing low as he and his men entered the throne room.

Treville had become well acquainted with measuring the mood of the flippant, childish King. As such it was not hard for him to discern the growing annoyance of the royal as he lounged on his throne, feet tapping distractingly on the cold tile floor.

This mood was not uncommon as the King regularly found himself annoyed or fed up with an number of things, but today Treville knew that the annoyance of his sovereign was because of D'Artagnan and the lad was far to proud to have earned his commission, only a couple of months ago, to risk it by angering the King. This could only mean something bad and unavoidable had befallen his newest musketeer.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as each of the musketeers forced themselves not to straight up demand information on whatever so called mission that the King had sent him on. The boy was their younger brother and they would protect him to death if required.

"Captain!" Louis summoned, rising from his chair and walking towards the Captain, "where in God's name is D'Artagnan? I gave him specific instructions that he was to report to me as soon as he returned and yet here we are almost two days passed the deadline and he has yet to show or send word!"

Grim looks passed between the inseparables as they took in the King's words… Missing. Their little brother was officially missing.

"He hasn't arrived at the garrison either has he?" Anne asked calmly as she gently interrupted her husband's rant, she had seen the devotion the Gascon had to his position, he had easily become one of the top in the regiment alongside the three men standing beside Treville, despite the relatively short amount of time he had been with them for. It wasn't like him to not show and the young Queen feared for his safety. Despite many seeing her as meek or quiet in nature, the young royal was extremely observant and had not missed the worried looks that passed between the tightknit group of men before her.

"He has not my Queen" Treville replied solemnly, "I was not aware of when he was expected back, let alone the nature of the boy's assignment"

"He was working for me on a confidential matter" Louis stubbornly replied, as if the vague answer should have been enough to placate the silently panicking Captain and his men.

Treville fought the urge to audibly sigh or huff in frustration at the King's words. It was at times like this the senior Captain really resented having such a self-absorbed, naive child as a King. He was about to open his mouth to question the royal further when another beat him to it.

"Your Highness, if I may" Athos approached, bowing low to the King as he spoke, the King could be remarkably stubborn when he wished and at the moment he was the only person who knew where their little brother had been sent, it would serve them well not to antagonize the man further. Once the King had nodded his agreement for the swordsman to continue, Athos resumed speaking "If D'Artagnan has been delayed it is because something has happened to him, we would greatly appreciate any information you can give us as to his last known location so we can find him and return him home."

Aramis and Porthos stood rigidly as they watched Athos implore the King to help, both men at this point would have been happy to resort to any means to get the information they needed to find their missing brother and knew that Athos was the same, but they wisely remembered just who held that information and resorted to watching Athos handle the situation.

King Louis silent debated the matter for several moments – although it felt like hours to the anxious men awaiting his decision. "Follow me" the King huffed resignedly, leading the group to a private room where they could talk without the risk of being overheard.

"Several days ago…" Louis began, slumping himself into a plush chair, acting every bit the petulant child he looked, "one of the servants stole some very important documents from my private office, upon discovering where the thief hailed from I dispatched D'Artagnan to retrieve the documents" he eyes narrowed "by any means necessary"

"The nature of the documents?" Treville asked before one of his men could demand a location, the document's content could aid in discerning just who would benefit from stopping… no! Simply detaining, it's return to the King and Paris.

"Many things regarding our standing in Spain… Names of agents… Their general descriptions… mission details and results, that sort of thing. Were they to fall into certain hands we would not only lose our best source of intelligence as to what the Spanish are planning but having definite proof of a French presence on their soil may anger them enough to decide retaliation is in order." the Cardinal spoke up for the first time in this discussion, he could care less what befell the boy, but these documents and their loss put France in a very precarious situation, their return or at the very least, confirmed destruction was key to the prevention of a war.

Athos cursed silently, of all the things their stubborn pup could have gotten himself entangled in, it HAD to be a potential war threat.

"The servants location?" he asked through gritted teeth as he willed himself to remain composed and calm – to let his emotions rule him at this moment would benefit nobody, especially D'Artagnan.

"The thief comes from Gascony" the Queen explained when it appeared that the King was far more interested in sulking the problem away then helping the musketeers find their missing brother and stopping an attack from Spain.

Though the young Queen did not miss the reaction of the three men and their Captain when she explained why their youngest member had been chosen for the task. "It was one of the main reasons my King saw fit to assign this delicate task to D'Artagnan. The young musketeer confirmed that he too hailed from the small town and that he knew the majority of its people. My King felt that it would be more beneficial to send someone the town's inhabitants were already friendly or at least acquainted with."

"But why alone?" Aramis asked, the question refusing to be denied asking any longer. It took his mind a second to realize that he had essentially cut off the Queen, although the young royal seemed unbothered by his interruption and did not comment on it.

"This is a matter of national security" the Cardinal sneered, taking great joy in the pain this situation was causing these particular musketeers "One man, especially one known to several in the area, is a lot less conspicuous than a contingent."

"Your Majesty" Athos implored, waiting for the King to acknowledge him once again before continuing "With your permission we will find who or what has detained D'Artagnan and what has become of the documents" he had phrased it to allow for the Kings permission, but he knew that he and his brothers would be riding out within the hour, regardless of the Kings decision.

"I want those documents returned" Louis ordered, nodding their heads in reply the musketeers were quick to leave and begin their preparations for the journey ahead.


	4. Preparations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Today's chapter is a bit of a filler one I'm afraid but I didn't it to go from learning about D'Arts mission to suddenly being in Lupiac Gascony so hence this chapter. I know I promise lots of whumpage and dont worry that is coming just give it a couple of chapters I promise.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I don't think Louis realizes that sending one person on a mission such as that without backup is a bad idea. Our boys are to the rescue now though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Ooh there's lots of trouble coming the muskys way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - As I said, today's is a bit of a filler but I hope you like it regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You're welcome and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Louis :) Yeah thanks for noting the error about the village name I had completely forgotten about that :) I've started to change it to the village name in later chapters apart from when it works fine to still be Gascony but regardless thanks for noting it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think it's safe to say that Louis is an idiot lol :D and I agree with you, Anne is clearly the brains of the pair lol I think Louis was too busy throwing a tantrum that someone stole from him to really care about what had been stolen and its impact. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you like Louis, he's started to creep into my stories more now but I always worry about how I write him... I'm also debating having other characters like Constance, Milady and Flea in this story at some point as well (maybe) but I'm quite nervous about getting them right as well... We shall see if they make an appearance, depends on what direction the story ends up actually taking. Luckily our boys got a bit of rest the night they returned but yeah it's pretty much a 'now we're back lets go out again' sort of situation ... I think the horses may be cursing them lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yeah I realized that when one of the other reviewers mentioned it... I had completely forgotten, I've changed it in this chapter and the ones that follow, unless it suited it more for them to say Gascony. But thanks for mentioning it anyway :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Gonna apologize again for it being a filler, more drama, intrigue & of course whumpage to come I promise :)**

 **As always many thanks for the follows/favourites/reviews/readers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Preparations  
**

As soon as they reached the garrison the three inseparables each split off to prepare for their trip. Athos followed Treville up to his office so the Captain could fill his lieutenant in on any news or rumors he knew off that related to either their mission or the path they would be following.

"You're going to want to avoid this route," Treville stated as he and Athos stared at the large map set out before them, "The rainstorm a few days ago caused the river to flood and knocked out the bridge, Reynard and his group were almost swept away when it happened"

Athos nodded, storing the information away as he mentally planned a route, "D'Artagnan stated that this was the route he and his father took when they headed for Paris" the swordsman informed, tracing the route with his finger as he spoke, "He has had little opportunity or desire to return home since then so it is likely that he would take this path so we will take it as well"

"Not the most direct" Treville mused, "though there is less chance of meeting bandits on it as it is far less traveled so it makes sense for it to have been the route D'Artagnan's father chose… Now for suspects…"

* * *

While Athos was speaking to the Captain, Aramis had headed straight to his medical supplies, checking over his stock and replenishing what he needed from the garrison infirmary. He would have liked to have packed a lot more than his usual supplies but they would be moving at speed and he didn't want to over encumber his horse by packing too much.

Once that was sorted he performed a quick maintenance check on his firearms. He always kept them in pristine working order but worry for his youngest brother was pushing him to ensure the weapons effectiveness.

* * *

Meanwhile Porthos had detoured to the kitchens to request three sets of travel rations to be prepared by the garrison's chef Serge. Whilst this was being sorted he filled up their water skins and checked over their horses, ensuring that the beasts would be up to the hard paced ride that they were about to ask of them.

Luckily by that point word had spread across the garrison that D'Artagnan had gone missing while on a secret solo mission directly from the King. As such Porthos had entered the stables to find the two young stable hands just finishing up saddling the three horses.

Nodding his thanks to the two young boys the large musketeer led the three horses out to the courtyard to await the arrival of his brothers… Though it seemed he was not the only one worrying about their wayward Gascon as he was barely waiting a couple of minutes before Athos, Aramis and Treville came into view.

* * *

Seeing the horses saddled and supplies already packed on them Athos sent his brothers a small smile before nodding to them as the three of them mounted their horses and with one last stern look from their Captain, which clearly said _'you best bring that boy back in one piece'_ they set off.

"So we leave him alone for a few days and the whelp gets himself involved in a plot to either stop or start a war" Porthos summarized with a forced grin. He honesty didn't know whether to be cursing the boy for his ability to find trouble or impressed at the important situations his trouble usually left him in.

Aramis chuckled at the absurdity of the situation, but despite his outward calm, his heart was still gripped with fear, dangerous circumstances were drawn to his younger brother like a magnet and the boy had little to no sense of self-preservation even out of missions, for example the medic had lost count of the amount of times one of them had to warn him off of doing daring stunts simply because of a bet. _Why just a few weeks ago we had to get Porthos to pull him down from the wall where he had bet a recruit that he could scale the garrison's walls in less than two minutes… in the middle of a heavy rain storm_ the medic ranted internally, unconsciously fidgeting in his saddle as his anxiousness grew.

"Any ideas who might have reason to stop the documents returning to Paris?" the medic asked, choosing to focus on the situation at hand rather than the band of fear threatening to overpower him.

"Treville had no leads to give" Athos replied dejectedly "He's heard no news of anyone entering France that might benefit by having the document in their possession"

"So we're do we start?" Porthos grunted, annoyance at the lack of information clear in his voice.

"We'll head to Gascony and set Aramis on the tavern's barmaids to see what information we can dig up" Athos explained completely stoic, his delivery making Porthos snort with laughter despite the worry eating at the musketeer.

"I feel so used!" the flirtatious Spaniard protested, though the beaming grin on his face and the twinkle of excitement in his eyes rather negated its effect.

* * *

It was several hours hard ride later when they were beginning to lose the daylight that the musketeers conceded that they would need to find somewhere to rest for the night.

None of the men wanted to stop, the closer they got to their destination, the harder they had pushed their horses – a desperate need to find their fourth pushing them past their normal limits.

There had been silence as they set up their camp, none of the men ready to voice their fears to the others, more out of fear that they would not be able to reassure them then out of lack of trust.

"We made good time today" Athos observed dryly, "if we keep this pace we should reach Lupiac in a couple of days"

Porthos and Aramis nodded their agreement to Athos's plan and silence once again reigned for several minutes before Aramis could no longer continue to internalize his fears for their youngest.

"He's been gone almost a week now" he stated quietly, his eyes never leaving the crackling campfire, "he would have ridden hard as well, especially after getting the mission straight from the King… Probably didn't rest unless he had no other choice, at a pace like that he could have easily have made it to Lupiac days ago…"

"He is also armed, well trained plus he knows both the land and its people" Athos replied, hoping to reassure his friend by reminding him of their missing brother's skills.

"That's what I'm worried about!" Aramis cried as he shot to his feet, pacing the length of their makeshift campsite, "We all know there are only three things that would have forced D'Artagnan to miss the King's deadline without having sent word; capture, injury or… death" he ranted, his voice faltering on the last word.

"Hey!" Porthos roared, clamping a hand around the Spaniard's wrist and pulling him to sit beside him, "the whelps not dead so stop thinking like that, we'll find him, bring him home and then berate him for getting involved in such a serious mission without any backup, King's orders or no." he soothed, his hand still gripping the medic's wrist, though with much less force than before.

"We should get some sleep" Athos interjected, stoutly ignoring the medic's outburst, "if we're to be any help to D'Artagnan we will need our rest"

With that the three men moved to their bedrolls, although sleep evaded them for some time.

Unable to take the tense silence any longer Aramis huffed and sat up, his voice uncharacteristically small as he spoke, "He hasn't been back to Gascony since his father died and during that time LaBarge destroyed his home." While neither of his brothers moved to sit up the sharpshooter could tell that they were awake and listening, "This shouldn't be how he returns to his childhood home… It'll bring up too many memories for him."

Silence settled over the group as they took in Aramis's words.

"Has he ever spoken to either of you about it?" Porthos asked, "His life in Lupiac?"

Aramis shook his head, only just realizing that despite their closeness, the young Gascon shared very little of his past with them. It was Athos's answer however that surprised them, "He has a habit of changing the conversation whenever it's brought up" Athos said quietly, almost to himself, "He's let a few things slip in the past but never anything pertaining to the town itself… Usually it's something like how a certain flower reminds him of the garden his mother used to tend"

"So he's never talked about what his life was like growing up?" Aramis asked, surprised that their talkative little pup was so cagey with his past, especially around Athos who he revered immensely.

"Should we be concerned bout that?" Porthos asked worriedly when the three men realized how little of his past the young man they called brother had shared with them.

"Possibly" Athos conceded with a grim look on his face. "It might also be that talking about Gascony brings back memories of his father and then consequently his death and that's why the boy refuses to talk about them."

All three men then came to the silent agreement to do some discreet digging into their brother's past when they arrived to his hometown – nothing too invasive… Just enough to assuage their growing concerns about their brother. Once this had been decided the men settled down once more to attempt to sleep.


	5. Hidden Past Uncovered

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Lots of you seemed intrigued as to why D'Art doesn't talk much about his time in Lupiac, we'll find that out today and we'll be introducing our baddie... I'm hoping you all hate him like you have with those in my last few stories :)**

 **Also be warned there are bits in this chapter that hint slightly at slightly darker themes... I dont think they really need trigger warnings or anything as they're not discussed in details but just be aware. :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - With what I have planned Aramis is quite right to be worried :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - It both makes sense and highlight how stupid the King is for sending him alone with no backup... I do like my mysteries :) Worry not the Lupiac mystery will be solved (more or less) today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I felt like Aramis was the one out of the three of them that was most likely to have a bit of a rant and clearly show his worry for the others to see. Lupiac mystery will be covered today, hopefully it'll answer all your questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) They are so very very right to be worried :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - But of course :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well the King's a doofus thats for sure lol :) I'm sure the Cardinal will be having a word with him about it while this is all going on lol. We'll be learning of D'Artagnan's past today so our boys wont be going in completely in the dark but theres still a lot of trouble ahead. Glad you liked Aramis's rant, it was fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you're loving it so far :D As for concocting scenarios I'm doing it too lol :D When i started i knew exactly who was in what condition but the further i get writing wise i keep changing my mind... I'll probably keep it as it originally was but who knows it might end up completely different. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis and D'Art will be having a moment later on (it was really fun and cute to write :D ) so I wanted to show his fears and worries for the Gascon early... not that we'd doubt he would be worried given their relationship but still. Plus Aramis seemed the more likely one to go off on a rant. Haha Glad you liked the rainstorm bit it produced some amusing mental imagery for me so i couldnt not write it. Ohh the trip to Gascony is going to be FULL of trouble for ALL of our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **For any of you missing D'Art worry not he'll be making an appearance in tomorrow's chapter... We'll get to see a bit of what he's been up to while we've been with the rest of our boys. I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think :D  
**

 **As always many many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this... you guys are the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Hidden Past Uncovered  
**

"Aramis? Why have you stopped?" inquired Porthos, confused as to why his brother would pause when their youngest was in trouble

"There's a small town not an hour away" the sharpshooter informed, remembering the settlement from a past trip he took in the area a few months ago

"So?" snapped the larger musketeer

" **So,** D'Artagnan would have passed through it. I think we should enquire as to when he was last seen. It'd be better than racing all the way to Lupiac to find he was delayed on the return journey" the medic explained, forcing his voice to remain calm and not to snap back at Porthos. He understood that tensions were running high between the three of them and that it was only fear for their Gascon that had Porthos snapping at him.

"The horses could do with a rest," agreed Athos, hating that they were stopping but hopeful of the information they may receive from doing so. "We'll investigate for two hours before continuing on to Lupiac unless we find anything out that deems such a trip unnecessary"

Aramis and Porthos nodded their agreement to this plan and spurred their horses back into a canter, heading to the town.

* * *

It hadn't taken the musketeers long to find the local tavern, having decided that this would be their best place to start their investigation. Although they were slightly disappointed to find the place fairly empty when they entered.

"One moment monsieur's!" called a female voice jovially before her attention returned to the mischievous young toddler that was playing about, the sight of which brought a soft smile to the three road weary men.

Finally managing to catch the hyperactive toddler the woman gave a quick shout for, who the musketeers assumed to be, her husband before giving the men an apologetic smile as she left to return her son to his room.

"Sorry about that gents what can I get you?" the man asked as he entered the room, his eyes focused on the apron he was tying around his waist.

"Some food would be most welcome as we have been riding for many hours" stated Athos politely as he and his brothers made themselves comfy at one of the empty tables.

"Coming right up" smiled the man, though it faltered slightly when he noticed the regiment's insignia on the musketeers' pauldrons. "Excuse me for prying but should we be worried?"

"I'm sorry?" Aramis asked, tilting his head slightly to one side in confusion as he eyed the man curiously.

"It's just that we don't see many musketeers out this way and now we have two visits by them in a matter of weeks" the man explained, not noticing how the men instantly straightened at his words, "I don't want my family around anything dangerous so do I need to get them out of here?"

"The otha visit you had" enquired Porthos, brushing aside the man's question in favour of the possibility of getting news about his brother. "Wouldn't 'ave been a single rider, bout yey big" he asked gesturing to D'Artagnan's rough height with his hand, "Young with dark hair and tanned skin would it?"

"You're familiar with Charles then?" smiled the barkeep as he realized the man had described the young man who had paid his humble tavern a visit not too long ago.

"He is our brother," confirmed Aramis, hope building within him as they had managed to find a lead quicker than any of them had anticipated. "If you don't mind me asking monsieur, how do you know him? He would introduce himself as D'Artagnan to anyone he didn't already know."

"My wife" the man, who had quickly introduced himself as Tristan, explained, "She grew up in Lupiac and was quite close to the young man" smiling he added, "Saved her once to he did. I owe him a debt for that so the boy dined and drank for free the night he spent here"

The three musketeers were curious about how their little Gascon had saved the young woman they saw earlier but they were not surprised that he had. Their brother had a strong sense of justice and there was no way he wouldn't try to help if he saw someone in trouble, especially if that someone was a woman. As much as they wanted to ask about details they knew that all that could come after they learnt more about D'Artagnan's visit to the tavern.

"How long ago did he visit?" Athos asked. Concern was warring with hope within him and he needed answers to settle the turmoil he and his brothers were suffering.

The man was quiet as he thought about the answer but quickly replied that it had been many days ago now that D'Artagnan had shown up out of the blue, exhausted and strangely nervous – a fact that put the three men on edge. Apparently their Gascon had been extremely relieved to find the family still residing in the town and had asked to speak to his wife as he ate before retiring for the night and leaving at the crack of dawn the next day.

"He hasn't passed through on his way back to Paris then?" sighed Porthos, fear now building in his gut as Tristan shook his head. This confirmed what they had all feared, that D'Artagnan had never left Lupiac.

"Monsieur?" Aramis said after the men had gone silent for several moments after hearing the news. "Would it be possible to speak to your wife? D'Artagnan is well passed the time he was expected back and we are concerned for his wellbeing. As one of the last people to have spoken to him she might be able to shed some light on the matter" the medic stated, though the pleading tone was clear in his voice for all to hear.

Tristan had paled slightly after hearing that D'Artagnan might be in trouble and so quickly gave his consent and went to fetch his wife.

* * *

"Monsieur's?" queried a quiet voice that instantly grabbed the attention of the anxious men at the table. Standing before them was the woman from before only now she wore a deeply concerned expression that told the musketeers that her husband had filled her in one why they wanted to talk to her, as well as a sleeping toddler in her arms, the child's own arms wrapped tightly around his mother's neck as he slept peacefully. "You needed to speak to me? About Charles?"

"Aye Madame" Porthos nodded, only to be quickly interrupted by the woman stating for them to call her Camille.

Sighing the woman slowly sat down on one of the empty chairs as her husband took the seat next to her. "When he came in asking questions about Lupiac and Ortiz I knew something going on."

"Ortiz?" Aramis asked, sending his brothers a look as they all recognized the fact that the name was distinctly Spanish.

"He pretty much commands and controls the whole of the village," Camille informed them, although they did not miss the look of disgust that flashed on her face at the man's name.

Taking a large gulp of the wine her husband had put before her Camille then went on to explain to the musketeers how Ortiz had passed through the village several years before she left and how the populace had been wary at first due to his Spanish heritage, but welcomed him and his money nevertheless. The man had stayed in the village for several days before departing; apparently to conclude some business he had in Paris. However during the time the man was gone the crops in the village all began to die, as Lupiac is a farming village nearly the entire village relied on the health of the crops for both sustenance and payment and as the crops died off the villagers became fearful for how they would survive and angry with each other as their hunger increased.

Camille then stated sadly that more often than not it was D'Artagnan and his family who suffered the brunt of the villager's anger.

"Why?" Athos asked, though it came out as more of a growl at the mere thought of his beloved younger brother, who would have been barely in his teens at the time, being at the receiving end of an entire village's anger. The thought of the young man they had all come to love slowly starving as food became increasingly scarce didn't sit well with the men either, though it did go some way to explain why to this day their little brother was so skinny and always took the time to thank Serge for his food.

"Lupiac is very focused on its traditions and ideals" Camille explained, though her heart warmed at the concern she saw in the three men's eyes. She had been worried about her young friend when she left the village as it meant he would only have his father but to see these men so angry and concerned over something that happened years ago made her see that he, at least now, had people to call family. "Charles repeatedly broke those traditions and ideals by spending all of his spare time working on his sword skills and by making his dream of becoming a musketeer clear for everyone to know. He wanted more than a farming life and because of this most of the village ignore or belittled him. There was the occasional incident where one of the village boys would try to bully him but all it did was give Charles the chance to practice his skills against something other than the air or the post in his family's barn. Alexandre, Charles's father, openly encouraged Charles's dream and ambitions, having nothing to say against it providing he finished his work on the farm before running off to practice. Alexandre was also quite vocal about the village's need to petition the King regarding the harsh taxes imposed upon them. While the village was suffering, they had just enough to get by and didn't understand Alexandre need to stir up unnecessary trouble with the crown. They eventually settled for calling him selfish, having decided that he was so adamant about it because he wanted more money for himself." Scoffing and shaking her head she added, "Alexandre D'Artagnan was anything but selfish… All he wanted was to stop seeing the friends he grew up with growing dangerously thin during harsh winters when their meager supplies were given to their children."

"I assume Ortiz returned to Gascony if D'Artagnan came asking about him?" Porthos asked, wanting to move passed the talk of his brother's painful childhood. He knew how it felt to go hungry as a child, to be looked down on and ignored. It was something he would never have wanted for someone he loved so dearly as a brother.

Camille nodded grimly, shuffling the still sleeping child in her arms for a moment before continuing her tale.

She explained how just when things were beginning to get dire for the village Ortiz had returned and that he had returned with a wagonload of food, having stated that the village was the first and only one on his trip that had shown him kindness instead of refusing to serve or talk to him because of his Spanish heritage and so he wanted to do something to show his appreciation.

The villages instantly threw themselves in with Ortiz, being so grateful for the food that they had no complaints with him staying in the best house in the village, only the D'Artagnan family didn't take any of the offered food, Alexandre having a bad feeling about their new guest.

She went on to explain how over the next few months Ortiz continued to give the villagers anything they wanted, food, money etc. and in return they would do odd favours for him or look the other way when he or the men that had arrived with him did anything to cause trouble.

Both Alexandre and Charles had quickly worked out that Ortiz was not the blessing or saint the rest of the village made him out to be and so did everything in their power to both avoid the man and to convince the remaining villager's of the man's ill intentions. Although this only served to further pit the villager's against them.

After several years Ortiz had managed to dig his claws deep into everyone in the village besides the D'Artagnan's. No-one could say anything about him without facing serious repercussions and many were in his debt in some form or another. Camille went on to explain that her father had been one such man, having accepted expensive medicine from the man when his wife, her mother, had fallen seriously ill. Her father had expected to have to pay it back in money or services but unfortunately for her, Ortiz had decided to take her and her virtue as payment for it instead.

At this all three of the musketeers growled, a deep hatred of this Ortiz man growing within them, not only for the way his actions had impacted their brother but also his actions towards the young woman before them, who was now shaking as the memory assaulted her, though she seemed to take comfort in the grip her husband had on her hand and so it didn't take long for her to continue her tale.

She spoke of being forced out of her house and from her pleading father's grip by one of Ortiz's men and being dragged down the street to the house where Ortiz had taken up residence. Several of the villagers spotting her but doing nothing to stop what they knew was about to happen. Only D'Artagnan had stood up for her, barely sixteen at the time he had seen his only friend screaming for help with tears streaming down her face while everyone else simply looked on with guilt and pity in their eyes.

He had walked in front of the man, the old sword his father had owned during his service in the Kings guard years ago gripped tightly in his hand as he demanded the brute let her go.

The man had simply laughed at him before ordering him to get out of their way, but D'Artagnan was having none of that and told the man that if he didn't release the woman then he would have no choice but to force him to do so. Unfortunately living without the 'handouts' from Ortiz meant that D'Artagnan was quite skinny, especially when compared to the thug holding her.

She explained how the man had underestimated D'Artagnan's skill and how that allowed the boy to knock him unconscious, much to the surprise and alarm of the villagers who then feared the repercussions that might fall on them for his actions.

Not even sparing anyone else a glance he had gathered her into his arms and guided her back to her panicked father before advising them it would be wise to leave before Ortiz himself came looking.

* * *

"We did as he suggested and came here" she explained, her voice slightly shaky as she remembered the fear she had felt on that day. "I have no idea what befell Charles after that but Ortiz is not a man to be trifled with. It's why I was so surprised why he had asked about him. Charles is, to my knowledge, the only person still alive who ever defied him and that's not something he should take lightly.

"So he wanted to know if this Ortiz man still resided in Lupiac?" Athos asked, understanding his protégé's mindset in asking such a question. A servant who hailed from Lupiac takes important documents relating to operatives in Spain and there just so happens to be a Spaniard residing in that very town, who was clearly from a high station if the ease of his 'handouts' were anything to go by. It was clear his little brother thought Ortiz to be involved, which if what they had learnt about the man was any indication, wouldn't be that much of a stretch.

"Aye" Camille nodded, "I've not been back since I left but we're the closest town to them so we hear rumors from time to time so I know Ortiz is still there.

The three musketeers all shared a look before Aramis stated the obvious, "Looks like we're riding to Lupiac after all"


	6. Onwards To Lupiac!

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **D'Art's FINALLY back today :D (Though considering what i have planned he's probably not too happy about that) so we'll get to see a snippet of what's happened to him during the time we've been with our other boys :) **

**I really love the second half of this chapter when D'Art reappears so I would love to hear what you guys thought about it as well.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Ortiz really doesnt like D'Art thats for sure. You're very right to be worried. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the back story bit. I love the image of a little child D'Artagnan trying to train with little wooden swords... It's just too cute an image to not include :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the backstory... I'm tempted to have a Porthos/D'Art moment later on and have the two talk about their similar pasts... Maybe having Porthos asking why D'Art didnt open up to them especially after he learnt about his own childhood... What do you think? Is it something you'd be interested in reading? I think had D'Art gone back to Lupiac then he wouldnt have lasted too long. We'll get to see a bit of D'Art's condition today... but all I'll say is that its going to get worse before our boys find him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & Cookies to you lovely people who continue to support by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Onwards To Lupiac!  
**

Unfortunately for the three musketeers, by the time Camille had finished her explanation night had fallen and it was then too dark to attempt any form of travel. Despite wanting nothing more then to go searching for their brother, each man reluctantly admitted to themselves that they were somewhat glad for the break from the harsh pace they had spent the last couple of days riding at.

Being friends of D'Artagnan's granted the men free rooms at the young family's tavern and when they had finished eating the three musketeers retired to their rooms, intent on getting as early a start as possible the following morning.

"Monsieur's?" called Camille the following morning as she stood by the door, holding a now awake child in her arms.

"Apologies my lady" Aramis said with a small bow, "we did not mean to wake you but we have several hours hard ride ahead of us so we need to be on our way" he stated, feeling a bit guilty at having woken the woman who had treated them with kindness

"Nonsense" she dismissed with a smile, "this little one always wakes at the crack of dawn anyways" she added with a smile as she looked lovingly at the grinning toddler in her arms. "I need to apologize myself I'm afraid… I had completely forgotten all about this until after the three of you had retired for the night."

"Forgotten what?" Athos asked curiously as he walked his horse to stand next to Aramis's mare.

"Charles left this here" she explained, holding out a small piece of parchment for the man to take, "he asked me to only pass it on should anyone come looking for him and only to you three"

"Many thanks for your hospitality and kindness my lady" Aramis smiled, hiding the concern he was feeling for the contents of the letter Athos was now reading with a growing frown on his face. Bestowing a small kiss on the woman's hand he mounted his horse before urging it to follow his brothers, both himself and Porthos in the silent agreement to wait until they were away from prying ears and eyes to learn the context of D'Artagnan's letter.

"Here" Athos grunted as he passed the letter over to his brothers once they were alone on the road. Both Aramis and Porthos pulled the horses next to each other so they could read simultaneously, both frowning as each line was read.

* * *

 _To my dear brothers_

 _I am praying that you never have to read this as if you are then it means I failed in the task given to me and have not been able to leave Lupiac._

 _I know by this point I must have been missing a few days for you to be made aware of the situation and by receiving this you have no doubt heard most of the story from Camille._

 _Agents of the crown, especially armed ones, will not be received well in my hometown so I implore you brothers, do not accept any food or drink from anyone. Ortiz has exerted his control over the people for so long they will most likely not question any order given by him or his men._

 _Though even saying that I ask that you try not to hurt any of them. They may not have been the most accepting of my family and I in the past but they were decent people once and do not deserve to suffer for Ortiz's crimes._

 _Please stay safe I do not wish to see any of you hurt for my failure. Hopefully I will get myself out of whatever has befallen me and can return to Paris soon._

 _Charles D'Artagnan_

* * *

"If the whelp thinks the people will target us just for being there" Porthos said hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the road before him, "I cant imagine it would end well for him being there"

"No it would not mon ami" sighed Aramis forlornly, "I think it might be wise if we hid our connection to D'Artagnan for as long as possible"

Athos nodded, if the village knew they were there for the young man it would only paint a larger target on their backs

"Then 'ow do we explain being there?" Porthos questioned, not liking having to deny D'Artagnan as his brother.

The small group quickly quieted when a small carriage drew close enough to them as it passed.

"We were sent to check on the state of the route to the village as to whether it has had any trouble with brigands." Athos decided after a few thoughtful moments. It wasn't too much of a stretch as he remembered Treville getting annoyed at the increasing number of reports regarding carriages and merchants being targeted on the main road that encompassed both Gascony and Paris.

"We cannot completely deny knowledge of the boy though" the swordsman added after a moment, "with us all being from the same regiment it would seem suspicious if we refuted any claims to know him."

Once a plan and story had been decided silence reigned over the group as they picked up the pace and raced towards Lupiac and their missing brother.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN LUPIAC**

Wincing and biting his cheek to prevent any further sounds of pain from escaping him D'Artagnan hesitantly rolled up the leg of his breeches so he could assess the damage done.

The sight that met him was almost enough to make him gag… though that might have also been partly because of the concussion he was sure he was sporting.

It had been too dark in his cell earlier to properly see the extent of the injury and so he had tried to forget about the pain in his leg and instead used his remaining energy to try to keep himself awake, Aramis's strict lessons on the dangers of falling asleep while concussed replaying over in his head as he fought off the exhaustion.

It had been strangely comforting, if a little disconcerting, for the injured young man, to hear the voice of one of his brother's in his mind. For the last several days the only voices he ever heard were not friendly and only brought with them pain.

Shaking his head in an effort to force himself to focus on the issue before him D'Artagnan sucked in a breath as he gently touched the injured area of his leg.

Pain was instantaneous and excruciating. It took every ounce of his Gascon pride not to scream out in pain as he wrenched his hand away from the wound, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Dread filled him as he realized he would need to clean the wound if he was to have any hope of preventing the inevitable infection. His body reacted to the thought of how much pain he would be in should he try to clean it and D'Artagnan could both see and feel his hands beginning to shake… though that could have also have been due to the injury itself or the fact he had barely eaten since being caught in Ortiz's office on his second day in Lupiac.

After a few minutes had passed D'Artagnan had managed to get his hands to stop shaking and was now staring longingly at the small pitcher of water that sat in the corner of the room near the door.

It wouldn't be as effective as alcohol would have been to clean the wound but in his situation D'Artagnan couldn't really afford to be picky. The problem lay with the fact that he would have to both stand and walk to get the water and he wasn't entirely sure he could move his leg without passing out at this point. Also he hadn't received anything to drink in over a day and his body was crying out for the refreshing liquid.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to chug the drink down and ease the burning sensation in this parched throat… but then Aramis's voice appeared once again in his aching head reminding him of what had caused the injury to his leg and how he was also guaranteed to get an infection from it if he didn't clean it and then being thirsty would be the least of his problems.

Gathering up what remained of his Gascon stubbornness D'Artagnan eased himself to his feet, putting all of his weight on his uninjured leg. Despite this the movement jarred his leg and sent a shockwave of pain through him that caused black spots to dance across his vision and drew a pained whimper from the back of his throat. Grimacing and leaning heavily on the wall D'Artagnan limped over to where the pitcher sat.

Before he could talk himself out of it D'Artagnan quickly allowed himself two gulps of the lukewarm liquid before pouring what remained over his injury, unable this time to stop the cry of pain that escaped him. He then used what little strength remained within him to tear off a strip from the bottom of his tunic to be used as a makeshift bandage in a desperate effort to keep the wound from becoming infected as well as to stop the bleeding that was slowly stealing his energy.

The whole ordeal had drained the boy significantly and it wasn't long before his eyes closed and gave into his body's fervent demands for rest.

* * *

Only to then be jolted awake what seemed like minutes, but was actually a couple of hours, later by a sneering Ortiz. Seeing the man sauntering into the room D'Artagnan straightened himself as much as he could and bit back hiss of pain as he glared daggers at the Spanish man before him.

"Looks like I won our little bet musketeer" sneered the man, earning him a slightly confused look from the young man. "I was just informed that three musketeers; one with dark skin, one all broody and one with hints Spanish blood in him, have been seen entering our humble little home"

D'Artagnan paled at this news, he knew it would only be a matter of time before his brothers came looking for him and so had tried to keep Ortiz from keeping an eye out for them by insisting that they would not come for him, making up a story that they had had a massive argument that resulted in him seeing refuge in his old home to be away from them when Ortiz had previously asked, with alarming knowledge, after the three men, even going as far as to state their names for further rattle his young prisoner.

"Well" sneered the Spaniard, "It would be rude of me not to extend such great friends of yours a fitting welcome wouldn't it?"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" roared D'Artagnan as he tried valiantly to reach the now departing man despite the pain he was in, "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"


	7. Lupiac

**Evening My Lovelies! :)**

 **Happy New Year! :D Hope 2016 is good to you all!**

 **Sorry this is a little bit later than usual I completely forgot that I hadn't uploaded it yet as I got a bit too absorbed in trying to write a later chapter that's being annoying.**

 **There's a bit of Spanish in today's chapter. I don't speak a word of Spanish so I've had to rely on Google Translate so if it's wrong I do apologize. Also if you're like me and don't speak it I've put the English translation next to it in brackets.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - It's definitely not good. How Ortiz knows about our boys is alluded to slightly today but it'll be a little while until there's confirmation. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Things are about to get pretty hairy for our boys now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - Hehe your review made me smile :) So glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I seem to have a thing lately of having notes left behind... think i've done it at least once in my last three stories. Anyways... Whilst the warning was somewhat helpful it's probably not much help for what's about to come. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - I figured something probably happened when I didnt get a review from you yesterday as your always lovely enough to review every chapter... On the plus side you did get two chapters to read :) Glad you liked the background story bit. D'Arts having a bit of a rough time as that injury isnt his only one nor will it be his only one. Plus like you said he has his brothers to worry about... especially after today... Hope this updates properly for you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Arts not having a good time lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You asked for one of our boys to roar at Ortiz? Here you go :) ... Though it's in spanish it hopefully wont detract from the flow. I'm quite happy you liked the idea of the Porthos/D'Art moment coz as soon as I had published yesterday's chapter where I mentioned it to you my mind started planning how that conversation could go and then I got quite excited to write it... Probably wont be coming for a little while as we have PLENTY more whumpage coming our boy's way first. Reviews seem to be coming through fine to my email... Though they aren't showing up here which is strange... the counters correct though which is a littler weird but oh well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & high fives to you lovely people who continue to support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys rock! **

**Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Lupiac  
**

"I don't like this," grumbled Porthos as the three men walked through the village. D'Artagnan's warning was still ringing loud in each of the musketeer's minds and so they each found themselves intently watching any people they passed for signs of trouble.

A couple of people had tried to approach them, offering them food or wine. Normally they wouldn't have seen anything wrong with this friendly gesture but now they all saw deceit and danger underlying every act.

Thankfully Athos's typical stern face and stoic nature quickly deterred further attempts from the townsfolk.

"What's a group of musketeer's doing so far from Paris?" enquired a voice, instantly garnering the men's attention. Though it was more from his tone of voice then the words spoken. The man had sounded angry and hateful and it instantly put the men on edge.

Turning to face the speaker who was currently glaring at the three musketeers as he awaited an answer, Aramis plastered on his best charming smile and nodded his greetings to the man, "We are doing a patrol of the back roads" he explained, the lie slipping off his tongue with ease as he remembered just who he was lying for. "The main road has seen an increase in bandit attacks lately so our Captain has tasked us with ensuring that none of Paris's outlying villages have suffered losses due to bandits on the less traveled paths."

"Well we eint so the lot of ya can just be on your merry way" dismissed the gentleman, still glaring daggers at the three armed men on horseback.

While Aramis attempted to talk to the man Porthos and Athos allowed their eyes to flicker to small group of people who had abandoned their tasks to come and see what was going on. Anger grew in the pit of their stomachs as they realized that these were the people who tormented their little brother in his youth and who did nothing to stop the almost rape of a young woman. The only thing that stopped the men voicing their anger was the thought of what repercussions it might have for their missing brother. Their anger also dissipated ever so slightly at the fear they could see in several people's eyes.

"Are ya friends of Charles's?" piped up a voice, completely interrupting the first man's continued attempts to dismiss the musketeers.

Looking at the source of the voice Athos saw it belonged to a young man, easily several years younger than D'Artagnan. Forcing himself not to react too much at D'Artagnan's name Athos spoke. "We have seen him about the garrison and done the odd mission together but no we do not know him especially well" he explained, hating the feeling in his stomach as he spoke.

Seeing the strange look in the younger man's eyes Athos decided to take a risk and said, "I am aware however that he is from here, are you perhaps a friend of his?"

The guilt that flashed over the young man's face almost had the three men demanding answers but they knew they had to play their cards right if they wanted answers. They knew that all it would take is one wrong question or one question too many and they would be shut out.

"We only ask" Aramis interrupted before the young man could say anything in response, "as we're aware he was finally able to get some time off to see what remains of his home and we figured we might as well inform him of the trouble we've seen on our way here so he doesn't get injured on his return to Paris"

Silence reigned for several seconds as the townspeople struggled to decide what to do. Clearly these men knew that D'Artagnan had not left Lupiac but they couldn't deny him arriving either without causing more trouble.

"His house is down there" offered a voice with an ever so subtle Spanish lilt to it that only Aramis's sharp ears caught, though his brothers didn't miss their sharpshooter tense ever so slightly at the man's voice.

"Our thanks" grumbled Porthos with as much politeness as he could muster for these people before he and his brothers took off into the direction of D'Artagnan's home.

* * *

The sight that greeted then sent their anger to new heights. LaBarge had destroyed their brother's home, this they had know but it had been months since the attack and it appeared as though not one of the villages had tried to salvage what few personal possessions survived the fire, leaving the weather and animas to do what the fire missed.

As they explored the shell of a house Athos noticed what once must have been a small portrait of D'Artagnan when he was a small toddler in his mother's arms hanging in one of the less damaged rooms. He could tell the fire had thankfully barely touched the piece, with only the smallest signs of burning on the frame of the picture. But the piece itself was riddled with damp from the nearly nonstop rain the country had suffered the last month. LaBarge's fire had weakened the roof, even destroying it in places, allowing the rain to seep into the house and ruin the clearly treasured piece of D'Artagnan's childhood. The faded parchment now looked so fragile that even the lightest touch upon it would cause it to disintegrate.

"One of the outhouses looks in stable condition" Porthos announced as he returned from his surveillance of the outside of the property, "Makes sense the whelp would set up shop there if he needed somewhere to stay in this town."

At this piece of information the three men left the remains of D'Artagnan's home and headed to the last of the outbuildings that appeared to have been completely spared from the fire, only for the small building to explode as soon as they opened the door.

* * *

 **ORTIZ'S MANSION**

D'Artagnan was painfully jolted out of a fretful sleep by the sound of an explosion.

Ignoring all the pain in his body that was threatening to overpower him, he forced himself to limp over to the door in the desperate hopes of hearing something from one of the guards.

In his heart he knew that the explosion had been for his brothers and tears sprung from his eyes as he realized that he might have just lost the three men he cherished more than his own life… and if they were still alive they were now prisoners of Ortiz just like he was and would most likely suffer a similar fate to his own.

Dropping to his knees and not even bothering to hide the whimper of pain the action caused him, D'Artagnan allowed his silent tears to turn into quiet sobs as he whispered up a multitude of prayers for his brothers.

Several hours later the three musketeers had all awoken in a cell similar to D'Artagnan's own. They had spent their first moments of wakefulness checking each other over for injuries, though thankfully they had not suffered anything more than impressive bruising and a few minor cuts – Porthos had one that could possibly do with stitching but it was on his shoulder so was causing the medic no immediate cause for concern.

Once the assessment was over they tried to work out both where they were and how to get out. It was a good hour later when they finally gave up trying to get out of their chains and simply sat on the cold ground awaiting the eventual appearance of their captor.

They didn't have to wait long as within an hour of them giving up on the chains they could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah, estás despierto." _(Ah, you're awake)_ sneered the apparent leader of the small group who had entered their cell.

The man was very tall and had muscles to match Porthos's own. He had lightly tanned skin and shoulder length gloss black hair and a short goatee. He was dressed in finery rarely seen in a village such as Lupiac. That coupled with the man's fluent Spanish told the three men that they were likely in the company of Ortiz.

Ortiz had noticed how only one of the three men before him seemed to understand what he had just said, whereas the others simply reacted to him speaking rather than what he spoke.

"Señor Aramis supongo?" _(Monsieur Aramis I presume?)_ Ortiz asked, though it came out as more of a sneer as he knelt before the chained, yet defiant, musketeer.

Despite not understanding the language both Athos and Porthos understood when Ortiz addressed Aramis by name and both went ridged as they realized what that meant.

All three of the musketeers knew that D'Artagnan would rather die before giving up any information on his brothers, even information so seemingly harmless as their names. This would be even more so to a man such as Ortiz, so for him to know their names it either meant that D'Artagnan had been tortured to the point where he had broken and given the information… or the Spaniard had eyes and ears in the country's capital.

Aramis had opened his mouth to respond to the Ortiz when the man interrupted, his words making anger grow within the sharpshooter as quickly as his skin blanched with the implications.

"El cachorro será más le alegra saber que estás bien ... él ha estado muy preocupado." _(The pup will be most glad to know that you're well... he has been very worried.)_

Both Athos and Porthos grew worried at the look of pure rage that had appeared on their brother's face.

"¿¡DONDE ESTA EL!?" _(Where is he!?)_ Roared the medic, unknowingly slipping into his native tongue as he tried to launch himself at the smirking man before him. "Si lo has hecho daño!" _(If you've hurt him!)_

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Porthos, having had enough with not being able to fully understand what was going on but knowing that it must be something bad for Aramis to react the way he did. "Speak words we can all understand, now why are we here!?"

Ortiz blinked, seemingly having forgotten there were others in the room during his taunting of the marksman. Turning on his heels he sneered down at the larger musketeer. "You're here musketeer" spat Ortiz, a clear Spanish lilt to his voice even as he spoke French so all could understand him, "to participate in a trade"

"And what do we have that you want?" asked Athos somehow managing to sound bored whilst glaring daggers at the Spanish man, his eyebrows rising slightly when the man began to chuckle darkly.

"You" scoffed Ortiz, "Have nothing I want… You are merely… the commodity I am offering that stubborn musketeer brat"

"D'Artagnan" Aramis whispered brokenly before he could stop himself as he realized they were being used as leverage against their brother.


	8. Captivity

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Got a little bit more whumpage today... It's kinda more implied then actually seen but worry not it will come up again soon.**

 **I'm really hoping you like this one as it is a prelude to tomorrows chapter which I absolutely ADORE! I can't wait for you to read it as it's one of my favourite chapters I've written for this story so far so hopefully you'll all be excited for that :)**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions of things you want to see happen feel free to let me know in a review or pm and if it's something i can do I'll try to include it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have the boys more injured then they were by the explosion but considering the ideas I have planned for them I figured I'd let them get off a little bit easy for now at least :) I don't have the heart to kill them... especially not right when this are about to get deliciously evil :D Glad you liked the Spanish bit. There'll be the odd bit that's in Spanish when they deal with Ortiz in some later chapters as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hehe glad you're like Ortiz as a bad guy. I think the townspeople have been under his control for so long and his take over was fairly gradual so they didn't really realize how bad it was until it seemed too late to do anything to stop him... Plus they still get some benefits from helping him so I think that helps keep them in line. I think it's one of the reasons they did nothing to salvage anything from D'Artagnan's home, D'Artagnan's family was always at odds with Ortiz so they feared the repercussions of helping him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you're loving it so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Oh Yeah things are about to get seriously bad for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep Ortiz is loving having the musketeers right where he wants them... though D'Art's stubborness isnt making his plan easy for him. Tomorrow's chapter is both going to alleviate (a teeny tiny bit) and increase (a fair bit) their worry for each other so I'm excited to see what you'll think of it. Ortiz set the explosion knowing the musketeers would go there at some point but he doesnt want them dead as he needs them as leverage so it was just enough to knock them out and give some impressive bruising but not overly hurt them (that'll come later mwhahaha). I felt the boys were kinda on guard for trouble like an ambush or something so that wouldnt really work in terms of capturing them hence the explosion :). Glad you liked the D'Art bit after the explosion. It was just as heartbreaking to write as it was to read trust me. The Spanish is going to turn up every now and again as well... usually when Aramis is particularly upset or angry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Sorry if it was a bit too quick but I couldnt really justify them hanging around Lupiac for much longer without confronting Ortiz which would have led to their capture anyway and I wanted something to happen that would get D'Arts attention as well. There's a LOT of pain and suffering coming our boy's way very very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I don't know what's going on with the reviews not showing up on here but they're coming to my emails (at least I hope they all are) so I should still be okay replying to you all but if I've missed anyone out I'm sorry!**

 **As always many thanks to you awesome lot who follow/favourite/review/read this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Captivity  
**

The days the followed their capture were possibly the worst the three musketeers had experienced since their tightknit family had expanded to include their young fourth.

They had been lucky enough to be left relatively alone by both their host and their guards. But being alone meant that they felt the gap left by their missing brother all the more keenly.

They were unsure as to why they hadn't seen more of Ortiz since their initial meeting, especially as he made his intentions to them quite clear. This led to a great deal of worry for what was befalling their little brother while they were being left alone.

In fact the only time they saw anyone was when one of the guards entered to check on them or to leave them food. These visits often resulted in bruising for at least one of the musketeers as they would do something their guard didn't like and get a beating for it.

Athos had the brunt of the men's anger for the first few days as although Aramis and Porthos would yell insults to them when they entered, Athos would glare at them, his eyes almost daring the men to do something. The guards had also noted how protective the three men were to each other so if one of them insulted them then they would beat a different musketeer.

After Athos had endured a particularly nasty beating due to an impressively creative barrage of insults from both of his brothers that left the musketeer with a split lip, almost completely black eye and some badly damaged ribs the musketeers were a lot more silenced when the guards entered.

* * *

Everything came to a head a few days into their capture however, when they were each jolted from their sleep by the heartbreaking screams of their little brother.

Each musketeer had paled instantly and began their assault on their chains with renewed vigor while their thought focused solely on the young Gascon screaming in a distant room.

Porthos had taken to yelling obscenities at everything and everyone, the only ones who avoided his ire were his brothers but chains, villagers and the guards who stood on constant watch did not as the larger musketeer unleashed a vocabulary that only one who grew up in the Court Of Miracles could ever develop.

Unfortunately their guards once again did not take too kindly at being insulted in such a way from the musketeer and entered the room several times to beat him… This of course then caused outrage with Aramis and Athos who tried their best to leap to their brother's defense, although this only caused the guards attention to turn to them, leaving them with some deep bruising and lots of aching muscles and ribs.

Aramis, unlike Porthos, was quiet with his rage at the sound of their little brother's screams. He unlike his brothers knew just how much their stubborn Gascon could endure before he would cry out, having treated the young man from numerous injuries of varying intensities, and as such he was now having trouble doing anything else but imagining just what horrors were befalling the young man for him to vocalize his pain as he was. Because of this he barely even registered the hits he himself took when the guards turned their annoyance at Porthos's words onto him and Athos.

Athos… He was probably suffering more than either of his two brothers due to his closer bond with the young Gascon. The swordsman knew it was wrong to do so but he had realized that ever since D'Artagnan had arrived in Paris he had been unconsciously drawing parallels between the man and his own deceased brother Thomas. Both men were close in age and shared a reckless passion for justice that often drew them in to trouble and dangerous situations.

He had already lost one brother to a madwoman's anger, he could only now hope he wouldn't lose one to a madman's.

* * *

Ortiz couldn't help but smirk as he watched the young man in front of him tremble in pain as tears fell unbidden from his eyes.

"This can all end D'Artagnan," stated Ortiz with a sickening grin as he threw his arms wide to gesture to the small damp cell the boy had spent the last week in. "All you have to do" he teased, kneeling down in front of the still violently trembling Gascon, grasping a fistful of the boy's hair, yanking it backwards to make the man look at him whilst ignoring the gasp of pain his action produced. "Is to tell me where you hid it"

Breathing through the pain that was tearing apart his body, D'Artagnan glared at the Spaniard, defiance heavy in his eyes as he spat a mouthful of blood into the man's face, "Never!" he swore, instantly bracing himself for the backhand that followed.

"Mocoso!" _(Brat!)_ Ortiz growled, the look of anger quickly turning to a dangerous smirk that would have set D'Artagnan on edge had the boy the strength to hold his head up and look at him. "Not even to save the lives of the three musketeer's currently in my cells?" he asked innocently, relishing in the slight falter in the boy's stubborn determination.

A pit grew in D'Artagnan's stomach. This was what he had been waiting to happen, for Ortiz to try and use his brothers' lives as leverage to get it back. Had it been anything else, anything not so crucially important and the Gascon might have seriously considered it, given up what was requested in the hopes that the four of them could then rectify the situation when the 'inseparables' were whole again. But as it was he knew they could never stop what was about to happen without it and that his brothers' would never forgive him for choosing them over the lives of those who would be in danger.

"Not… even… then" he growled weakly, tears streaming down his face now as he realized he might have just have sentenced his family to death.

Ortiz's eyebrows rose as the youngsters declaration, inwardly impressed with the man's determination whilst he was outwardly annoyed. Though he had to admit he was enjoying seeing just how far he could push the lad before his spirit completely broke. A dark grin spread across his face as an idea blossomed.

"How about we make a deal?" he inquired lightly as he rose to his feet, ensuring his foot was on D'Artagnan's fingers as he did so.

"I… Told… You" growled D'Artagnan, gasping ever so slightly at the growing pressure on his hand. "I… Won't… Talk"

"Oh not about that" Ortiz waved him off, smirking at the look of exhausted confusion that appeared on D'Artagnan's face. "That got you're attention" he added, chuckling when the boy attempted to glare at him, though it was slightly nullified by the pain, exhaustion and general swelling that marred his face.

"The task is quite simple" he explained, "all you have to do is not scream for thirty minutes"

"And… if I win?" D'Artagnan asked weakly, intrigued as to why he suddenly didn't want him screaming when he certainly hadn't cared before.

"You get the choice between two prizes" Ortiz explained, still grinning evilly, "One… you get some food"

D'Artagnan's stomach cried out at the mention of food, having not eaten in almost four days. It would almost be worth putting up with the pain if he could get something to eat.

"Or two" Ortiz teased having seen the intense longing in the boy's eyes at the mere mention of food… "One hour alone with a musketeer of you're choosing"

D'Artagnan didn't even waste a second, "Deal!"

* * *

"It's been quiet for a while now" Aramis whispered, staring longingly at the door as if he could make D'Artagnan appear behind it, completely fine and healthy with just his will alone.

"Whelp's fine" grunted Porthos, instantly knowing where Aramis's mind had gone. His own had gone there too but a small part of him held onto the hope that their brother was still alive.

"Ortiz wants something from D'Artagnan, something more important than some stolen documents I would wager given D'Artagnan's capture" Athos said, speaking for the first time since they heard D'Artagnan's screams, "I doubt D'Artagnan has given it up so there's a need to keep him alive"

At Athos's words silence settled amongst the group as the fact that D'Artagnan would most likely suffer more pain before this was all over sank in.

They were torn from the silence by the sound of a key in the lock of their cell door. As soon as one of Ortiz's guards sauntered into the cell the three musketeers began yelling at him as one, each demanding to know where D'Artagnan was.

The guard ignored them all and stood in front of Aramis, who looked at him with questioning yet defiant eyes. "You Aramis?" grunted the guard. The medic was tempted to deny, more out of an attempt just to piss off their captor then anything else but realized that might not end well for any of his brothers so he simply nodded, narrowing his eyes as the guard fished out a key from his jacket pocket and moved to the chains on the wall that connected to the cuffs around the sharpshooters ankles.

"What's going on?" Growled Porthos as he watched the guard pull the medic to his feet, really not liking how Aramis was about to be taken away from the limited safety of their cell.

"You've been requested," grunted the guard as he pushed the still cuffed musketeer hard towards the door, the force behind it causing the sharpshooter to land hard on his shoulder against the door, "get moving"

Aramis didn't have to be told twice and limped out of the room, moving awkwardly thanks to the guards having stomped and kicked his legs earlier.

They walked for several minutes, during which time Aramis was desperately trying to create a mental map of the place, until they stopped at what he assumed to be a locked door.


	9. Brothers Reunion

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well here it is :) The chapter I bigged up yesterday... Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I do. I'm really happy with how this one turned out and it's one of my favourite ones I've written so far for this story so I have my fingers crossed you all like it too.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I was going to have Athos and then have them have a nice little heart to heart moment but I think this chapter works out quite well with Aramis instead. Plus I have explained later on a bit in today's one why Athos was not chosen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - If you think that was bad wait till chapters 11 and 13 :D I've been quite evil with the endings for those just fair warning. Glad you're enjoying Ortiz's evilness. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's not having a good time of late. It'll be a couple of chapters till we learn what it is that he's taken and why he's so determined not to give it back but absolutely Duty outweighs family at this point... despite how much pain it causes him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you've been enjoying it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I just couldnt help but add the Thomas comparison so I'm glad you liked it :) D'Art's in some desperate need of brotherly love at the moment that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He wanted to ask for Athos but hopefully the explanation I've given will explain why he picked Aramis... Or at least Aramis's reasoning as to why he was picked. I think after everything he's endured (which will be explained in more detail very soon) he just needs his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really hoping that I haven't raised expectations too high for this chapter by saying how much I love it but if I have... sorry... I couldn't resist the Thomas comparison so I'm happy you liked it... I might bring it back again at certain points, I can already think of a couple of chapters where it might work just to add to the cuteness factor lol. Hopefully my explanation as to why Aramis was picked will make sense as to why he didnt pick Athos as he really wanted to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Great minds think alike my friend ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Brothers Reunion  
**

"How nice of you to join us Aramis" commented Ortiz as he exited the room, though it was the blood on his hands that he was wiping away on an already soiled rag grabbed Aramis's attention.

"Where is he?" growled the medic, having recognized just who the blood belonged to, though once he had done so it became incredibly difficult for the him not to try and murder the man where he stood.

"I'll admit" shrugged Ortiz as he dumped the bloody rag on the floor, completely ignoring the sharpshooter's question. "I'm surprised he picked you"

This froze Aramis, D'Artagnan had requested him… not Athos who he knew the boy would desperately want to see, but him. Even if he hadn't had heard his brother's screams earlier, this alone would have told him just what sort of condition D'Artagnan was most likely in.

" – But" continued Ortiz, not having realized that Aramis had temporarily zoned out, "A deals a deal" he said, stepping aside to allow Aramis into the room.

Without needing to be told twice, Aramis rushed into the room as quickly as his sore, chained legs would carry him.

* * *

The first thing that hit him was the stench of blood that lingered in the cold, stale air. However he had little time to worry or think about that when his eyes caught sight of the trembling, bloody form of his beloved little brother off to the side of the room.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he cried, limping quickly to the young man's side and dropping to his knees once he reached him, instantly beginning to scan the boy for injuries, thought he darkness of the room coupled with the blood that stained the young Gascon's clothing made it difficult to tell just how badly he was injured.

"…'Mis" D'Artagnan whimpered weakly, using what remained of his strength to lift his head to look at his brother. That one word held a plea for safety and strength; it broke the sharpshooter's heart to hear his brother speak with such a tone and could only imagine what had befallen the young man during their time apart to bring him to such a state.

"Oh mon petit frère" cooed the medic as he ran his hand gently over the young man's bruised cheek

"Didn't… think…he …was… actually… gonna… … let you… come for a …bit there" D'Artagnan wheezed, screwing his eyes shut in pain as he forced his battered body to sit up, though this was completed with a fair amount of help from Aramis

"Are… you okay?" he asked weakly having noted the dark bruising that marred his friend's skin and the slight flinches of pain his brother couldn't hide. "…P'thos? …'Thos?"

D'Artagnan's mind told him it was himself that he should concern himself with at this point in time but the icy fear that had taken ahold of his heart when Ortiz had confirmed that the three of the few people he treasured were locked within his cells. He had endured Ortiz and knew that the man would be less than merciful with his brothers and so he needed to know that his carelessness in getting caught hadn't ended with those he loved in pain.

Shaking his head fondly at the injured Gascon, Aramis began mentally logging all of the boy's visible injuries as he answered, "More bruised then anything, few cuts but nothing requiring immediate attention" Grimacing slightly he added, "Our host seems more focused on you for now"

"From… the explosion?" D'Artagnan wheezed, hoping Aramis wouldn't notice how he had ignored the slight push for information in the last of the medic's words.

"Guards mostly" Aramis shrugged, though regretted it when it pulled on a shoulder that had sustained quite a brutal kick to it earlier that day. "We… Especially Porthos got quite vocal when we heard you screaming… something our guards did not appreciate" he added when D'Artagnan looked upon him with confusion.

Aramis took a quick moment to look at the room where D'Artagnan was being held and grimaced when he noticed that the cold, damp space would do little to help ward off infection. It was during this observation he noticed that some basic supplies had been left in the corner of the room on a table.

He made a move to go and grab them when he felt D'Artagnan's fingers grip his wrist weakly.

"D'Art I need to get them so I can help you" the medic implored softly though his heart shattered at his little brother's next words

"…Just a minute… please" the Gascon begged, desperately needing his brother, not the medic, even just for a moment.

Aramis said nothing in response and simply gripped D'Artagnan's hand in his own and pressed the foreheads together gently, allowing his brother to take whatever comfort he needed from him.

It was then that Aramis realized another reason why D'Artagnan had requested him over Athos or even Porthos. The Gascon revered and idolized Athos and to allow him to see him vulnerable or weak was something the boy's Gascon pride refused to allow… No matter how much he wanted his mentor's presence. D'Artagnan also knew the pains Porthos had suffered whilst growing up in the Court and so hated to burden his friend with his own pain as well.

Aramis however, had always been the one he had gone to in moments of weakness. It had not been intentional to start off with, the young man originally intended to battle through his grief and pain alone with his brothers none the wiser. Then Aramis had entered the stables late at night, having decided to ride through the night to get to Paris quicker whilst on a solo mission. When he had entered the stables he had inadvertently walked in on D'Artagnan running his shaking hands through the mane of father's horse as tears streamed down his face.

Aramis had seen the way D'Artagnan had flinched when he noticed him, how his head hung low, as if ashamed of his tears. Refusing to allow the boy he had come to love as a brother wallow in his pain, the marksman had moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with the young man as he recited a prayer for the boy's deceased father. He knew there was little he could do to ease his brother's pain and that any words he offered would be hollow to the boy's deep seated grief but he had always found comfort in prayer and knew that whilst he didn't advertise it, D'Artagnan was also religious and so he hoped he could share some of the peace and calm he always found with the young man.

The incident was never spoken of again but on really bad nights Aramis would find D'Artagnan outside his door, each time looking ashamed for needing to be there as he sought comfort from his brother.

But now… Now he wasn't dealing with bad dreams or painful memories, he was dealing with an excruciating amount of physical pain. The marksman could only imagine what his brother had suffered before they arrived and despite knowing he needed to treat his wounds the man was loathed to let the boy go if he had cracked enough to vocalize his need for brotherly comfort.

Reluctantly Aramis pushed D'Artagnan off from were he had been resting with his head on his shoulder a few minutes later so the Gascon was resting against the stone wall of his cell whilst he limped over to the table to gather the supplies, they weren't much but hopefully they would help until they could get D'Artagnan out of here

"Stay with me D'Art" Ordered Aramis as he sat back down before the boy, "I need to know where you're hurt worst okay… I don't know how long they'll let me stay so you'll have to help me out here okay?" he said, his voice practically pleading with the exhausted young man who was struggling to stay awake and focus on him.

"…Leg" D'Artagnan breathed out after a few moments, his voice raspy and hoarse as his right hand weakly came up to his head in an effort to stop the lightheadedness he felt. "…Tried to… Clean it b…but… didn't have… much"

"D'Artagnan" Aramis said, his voice suddenly very serious, though his eyes were alight with pain at what his brother had suffered, "When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

D'Artagnan shrugged, though due to his closed eyes he missed the flash of anger and fear that went across Aramis's face.

Knowing his anger would help D'Artagnan little right now Aramis focused on trying to treat D'Artagnan's leg. He could see where his brother had attempted to treat it himself and felt a small burst of pride for the boy.

Undoing the makeshift bandage however, brought a slew of curses from Aramis's mouth as he inspected the wound.

"D'Artagnan" he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the deep puncture wounds that pierced his brother's skin, "What did this?"

"Dog?" D'Artagnan wheezed, though it came out as more of a question than a statement and that worried the medic, "… Might 'ave been… a wolf" he added with a weak attempt at his trademark cheeky grin, "thing… was big as one"

D'Artagnan's voice drifted near the end as he was sucked into the painful memory of getting attacked by the beast.

He had managed to knock one of the guards' unconscious and steal his keys when the man had entered to drop off some food. He had only been locked up a day or so at that point so had yet to really experience Ortiz's cruelty. He had wasted no time unlocking his cuffs and made a break for it. He had made it to the woods and thought he was safe, highly doubting they had ever bothered to explore the vast forest like he had in his youth. What he didn't count on however was the behemoth of a dog Ortiz owned, so he was vastly unprepared when the beast began tracking him. It didn't take long for the experienced hunting dog to do find him, nor did it waste anytime in clamping its powerful jaws down on his leg, pulling an excruciating scream from his mouth, which then alerted Ortiz and his men to his location and so it wasn't long before he found himself back in chains.

Aramis cursed at this information, who knew what the dog had had in his mouth and then had transferred into D'Artagnan's wound when he was bitten, he could already tell infection had set in and worked quickly with the minimal supplies available to him to try and combat it.

Alarmingly D'Artagnan remained fairly silent throughout, only letting out a small whimper when Aramis pressed too hard on the wound.

* * *

"… I …Really messed… Up this… Time 'Mis" breathed D'Artagnan, exhaustion and pain heavy in his voice as he looked to his brother with his eyes pleading the man to forgive him for something he knew nothing about.

Pausing in his ministrations Aramis looked straight into his brother's pain-filled eyes; "Whatever's going on" he said softly, running a hand gently through his brother's hair and smiling softly as he noticed D'Artagnan lean into his touch, "I doubt it was your doing. Your brothers are with you D'Art," he said imploringly as he cupped D'Artagnan's face to force his brother to look at him, "Let us help you"

Silence surrounded the pair as D'Artagnan debated sharing whether to share what he knew with his brother. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man but his brothers having knowledge of what was going on would put them at even further risk from Ortiz and his men.

"You took something from our host?" Aramis asked lightly, seeing the indecision on D'Artagnan's face. "Something other than the documents the King sent you to retrieve?" he added once D'Artagnan had nodded weakly to his previous question

"And its return would do more harm than good I presume?" the Spaniard enquired as he worked to clean as much of D'Artagnan's leg wound as he could given the poor light. He knew that even if D'Artagnan returned whatever he had taken that he would most likely be killed but he was worried about whatever it was given the lengths his brother had gone to protect it.

"…It" D'Artagnan whispered hesitantly, his tired eyes shifting over to the door warily, making Aramis tense with anticipation, "It must… go to… Treville" he stated with more fire in his eyes then Aramis had expected given the appalling condition the boy was in. Gripping Aramis's arm with as much strength as he could muster D'Artagnan looked at him sternly, his words spoken in a labored whisper but holding a strength that enforced their seriousness, "Hundreds of people are… at risk if it doesn't"

Aramis paused his work in shock, knowing that D'Artagnan would not make such a claim unless he was certain of its accuracy, cupping the less injured side of the boy's face he met his firm gaze with one of his own, "Then we shall see that it does"

* * *

D'Artagnan smiled weakly at his beloved brother and opened his mouth to speak but at that exact moment the door to the cell swung open and Ortiz and the guard from earlier sauntered in. Aramis tried not to launch himself at the man when he felt D'Artagnan's hand, which had instantly grabbed his own when the door opened, begin to shake violently.

"Time's up musketeer" sneered Ortiz as he nodded to the guard, who then stepped forward and pulled Aramis away from a now trembling D'Artagnan.

Seeing his little brother so scared Aramis fought with everything he had to escape from his guards hold, not with any plan past that in mind besides attempting to shield his brother from further pain. He thought he might be succeeding for a while as the guard's hold on his lessened ever so slightly but before he could act upon it something hard and heavy smacked down on his head and all he heard before everything went dark was D'Artagnan calling his name.


	10. Pain Endured

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm really happy that everyone seemed to like yesterday's chapter :D As I said it was one of my favourites so that you all liked it totally made my day :)**

 **I do feel like I should warn you all that the end of tomorrow's chapter is a bit of an evil one and might make you hate me :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I hadnt really thought of the whole blood bit until you mentioned it, I would assume there would be a coppery smell in the air or something ... We'll just ignore that bit lol I think it was just my mind trying to make it all dramatic :D Glad you liked the explanation as to why Aramis was there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - There'll be plenty of comfort/healing moments for our boys later on I promise :) I do try to write longer chapters but then I get to a bit where it would end on a cliff-hanger and my evil mind decides that's where the chapter needs to end. I'm trying at the very least to get the chapters to be at least 2000words but I will try for longer chapters if I can, I like longer updates too :D Glad to hear you're loving it so far, Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I try not to leave cliff-hangers but I just cant help it lol I'm really happy you're loving it so far, I hope the rest of the story entices you to read it as it's uploaded rather then when it's finished as well :D On the plus side no cliff-hanger today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ohh yeah our other boy's are not happy... but then they're not happy about a lot of things at the moment (and it's only going to get worse :D ) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Neither of them had a pleasant time in the last chapter that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) I was a bit nervous as to how it would be received seeing as how everyone was expecting it to be Athos that was picked. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We get to see a bit of D'Arts mentality as to the decision to pick Aramis as well today. I'm glad you liked how I explained the decision, I was quite nervous as everyone thought it would be Athos. Also I figured it was time for a bit of brotherly love so I'm glad you liked that too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'm glad the intensiveness of the last few days for you was happy :) Also thank you for the many reviews you sent. (Chapter 5) Glad you liked Camille & Tristian. I wanted her to have some happiness after what I wrote almost happened to her so I'm glad it came across as such. I kinda got the feeling that D'Artagnan's focus on doing the honorable thing would be something his father would have taught him growing up and then it them magnified when he died so I wanted to write the father the same way... though maybe not as reckless and head-strong as D'Artagnan lol. (Chapter 6) When you say you dont like Ortiz... Do you mean his personality and how evil/horrible he is - In which case yay me as I've done my job right in writing a villain or do you not like how I've written him? If so, in what way so I can try to improve on it. (Chapter 7) D'Artagnan hasnt given him anything and while he does have a court source... it's not his only one. (Chapter 8) :D I'm really happy you think so, thank you so much :D (Chapter 9) Glad you liked the chapter, I think Ortiz thought that D'Artagnan would rush to tell Aramis what was going on in the hopes of preparing them and ensuring they had all the information, or that Aramis would demand to know. So that he could then use them all against each other to get the information he's after. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad I hadn't bigged it up too much and that you loved it :D D'Arts definitely not in the right frame of mind (or body) to feign wellness at the moment so he most definitely wouldn't have been able to remain strong in front of Athos (as cute as that scene would have been) I hadnt really thought that Athos might be jealous but as soon as I read your review I fell in love with the idea :D I've put a bit in here so hopefully you like it and the idea of the Athos/D'Art chat is DEFINITELY happening! It wont be for a little while obviously but I can't not write such a good idea :D so thank you for it! As for a Porthos hug he'll get one in a couple of chapters time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): You have good timing :) I was just getting this chapter ready to publish i.e. writing the response to review bit when yours came through :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story I love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Pain Endured  
**

"'Mis" called a voice, just barely penetrating the thick fog that was surrounding his mind.

"Aramis!" echoed another voice moments later, though this one sounded more commanding them the previous pleading voice.

Keeping his eyes shut for a moment while his mind properly returned to him Aramis tried to work out what was going on. The first voice, the overly concerned one seemed to be chastising the second for the tone it had used.

"Come on 'Mis" pleaded a familiar voice, one that tore at the medic's heartstrings with how scared it sounded.

"…P'thos?" he breathed weakly, slowly raising a chained hand to press against the tender bump on the back of his head.

"Bout time" Porthos smiled, though it was forced and didn't hide the fear the larger man had felt when he saw his brother being carried in by a pissed off looking guard several hours ago.

"Where's he?" Aramis slurred slightly, _concussion_ his mind provided helpfully

"Who?" Athos asked quizzically as he looked at the still slightly out of it Spaniard with growing concern

"…'Tagnan"

He had barely gotten the word out when both men were practically pouncing on him with questions

"You saw him?" Athos demanded, his carefully constructed mask of nonchalance crumbled at the simple mention of his protégé's name

"Whelp alright?" Porthos asked at the same time, his fear for the young man and the anger he felt for those responsible for holding them ringing clear in his voice.

Aramis shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear the last of the cobwebs from his mind, although it worked it also sent a stab of pain through his skull that had him pressing the heels of his hands to his temples and curling into himself, a small whimper of pain escaping him but it was far to quiet to be heard over the noise of his brothers' questions.

"Easy 'Mis" soothed Porthos, placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, "You took quite a hit"

At Porthos's words Aramis thought back to what he had been doing when he had gotten hit and he paled, looking to his brothers with fear, anger and guilt burning brightly in his eyes

Athos noticed straight away and felt his blood go cold as he asked of D'Artagnan once more.

"Bad" he growled out after a moment to gather himself

Athos's eyes narrowed at his brother's words and he urged the medic to explain what had happened.

As much as he didn't want to remember the sight of his little, baby brother in such a state he knew his brothers' needed to know what had befallen their Gascon.

Leaning himself slightly against Porthos, more to center himself then anything else, Aramis began explaining what he had learnt of their brother's predicament.

"They set a dog on him!?" growled Porthos in angered disbelief when the marksman explained the origin of what appeared to be D'Artagnan's worst injury, though the medic had admitted that he did not have a lot of time to examine the boy to confirm that this was the case and had been forced to believe D'Artagnan's judgment on this matter – something that worried the men as their little brother had an annoying habit of downplaying or hiding his injuries from them.

"What I want to know is" Athos said quietly after Aramis had finished explaining the injuries he had noted on their youngest, needless to say that every man in the room was feeling a murderous urge to their captor by the end of it. "Is why did he let you see him? Surely a man of Ortiz's standing would have access to a physician, he gains nothing by putting the pair of you in a room together" he explained, trying to keep calm as his mind fought to come to grips with everything he had learnt over the last hour or so.

After he had asked his question Aramis's face had become one of immense sadness while his eyes held a fiery anger. "D'Art requested me apparently" he stated softly, the sight of his brother so terrified and in pain refused to leave his mind and he could only imagine what he had endured.

Athos was quick to push down the small pang of jealousy that arose at Aramis's words. This really wasn't the situation to be jealous in. He knew the young Gascon made the correct decision by requesting Aramis, especially if his condition was even half as bad as the medic seemed to fear it was. He knew that had D'Artagnan requested him that he would have internally chastised the boy's decision but **he** needed to see the boy, to confirm with his own eyes that he was okay. The boy was his responsibility, had been ever since he'd charged into the garrison challenging him to a duel to the death. To be unable to do nothing but listen to him scream whilst Aramis actually got to talk to and comfort him was causing him to feel jealous and very unsettled.

"Well maybe the whelp could 'request' for us all to let go" grunted Porthos sarcastically, ignorant of the inner turmoil going on in Athos's head.

"It was payment for a deal… or so Ortiz said" Aramis defended, knowing that his brother's bite wasn't truly aimed at him but at the situation they found themselves in.

"Well I could hardly deny the cachorro _(pup)_ when he held up his end so… spectacularly" interrupted Ortiz as he stood in the doorway to their cell, leaning slightly against the doorframe and looking completely proud – something that set the musketeers' teeth on edge.

"Though as I said" he continued, ignoring the glares sent his way by the musketeers as he came to kneel before Athos, "I was surprised he chose your Spanish friend instead of you… especially after hearing how close the two of you are and how much the boy worships you"

Athos fought to keep his expression neutral, years spent around the nobility had taught the musketeer how to keep his face emotionless. "Clearly your sources were mistaken" he shrugged, figuring that hiding his protectiveness and how much he cared for the boy from the man could only aid his brother. The man before him was someone who knew how to exploit weaknesses and that's what Athos was to D'Artagnan right now, a weakness and as much as it pained him to do so he would deny the boy to the moon and back if it kept him even a tiny bit safer from their captor.

"My sources are never wrong musketeer," sneered Ortiz with such certainty it made the musketeers frown, a dark gleam entering his eyes as he realized he had another card to play to taunt and hurt the men before him.

"So tell me Aramis," he asked cheerily, ignoring the growl that emanated from Porthos as he moved closer to the slightly concussed sharpshooter.

Aramis refused to verbally respond and merely settled for glaring at the man with as much force as his pounding mind could muster.

"Did the cachorro tell you were he's hidden my property?"

Athos and Porthos sent a glace Aramis's way at Ortiz's words; their brother hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to them

"Púdrete en el infierno!" _(Rot in hell!)_ Aramis spat, though his concussion prevented his mind from realizing the consequences of such words and as such he was surprised by the fierce backhand that followed, he was dimly aware of Porthos once again shouting curses at the man though they were slightly muted to his ears as he focused on removing the dark spots from his vision.

"Yet you know something of what I speak" Ortiz mused, gripping Aramis's hair tightly to bring the medic's head back up from where it had fallen to his chest after the hit… he wanted to see the pain and guilt about to enter the Spaniard's eyes. "A whole hour together and you didn't even discuss anything of import?… I bet he's wishing he picked the first option now… He did so dearly wish to pick it when it was offered"

"And what was that" growled Aramis through gritted teeth, wincing when Ortiz's grip on his hair tightened.

"Why food of course" Ortiz stated with a grin that only grew in size as the medic's eyes filled with guilt. He knew it would be obvious to even an untrained eye that the boy had been given little in the way of sustenance since his capture and for someone like Aramis who clearly cared deeply for the boy it was the perfect piece of guilt inducing information.

Ortiz spent the next few moment rubbing salt further into the wound that was Aramis's guilt as he made jokes about how the boy had lost the right to food after his failed escape attempt.

"And what price did you force our brother to pay" snarled Porthos as he glared daggers at the man antagonizing his friend. He wasn't surprised by D'Artagnan's choice; it was a choice each of them would have made if they were in a similar situation. Besides, if the boy was in as bad shape as Aramis predicted then it made perfect sense to the larger musketeer as to why he had decided to request Aramis rather than either he or Athos or even food.

"He's quite a stubborn Gascon" Ortiz stated, releasing Aramis's hair as he stood to move to the middle of the room. "So I decided to test how deep that stubbornness went… Thirty minutes of silence from him while I tried to make him scream" Ortiz practically beamed at the faces of the musketeers at his words. Smirking darkly at the men he added, "And what love he must carry for you that he forced himself to do just that"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Deal!" The boy had grunted and Ortiz found himself impressed with the determination and stubbornness the boy wielded. Of course it would only make it that much sweeter when he finally broke the boy. He was getting closer now; he could tell by the way the young man involuntarily flinched whenever anyone came near him. 'Though given what he has endured the last few days it should come as no shock' he mused darkly_

 _"_ _And just what would you like your reward to be?" He asked lightly though he doubted the boy could actually make it through what he had planned without screaming he was almost hopeful he would, if only to bring further torment to the Gascon down the line._

 _"_ _The… Second" D'Artagnan coughed, feeling the early signs of the cold he had only just managed to shift before being sent on the mission resurfacing thanks to his time in the cold cell. "Brothers" he added with a glare, trying his hardest to not give into the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him at Ortiz's beaming grin._

 _"_ _Really?" Ortiz asked, raising an eyebrow at the beaten man, he had imagined the boy would jump at the chance for food given how much noise his stomach made at the mere thought of it._

 _Looking at the determined glare D'Artagnan sent his way he merely shrugged, not overly bothered if the boy wished to speak to one of his brothers, there was no way he would win the bet anyway. "Fair enough, which one? I very much doubt you'll be able to tell me afterwards so best to tell me now."_

 _D'Artagnan was quiet for a few moments as he struggled to decide which of his brother he wanted to see. In his mind he knew it had to be Aramis. He was badly hurt and it was only going to get worse if Ortiz's grin was anything to go by. He would need any sort of medical help his brother could give him if he was to survive, get out of his hellish prison and warn Treville._

 _But his heart… His heart longed for the assuredness that was Athos; he longed to hear his mentor's advice, to know that he was not wrong in his determination… that he would be okay._

 _Athos's strength was always a source of great comfort for the young Gascon and it was only his pride that halted the name of his mentor on his lips._

 _He also longed to see Porthos; the man was probably wearing himself out trying to curb Athos's self-destructive and Aramis's mother-hen tendencies that always emerged when one of them was in trouble. He also found himself craving the levity the larger man would try to bring to his situation. While Aramis would be focused on his wounds and Athos would be his usual serious self that tried to push down his murderous instincts, Porthos would try to make him laugh, to smile… anything but be scared like he was. His beloved friend always made a point to ensure his friends were happy, as well as healthy._

 _In the end the pain in his numerous wounds, as well as the comforting knowledge that he had already seen him at his weakest had the injured musketeer stating Aramis's name._

 _Ortiz's eyebrows rose again. He had been expecting the boy to state Athos's name. It had after all, been one of the only coherent things the boy mumbled in his pain, injury-driven sleep._

 _"_ _Well then, now that that's all sorted… Lets get started"_

 _Faster then D'Artagnan was prepared for Ortiz had gripped his wrists and forced him up and into a chair he had brought over whilst D'Artagnan was thinking._

 _Unable to do anything but glare as he fought a wave of dizziness, D'Artagnan struggled to push down his growing fear while Ortiz strapped his arms to the arms of the chair._

 _"_ _Remember the rules now" taunted the Spaniard as he walked to the table that contained an array of devices and objects… nearly all of which were now coated in specs of D'Artagnan's blood. "No screaming for thirty minutes."_

 _D'Artagnan had honestly been sure that nothing could have hurt worse then when the dog had attacked his leg but he was seriously reconsidering that option as he writhed in his chains, eyes screwed shut and lips gripped so tightly by his teeth that blood was beginning to dribble down his chin._

 _"_ _You got balls kid, I'll give you that" commented Ortiz, slightly impressed with the boy's resistance as he continued pulling off one of the young man's fingernails with agonizing slowness._

 _The boy had tried to not show any signs of pain at the beginning but he had quickly lost that battle when Ortiz had bent the index finger of his left hand back slowly but with enough force to break it. Whilst he didn't scream he did let out a string of curses that would make even a sailor blush._

 _Without allowing the now heavily breathing young man a second to recover himself Ortiz had moved straight onto the next finger, repeating the process and becoming more and more impressed… and annoyed with the young man's stubbornness._

 _They were now nearing the end of the thirty minutes and were on the last nail. D'Artagnan's face was pale, gleaming from the coat of sweat covering it while his breaths were shallow and labored as the Gascon desperately fought not to give in to the pain and scream out all the agony he had been forced to endure over the last few minutes._

 _Tears were now streaming down his ashen face but the boy no longer cared, his mind repeating a mantra of why he was fighting so strongly and what he had to gain provided he didn't give in._

 _"_ _Last ten seconds" announced Ortiz; as he grabbed the last remain unbroken finger on D'Artagnan's left hand. Starting from ten the Spaniard then began to count backwards, at each number he bent the finger back even more until he hit zero, at which point the air was filled with the resounding snap of bone breaking._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I wonder," mused Ortiz, a small smirk coming back to his face as he looked at the glaring eyes of the marksman, "Did the boy have you splint his hand or did he choose to do that himself?"

Chuckling darkly Ortiz left the guilt-ridden musketeer and his friends sitting in the silence of the small cell.


	11. Together Again

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **As I warned yesterday you may all hate me at the end of this chapter *hides* but regardless I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also aware that I've kinda kept you all in the dark as to what it is that D'Artagnan's taken but worry not that will be cleared up in tomorrow's chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Wow you were quick! I dont think it had been up for half an hour before you reviewed which was awesome :D Aramis is not having a good time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh that's an interesting mental image lol. I've realized in the last few chapters I've written that Ortiz is becoming more and more sadistic... a lot more then I originally planned. But this allows me to go even more evil with the whumpage so I'm rolling with it :D Ortiz is thoroughly enjoying hurting the musketeers any way he can hence his explanation as to what he did to D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - If they're not sick yet they will be in the coming chapters when the extent of D'Art's injuries become known. Our boy's are going to want some serious payback once this is all over. I have the escape bit planned but we have some more delicious whumpage to happen to all of our boys first :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid theres gonna be more hurting for your heart with what I have planned for later chapters, but I'm glad you're liking it so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - The guilt they're feeling is only going to increase as the next few chapter progress. I have the escape bit planned but it'll be a little while yet before that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear it as I very much enjoy getting your reviews :) As to who to feel worse for ... Probably safest just to feel sorry for them all equally with what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I do love a review that starts with Oh Gods :D I've been loving stubborn D'Art but to be honest, with what I have planned, I dont know how much longer his stubbornness can hold out. Porthos is a big worry wart when it comes to Aramis lol :) I like your thoughts that it might be Aramis who's all guilty and near death when they get back to the garrison... We'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You were right on time as I had just begun sorting this out for publishing when your review came in :) Unfortunately the site still isnt showing reviews so I cant read the whole of the one you sent me as it was long enough to be truncated when it came through my email. I will respond to what I can read and hope I havent missed anything too important in the last bit. I'm so happy you liked my little taste of jealous Athos :) I have their later conversation somewhat planned out in my head but it'll be a little bit until we get there as I think thats best leaving until they're all somewhat on the mend. I think that after today's chapter Athos is going to be far too pissed at Ortiz to even focus on much else... but then that anger could simply give Ortiz more to work with... it's all about to get intense (intenser?) Aramis is feeling more guilty then the rest of them (though possibly not Athos as he has a habit of blaming himself for everything) as he's the only one (so far) that's actually seen D'Art so to then have Ortiz through things in his face that he missed is just piling on the guilt. I'm having soooo much fun whumping D'Art in this story :D Though at the point I've now gotten up to we've started whumping the rest as well which is basically me just giving my sick evil little mind complete reign lol :D Trust me that flash back was just as cringy to write as it was to read *shudders* but as I said, sick evil mind has free reign at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read this story I love you all! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Together Again  
**

Silence encompassed the group after Ortiz left; Athos and Porthos were quietly simmering in their anger whilst Aramis's eyes filled with unshed tears. How could he have not have noticed that his little brothers hand was broken! The boy had little experience in setting bones properly and should they heal wrong Aramis would be forced to re-break them in hope of ensuring that he regained full mobility in his fingers. After everything his baby brother had already endured he had no desire to ever put him through that… Yet he might have to all because he didn't do a good enough job checking him over for injuries.

"Aramis" called a stern, yet kind voice, pulling the medic from his self-deprecating thoughts.

Looking up Aramis's watery eyes met the sympathetic yet angered orbs of Athos. "D'Artagnan's condition is **not** your fault," he implored having seen the guilt and shame that had settled on Aramis's face after Ortiz's announcement

Anger sparked in Aramis's eyes at his brother's words, "How is it not!" he spat, " **I'm** the medic! He requested me so I could help him and I missed something that could cause him no end of pain" he ranted, jumping to his feet despite the ache in his muscles so he could pace the small amount of space his chains allowed him to. "And lets not forget!" he spat, flinging his hands up in the air and he paced, "that should they heal too badly he might be forced to leave the musketeers and it'll all be my fault" Sinking to his knees his unshed tears began to flow down his cheeks, "Its all my fault" he whimpered, guilt crushing him as he realize just how badly he might have failed his brother.

"It's a broken hand he's not dead" snapped Athos, eyes hardening as he watched his brother withdraw into himself, "Which he may very well have been had you left his bleeding leg wound untreated for any longer"

Aramis paused then, the medic part of him agreeing with his brother's words. D'Artagnan's leg had been slowly bleeding despite the Gascon's own attempt to tend to it and that coupled with the lack of food he had been given would have caused him more serious problems later on then a broken hand.

"Listen to the man 'Mis" teased Porthos as he shuffled to sit as close to his brother as he could, "You did the best you could with the information given. Whelp wont begrudge you for that"

Aramis felt himself calm as he brothers continued to speak reassuringly to him, it did little to remove the guilt but it helped lessen the crippling effect it had on him.

* * *

Once Aramis had calmed down enough Athos began to question him on the item D'Artagnan had supposedly stolen from their captor.

"He didn't say much" the medic shrugged, "He doesn't want us involved –"

"But we're his brothers!" Porthos interrupted, hurt that his brother didn't trust them enough to help.

"He knows that" soothed Aramis, smiling softly at his friend, though it faltered as he remembered the fear on D'Artagnan's face, "He's terrified of Ortiz and he thinks that not telling us anything about what he took will spare us from him"

Sighing Athos grumbled under his breath about the stubbornness of little brothers, though his eyes had softened with pride at the youngster's attempts to protect his brothers.

"So he gave you no indication as to what this is about?" he asked, not liking having no idea what was going on.

Shaking his head Aramis sighed, "All he said was that it **had** to go to Treville and that hundreds of people were at risk if it didn't make it."

"Then we need to get out of here," Porthos announced, eying his chains with new determination

* * *

Over the next several hours the three men worked their chains with new vigor, each trying different attempts to release them. Unfortunately no matter what they did the chains remained in place.

"Argh!" shouted Porthos in anger as he slumped back against the wall of their cell, blood trickling down his wrists from his continued struggles

"Quiet!" Hissed Athos, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to strain his ears to pick up the sound he thought he heard.

Aramis, who had been looking sympathetically at Porthos's frustration turned his gaze to the door and copied Athos's actions, hoping his keener ears could pick up whatever it was that Athos had heard.

He was about to speak again, to ask Athos what he thought he heard but then he heard it too. It sounded like footsteps and judging by the sound accompanying them, something… or someone was being dragged.

Fear gripped the group as they all came to the same conclusion as to what was causing the sound. Before they could comment on it the door to their cell swung open and the heartbreakingly familiar form of their little brother was thrown into the room, rolling across the ground until he landed in a heap just before Athos's feet.

"D'Artagnan!" the three men screamed as they rushed to get to their injured brother's side, the fact he hadn't moved since landing, let alone make any sound was worrying the musketeers more than they would ever admit in front of a man like Ortiz

"D'Artagnan" Athos whispered brokenly as he placed shaky fingers to his young protégé's throat, letting out a shaky breath when he felt the pulse beneath his skin. Sharing a look with his brothers who were too far away to reach the boy Athos let them know that their brother was alive and breathing.

Once he was sure the boy was breathing Athos turned his gaze to the boy's numerous injuries, his anger growing at each new bruise or cut he found. He felt his stomach churn though when he saw the state of his little brother's hand – each finger was clearly broken, D'Artagnan had tried to set them straight but with nothing to splint them it had done little good. But worse then the breaks were the missing fingernails one each finger on his left hand, the beds were bleeding and no doubt incredibly sore and sensitive.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Him?" snarled Athos, glaring fiercely at Ortiz whilst he placed a protective hand on his protégé's shoulder.

"I told him all he had to do was tell me where my property was and I'd stop." Ortiz shrugged, completely nonplussed over the musketeer's reaction. "It's not my fault he's so stubborn."

"I'm gonna kill you! You son of a –"

Porthos's threat was interrupted by a pained groan from D'Artagnan, instantly gaining the attention of the three musketeers.

"You with us D'Artagnan?" Athos asked gently, ignoring the fact that Ortiz was watching with great amusement

"…'Thos?" came a weak, but hopeful reply and Athos was sure he hadn't heard a sweeter sound

"I've got you D'Art," whispered Athos as he ran a hand soothing through the Gascon's hair.

"You're awake," sneered Ortiz as he walked over to the boy, ignoring Athos's attempts to shield his brother from him.

"As interesting as our games have been I tire of them now" Grabbing D'Artagnan by his hair Ortiz dragged him into the middle of the room. The Gascon's gasps of pain were drowned out by the roars of anger from his brothers who's anger were also mixed with fear for what was about to happen to their youngest.

"Last chance mocoso, you tell me where you've hidden it and maybe they wont have to hear you scream again." Snapped Ortiz

D'Artagnan wearily opened his eyes, gazing sadly at each of his brothers. He could feel their anger at how he had been treated coming off of them in waves but he could see the grim determination in their eyes which let him know they accepted his decision.

"Go … to … hell!" D'Artagnan spat, putting all his hatred for the man into his glare

Ortiz merely sighed at the stubborn boy and turned to face Porthos who was the nearest musketeer to him. Faster than any of the musketeers could react Ortiz had launched a strong kick to the larger musketeer's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing the two more coherent musketeers' to roar in anger whilst D'Artagnan let out a strangled cry as his eyes widened in horror

Not giving the musketeer any time to recover Ortiz began pummeling the larger man, focusing much of his attacks on Porthos's shoulders and ribs. The constant attack on his already breathless chest made in increasingly difficult for the man to get in enough oxygen to fight back.

One particular punch landed with enough force to crack one of Porthos's ribs, causing the man to let out a cry of pain.

"PORTHOS!" cried Aramis and Athos as they watched on, powerless to stop the assault on their brother.

"S… STOP IT!" shouted D'Artagnan, though his voice was shaky and hoarse, "HE… HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Ortiz said nothing in response and neither did he let up his assault on the musketeer who by this point was beginning to see dark spots dance across his vision as the burning pain in his ribs intensified.

This pain was momentarily forgotten however when Ortiz launched another kick at the beaten man. This one however was not aimed at his stomach but instead his shoulder. It hit the joint with enough force to push Porthos's entire frame back into the wall.

Aramis flinched when Porthos let out another scream of pain, he knew even without looking at the joint that it had most likely become dislocated. In his anger over his brothers' treatment he started cursing at Ortiz, slipping accidently into his mother tongue as he did so.

Athos's attention however was diverted from Porthos when he saw D'Artagnan trying to move. Cursing both the boy's stubbornness to attempt to move given how injured he was as well as his own growing hope that maybe the boy would be able to be of some help to Porthos, he could only watch on as the lines of pain on D'Artagnan's face grew deeper and more pronounced as he tried to get his aching and bleeding limbs to remember how to move.

His entire body was protesting even the tiniest movement and he knew had it been any other time he would have listened to it but he just couldn't lie there and do nothing while Porthos suffered for his actions.

It took several minutes, during which time Ortiz continued his assault on Porthos, but eventually D'Artagnan managed to get to his feet. By this point both Aramis and Athos were watching him with concern and hope burning in their eyes. Both men could see it was only out of sheer force of will that D'Artagnan was standing but the Gascon himself wasted no time contemplating the miracle that was his movement and staggered as stealthily as he could over to where Ortiz was single-mindedly pummeling Porthos.

Knowing he lacked any strength for a proper fight D'Artagnan was forced to settle for launching himself at the Spaniard and hoping that the force of the impact plus his weight would be enough to get the man away from his brother.

Whilst it did work to push Ortiz away from Porthos, the force of the fall sent waves of excruciating pain through D'Artagnan's body and so he powerless to do anything to stop Ortiz when he growled and got to his feet, taking a pistol from one of guards who had entered the room when they heard their boss's surprised yell.

Kneeling before the panting Gascon, Ortiz looked at him with pure venom in his eyes, pointing the pistol under D'Artagnan's chin, "Tell me where it is!" he growled

Narrowing his eyes in anger and filling his voice with equal venom D'Artagnan spat back, "I. WILL. DIE. FIRST!"

Ortiz spat out a Spanish curse, cocked his pistol… and fired.


	12. Pain, Guilt & Stolen Secrets

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Hope you've all had a good day and that you're ready for another chapter :D I'm currently really happy as you lovely people have made it so this story has over 100 reviews! :D Thank you xxx**

 **On a slightly more annoying note... I'm so hating having writers block at the moment... I swear I've been working on an upcoming chapter for three days now and it's still not done :( In my head I know exactly how I want it to go but it's just working out how to write it all down :( Hopefully I'll snap out of it soon so it wont affect my updates. It's not an immediately needed chapter so we're alright for a bit if it doesnt.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Things keep going from bad to worse for our boys... I'm such an evil person lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I did warn about the cliff-hanger :D D'Art's pretty much not eaten in at least 4 days by this point plus he has quite a few more injuries then we've seen so far so it didnt seem likely that he would have the strength to overpower a perfectly healthy Ortiz. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Aramis does seem quite angsty at the moment but each of them is feeling guilty in some way or another... And it's only going to get worse because I'm evil :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Greetings miss 100th reviewer :D haha Yeah D'Art's having the worst luck. I figured D'Art's suffered quite a bit so it was time the rest of our muskys joined the whumpage... Things are going to get pretty painful for our boys in a few chapters time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) I quite like what you think he's stolen... personally I think they're better then what I've chosen. I know exactly what i want it to relate to but struggled decided on something appropriate that would work that he could steal... Hopefully it works. As for who's been shot dont worry you'll find out straight away :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know :D 100 reviews! *happy dances* and I still have SOOOOOO much more planned for this story. Glad you liked Aramis's breakdown... It's becoming quite fun to write as he's quite angsty in this story. I dont think he's handling not being able to help his brothers that well. I think if they could have reached him they would have smacked him upside the head for his panic... or hugged him... or both who knows :) especially with what's coming tomorrow... Dont worry too much about who's been shot, it's the first thing addressed here pretty much so you wont be waiting long. Oooh and we get a snuggly musketeer moment today! :D Enjoy catching up on reviews as well as the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome back my friend :D Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **To you amazing people who got this to 100 reviews I love you all and thank you!**

 **To everyone else who still supports this story by following/favouriting/reading Dont worry I love you all too :D Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Pain, Guilt & Stolen Secrets  
**

"YOU STUPID BOY!" Roared Ortiz, backhanding D'Artagnan so hard the wounded Gascon was sent careering across the room. "Last chance boy" sneered the Spaniard, kicking D'Artagnan hard in the ribs to get him onto his back, ignoring the cry of pain he continued, "I'll give you till morning to make the smart decision. Next time I wont miss"

With that Ortiz stormed out of the room and the cell was filled with the panting of musketeers.

"…'Mis?" whispered D'Artagnan weakly, his whole frame trembling as he struggled to turn to face the musketeer who's body had curled in on itself.

"Mon Dieu that hurt!" hissed the medic, forcing himself to uncurl so he could assess the damage done by the bullet. He could tell exactly were Ortiz had been aiming… Had D'Artagnan not tried to push his arm up at the last moment the bullet that had struck him would have hit him directly in the heart.

"Don't piss off the guy with the gun in the future then" deadpanned Athos, though a slight smirk emerged at the glare Aramis sent his way

"Bite Me," hissed the medic, though it lacked any real heat as he realized that his brother was merely trying to distract him from the pain.

Shaking both from pain and the near death experience Aramis pulled his shirt away from the wound. D'Artagnan hadn't been fast enough to divert the bullet completely but his actions meant it had hit his shoulder instead and despite the now throbbing pain in his arm he much preferred it to being dead.

"Thank you" he said whole-heartedly as he looked into the fearful eyes of his little brother. He was going to say more when he noticed the atrocious condition of the boy.

When he had been taken into D'Artagnan's cell it had been too dark to see much but their cell was kept well lit so D'Artagnan's injuries stood out for all to see. He inwardly cursed at not having noticed some of the injuries he now saw, like the bruises in the shape of fingerprints around D'Artagnan's neck.

He was also slightly concerned by the fact that D'Artagnan appeared to be wearing a new shirt that was not his own. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a concern seeing as how the boy did have several shirts that were too large on him thanks to Porthos jokingly giving them to the Gascon with the tease that he'd 'grow into them.' But Aramis could tell this wasn't one of D'Artagnan's own and was easily two sizes too big and most alarmingly… covered in blood.

"How bad?" Athos asked, diverting the medic's attention away from D'Artagnan who was now struggling to sit up, worrying all of his brothers with how much pain the simple act seemed to be causing him.

"Through and through" informed the medic, his tone somewhat sharp thanks to the pain he was in but he fought to keep it as light and unbothered as possible, "It'll need cleaning and stitching but shouldn't be life-threatening" Seeing his brothers visibly relax at this he couldn't help but smile fondly at the men before him. Though the smile began to vanish when he added, "I don't know how helpful it'll be in a fight though," he admitted, cursing the fact that it was his dominate arm that had been injured.

"My swordplay isn't as strong as yours with my left I'm afraid mon ami" he elaborated, a slight grimace gracing his face when a sharp stab of pain shot through him.

Athos hummed in agreement, a frown on his face as he watched his friend attempt to bandage his shoulder with the sash he was wearing around his waist as a belt.

"Porthos?" Aramis grunted, his words slightly muffled as he used his teeth to help tie the sash around his shoulder.

When no reply from their friend came all eyes turned to the slumped from of their brother who lay unmoving against the wall.

Both Aramis and Athos paled at the sight, though it was difficult to tell if D'Artagnan paled as well given how ashen his typical tanned skin had gone.

"D'Artagnan" called Athos, his voice and expression stoic as he spoke. Once D'Artagnan had managed to lift his head to look at his mentor and brother he continued, "Can you get to him? Neither of us can reach"

Athos immediately regretted his words when he saw the young man's face scrunch up in pain as he attempted to get to his feet. He knew that even with just the leg injury alone that it would be difficult for D'Artagnan to walk so he hated to have asked such a task from someone so injured as he was but they needed to know that Porthos was okay.

In the end it took D'Artagnan several minutes just to get to his feet and when he did he was swaying so dangerously that both Athos and Aramis, who had finished bandaging his arm and was now watching on with concern, were sure he was going to fall over at any moment.

Moving agonizingly slow D'Artagnan began to shuffle over to where Porthos was lying. His injured leg gave out on him just as he reached his brother and he let out a shout of pain as he fell to the floor.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Athos and Aramis, guilt filling them for having to force their brother to move when he was in such a state.

"…M'good" slurred the Gascon as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, his whole frame shaking from exertion and pain as he did so.

Without waiting for his brothers to say anything else D'Artagnan pressed a couple of shaking fingers on Porthos's throat. Silence reigned for several moments as the musketeers waited to see if Porthos was still breathing.

"…J…Just unconscious" D'Artagnan wheezed out, breaking into a short coughing fit before trying to check Porthos out for injuries.

"How's he look D'Art?" Aramis asked hesitantly, his fingers were itching to check over both of his friends and he found himself almost growling at the fact that he couldn't.

D'Artagnan didn't respond however as Porthos chose that moment to wake up and with his last memory being of getting attacked he reacted violently, his flailing limbs causing D'Artagnan to fall onto his back, crying out in pain as his body hit the stone floor.

"Shit sorry whelp!" cried Porthos, slurring his words slightly as he tried to get his sluggish limbs to help his brother who was lying on the floor, eyes screwed shut in pain and breathing deeply

"…Dese'ved it" grunted the Gascon as he struggled to get up, letting out a shout of pain as Porthos attempted to help him up.

"Aint your fault whelp" reassured the larger man affectionately, but he could see in his little brother's pain-filled eyes that his words had little effect on the guilt the boy had placed on his own shoulders.

D'Artagnan said nothing in response and instead turned his focus to internally gauging if he had the strength needed to reset Porthos's shoulder.

While their youngest was musing the three elder musketeers each shared a look, though Porthos's quickly turned to shock when he saw the sash tied around Aramis's shoulder and how it was slowly turning red.

"How are you mon ami?" the Spaniard asked, smiling and nodding at his friend to let him know that he was okay.

"Coupla ribs broken" grunted Porthos unhappily as he fidgeted trying to find a way to sit that wouldn't cause his difficultly breathing; one hand was pressed lightly to his chest as he moved. "Shoulder's out and my head feels like the morning after I tried to outdrink Athos," he added with a smirk towards his other friend who looked at him with a mix of amusement and sympathy.

D'Artagnan's head perked up again at Porthos's words, his whole face a picture of guilt as he explained he doubted he had the strength to reset the joint and even if he did he would need the use of his left hand and that was in no shape to be used.

"And you didn't think that was worth telling me about earlier when I asked about injuries?" chided the marksman; though the guilt and worry in his eyes counteracted the almost exasperated tone his voice had taken on.

D'Artagnan shrugged… or attempted to though he had to abort the action half way through when it caused him too much pain. "…Left no splints" he grunted, wrapping his injured hand around his waist, hiding the damaged limb inside his tattered jacket so the guilt in Aramis's eyes wouldn't intensify further, "didn't see the point… n'thing you could do"

"That's what we told him whelp" smiled Porthos, lightly smacking D'Artagnan's back as he did so, though from where he was sat he missed the pain that flashed across the Gascon's face, something the others did not. "And don't worry bout the arm, if both me and 'Mis move we should be able to get close enough for him to reset it"

"Sorry" D'Artagnan mumbled as he and Athos watched Aramis reset Porthos's shoulder.

"Whelp" Porthos said soothingly, though his voice was slightly breathless from the pain, "'Mis told us what you told him… This" he said pointing to he shoulder, "aint your fault"

"Though we would appreciate knowing what it is you actually stole," Athos added, his voice full of worry as he saw how much D'Artagnan's body was trembling.

Before D'Artagnan could respond Porthos also noticed just how badly his brother was trembling. "Shit D'Art" he cursed, "Come here" he added, gesturing to the spot beside him. He knew that in the boy's condition that he should really be getting seen to by Aramis but he very much doubted the boy had the strength to stand let alone move all the way to Aramis's side right now.

Once D'Artagnan had painfully shuffled over to Porthos's side the larger musketeer flung his good arm over the boy's shoulder, gently pulling him into his side so the boy could rest against him. D'Artagnan's skin was warm to the touch and Porthos sent a worrying glance to Aramis whose sad expression told him that his friend was already aware of their brother's deteriorating condition.

"Here" Porthos instructed, holding out a small water skin to D'Artagnan, who looked upon it with such longing in his eyes it broke his brothers' hearts. "Small sips though or you'll bring it all back up"

Once he had finished drinking the water and was once again snuggled safely into Porthos's side D'Artagnan began to explain what it was that he had stolen and the impact it would have should it be returned.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Sneaking into Lupiac without anyone noticing had been almost too easy D'Artagnan noted as he moved through the shadows of the village to reach the house where he knew Ortiz resided. The servant who had stolen the document would undoubtedly have been working for the Spaniard who pretty much owned everyone and everything in the village now, so he had decided to forgo looking for the pet when the master held the documents he was after._

 _It was painful being back in his hometown once again and knowing that neither his father nor his home remained to welcome him but he forced himself to push those thoughts aside as he tried to focus on the job at hand._

 _D'Artagnan had spent much of his childhood avoiding people in the village so he knew how to travel through the village unseen and as such it took him almost no time at all to reach Ortiz's estate._

 _Looking at the house D'Artagnan was filled with such anger and contempt for the man who resided within that he had to shake himself to get rid of it before he searched for a way in._

 _He had tried to know as little of Ortiz as possible when he still resided in the village, wanting nothing to do with the man, but one thing he did manage to learn was how Ortiz would have meeting with the village's most important people as well as his own men at the end of every month. The meetings would often involve a lot of drinking and go on to the early house of the following morning._

 _This tidbit of information came in handy as he realized that there would be one such meeting going on tonight._

 _Counting himself lucky D'Artagnan scoured around the side of the house as far away from the meeting as possible for an entryway._

 _It didn't take long for him to find and enter through an open window on the first floor. He paused when he entered, only relaxing when he heard the faint tell tale signs of the meeting going on through the floor. When he realized no one had noted his entrance he set to work finding Ortiz's study, deeming it to be the most likely place for Ortiz to have stashed the documents._

 _It took him several agonizing minutes but eventually he found the study and began work riffling through the drawers of the desk in search of his objective._

 _So focused on his work he was he didn't hear the creaking of the stairs as someone began climbing to the floor he was currently searching. He had just pulled out a box, which upon first glance seemed to contain the documents he had been sent to find, when the person, clearly drunk, stumbled on the stairs._

 _Panic rising in his chest D'Artagnan placed the box in his jacket and ran to the window, quietly opening it and slipping out, hanging onto the branch of a nearby tree so he could then shut it and erase his presence in the study._

 _As soon as he was clear of the house D'Artagnan run flat out into the woods, a favourite place of his to explore as a child the Gascon knew it like the back of his hand and didn't stop running until he came to a perfectly concealed cave that had become something of a secret hideout for him as a young boy._

 _Once he had caught his breath and calmed his racing heart D'Artagnan opened the box, his heart soring when he saw the familiar royal seal on the first few documents. Elated that, provided he rode hard, he would be back at the garrison in time for his brothers' return D'Artagnan couldn't help but grin._

 _The grin quickly faded when he continued flicking through the documents and found a few in Ortiz's own hand that had him paling in shock and fear._

 _The original documents were quickly put to one side as he turned all of his attention to the letters in his hands. He didn't know whether to be thankful or not for his father's fascination with codes and hidden messages growing up as it allowed him to recognize the coding method that had been used to obscure the details contained in the documents. It took him a couple of hours to decode them all but he grew gradually more horrified with each line he unveiled._

 _Most seemed to be to an official D'Artagnan was sure he recognized from his time at the palace and several were to a contact in Spain._

 _It was the contents of the letters that worried him however as they outlined plans to not only assassinate the King but to also remove several of his key supporters such as Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Treville. He felt his heart clench at the mere thought of loosing someone he respected as much as Treville to a man like Ortiz._

 _The letters also hinted at plans to cause 'distractions' throughout Paris for these events to be carried out but the 'distractions' would come at the cost of a great many lives._

 _D'Artagnan realized that Ortiz must have stored further information somewhere else in his study. Whilst the letters and documents were enough to implicate the Spaniard in the coming events and would most likely be enough to convince even the Cardinal that the threat was real they didn't go into detail as to when it was all supposed to go down and what the 'distractions' would actually be._

 _Scowling as he came to the conclusion that he would have to risk breaking in again D'Artagnan made quick work hiding what information he had taken at the back of the cave before stealthily setting off back to Ortiz's house_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Mon Dieu!" Aramis breathed once D'Artagnan had finished explaining. Now they all understood why their brother was so determined not to give anything up to Ortiz.

"Where are they now D'Artagnan?" Asked Athos quietly having noted that the boy refused to speak of where he hid the documents in his story, eyeing the door suspiciously as he spoke.

"…Safe" came a tired reply from the Gascon. Everything that had happened had left his entire body completely drained and now he was under Porthos's protective arm and encompassed in his warmth his eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Sleep whelp" chuckled Porthos, having noticed the youngsters trouble. "You'll be safe tonight" he added, placing a kiss on the top of D'Artagnan's head and as soon as the words had left his mouth D'Artagnan was asleep against his side, the Gascon's head resting lightly on his chest. The weight of it was slightly uncomfortable given all the bruises he no doubt had on that side of him but after everything their brother had been through he was willing to put up with the discomfort if it meant the boy could get a few hours undisturbed rest.


	13. All For One

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **You may be pleased to know that I've FINALLY finished the chapter I was stuck on :D Hopefully now that's done I can get over this writer's block.**

 **There's some serious whumpage coming to our boys quite soon so if there's anything in particular you would like to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do**

 **Also today's got quite an emotional bit so be ready!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I have a plan for getting the information back to Paris but it'll be a while until it gets there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Your welcome :) We're getting some more brotherly moments today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - That's going to be the least of his troubles in the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Don't worry he wont die... What would our boys do without their trusty medic :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art'll be getting some food eventually but for now I think he's too worried to even register that he needs food. Unfortunately he wont be with our boys for too much longer :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Glad you're back to normal now... though depending on how you take this chapter you might revert back at the end of it. There's still a bit more of the mystery to uncover but the general idea behind it has now come out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're loving it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest06 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're loving it :) As for how many chapters this will have I'm not entirely sure. I have loads of ideas for this story. I'd say at least 30 chapters but will probably be more then that, will have to see how well the ideas I have transfer to paper (or screen i suppose) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwahaha Oh your review made me smile. I completely agree, Porthos really should know by now that there's no such thing as 'undisturbed rest' in my stories :D You would be correct in your suspicion that there's more whumpage to come... I have plenty of whumpage ideas for our boys... none are going to left out. I think my writers block might be gone now I got that annoying chapter done... though I'll have to wait and see when I start on the next one to see if its still there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We get some more brotherly moments today so hopefully you'll enjoy them too :) I have some evil stuff planned for all our boy in the coming chapters so it wont be long until they're all quite injured... which means some cute comfort moments will be due as well, which I'm really looking forward to writing as it means more snuggly musky moments which I adore :D I've written some stuff for Athos that'll be coming up soon. I have some stuff planned for Aramis which are quite evil as well. It's just Porthos that I cant decide on... I have several ideas but cant decide which one would work best. Glad you like my response section :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you all for supporting this by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: All For One  
**

Unfortunately for the three musketeers their hopes of an undisturbed rest for D'Artagnan were short lived as only a few hours into the night the boy began to twitch and shift under Porthos's side.

"Easy whelp" he whispered soothingly, hoping his voice would be enough to calm the injured Gascon back into a calm sleep. If anything though his voice seemed to do just the opposite and seemed to increase the boy's distress.

"…N…No" mumbled D'Artagnan sleepily, his uninjured hand grasping tightly onto Porthos's shirt.

When tears started to fall from D'Artagnan's closed eyes Porthos sent a worried glance over to his brothers who looked on with pure sadness in their eyes, unable to reach the boy let alone help.

"D…Don't … H…Hurt… Him" slurred the Gascon tiredly, tear flowing steadily down his face now as he pleaded with the shadow in his mind. "P'thos" he whined feebly, burrowing his head into Porthos's chest and making the larger man's heart clench as he realized his little brother was being tormented in his sleep by the memory of his attack.

"Hush D'Art" he soothed, rubbing circles into the boy's shoulder as he spoke in an attempt to calm him, "I'm alright… I'm right here," he added, squeezing the boy's uninjured hand for extra measure.

"We're all okay D'Art" spoke Athos firmly with more calm then he felt. Their brother had been put through hell and now even his sleep was torturous for him.

His words coupled with assurances from both Porthos and Aramis seemed to have an effect and after a few muffled whimpers D'Artagnan seemed to settle back into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"He's getting warmer 'Mis" Porthos whispered when he felt that their brother was once again safely asleep. His hand was pressed lightly on the boy's forehead and a frown was on his face as he noted the warmer than before temperature of his brother.

Aramis sighed, "Not surprising, who knows what that dog had in his mouth when he bit his leg. That coupled with all the other injuries he's sustained since being captured as well as lack of food and water, his body's vulnerable to infections"

"Is there anything we can do?" Athos asked sadly, his eyes never straying from the sleeping from of his protégé nestled tightly against Porthos's side.

Sadly Aramis shook his head, "Without having the proper things to clear his wounds and the necessary herbs to treat him there's little I can do I'm afraid… Sleep's the only thing that'll do him any good at the moment. It doesn't look like he's managed much rest lately and that'll hinder his recovery."

His brother's nodded stiffly, they had expected such news but it was still hard to swallow that they would have to watch their beloved Gascon get sicker and weaker unless they got out of their cells.

* * *

"How you doing 'Mis?" Porthos asked, hoping to distract himself from the potentially heartbreaking situation currently sleeping in his arms.

Porthos had noted that Aramis was looking paler, something he figured was due to the shock and blood loss from his wound but still, having one brother in critical condition was all he could handle at once. He needed to hear that his dearest friend would be okay.

"Worried mon ami?" Aramis quipped with a cheeky grin, though his friends could see the lines of pain lining his face and noted how rigidly he sat to prevent himself from accidently jostling his arm.

"Just about my wallet" bantered the larger man with a beaming grin, "you still have yet to pay me for that bet I won"

"You cheated!" accused the medic, a genuine smile on his lips for the first time since their capture.

"You're just a sore loser," snorted Porthos, highly amused by the indignant look on his friend's face.

"Well you can stop worrying you money-grabber" grumbled the sharpshooter, though there was no malic or anger in his voice only fondness, "While it could really do with cleaning and stitching, it's only a shoulder wound so I'll be fine"

Athos added nothing to the conversation, simply content to listen to his friends banter while he watched his little brother sleep. His eyebrow rose however when he noticed a frown forming on D'Artagnan's sleeping face

"Porthos" he whispered warningly, nodding his head to D'Artagnan when Porthos stopped his quiet bantering with the marksman to look at him questioningly.

Noticing what his brother had seen Porthos quickly dipped his head low so it was level with D'Artagnan's ears and began whispering soothing words far too quiet for the others to hear. Fortunately this seemed to work and D'Artagnan settled before it could progress any further.

The three men sighed in relief when D'Artagnan once again settled, a silent vow to watch over the boy passed between them. However this was difficult for them to keep as the events of the day, especially for Aramis and Porthos, had drained their reserves and each man fell into a fitful dose several hours later.

* * *

But it seemed like sleep would not be in the cards for any of the musketeers as they woke several hours later to the sound of D'Artagnan screaming.

Porthos had woken before the screaming had started, his close proximity to the boy allowing him to notice and then waken to the telltale signs of a nightmare. As such he was already working to try and calm the boy when he started screaming.

When the screaming started and Aramis and Athos awoke however Porthos decided he could let his brother be left in the nightmare anymore and was trying to wake him up.

"Come on kid" he said under his breath, shaking the boy slightly as he spoke, "Wake up!"

With a huge gulp of air D'Artagnan's eyes shot open and his entire frame immediately went fiercely tense. Unsure of where he was and what new horrors awaited him the still muddled Gascon began fighting against Porthos's hold on him, whimpering quietly when the movements aggravated his injuries.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Porthos roared, firmly gripping the boy's flailing wrists in his hands. "It's just me" he said when the boy froze at the sound of his voice, "You're okay… it's just me"

"…P'thos?" asked D'Artagnan weakly, his voice quiet as if terrified of getting a negative answer

"Aye whelp" soothed the larger man, removing his grip on the Gascon's wrists he chose instead to run a hand soothingly through the boy's hair. He had noticed it was something Athos seemed to do whenever the boy showed signs of nightmares on their missions when he thought no one was looking. His voice plus the familiar actions helped calm the last of D'Artagnan's nerves and the boy sagged back into Porthos's arms.

"…Sorry" he mumbled tiredly to the three men he had woken up, his cheeks were tinted pink though the musketeers didn't know if that was from embarrassment or from his growing fever.

"There is nothing to be sorry for D'Artagnan" Athos stated, brushing off the young man's attempts to apologize.

* * *

"Besides…" Aramis stated, the grim tone in his voice instantly gaining the attention of his brothers who looked at him questioningly. "It's practically morning now anyway" he explained, his eyes locked on the few rays of early morning sun that were filtering into the room from the tiny window of their cell.

Silence fell on the group then as they remembered Ortiz's parting words from the previous night.

"D'Art" Aramis called softly, though his voice was firm. The Spaniard waited until he had the injured man's full attention before speaking again. "Nothing that happens today will be your fault okay?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to argue, it was **he** that had stolen the documents, **he** who wasn't good enough to escape on his own which forced his brothers' to come to **his** rescue, only for them to get captured to. It was **his** refusal to speak that caused Aramis to be shot and Porthos to get beaten. No matter what Aramis or the others said, he knew it was **his** fault.

"He's right D'Artagnan" Athos interrupted, having read the boy's thoughts from the emotions flickering across his face. "We are musketeers… We are expected to give our lives for the service of France and her people. If our deaths help save all those at risk from Ortiz's plans then they will be willingly given and no fault will lay at your feet."

By the end of Athos's speech D'Artagnan had tears in his eyes, the mere thought of his brother's losing their lives hurt him more then anything Ortiz had done to him.

Whilst he still blamed himself he knew he also did not deserve forgiveness from the men before him. No matter what words they said to placate his guilt at the end, it was his fault they were about to die at the hands of someone he should have reported years ago.

"Gentlemen" Aramis said grimly, wishing he still had his beloved hat to tip or at least some wine to toast. His eyes shone with love and fondness for the men before him as he added, "It's been an honor. I truly couldn't have ever have been blessed with better men to call my brothers"

"Likewise my friend" Athos nodded, his eyes echoing Aramis's own, as he looked at the men who over the last few years had become closer to him then his own family had been at one point… The men who had never allowed him to push them away when he was at his worst, who had never pressured him into giving them more information about his personal life then he was comfortable to give, the men who would put aside their own enjoyment for the evening to ensure he made it back to his rooms okay if he was drinking too much, the men who followed his orders without question because they respected him that much… The men he would gladly die a thousand deaths to save.

"… All for one" Porthos said reaching out his hand to the middle of the room. From where they were all sitting it was impossible for them to place their own on his but they echoed his actions nevertheless.

"…One… for… all" answered D'Artagnan weakly as he placed his trembling hand over Porthos's own.

They stayed that way for a while, simply relishing in what could be the last few moments that they were all alive together to enjoy.

The moment was cut short by the sound of the door to their cell unlocking.

"Morning Musketeers"


	14. Angering The Tormentor

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're getting close to some more whumpage now... Only one more chapter to go!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah that chapter, and this one i suppose, can be seen as the calm before the storm because this are about to get pretty bad for our boys. D'Art's full on believing this is all his fault and his guilt's only going to intensify as things go from bad to worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, we have a bit more in the way of brotherly moments as well today before things get bad again in tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Good to know :D We'll see a bit more of what Ortiz has planned for them all in tomorrow's chapter which is when the whumpage is starting back in full force. As for getting out of there... still have several more chapters before that's going to happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - That wasnt the chapter I was having trouble with... that one I wrote on the train back home after christmas and I had to force myself not to 'aww' at it when I read it back so I didnt get any weird looks from the person sitting next to me lol. As for the writers block, I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out as I didnt get the chance to do any writing today :( But I have a good idea as to what I want to write so I'll just have to see if I can actually write it. Haha I would love a cliff-hanger award... Updating daily does make me feel a little bit better when I leave you with a cliff-hanger as hopefully as there's only one day to wait you wont all hate me for it lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah that's REALLY all about to end :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you think so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - There's going to need to be a serious chat between them all later on to help get rid of D'Art's guilt and I promise I wont rush over it like I did the D'Art/Athos talk at the end of my last story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 12) D'Artagnan pushes through the pain for his brothers :) I would have loved to have seen a similar scene in the show too... Who know maybe we'll get lucky whenever season 3 starts :) (Chapter 13) D'Art's really suffering at the moment, he's going to get a teeny tiny bit of help in chapter 16 but generally he's really not doing too good. Yeah Porthos is going to have to handle more than just D'Art in serious condition before this is all over. I had to force myself not too 'aww' at their goodbye once I had written it as I was on a fairly busy train lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I figured considering what I'm about to put them all through :D they needed a moment to just be with each other. Glad you liked cute D'Artagnan, I thought you might :) I think that both Athos and Aramis where hating not being able to reach him for slightly different reasons but still yeah it definitely killed them not to be able to comfort him. Luckily I'm not evil enough to leave him without any source of comfort so he gets the lovable Porthos. We get a bit more banter from Porthos and Aramis today which I quite like so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it too :) D'Art's guilt is only going to increase in the coming chapters and he really doesnt believe his brother believe that it's not his fault so he's going to have a lot of trouble accepting that fact for a while. I'm glad you liked the end bit, hopefully this is a good follow on to it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story, you're all awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Angering The Tormentor  
**

As soon as Ortiz began to saunter into the small cell Porthos's grip on D'Artagnan's shoulder intensified, the larger man shifting slightly so his frame covered more of his friend. They may have all have accepted death but that didn't mean they were going to go down without a fight.

"So tell me D'Artagnan" Ortiz sneered, a smirk fighting to form as he noticed Porthos's attempt to protect the young man from him, "Are you going to choose the smart option or do I get the pleasure of killing one of your beloved 'brothers'?" he asked, spitting the word brothers as he spoke.

Athos could see the pain on his protégé's face and knew that he was fighting with himself to not just give the man the information he was after.

"I believe he has already given you your answer when he told you to go to hell" snarled the swordsman, taking the decision away from D'Artagnan. It was a small thing in the scope of everything else but if him speaking up saved his baby brother from the pain verbally sentencing them would bring then he would do it a thousand times.

"Aint his fault 'Thos" jested Porthos with a dangerous smirk on his face, "He's spent his time around cowards who do nothin' when a girl's abou'ta be raped. The prissy Spaniard probably aint used to people tellin' him no" Porthos took immense pleasure in the angry tomato-red colour Ortiz's face turned at his words. He figured if he was dying it sure as hell wasn't going to go with the man thinking he'd broken them.

"Him being prissy has nothing to do with him being Spanish" Aramis defended in mock offence to the mention of his homeland. "Besides" he smirked, adopting his brother's 'what the hell' mentality, "I think pompous is a better word for him"

"Coward?" Porthos suggested with a grin, almost forgetting the serious situation they were in as he and the marksman bantered

"Arrogant?" Aramis supplied, waggling his eyebrows at an amused Athos and sending a wink D'Artagnan's way, though the boy's eyes hadn't left Ortiz since he entered the room so he didn't notice it.

"Delusional?"

"Pretentious?"

"Annoying?"

"Stup-"

"ENOUGH!" roared Ortiz, cutting the pair's bantering off before they could go any further.

* * *

"Really boy?" scoffed the Spaniard as he turned to face a slightly confused D'Artagnan. "These are who you chose to 'look out for you'?" he scoffed, gesturing to the chained men before him.

"What do…?" D'Artagnan whispered, confused at Ortiz's choice of words, his eye's narrowing into a fierce glare after a flash of recognition flickered within them

At the glare the three musketeers shared a quizzical look between them, ensuring they hid their confusion as much as possible from their captor as they did so. They had no idea what was going on but it would not do them well to appear out of the loop

"You've had… People… Follow Me," snarled the pained Gascon, his anger at the man's actions clear in his words

"But of course" admitted Ortiz offhandedly before his tone took a much more serious feel, "You left the village. I needed assurances that you would not speak of my… activities to anyone of import in the city."

"Y…You" spluttered D'Artagnan; "I was an orphan… new to… the city… who had… just accused… one of… the … best… respected musketeers of… cold blooded… murder… Let alone the fact… that no one would… 'ave believed me… Didn't… you think… I had… more important… things on my mind" snarled D'Artagnan with so much hatred and venom in his voice that even his brothers were surprised.

"You know things Charles," sneered Ortiz, his voice not unlike the one someone takes on when explaining something simple to a child. "Your family has been a thorn in my side for years and now you were loose in Paris, away from my control? It was not something I could risk"

"So you… follow me to… my father's grave?" spat the Gascon, his anger clouding him from noticing anything but the man before him. As such he missed the similar looks of anger that appeared on his brothers' faces.

Ortiz shrugged, not at all bothered by the injured man's anger, "Who would disturb someone standing over a grave? It's an ideal meeting place… Though imagine my surprise when instead of confirmation, all my source sends back are the sappy words of a French mutt-" the three elder musketeer's glared at his words but kept their silence, understanding that for now this was D'Artagnan's fight. "-Who spouted such nonsense like how he wasn't alone anymore and that he had brothers who would look out for him so the dead man could relax and didn't need to worry about him and other such rubbish"

Whilst the three musketeer doubted D'Artagnan had the strength needed to launch himself at Ortiz like he appeared to very much want to do they couldn't help but feel their hearts swell with love for the boy at his words.

"Well as entertaining as this chat has been" smirked Ortiz, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the wounded Gascon. "If you wont tell me where my documents are then you shall be one brother short" he shrugged, alternating who he pointed his pistol at before settling on Athos, the musketeer merely sat straighter and kept his face as expressionless as only one born to nobility could ever muster. He refused to give in to his body's natural instinct to fear death. He would not let the last thing his brother's saw of him be fear.

D'Artagnan who had sagged against Porthos could not hide his own fear and watched with widening eyes as Ortiz primed the gun with agonizing slowness.

"Kill any of them and I'll never tell you where I sent them!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, his heart in his throat as he watched Ortiz freeze at his words.

"Sent?" Growled Ortiz, lowering his arm from where it had been pointing at Athos

Despite his atrocious condition D'Artagnan pulled off a defiant smirk, "You didn't think I was… dumb enough… to leave them here did you?" he asked, hoping to God that he's next words were true otherwise he was about to lose his friends. "You aint found… my horse yet 'ave you?"

The three musketeers reigned in their confused looks quickly when D'Artagnan spoke. They had no idea where their brother was going with this but they knew it to be a dangerous lie and one that would have devastating consequences should Ortiz find out.

"My men have the roads to Paris watched" snapped Ortiz smugly as he placed his pistol back into the holster on his belt. "Your beast would have been caught by now if that was the case and nobody here would **ever** help you"

The three senior musketeers felt their rage to the townspeople of Lupiac rise within them again at Ortiz's words. The knowledge that their beloved little brother was completely alone and hated in his own hometown was something that didn't sit right with any of them. Even Porthos who had grown up in the Court of Miracles, who had grown up receiving looks of disgust or was simply ignored, had at least had people to have his back, to support him. His heart broke when he realized that by simply having Charon and Flea who stood by him that he had more then his youngest brother.

"I know you. Remember?" smirked D'Artagnan and though outwardly he was a pillar of confidence he was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Ortiz had always scared him in his childhood but now… after everything he had suffered the Spaniard terrified him. "I know there are many people… who hate that… you've made them complicit in your crimes… who seek redemption… The roads to Paris might be watched…" As D'Artagnan took a breath to steady his thundering heart he allowed is smirk and air of confidence to grow bigger, "That only matter's if it's heading to straight to Paris"

Ortiz let out a low growl of frustration before storming over to the wheezing Gascon. Making sure he stopped just outside of reach of the angry, protective musketeer guarding the boy he drew his sword, the tip of which was pressed right against D'Artagnan's throat.

"Where. Is. It?" he growled, pressing the blade further against his throat.

"Kill any of them and you'll never know," snarled D'Artagnan with as much strength as he could muster.

Closing his eyes Ortiz let out another growl of frustration, though his look of annoyance quickly disappeared and was replaced with the smirk D'Artagnan had come to associate with a great deal of pain. As such he couldn't stop his body's instinctive flinch against it, though Porthos tightening his grip on his shoulder steadied him.

"Very well" Ortiz agreed, slightly stunning the men before him, "I wont kill them"

Before D'Artagnan could snap himself out of the surprised stupor Ortiz's words had put him in, Ortiz had grabbed his arm, by his broken hand which made him scream out in pain, and had pulled him out of Porthos's grip. Unfortunately for the young musketeer, the force of the pull was strong enough that it popped his shoulder straight from its socket, drawing another cry of pain as black spots danced across his vision. He was dimly aware of his brothers screaming his name and he knew he should react in some way to let them know he was okay but his whole body was an inferno of pain at present and all of his attention and focus was being spent on not giving Ortiz the pleasure of seeing him pass out.

"Let. Him. Go!" growled Athos almost sounding feral as the musketeer pulled at the ends of his chains trying to reach the injured brother that was once again in pain. Such was his focus that he didn't even notice that his efforts on the chains had caused both of his wrists to start bleeding.

"Oh don't worry" smirked Ortiz as he threw D'Artagnan into the waiting arms of one of his guards, who in their focus on D'Artagnan the musketeers had missed entering the room.

As soon as his battered and bleeding body collided with the guard D'Artagnan's pain reached new heights and he lost the battle to stay conscious, instantly crumpling into the guards overly tight grip as everything went dark.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Cried the three musketeers, each now tearing at their chains trying to get to their injured brother.

Ortiz paid neither Porthos nor Aramis any mind and strolled casually over to Athos who was busy glaring daggers at the man holding his brother. Realizing the musketeer was not paying him any attention Ortiz backhanded the man across the face before quickly gripping him, tightly, by the throat.

"ATHOS!" screamed Aramis and Porthos in pure panic as they saw their beloved friend and leader struggling to breathe.

Leaning close into Athos's face and tightening his grip on the musketeer's throat, Ortiz spat, "You're coming too" before using the pommel of his sword to knock the musketeer unconscious.

Both Aramis and Porthos watched in horror as another one of their brothers crumpled to the ground. They both tried to break free of their chains but even when they were uninjured they had failed to break them and now with both of them weakened by what they had suffered the day before they had no chance of getting out.

"Bring him," ordered Ortiz, gesturing to Athos as he and the guard carrying D'Artagnan left the room. Leaving the two remaining musketeers to crumple to their knees in helplessness as they were forced to watch their brothers being carried away, knowing full well that nothing good awaited them.


	15. Testing The Bonds Of Brotherhood - Athos

**Evening My Lovelies :D**

 **Good news (though not for our boys) The whumpage is back :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good timing for you then :) Ortiz definitely isn't planning anything nice having taken Athos too. Things are about to get painful and intense for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Pretty much *shrugs* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It was kinda calm considering what I have planned :D Our boys are in need of help thats for sure and I doubt it'll be too long before Treville realizes that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Worry not I wont keep you in suspense over Athos & D'Art's situation. As for Treville... At this point he knows nothing, though he's getting suspicious given the length of time it has been without word. Help may... or may not be coming at some point :) I have some more whumpage to enact before any possibility of rescue or escape can happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're right to be :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Probably not fun for our boys but its fun for me to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - :D I'm happy you liked the banter bit, I couldn't resist adding it in there :) I think what Ortiz said that D'Art said at his father's grave might come up again when they all have their 'chat'... purely because I think it might be cute lol. Ortiz most likely realizes that it's only a matter of time before more people come searching for the musketeers... plus he's eager to get his documents back, hence not letting them rest for very long. Glad you're excited, I quite like this chapter I hope you do too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D I just couldn't resist the banter between the two so I'm glad you liked it :) We get a bit more in tomorrows chapter though it's not as lighthearted. Worry not our boys will make sure D'Artagnan knows how much he is loved now and how he's no longer alone and everything when they finally get to safety. Hope you like what I've concocted for Athos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & cookies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read... Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Testing The Bonds Of Brotherhood - Athos  
**

Waking up the first thing that registered in Athos's mind was the pounding pain in his head, it felt like when he used to wake up after a particularly bad night that included an overindulgence of wine.

The difference this time was that he was not waking up in the relative comfort of his own room where there would most likely be a tonic left beside his bed from Aramis to help with the headache.

No… This time he awoke in a cell not unlike the one he had spent the last several days sharing with his brothers. This time he awoke shirtless with his arms pulled tight above his head as he hung from the beams on the ceiling.

But worst of all he awoke to the sight of his little brother, unconscious, in exactly the same position as him, though the position of his arms meant that his oversized shirt had lifted slightly, allowing the now shocked swordsman a brief glimpse of what his baby brother had endured before they were all reunited.

He could only see a small part of D'Artagnan's waist but the part he did see was a sickening shade of dark red from where the blood from his wounds had dried over deep bruising. The fact that the blood seemed to cover the boy's entire front terrified the musketeer and he found himself unable to look away.

* * *

"Well look who's finally awake" teased Ortiz as he moved into Athos's line of sight, completely obscuring his view of his brother. Gripping the musketeer roughly by the jaw and forced the swordsman's head to the side, allowing the Spaniard a clear view of the spot where his swords pommel had impacted with Athos's head. "That's going to bruise" he remarked lightly before pushing Athos's face back as he removed his hand.

"Not that it's going to matter that much to you soon anyway" he shrugged, turning his back on the chained musketeer to inspect D'Artagnan's condition.

"And why is that?" growled the swordsman. He already knew the answer but the way the Spaniard was looking at his brother – the sadistic glee in his eyes, set the man's teeth on edge and forced him to ask a fairly obvious question in the hope of distracting the man's focus away from D'Artagnan.

"Because we're going to have some fun," sneered the Spaniard as he turned back to face him, ignoring the death glares the musketeer was giving him.

"It's a shame the others couldn't join in," mused Ortiz, smirking when he noticed the stoic musketeer bristle at the not so subtle threat against his brothers. "But I felt that a one on one situation would work better for you"

Athos was inwardly glad that his brothers would not be there to witness whatever hells Ortiz was about to inflict on him. He knew both of his friends well enough to know that they would stop at nothing to try to reach and protect him if they were present and whilst he loved them for that he knew neither man was in any physical condition to do so.

Porthos was recovering from a vicious beating that left him with at least two broken ribs, a healing shoulder and a concussion. Should he try to fight to reach him Athos knew that he was at risk of jostling one of his broken ribs, which could lead to him inadvertently puncturing a lung and the swordsman didn't think he would or could survive seeing his brother slowly drown in his own blood.

Aramis, despite the man's attempt to brush it off, was in a large amount of pain from the shot to the shoulder he received. Athos had noticed that it looked like it had started to bleed again when the medic had reacted to D'Artagnan getting pulled out of Porthos's arms. His typically vibrant friend was now worryingly pale and so Athos could only imagine the damage his sharpshooter friend could do to himself if he watched what was about to happen.

* * *

"Of course you could stop this before it even happens" offered Ortiz with a smirk that told Athos that the Spaniard knew full well what his answer would be and was actually looking forward to what would follow when he gave it.

Glaring daggers at the man before him, Athos spat in his face.

Ortiz growled as he wiped off the spit with a handkerchief. He was about to retort when both men froze as a soft, pained groan emerged from D'Artagnan.

While D'Artagnan returned to full consciousness Ortiz had moved to a table behind Athos, leaving the musketeer in the dark as to what was about to happen.

"D'Artagnan" Athos called softly, knowing full well what pain the boy's head would be in.

"…'Thos?" came a quiet, slurred reply, followed quickly by a whimper as the Gascon's mind finally caught on to the pain his body was in.

It took a few moments but eventually the Gascon opened his bleary eyes. Seeing his mentor and brother hanging in chains in front of him with a grim, yet determined, look on his face sent the young musketeer in a state of panic and he began to thrash about in an attempt to reach his brother. Only to them cry out in pain and attempt to curl into himself when the action aggravated his many wounds – most notably his still dislocated shoulder which was now an inferno of agony for the young man.

"You should be more careful with your wording in the future cachorro _(pup)_ " mocked Ortiz as he sauntered over to D'Artagnan whose breath was coming in short sharp bursts as the pain of his body began to overtake him. "I wont kill them, yes" Ortiz nodded, relishing the sight of the boy in pain. "But you said nothing about hurting them" he laughed before moving back to the table.

From his spot in the room Athos watched D'Artagnan's face fill with guilt as Ortiz spoke and he wished dearly to comfort his brother but knew any attempt to do so would be used against he pair of them with whatever Ortiz had planned.

* * *

Unfortunately he was unable to do anything as his whole body went rigidly tense as a loud howl of pain tore its way from Athos's throat.

D'Artagnan who had not seen Ortiz move closer to his brother restarted his attempts to get free as soon as his brother screamed. Although this time he pushed himself through the excruciating pain in his body as he focused on the now panting form of his brother. His efforts were forced to cease however when one particular thrash had his vision darkening for a moment as the pain in his body skyrocketed.

"…Why… Are you doing this?" panted Athos, wanting to bring Ortiz's attention back to him as he had noticed the sickening smile that had grown on their captors face when D'Artagnan had let out a heart-breaking pained whimper.

"You know why musketeer" sneered Ortiz, a smirk forming on the man's face before he sharply twisted the dagger he had just plunged into Athos's shoulder, the smirk growing as the musketeer was unable to hold in his scream as the pain the action caused him.

"Your little brother" spat the Spaniard as he glared at D'Artagnan, "stole from me"

D'Artagnan, who had now somewhat recovered from his earlier escape attempt decided to jump into the conversation, knowing full well what his brother was going to ask but not wanting to risk what might happen to his brothers should Ortiz learn that they knew what the documents entailed.

"They… Don't specify lo'ation or date" slurred the musketeer as he fought to contain the whimpers of pain that were lodged in his throat, "…They shou'dn't be… of … con'equence"

Ortiz said nothing for a moment, simply stood slightly behind Athos and glared at the musketeer.

"Think hard boy, it'll come to you" snarled the Spaniard as he yanked the dagger out of Athos's shoulder, frowning slightly at the grunt the action drew from the man… He didn't want grunts he wanted screams, smirking he realized he would just have to work harder.

The guilt in D'Artagnan's eyes intensified as he saw the pain reflected in his mentor's. Forcing himself to look away before he saw the blame and judgment in them, which he was sure would finally break him, D'Artagnan closed his eyes trying to mentally read the documents he had taken from Ortiz's study. He remembered little about them other then the threat the represented to his Captain and King.

It took him a moment, during which Ortiz's was worrying quiet, before D'Artagnan's head shot up, understanding now burning in his eyes. "They implicate you," he whispered, having remembered the Spaniard's signature and seal on the letters

"Well done" Ortiz growled, sending the boy a dangerous smile before thrusting another blade in Athos's other shoulder

"NO!" the Gascon screamed, his voice weak and hoarse, as he could do nothing but watch as his beloved brother and mentor writhed in pain, all whilst biting his lip so hard it drew blood in an attempt not to scream.

The musketeer was determined not to give Ortiz the satisfaction of hearing him scream. The first scream had been unintentional, the pain and the surprise of the attack catching him off guard before he could ready himself.

"Well that's no fun" sulked Ortiz as he slowly twisted the blade, "Why don't you scream for me musketeer, after all your little runt did when we did this before" he added, twisting the blade further.

"What!" growled Athos, all pain forgotten as he looked alarmed at D'Artagnan, who had hung his head at Ortiz's words, ashamed at his inability to have hid his screams when he suffered a similar attack several days previous.

Then D'Artagnan froze, panic and fear written clearly on his face for the world to see as he stared wide-eyed at Ortiz.

"Course we didn't do shoulders then" Ortiz commented, loving the look of fear in the troublesome Gascon's eyes. "But variety is the spice of life, or so they say. So we're changing locations" staring right at D'Artagnan he added, "But the rest will stay the same"

To Athos's amazement and slight worry D'Artagnan seemed to pale even further at Ortiz's words. He could tell from his protégé's terrified reaction that some serious pain was about to come his way and as such he closed his eyes as he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever it was that was about to happen.

"…You can't!" D'Artagnan screamed, his voice full of panic, fear and even a slight pleading tone.

"Then tell me where they are" explained Ortiz as he gave the blade in Athos's should one last sharp twist before pulling it free, earning him another grunt of pain before the musketeer let his head hang to his chest, panting deeply.

D'Artagnan watched Athos attempt to manage his pain with guilt and pain growing in his eyes. The young Gascon let his eyes flicker to the floor where drops of his brother's blood were now splattered on the floor. Breathing deeply and praying his brother would live to forgive him he pulled his gaze up to glare at Ortiz. "No"

"Then you have sealed his fate," stated Ortiz coldly.

The without giving either chained man the chance to respond he turned and grabbed a poker that had been placed in the small fireplace and pressed it hard against Athos's stab wound.

Whilst Athos had been preparing himself for pain he was unable to steel himself for the pain that followed. Scream after scream tore from his throat as he thrashed against his bindings in a fervent attempt to escape the burning of his flesh.

After several minutes, which felt like hours for the injured musketeer, the poker was removed, though the pain it had brought remained. The experience left the senior musketeer gasping for breath as sweat mixed with tears and dripped on the cold stone floor.

Placing the poker back into the fire Ortiz leaned against the wall, watching on with amusement as D'Artagnan pleaded with his mentor for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry 'Thos" D'Artagnan sobbed quietly, both wanting and not wanting his mentor to raise his head and look at him. "I'm so so sorry"

This went on for a minute or two before Athos had regained enough control over himself to raise his head. The sight that greeted him was of his little brother, paler then he had ever seen him with tears streaming down his face.

"…Not your fault" he wheezed out, his voice slightly hoarse from screaming. He knew his brother needed more than that to believe him but it was all he could muster at the moment.

"Oh I really think it is" scoffed Ortiz as he moved closer D'Artagnan, noting amusedly that Athos had attempted to growl at him for doing so. "On the plus side" he added, gripping the bottom of D'Artagnan's shirt, "Now you match" he smirked, pulling the shirt up high enough for Athos to notice, with growing horror in his eyes, the numerous fresh burns that littered his little brother's torso.

"D'Artagnan" Athos brokenly whispered in disbelief as he stared, unable to pull his horrified gaze away from his brother's mutilated skin.

Before D'Artagnan could offer up any empty words of assurance or comfort to his brother Ortiz had clamped a hand down on his still dislocated shoulder, pulling a muffled scream from the boy as he bit down hard on his lip.

"Now then" Ortiz smirked, moving to stand back near the fireplace, "Tell me where it is" he ordered, his frustration at the musketeers' stubbornness clear in his voice.

D'Artagnan looked at his mentor, desperately wishing he could say yes and save his beloved friend from anymore pain. Athos seemed to understand this and offered the boy a single eyebrow raise, silently reminding him what would happen should he give in, before shaking his head. The swordsman refused to endanger those in the city unaware of the coming danger in favour of a slightly less painful death.

"…No" D'Artagnan whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his face, his eyes never leaving Athos's own – even when the man had closed his own when the burning poker was placed on his other stab wound.

* * *

This went on for hours. Ortiz would verbally taunt them for a while, trying to turn the two men against each other before getting bored and either stabbing or cutting Athos's back with a variety of daggers and blades. All before asking D'Artagnan for the location of his documents – forcing the near broken young man to refuse and sentence his brother to excruciating pain… every… single… time

"Curse the stubbornness of musketeers" spat Ortiz several hours later after Athos's body had finally been overcome by the pain and pulled the man into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Striding up to the barely conscious D'Artagnan, who he noted was still staring hopelessly at the chained swordsman, he added, with as much spite as he could infuse his words with, "We shall have to see if that remains true for the remaining two, wont we?"


	16. Interlude

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **So we're taking a slight break today from the whumpage but worry not it'll be back in full force from tomorrow.**

 **This is the chapter I mentioned before that was giving me trouble so if it's not very good I do apologize but I think it was annoying me sooo much that I wasnt too fussed near the end with how it turned out I just wanted it done.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Help's still a few chapters away from coming... although D'Artagnan gets a teeny tiny bit of TLC at the end of today's. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm I feel that your last sentence about 'no matter how much Ortiz tortures the remaining Muskys.' is almost a challenge lol :D I do have some rather evil things planned for the remaining two as well but as for who's worse off you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I don't think even D'Artagnan knows how he's doing it at this point. It's becoming harder and harder for him to do so with each new torture that Ortiz inflicts on his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Glad you think so :) If there's something particular that you want to happen to him just let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Whumpy chapters to start up again tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You're correct about this being a mental torture to them (especially D'Art) as well. I have something planned that'll tie into this idea but wont be until later in the story... It'll also lead to some cute brotherly moments for our boys so I'm looking forward to that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter 14) That's fine :) That you review is great regardless of whether it's the day of the chapter being posted or several days down the line so thank you :) Ortiz is basically an evil dick lol... Fearing for Athos would be quite wise. (Chapter 15) You're correct in that I wont tell you if you are correct but I do quite like knowing where everyone's mind has gone with regards to that. D'Art's in quite bad shape that's for sure and I think it's only out worry for his brothers that he's even still conscious most of the time. Glad you liked the torture bits :) You're no more insane then I am for writing them lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & cookies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story **

**Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Interlude  
**

As soon as Porthos had pulled himself back together again after watching his brothers being torn from them he had scrambled to his feet in a hurry to reach Aramis's side.

The medic hadn't moved from where he had collapsed on the floor but what was worrying the medic was the blood dripping onto the floor from his hunched shoulders as well as the alarmingly pale tone the Spaniard had suddenly turned.

"Still with me 'Mis?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm given the amount of worry he was feeling

"...I'm okay" came a soft reply moments later

Shaking his head at his friend's words Porthos gripped him by the good shoulder, thankful that in their attempt to get to Athos and D'Artagnan the two had moved close enough to reach each other. He knew just how much his brother relied on touch at moments like this and he wasn't really up for feeling more helpless then he was presently.

"You my friend, are far from okay, lean back"

Aramis mock scowled and mumbled something too low for the brawler to hear but was no doubt a quip about how its okay for him to be a 'mother-hen' but when he does it, it gets him teased. But Porthos cared not as the medic did as he was told and leant back so Porthos could have a look at the bleeding gunshot wound.

After untying the sash from around Aramis's shoulder Porthos was silent for a few seconds before turning to look sheepishly at his friend.

"And that's why I'm the medic in our quartet my friend" teased Aramis with a light chuckle when he noticed the look Porthos was giving him. Wincing as it pulled on his numerous bruises Aramis turned his head to look at his shoulder. Prodding it lightly with a shaking hand he noted with a relieved sigh that it remained surprising clear of infection. He instructed Porthos on how to check the exit wound and, letting out another sigh when that too was clear.

"Just going to need to bandage it tighter is suppose," he said after noting that no additional damage had been done besides starting it up bleeding again. Though to Porthos's amusement he seemed to be glaring at the offending joint as if it had personally wrong him.

"Let me" Porthos stated, taking the bloody sash out of Aramis's shaking hands to rewrap it around the wound. He tied it as tightly as he could without causing his own injured shoulder any further pain and was in the middle of having a silent discussion with himself as to whether or not he should wrap his belt around it as well to help keep the pressure on it when a rare but all too familiar scream pierced the air.

"Athos" the pair whispered brokenly, tears gathering in their eyes, as they were unable to do anything but listen to those they cared about scream.

It took several moments for Porthos to push down his rage at Ortiz enough to recognize that Aramis was praying beside him.

Saying nothing the larger man simply grabbed his brother's hand in his own, both offering and taking comfort from the sharpshooter.

Feeling a hand on his own Aramis sent his brother a sad look but did not stop his prayers.

The pair of then sat together for several hours, their only movement being to flinch whenever Athos screamed. Both men knew how their friend was, how hard he would fight not to let out a sound… even more so if D'Artagnan was with him. They had all seen the fierce guilt burning in their younger brother's eyes and knew that Athos especially would do anything not to add to that. The mere fact that he was now screaming was a testament to how badly their friend must be hurt.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark when the pair of worried musketeers heard the telltale signs of someone approaching their cell. Desperately hoping it was their brothers the two men scrambled to their feet and rushed as far forwards as their chains would allow them to move.

Their eyes widened in anguish and fear as Ortiz strolled into the room, wearing his sickening smirk. Two guards had followed behind him, dragging an unconscious, bloody Athos between them.

"No need to chain him" stated Ortiz to the guards when they went to re-chain the musketeer to the wall. "I very much doubt he'll be up for moving for some time," he explained, smiling sadistically at the two stricken men chained before him.

Aramis's eyes had not left Athos's bloody form since he appeared in the doorway and the typically laidback Spaniard felt a fierce growl building in his throat as he could do nothing but watch when the guards holding his brother shrugged at Ortiz's declaration before proceeding to simply chuck his beloved brother on the floor like he was trash.

From his position in the room Aramis was unable to see the extent of Athos's injuries but by the dried blood that coated a great deal of his flesh, he could imagine them.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Growled Porthos angrily, his voice pulling Aramis's attention away from Athos. Fear pulsed through the pair of conscious musketeers when they both realized their youngest was no-where to be seen.

"Oh he's 'hanging around' for a bit longer" grinned Ortiz and something about the way he spoke made the hairs on Porthos's arms stand on end. "Have a nice night," he laughed before leaving with his guards.

"HEY!" The larger musketeer roared, pulling on his chains as he thrashed about in anger

"Athos" called Aramis softly, willing his brother to give them some sort of sign he was still alive. _Heavens above its like D'Artagnan all over again_ ranted the medic's panicking mind.

"Can you reach him?" Asked Porthos wanting… no **needing** to know that one of his oldest and dearest friends was still breathing.

"If I could would I still be sitting here!?" snapped Aramis before allowing his panicked mind to register the slightly shocked and alarmingly hurt look on Porthos's face.

Sighing he sent his brother an apologetic sad smile, "Apologies my friend that was unfair of me"

"'s'alright" Porthos nodded, responding to the smile with one of his own. "Think it's safe ta say this whole situation has us all a little bit on edge"

Aramis snorted, a frail version of his trademark cheeky grin lighting up his face, "That my dear Porthos. Is the understatement of the century,"

Porthos had just opened his mouth, about to continue the banter between the two of them, a grin on his face as he reveled in the knowledge that even in a situation like this, he could still make Aramis smile. But it was at that moment that Athos made the first signs of wakefulness.

"Athos!" cried the two men, ecstatic to see any signs from their brother.

However their words were a little too loud for the swordsman's still pounding head and as such he let out a small groan, his shaking hand weakly coming up to press lightly against his temple.

"Sorry my friend" apologized Aramis, ensuring that he kept his voice quiet as he instantly recognized what was plaguing his brother. "We have been quite worried"

"…D…'Tagnan?"

The two men shared a grimace, grateful that their slowly waking friend could not see it. "Still wherever you were if Ortiz's jabber was anything to go by" Porthos informed him, barely keeping his anger under wrap

This got Athos's attention, gritting his teeth against the pain and forcing his mind to ignore the coppery taste of blood that was on his tongue, he forced his body to roll over so he was lying on his front before attempting to get on all fours so he could push himself up.

* * *

Unfortunately this movement meant that his brothers now had an un-obscured view of his mutilated back… and if their shocked outcry was anything to go by it was as bad as it felt.

"Oh mon ami" breathed Aramis, his eyes full of sympathy and pain for his old friend.

"Two minutes" growled Porthos, his voice so near feral that it actually worried the two men, "That all I need… Two minutes in a room with him without these" he growled, shaking the chains for added effect.

"That… would be … near im-impossible at… the moment my friend" Wheezed Athos, groaning as he tried to get into a sitting position.

"Don't mean I can't plan what I'll do in advance," grumbled the brawler, the knuckles on his hands pure white as he clenched his fists so tightly.

"As long as you leave some for me" demanded the medic, his eyes still glued to the mess that was Athos's back

Weakly raising an eyebrow at his companions as the pair began discussing what they would do to Ortiz the second they got their hands on him Athos knew it was time to step in when things started to get a touch too graphic for his still queasy stomach. "Maybe I can help with that," he wheezed, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk gracing his bruised face when both of his brothers looked at him with confusion and a hint of eagerness.

"… I could only get the one" he explained as he slide an object across the room to Porthos who eyed it with surprise and no small amount of manic glee.

"How did you-"

"Will it work?" Athos asked, needing to know his last act of consciousness before being dragged away from his helpless brother was not in vain.

"I've made do with worse" shrugged Porthos as he twirled the small dagger in his hands "Just'll take longer"

"We'll leave you to it then" said Aramis before turning to Athos, clearly having gone into 'medic-mode' "Can you get any closer to me? I'd really like to check out those wounds"

Had it been anyone else Athos would have told them to sod off, as the pain in his back was intense. But he could hear the pain and worry in his friend's voice and so forced himself to shift as closer to the medic as he could get before the pain became too much.

"Are those… Burns?"

"Yep" he replied dryly his exhausted mind not really registering the anger lacing Aramis's words

"He burnt you?" Growled the sharpshooter

"That's usually how one ends up with burns," sighed Athos tiredly

Had it been any less serious situation Porthos might have laughed at the look on Aramis's face as Athos replied to all his questions completely deadpan and sarcastic. As it was his brothers were now relying on him getting them out of there so he pushed the slightly amusing thought to one side and resumed work trying to pick the lock of his chains.

"Were the blades clean?" Aramis asked, his voice grim as he lightly ran his fingers over Athos's mutilated back, trying to push down his murderous thoughts as Athos winced at the lightest touch. He already had D'Artagnan's quite possible infection to deal with he didn't need Athos's wounds getting infected on him too… Especially as the crude cauterization – and by gods did it take nearly all of his focus not to throw up after seeing that that's what had happened to his brother – had sealed all possible infectious material under the skin, making it all the more difficult to treat should they become infected.

"Didn't think to ask" snapped Athos sarcastically, twisting his head so he could glare at his friend. "Had other things on the mind"

Aramis blinked at Athos's words before realizing the man was in a lot of pain, both physical and emotional, and that his questioning was most likely not helping the situation.

Saying nothing the medic gently placed his hand over Athos's forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze and let his eyes tell the man his silent apologies.

"…How are… You doing?" Athos asked tiredly, having noticed when Aramis placed his hand on his arm that his friend was significantly paler then when he had left. His pain-filled eyes also noted the blood on the sash wrapping the wound was now covering most of the fabric.

" 'e says 'es fine" grunted Porthos, letting the two men in on just how much he believed that.

"I **am** " stressed the Spaniard, shooting the brawler a look that was lost on the man due to his focus on the locks before him. "My… Reaction to you and D'Artagnan merely made it start bleeding again is all."

Athos opened his mouth to retort when he was cut off by a large yawn – much to his brothers' amusement.

"Sleep my friend" Aramis said softly, running his hand through the swordsman's hair as he spoke. "You can berate me for my actions in the morning"

To tired to really take in his friend's words Athos settled for nodding sluggishly before slowly maneuvering himself into a slightly more comfortable position and closing his eyes.

"…How bad is he really," Porthos asked quietly, lowering the dagger to the ground as he watched Athos sleep. He hated the fact that the lines of pain were still present on his face even in sleep.

Aramis sighed, looking at Athos sadly as he rubbed small circles softly on the sleeping musketeer's hand. "I'm surprised he was even conscious enough to speak to us" the medic admitted sadly, "The pain he must be in"

"He'll pull through 'Mis" Porthos reassured softly, gripping the medic's other hand in his own before adding "we all will"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

He hated this. Hated knowing that just behind the door was were someone he used to play with as a child was slowly dying.

He had tried to reason with Ortiz to at least allow the musketeer some food, even having gone as far as to say that he could starve to death before he gave up any information and then the information Ortiz wanted would die with him.

He knew Charles D'Artagnan, if he loved the three other captured men as much as he seemed to, there was absolutely no way he would have shared the stolen documents location with them out of fear for their safety.

He had hated listening to all the screams the last several days. Ortiz might have his allegiance but he had never wanted anyone to be hurt, let alone killed.

When a muffled moan along with the clinking of chains passed through the door his decision was made.

Several minutes later he returned to the door, glancing around nervously as if Ortiz or his lieutenants were going to suddenly appear around the corner before he slipped into the room.

The sight of his childhood playmate hanging limply in the middle of the room made him sick. Sure he and D'Artagnan had drifted apart massively as they grew up passed the point where childish games were tolerated and one started helping with the farms – he focusing on his family's farm and his responsibility to it while D'Artagnan continually pursued his obsession with training to be a musketeer. He may have even hated him at one point or another – but he had **never** wished this on the young man.

"Charles" he whispered, gently tapping the young man's face as he spoke

"mmmm" came a mumbled reply as the Gascon struggled to get the energy to even open his eyes.

"Come on Charlie" he teased, hoping the hated nickname would help wake his old friend up, "get it whilst its still warm"

As he spoke he wafted the small cup he had brought with him under D'Artagnan's nose.

The smell of the broth in the cup along with the nickname was enough to rouse the exhausted Gascon.

"Small sips Charlie" instructed the man, tilting the cup so D'Artagnan could drink the broth. It really wasn't much nutrition wise but he hoped it would be enough to keep the battered young man alive; he really had no desire to have his death on his conscience.


	17. Testing Bonds Of Brotherhood - Porthos

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're back with the whumpage today :) Though I will admit I'm not too sure about this chapter. I liked the idea before I wrote it but now... I don't know. Hopefully you'll all like it... I like Ortiz in it at least :D He's definitely getting a bit more sadistic now.**

 **Also we've hit the 10k view point so whoop whoop! *happy dances* When you add that to the 150+ reviews and the 50 followers and everything it equals one very please author so thank you guys! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis is kinda suffering in silence at the moment... though he will be getting some help in tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I wouldn't really say he's an ally... he's a bit too terrified of Ortiz to do anything that would be classed as standing against him, but he's not as heartless as the rest. I'm glad you think so, thanks :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm he's not really a friend of sorts. Its more they were friends when it was deemed acceptable for children to imagine lives outside of the village ... saving damsels in distress and battling monsters that sort of thing but when they passed that age he kinda fell into the viewpoint of the rest of the villagers in terms of D'Artagnan and his dreams of being a musketeer. He's also quite scared of Ortiz so I doubt he'll be doing anything too obvious. Though he'll show up at least once more. Glad you liked the banter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The man is quite terrified of Ortiz which is stopping him from doing much despite hating everything thats going on. Not that that's an excuse. He's definitely feeling guilt though which i suppose is something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Violet Eternity (Guest): Thanks for the review - But of course :) Glad you're enjoying it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - We've got some whumpage today :) With regards to the rescue/escape... It's coming but will be a couple of chapters till we get there but we're almost there. Glad you liked the chapter and all the banter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review (You're number 150!) - Gotta love reviews that start with Oh Gods :D Porthos is a bit more worried about Aramis then he lets on but the medic is hiding his pain fairly well. The people of the village are genuinely scared and are being manipulated but some are quite bad... The whole village could take on Ortiz and his men to remove them from the village if they really, truly wanted him gone. The chance for escape/rescue is coming up in a few chapters time so hopefully that'll answer some questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're too sweet thank you that totally made my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos could certainly do with some love and care right about now... though in all fairness they all could do with some. I realized I hadn't fed D'Art in like forever so needed to get him something soon or he'd just be unconscious the whole time and wheres the fun in that :D As for the jealousy idea... I could definitely see that as a reason for him to hate D'Art. Probably wasn't the only reason it would make sense... D'Art refused to bend to the ideals of the village and instead focused on his own dream and goals. Hopefully you'll like today's chapter as we're back with whumpage. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Testing The Bonds Of Brotherhood - Porthos  
**

Sleep had not come easily to the two less injured musketeers, they spent a great deal of the night watching over their wounded brother, trying not to cringe or cry whenever his sleeping body would move the tiniest bit the wrong way and send shockwaves of pain barreling through his body.

The whimpers and harsh breaths coming from the injured swordsman were enough to motivate the two to work even harder to escape their prison.

They reasoned by this point Treville must be, at the very least, suspicious as to what had befallen them having been gone for some time without a word. They were praying that their Captain's almost physic-like powers of just knowing when his men were in trouble would spur the man on to send a rescue party to them.

But another part of them wanted their beloved Captain no-where near the village. As soon as D'Artagnan had told them that Treville was one of the targets of whatever plan Ortiz had in the works the three remaining musketeers had begun to fear for their boss. The rational part of their minds argued that the man was Captain for a reason, that he could easily hold his own and wouldn't go down without a serious fight, especially if his men had been injured in the process. But the part of them that simply saw him as their friend disagreed, stating that he would be on Ortiz's turf, giving **him** the advantage and that Ortiz had an unknown number of men helping him.

…Overall they were between a rock and a hard place. They couldn't have Treville coming to their rescue without seriously risking the man's life but they also doubted they could break out of their prison and make it back to Paris on their own… Especially given D'Artagnan's and Athos's conditions.

* * *

As soon as it was light enough in their cell Porthos returned to his task of trying to pick the locks of his chains… The only problem being that he had to twist his wrists in odd angles to reach the locks and it was causing him a fair bit of pain, not that he would ever complain about it, not after what his brother's had endured.

His attention was pulled by yet another pained whimper from Athos, the musketeer was still blessedly asleep but it appeared that even sleep held no respite from the pain for his old friend

"How's 'e doin' 'Mis?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he could actually handle hearing another of his brothers were in dire straights.

Sighing Aramis ran a hand through the sleeping swordsman's hair, "He's running a slight fever" the medic mused, blinking twice in realization before letting out a snort, "And I'm actually hoping its just because of the stress his body's undergone" he explained, shaking his head, only to cancel the action quickly when it left him a little lightheaded.

Porthos was about to comment of the Spaniard's paler features when the all too familiar sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

Hearing what could only be Ortiz coming to torture them more Porthos shifted his grip on the dagger, readying himself to attack the second an opportunity arose.

"Put it away!" hissed Aramis, slightly panicked. When Porthos looked at him like he was crazy he sighed and quickly whispered, "You have **one** shot with that" he said, nodding at the dagger, "You miss, we're dead. You fail to kill him, we're dead"

"Then I'll kill him," growled Porthos, glaring at the still locked door,

"Then the guards decide we're not worth keeping alive and D'Art's the first one they murder" spat Aramis, hating that he had to allow the man to live when he wanted nothing more than to shoot the scumbag through the heart with his beloved pistol or musket.

Sighing Porthos admitted defeat and accepted that Aramis was right. In his current condition he would most likely miss if he threw it and to stab him with it Ortiz would have to be fairly close to him. Growling in frustration the brawler quickly stashed the dagger into his boot, not a second later the door finally unlocked and Ortiz sauntered in…

* * *

"Still with us boy?" Sneered Ortiz as he and his guards entered the cell. Though he couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk grace his features when he noted the flinch D'Artagnan couldn't quite contain at his voice.

"Hanging in there" retorted the sickly Gascon sarcastically, jangling his chains ever so slightly as he spoke for emphasis.

Ortiz laughed at the young man's attempt to appear strong. "Good to know" he stated, "Our guest will be much relieved"

D'Artagnan froze at Ortiz's words; quickly ignoring the pain in his numerous injuries to try and see which of his brother's Ortiz had dragged in with him. Guilt flaring within him as he prayed it not to be Athos once again, for it to be one of his other brothers… He didn't know if he had the strength to watch that again.

His eyes immediately locked onto those of Porthos who stood defiantly between the two guards holding him, the gag around his mouth and the bloody nose he was sporting told the injured Gascon that his friend had put up quite the fight.

As soon as Porthos noticed D'Artagnan the urge to once again murder Ortiz with the dagger now safely concealed within his boot rose to the surface. In fact it was only the sharp point of one of the guards blades pressed firmly against his side that stopped him from attempting it.

As such he was prevented from even moving as Ortiz moved to the pulley system that was keeping D'Artagnan's chains tight and most likely the boy upright.

Without warning Ortiz released the pulley, the chains instantly going slack and sending D'Artagnan crumbling to the ground in a scream of pain.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Porthos screamed, or as best he could, given the disgusting cloth that had been tied around his mouth.

"Now then" mocked Ortiz as he pressed his heel into D'Artagnan's broken hand, relishing in the agonizing screams the action drew from the young man. "Are you **FINALLY** going to tell me where my documents or do we get the pleasure of reenacting one of our greatest hits with your friend over there?" he asked, nodding his head over to where Porthos was looking stricken and sick.

The meaning of Ortiz's words was not lost on the larger musketeer. Athos's wounds, the cuts and burns that mutilated his back… that had been done to his little brother… their youngest… the one they had all taken a silent vow to protect because he attracted trouble like the strongest magnet. The thought of D'Artagnan… of any of his brothers bearing such wounds turned Porthos's stomach.

But he quickly pushed such thoughts aside, Ortiz was using him against his brother, just like he did Athos and he would be damned if he let himself be the one that caused D'Artagnan to finally break.

Whimpering slightly when the pressure on his hand returned due to his delay in responding D'Artagnan sent his brother a sad look, though his eyes were slightly hidden behind his sweaty hair D'Artagnan could see Porthos shaking his head, silently telling him not to say a word about the location of the stolen documents.

Gathering up what tiny shreds of his courage and stubbornness remained the battered Gascon glared up at Ortiz, spitting in his face as he growled "Never"

"So uncouth you Frenchmen are" remarked Ortiz, lifting his foot from D'Artagnan's hand as he wiped away the glob of spit. "But have it your way" turning to the guards he added, "Untie him" gesturing to Porthos, who had yet to turn away from D'Artagnan, pride burning in his eyes at the young man's continued defiance. "He'll need his hands"

D'Artagnan was about to ask why when Porthos, now ungagged and untied, launched himself at Ortiz, determined to get at least one good punch in before the guards stopped him. Much to his pleasure he managed two strong blows to the Spaniard, one to the stomach – knocking the wind out of him, and the other to his face. The musketeer barely having a moment to truly savor the sound of Ortiz's nose breaking before he was hauled off and pinned to the ground by the two guards.

The action caused Porthos to shout out in pain as he felt one of his other damaged ribs crack due to the force at which the guards threw him to the floor.

"PORTHOS!" D'Artagnan cried weakly as he tried to move to his brother's side but found that even breathing hurt too much at the moment so he could do nothing but lay in the crumpled heap he had fallen in.

"You're nothing but a coward!" roared Porthos from his pinned spot on the floor once he had gathered his breath back, as he glared daggers at the Spaniard, "Hiding behind your men? Why don't you fight me like a real man?"

Ortiz laughed, slightly unnerving the two musketeers as he did so. Kneeing down beside the pinned musketeer Ortiz dragged a dagger down Porthos's cheek, hard enough to draw blood but unlikely deep enough to scar, "Because you French mutt" spat the Spaniard before nodding to one of the guards who then left the room, "I simply don't need to." With that Ortiz slashed the dagger down Porthos's forearm – pulling a grunt of pain from the still glaring musketeer.

* * *

After he had finished speaking Ortiz and the last remaining guard exited the room and that was the only sign Porthos needed before the larger musketeer was scrambling over to his brother's side.

"Shit whelp," breathed Porthos as he inspected the young man for any new damage.

Ignoring Porthos's questions regarding his health D'Artagnan quickly grabbed his brother's hand with his own undamaged one, pain and guilt warring for dominance in his eyes as he asked, "…'Thos?"

Porthos's heart broke at how lost and broken his brother sounded, placing one hand on the less bruised side of his brother's face and lightly squeezing the one holding his own he answered honestly, knowing it would do the boy little good to lie to him now, "In bad shape when I left… 'Mis is looking after him best 'e can though" he reassured, the words sounding hollow even to him.

D'Artagnan sagged against his brother, glad that his mentor still lived but feeling deeply troubled and guilty for the pain his actions had caused. He was about to say something else when a faint growl caught his attention.

Porthos saw the fear enter D'Artagnan's eyes at the growl and instinctively moved to better shield the young boy from the coming threat.

"You do remember Lucifer don't you D'Artagnan?" mocked Ortiz as he walked back into the room with a behemoth of a dog.

Porthos instantly realized that this must have been the dog that had bitten his brother. Slowly moving his aching body into a defensive stance Porthos was thankful that his specialty in the regiment was hand-to-hand combat.

"He's not eaten in a few days so the smell of blood might make him a bit… wild" stated Ortiz before smirking and releasing the dog off of its leash.

* * *

Lucifer recognized the one of the blood scents in the air as being the thing he had been allowed to hunt not all that long ago and so honed his focus on the person the scent belonged to.

Porthos longed to ignore the beast that was growling menacingly before them and just attack Ortiz, but to do so would leave D'Artagnan defenseless against the animal, something Porthos refused to allows while there was still breath in his body. Though it did annoy him to know end to see Ortiz smirking knowingly at him from the other side of the room, clearly having come to the same realization as he had.

"Come on then beastie," taunted the musketeer, glaring at the dog as it made another threatening growl at the pair of them.

With no warning sign Lucifer leapt at the musketeer, his claws catching the side of his arm as Porthos twisted to get out of its way.

Porthos didn't know whether to count himself lucky that the dog's focus on D'Artagnan had shifted to him when he continued to make determined efforts to stop him. This meant that his brother was safer as the behemoth beast was no longer actively targeting him. But it also put him in a more dangerous situation as the dog seemed to grow more crazed with every attack, making it harder for the musketeer, who was still suffering the results of Ortiz's assault on him several days prior as well as the newly damaged rib and arm, to escape or dodge unscathed.

His injuries from that assault meant that one side was weaker than the other and whilst he tried to compensate for that it seemed the dog's predatory nature made him aware of that fact so the beast had a tendency to go for that area.

Several long minutes into the fight and Porthos had to acknowledge that the dog had the perseverance that was lacking in some human recruits the musketeer had seen over the years. Because of that the musketeer was now sporting several gashes from the dog's claws – and he hated to think of the rant that was going to send their already tense medic into.

Unfortunately for the musketeer, Ortiz didn't seem to appreciate seeing someone beating the beast and had maneuvered around the edge of the room while Porthos's attention was distracted and swiftly pressed his heel into D'Artagnan's dislocated shoulder, having been caught unawares due to his failing focus being on Porthos, D'Artagnan let out a bloodcurdling scream at the pain that ignited from the abused joint.

Porthos, distracted by D'Artagnan's scream of pain, missed the dog's latest attack at him, barely managing to raise his arm in time to protect his face. Unfortunately this gave Lucifer the chance to latch on to the musketeer's wrist, biting down hard and thrashing his head from side to side until a sickening crack pierced the air, followed quickly by a shout of pain from the musketeer.

Despite the pain now in his wrist Porthos brought his knee up to the dog's chest, thankful that it seemed to be enough to dislodge the dog's grip on his now useless hand.

"P'thos!" cried D'Artagnan weakly as he fought against the pain in his own body to reach his brother, who was now glaring at the dog with murderous eyes.

"You have the power to end this Charles," reminded Ortiz as he knelt down low enough to whisper in D'Artagnan's ear, "All you have to do is agree to tell me where you've hidden my documents."

Watching helplessly as Porthos fought against his own pain to defend him against the dog that seemed to be completely focused on Porthos.

Feeling the pain of his own injuries, the lack of proper restful sleep as well as a severe lack of food and water had left D'Artagnan with barely any energy to spare and that what he did have was quickly being drained by the growing fever he felt assaulting his body.

"…m'dead anyway" mumbled D'Artagnan, an empty feeling in his stomach as he finally vocalized the thought that had come to him when he first noticed the fever taking hold of him. He was quite happy though that Porthos's attention was on Lucifer and not him at present, as he doubted his brother would take to kindly to his seemingly defeated words. "I wont let… you take… hundreds of… lives as well"

"Not even to save you brothers from the same fate?"

Sighing D'Artagnan blinked wearily, knowing he should probably be concerned by how hard it was to stay awake and lucid but at this point he really didn't care. "We've… had this conver'ation befor'"

* * *

Before Ortiz could reply back they were interrupted by a loud crash. Both Spaniard and musketeer twisted to see the cause and were greeted by the site of Porthos lying on his back as he tried to keep the dog's snapping jaws away from his face.

"Looks like you're about to be one brother short Charles," mused Ortiz happily, though it quickly faded when he saw a small, weak but knowing smile appear of D'Artagnan's battered face.

"…P'thos will win" D'Artagnan declared, his voice weak but his conviction clear

"Oh" mocked Ortiz, "How do you know that?"

D'Artagnan merely turned his bruised face to look at him and said, "He's P'thos" with the same knowing grin he had on his face earlier

Unknown to them Porthos had heard D'Artagnan's faith in him and despite the burning pain in his broken ribs that was making it very difficult to breathe as well as the inferno that was his broken wrist the musketeer was determined not to lose to a dog… even if the dog was the largest and possible the most crazed he'd ever seen.

Part of his mind was screaming at him to use the dagger still safely nestled in his boot but he knew the second he did that they would lose their only advantage and their only way out of this hell that wasn't rescue or death. So despite feeling the tip of the blade against his heel he refused to pull it, choosing instead to rely on his fists.

Bracing himself against the pure agony this next move would cause him he quickly moved his good hand off of the dog's face where it had been trying to prevent him from reaching him. Instantly feeling the agony of having the dog's weight on his broken wrist Porthos curled his good hand into a fist and, having placed all his strength behind it, swung a hook punch straight at the dog's jaw, the punch actually having enough power to completely knock the dog off him.

"Call 'im off Ortiz" growled Porthos as he held the dog down on the ground. Allowing his gaze to flicker to the Spaniard he felt his anger and guilt rise when he saw how close he had unknowingly allowed the Spaniard to get to his brother.

Sighing Ortiz realized his dog had lost, though he would be lying to say he wasn't pleased by the damage the beast had been able to cause the large man who was now a mess of scratches and gashes as well as sporting a severely damaged wrist. It had taken him a second to noticed but it appeared that his beast had managed to get in quite a few scratches on the man's chest and they were fairly deep if the blood spots on the man's shirt were anything to go by.

After shouting a command in Spanish the dog was quick to calm and it wasn't long before a guard came and dragged it out of the room.

* * *

As soon as the immediate threat of the dog had passed all the adrenaline that Porthos seemed to be running off of quickly disappeared and the musketeer quickly fell to one knee, cradling his damaged wrist in one hand, his eyes closed in pain and his breaths forcefully deep as he tried to breathe past the burning pain in his ribs.

"Two down, one to go" smirked Ortiz before striding over to where Porthos still knelt unaware of anything but the pain in his body. The Spaniard was quick to take advantage of the musketeer's distracted state and whipped the butt of his pistol against the musketeer's head, knocking him out and sending him crumbling to the floor in an instant as his little brother watched on helplessly in horror.


	18. Unexpected Aid

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **This chapter was supposed to be a long one with some good old whumpage in it but then I had an idea and so have been forced to split it so the whumpage wont actually start until tomorrow... but hopefully what I have planned will make up for waiting an extra day for it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah they're not having a fun time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far :D I have lots of healing/comfort moments planned for our boys so hopefully you wont be disappointed :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved Porthos breaking Ortiz's nose too :D Ortiz is aware of D'Artagnan's failing health but at this point he doesn't really care, he's enjoying causing them all pain too much to really care. Yep Aramis is next but for the idea I had to flow properly it works better for his whumpage to start tomorrow so I'm afraid you'll be waiting a little bit for that. I was tempted to have Lucifer turn on Ortiz but I didn't want to deprive our boys some chance for payback. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I know but I'm an evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I have SOOOO much more whumpage planned for our boys both emotionally and physically :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying it so much so far :) As for D'Art... I have no plans to kill him... yet at least :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Erza96: Thanks for the review - I know your review wasnt for the last chapter but I'll add it here regardless :) I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoyed the binge read catch up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - :D The chances of escape are dwindling every day now... they may be relying on a rescue. No it wasnt a coincidence but I'm glad you noticed :) Yeah Porthos would not have been happy if he heard it. I think D'Artagnan knew as soon as he was captured that there was very little hope of him getting out of there alive so he's had a while to come to terms with it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hahaha :D I LOVED the start of your review :D Worry not I fully intend to fix them it might just take a while. Glad you're liking it all so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was worried about how well a dog fight would go down with people and then I kept obsessively reading it so I think it gave me a few doubts but it seems to have gone down quite well so I'm happy now :) And really happy that you liked it so much :D I was torn between having Porthos fight or to have him whipped as I wanted the whole slave thing to have a slight impact on Ortiz's decision making. Now I'm quite glad I went for the fight as it seems to be quite well received and I'll admit, fun to write :) I had this whole image for the dog being this huge, menacing looking thing and then there was only one name I could pick. D'Art has unshakable faith in his brothers and it was nice to show that... plus Aramis would never let Porthos live it down if he was defeated by a dog lol :D Aramis is in for some delicious whumpage tomorrow which I'm really looking forward to publishing. D'Art's definitely in bad shape and is only getting worse the longer he's left untreated. BWHAHAHA your comment about D'Art totally made my day :D He's definitely turning into our puppy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Aid  
**

Left alone in their cell with only an unconscious Athos for company Aramis was beginning to let his fear and panic overwhelm him. The sight of his brothers so injured and being unable to do anything to help was bringing up all kinds of painful memories from the Savoy massacre five years previously.

He cursed his weakness for letting the memories affect him as much as they were. He had been forced to keep one hand on Athos's chest so he could see **and** feel the rise and fall of his brother's chest. All to remind himself that he had not lost another brother.

In his heart fear was growing that not all of them might make it out of this alive. It had truly sickened him to see the acceptance he had briefly glanced in his younger brother's eyes days earlier.

In all the madness that ensued D'Artagnan's return to their side several days ago he had pushed the confusing look to the back of his mind, but now that he was essentially alone it returned to the forefront of his mind and he was finally able to place what that look meant…

D'Artagnan knew… he knew that without receiving medical attention soon that he would not live to see Paris again. Aramis also assumed that D'Artagnan knew that even if by some miracle Ortiz decided to help him medically that as soon as the crazed Spaniard had finally broken him and gotten the information he was after from him or if D'Artagnan held out long enough to sufficiently bore the man that he would not waste a single second before killing the young Gascon.

The grim acceptance he had seen in D'Artagnan's eyes worried the sharpshooter greatly as he now knew that his brother was no longer concerned about his own life… only about theirs. This would make their typically hotheaded and impulsive younger brother take even more daring risks if they had even the slimmest chance of saving one of them.

* * *

Aramis had been trying to push thoughts of both D'Artagnan and Porthos out of his mind ever since his beloved friend was pulled out of the room several hours earlier. He had tried to focus on tending to Athos, but with no supplies there was very little he could do for the man and he found himself becoming distracted when he heard heart-wrenching screams of his brothers.

As much as he wanted to try and escape, as much as every instinct in his body was screaming at him to get out and help his brothers Aramis knew that he had to remain where he was. His knowledge of the healing arts was overruling the terrified part of him and so he refused to do anything that would re-start the bleeding in his arm.

Not for any care of his own life… In his eyes he had been living on extra time since the Savoy massacre all those years ago of which he was now the only living survivor. But he refused to die before he saw his brothers safely out of the hell they had been caught in… He wouldn't let his dead body be the first thing Athos saw when he awoke – because so help him he was going to make sure the man did wake up again – and he refused to let D'Artagnan's efforts to save them be in vain… So against his instincts the marksman gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain sitting.

* * *

Several minutes after making this decision his attention was once again pulled from Athos when he heard the familiar sound of his cell door opening. Fearing for Porthos's life as the man hadn't been gone as long as Athos had the day before the marksman slowly moved to sit as defensively in front of his unconscious brother as he could, ready to fight to protect the man to his death, bleeding arm be damned!

He was quite surprised however when instead of seeing Ortiz's smirking mug at the door he was greeted by a terrified young man carrying a small basket under one arm.

"You're awake!" exclaimed the young man, clearly surprised at seeing the musketeer awake. Not that Aramis was surprised; he had lost a worrying amount of blood recently that had made him much more lethargic and tired then normal.

"Evidently" remarked the marksman dryly, taking a leaf out of Athos's book as he raised one eyebrow to stare at the young man. "You're not Spanish," he added after a moments contemplation

The young man shook his head before briefly glancing over his shoulder towards the door, clearly fearing someone was going to come in at any moment. The man then steeled himself and walked over to the pair of musketeers, not missing the way Aramis tried to angle himself so his body covered more of his unconscious friend nor the way his hand automatically went to where his sword would normally be located at his side.

"I have some things that might help" the man offered weakly, placing the basket in front of the suspicious medic.

"I don't want anything from Ortiz" spat Aramis, though he was intrigued that the man would send someone from the village to him instead of one of his own Spanish guards.

"He…" the man mumbled hesitantly, making Aramis raise an eyebrow at him again, "he doesn't know about this"

Now that caught Aramis's attention, without removing his hand from Athos's chest the medic weakly lifted his injured arm, wincing at the pain it caused and pulled the basket closer to him.

Inside he found some basic sowing supplies, for his shoulder he assumed, some foods that helped combat blood loss such as nuts and fruit, a roll of clean bandages and two full water skins.

Aramis's attention immediately went to the needle and thread, knowing he and his brothers would feel a lot better knowing he wasn't in immediate danger of bleeding out. Only to then find that his hands were shaking so badly he was having trouble threading the needle.

"I… I can do that if you want" the man offered. Aramis stared at him for a moment before resigning himself to the fact that he did not have the steadiness in his hands to properly stitch up his wounds… plus he would severely struggle doing the exit wound on his back without help anyway.

* * *

"Why are you helping us?" Aramis asked in between mouthfuls of the nuts and fruit as he watched the young man stitch up his shoulder with experienced ease.

"…We're in over our heads" the man admitted after a while and Aramis had the distinct impression that he meant him and the other villagers instead of him and Ortiz and this allowed him to relax a tiny amount around the man.

"…Aramis" the medic offered once the man had finished suturing the wound on his front and was preparing the one on his back.

To the medic's concern and amusement the man appeared genuinely surprised at his cordial tone before he offered up his own name "…Bryce"

Aramis smiled weakly at the young man, his heart pinning for his brothers when he realized the man was around D'Artagnan's age.

After he had finished tending to the medic's arm Bryce looked guiltily over at Athos's sleeping form, "I don't have anything for him" he admitted, "Ortiz or his men would have noticed if I took anything like that"

"I understand" Aramis nodded, though his heart fell a bit at the news but he supposed there was still water and some food left that if he could get the man to eat would help him somewhat.

"I should go" Bryce said suddenly surprising the medic, "They'll notice I'm gone soon enough." Looking straight into the medic's eyes as he stood up he said passionately to the man hoping he would see the sincerity in his words, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt" before he promptly left the slightly stunned musketeer.

* * *

"Athos" he called quietly once he was sure that Bryce wasn't going to come back, gently tapping his brother's face he continued to call his name until the man wearily opened his eyes.

"…'Mis?" came a groggy, pain-filled response from the wounded swordsman.

"It's me my friend" smiled Aramis, gently stroking the man's cheek, "here, drink some water it'll help with your throat" he added after a moment, having remembered why he wanted to wake the man in the first place.

Having a long drink seemed to revitalize Athos somewhat and with some help from Aramis he was able to sit up, his eyes immediately narrowing when he noticed a distinct lack of both D'Artagnan and Porthos from the room.

"D'Artagnan was never returned last night and Porthos has been gone several hours now" Aramis answered the silent question.

"We… need to help them," Athos said tiredly before attempting to stand up, though the attempt was quickly aborted when his back reminded him just how much pain he was in.

"We can do nothing" Aramis retorted as he helped get Athos settled again, "Except you can eat" he ordered, passing the bowl that contain the remaining food into the swordsman's hand.

"Were did you get this?" he asked surprised but did as ordered and slowly began eating.

As he ate Aramis filled him in on Bryce and what he had brought, done and said during his short visit.

"Ally?" Athos asked seriously, a small part of him hoping they would have someone on the inside willing to help them escape, though that hope faded when Aramis shook his head sadly

"A guilty conscious" he explained, "most likely too terrified to actually stand up to Ortiz so probably wont be willing to do much else for us unfortunately"

"Then we're on our own," Athos stated solemnly

* * *

 **PARIS – ROYAL PALACE**

"Your men are still not back yet?" inquired Cardinal Richelieu as he and Treville stood off to the side as they watched over the royal couple's garden party with the city's nobility.

"No" admitted Treville, his concern for his men momentarily replaced with anger as he saw a slight smug grin form on the Cardinal's face.

"You swore your men were up to the job," reminded the Cardinal, enjoying the knowledge of the musketeers' misfortune even if he was slightly concerned over the missing documents they had been sent to find.

"They are!" growled Treville, angry at the slur against his men's ability. Those four… the 'inseparables' as they had come to be known were the best in his regiment as well as being the most dedicated. Something would have had to go seriously wrong for them to have not even sent word. Though despite voicing this to the Cardinal the man seemed adamant that it was down to the men's lack of skill.

"So what do we do now?" Richelieu asked seriously a few moments later. He might hate the musketeer regiment but France's wellbeing was always his priority.

"Now" sighed Treville, before noticing one of his men appearing around the corner and gesturing for him to go over, sending the man a confused look he glanced back to the Cardinal adding, "I find out what happened to my men" before turning his back on the man and heading towards his soldier.

* * *

 **MUSKETEER GARRISON**

"You're sure?" Treville asked for what must have been the tenth time since their departure from the palace.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied, not at all bothered by the continued questioning, understanding it as the whole garrison was tense every day that their brothers remained missing.

"He rode in an hour ago wanting to speak to someone about Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan. I had him wait with Serge looking after them while I came to get you" he explained, pointing the rider out to the Captain as soon as they entered the garrison courtyard.

Dismissing his soldier Treville made his way over to the young man who, upon noticing him, stood up. "Monsieur Fournier? I'm Captain Treville" Treville stated cordially, offering his hand to shake.

"Tristan" the man remarked shaking the Captain's hand.

"You wished to speak about my men?" Once Tristan nodded in response Treville added, "Lets speak in my office"


	19. Testing The Bonds Of Brotherhood- Aramis

**Evening My Lovelies :D**

 ***Screams like a sports announcer* ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MORE WHUMPAGE! (sorry Ive had a lot of sugar to keep me awake)**

 **I must say I'm quite excited for this chapter :) I'm really hoping you'll all enjoy it.**

 **Though I will add that the bit at the end of yesterday's chapter where we saw Treville... That's meant to be several days previously so it wasnt happening the same time as Porthos's torture or Aramis meeting Bryce. - I forgot to write that bit in sorry!  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Tristan will definitely be looked after by the garrison but I havent quite decided Bryce's fate yet. Glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - ...Yeah it's a relief until you read what I've done to him today mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Tristan's helping, he's worried about the musketeers. I havent quite decided Bryce yet, depends how the story goes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I dont know how much help Bryce is going to be though... he's quite scared of Ortiz and his men so it's doubtful he'll do much to help... But who knows maybe I'll let him have a moment of bravery.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm hoping this chapter was worth the short wait. Treville does now know what is going on with his men... or at least he knows as much as Tristan can tell him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Things are about to go dramatically down hill for our favourite medic though I'm afraid but I'm glad you liked the little bit of healing/comfort for him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - The musketeers health are declining quite badly at present so I can't guarantee what sort of condition they'll be in for tomorrow's chapter. Yeah I dont think Porthos would approve of the sight of him dead. Though I do agree that after what I've done to him in today's chapter he might have preferred to bleed out. :D I haven't planned for Bryce to do much more but with the comment's I've read about him today I will say I'm tempted to see if maybe I can give him a brave moment and have him do something, we shall see. We are getting closer to finding out who was the one who isnt fighting in the prologue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's sort-of-friend a couple of chapters ago was Bryce. I have no plans for any more of Ortiz's guards to show any sort of guilt or compassion towards the captured musketeers and I also have no plans for Bryce to do much more in the way of helping them... though who knows, maybe he will, there's certainly opportunities for it to happen. Tristan was only able to tell Treville of what he knows but at the very least it means the men aren't riding in blind. Thank you as well for you're kind words, they made me smile to read them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Testing The Bonds Of Brotherhood - Aramis  
**

"I must say," mused Ortiz as he circled around the chair that currently had a semi-aware musketeer tied to it. "Of all the mutts that the niño _(child)_ that likes to play at being King has serving him, you are one of the few that intrigues me"

"You mean you actually have an interest outside of stalking my little brother? I'm both shocked and a tiny bit honored" spat the musketeer sarcastically as he glared at the man before him.

"I'm intrigued to know" Ortiz continued, ignoring the musketeer's statement and accompanying glare. "Why someone like you would so blindly follow someone like Louis?"

Brushing off the slight against his monarch the musketeer simply smiled at the Spaniard in front of him "Now what could you mean by 'someone like me?'" he asked, his voice full of exaggerated innocence and curiosity, "Someone so outrageously charming?" he said tilting his head, his smile growing at the look of annoyance growing on Ortiz's face. Probably not the smartest move he knew but he simply couldn't resist. "No? …How about someone so ridiculously handsome?"

His rambling was cut off when Ortiz grabbed him by the throat, applying just enough pressure to give him some slight difficult breathing. "Someone of Spanish blood" snarled Ortiz, tightening his grip on the musketeer's throat for just a second before releasing him, smirking as he watched the musketeer cough and try to suck air into his lungs.

"And that blood means I just have to hate everything to do with France?" Aramis growled, his voice somewhat raspy after his short coughing fit.

"You hold no loyalty for your homeland?" Ortiz asked, sounding genuinely curious as he eyed the medic

Shrugging as best as he was able to given his rather tight bindings and injured shoulder Aramis admitted, "I love Spain" before glaring at the smug expression on Ortiz's face, "But **FRANCE** is my home. The musketeers' are my **FAMILY** and if you think anything you can do or say will change that then you're crazier and stupider than you appear."

"Yet others don't seem to hold the same loyalty to 'family' as you do," remarked Ortiz, smirking when he noticed Aramis tense at his words, thinking he had struck a nerve.

Whilst he had it was not the one he thought he had. Aramis knew Ortiz's words were regarding D'Artagnan's refusal to give up the documents he had stolen, even when their lives were threatened. The sharpshooter was so close to breaking into a laughing fit at the mere thought that Ortiz assumed he would see D'Artagnan's refusal to speak as anything **but** proof of his love for them.

Aramis had seen the pain in his brother's eyes, how much it had hurt him not to immediately give up the documents location when their lives were threatened. But he had also seen the fierce protectiveness in his injured brother when he refused to give **them** any information regarding them so that they were not in any extra danger… If the decision to try to bear all of Ortiz's ire over the loss of the documents wasn't proof of the love their youngest held for them he didn't know what was.

"He would see you and those you care about dead to protect some measly pieces of paper" Ortiz continued, ignorant of Aramis's internal musings, "Yet he claims loyalty to you and yours?"

Now that's where Aramis did lose it. "He is more loyal to me and my brothers then all your men added together are to you!" Scoffing he added, "You just don't see it as you mistake fear for loyalty"

Hearing the stream of Spanish curses that flowed out of Aramis's mouth after finishing his speech Ortiz was quick to backhand the musketeer hard across the face, the signet ring he wore on his finger leaving a cut across the medic's cheek.

"Listen here mutt" growled Ortiz, once again grabbing the musketeer by the throat, "You have only one chance to save yourself from the pain your precious 'brothers' suffered" tightening his grip when he saw the sharpshooter roll his eyes at him he added, "Get the brat to give me the location of my documents and save yourself some pain"

"How… Many… Times" snarled the medic, his voice almost uncharacteristically low and dangerous, "Do we have to say go to hell before you get it into your thick skull that we'll give you NOTHING!"

* * *

Unfortunately Ortiz didn't take too kindly to the medic's refusal and so kicked the tied up man solidly in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Wheezing violently as he tried to get air back into his lungs Aramis glared defiantly at Ortiz.

"Speaking of" wheezed the musketeer, "Where is my overly loyal little brother?" Smirking he added, "Or did you finally realize you can't break him?"

Aramis's smirk faltered slightly when Ortiz replied with one of his own, leaning into the musketeer's face as he answered, "It's true that **seeing** his 'brother's' in pain was not enough to break him… But what about not knowing their fate?"

"Ahhh" nodded the medic, trying to reign in his growing fear… not for himself but for the young Gascon who would allow the guilt of whatever fate was about to befall him to tear him apart. "So you intend to bargain knowledge of my fate for the location of your 'measly pieces of paper'"

"And the boy was looking a little pasty… don't want to get too close in case it's contagious… or worse, fatal" added Ortiz with an even bigger smirk.

"He dies and you'll **never** get the information you're after!" reasoned Aramis, desperate to get his sick baby brother some help before it became too late.

* * *

Ortiz said nothing in response and merely nodded to a pair of guards who Aramis had not noticed standing behind him. The guards moved with a speed the medic was unprepared for and so had little time to defend himself from. Not that he could've done much to defend himself regardless.

Aramis quickly found his arms unchained from the chair and instead being chained to a pair of metal rings hanging from the ceiling. His legs were also unchained and then the musketeer was forced to stand, the chair quickly removed.

One of the guards then placed a dagger under his shirt, making him tense as soon as the cold steel touched his skin. The dagger was then quickly pulled upwards – tearing his shirt away from his back as it went.

"You know" smirked Aramis, raising an eyebrow at the Spaniard before him, "There are easier ways to see me shirtless," he added, inwardly chuckling at the look Ortiz gave him in return. Though a small shiver went through him when the torn piece of clothing was ripped off of his body.

"You know" Ortiz mused, repeating the musketeer's words back at him as he moved to a table and picked up an object that made the sharpshooter's blood run cold. "I was going to use this on that other one." He mused; flicking the whip lightly and thoroughly enjoying the sick look on the musketeer's face. "After all it's what his kind deserve… When slaves are rebellious they must be punished."

"Porthos is a free man!" yelled Aramis, anger burning within him for the slur against his brother. He knew the man struggled whenever the subject of slavery came up, that it hurt him. "And a better man then you will **EVER** be!"

"But then I thought" Ortiz continued, ignoring Aramis's outburst. "That it would be much better suited for use on a traitor" he spat before letting the whip land it's first lash on the musketeer's back.

Aramis gasped in pain as the whip continued it relentless assault on his back, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and his legs were shaking so bad he doubted it would be much longer until they gave out… But through it all he refused to scream, he had been whipped before on a past mission, he knew what pain to expect and he was determined not to let his brother's suffer because of his scream.

Unfortunately it would seem that Ortiz was not pleased with the lack of screams and so after what felt like an eternity for the musketeer, he put down the whip.

* * *

Aramis let out a shaky breath once the constant pain of the whip was removed from his skin. He tried to steady his trembling limbs as well as to brace himself for whatever his tormentor had in store for him next.

Without warning a liquid was slowly poured down the marksman's back. As soon as the liquid touched one of the many lashes that littered the musketeer's back Aramis let of a scream of pure agony… The alcohol Ortiz was pouring down his back igniting an inferno of pain. He writhed and thrashed as he tried to get away from the burning liquid but to no avail.

The alcohol was eventually removed but sadly for the musketeer the pain it caused remained. Though now the random thought of _'at least I know the wounds are clean'_ had popped into the medic's head, making him chuckle weakly at the absurdity of such a thought in this situation.

"I'm glad you seem to be having fun," said Ortiz as he stood back to admire the work he had done to the sharpshooter's back. The skin was shredded in parts and was a mess of bleeding lashes. He couldn't not smile as he imagined the pain the man would be in while it healed… well that he would be in if he was to somehow survive all of this and escape which was so unlikely it was almost laughable.

"Oh yeah" spat Aramis weakly, the medic doing his best to make his voice strong and his glare stronger, "barrels of fun this is"

"Then you'll just **love** what's coming next" grinned Ortiz, walking back over to the table, giving Aramis a moment to try to compose himself for whatever was about to come.

* * *

Aramis's blood turned to ice and he instantly paled when his pain-dulled eyes saw what Ortiz was now holding in his hands.

A bat… wrapped in thick chains.

"Last chance musketeer" spat Ortiz as he moved in front of the marksman, "Care to change your answer from earlier?"

Not confident he could speak without his voice shaking, which was something he really didn't want to happen, Aramis settled for head-butting the man in front of him, smirking when Ortiz howled in pain.

"Oh you'll pay for that," snarled Ortiz before he swung the bat straight at Aramis's leg, which was quickly accompanied by a heart-wrenching howl of pain.

"You damn musketeers are a right torn in my side" growled Ortiz as he swung the bat again. Relishing it even more this time as he both felt and heard the bone snap when the bat made contact.

Aramis's pain skyrocketed when the bone snapped and he flung his head backwards, as an agonized scream ripped it's way from his already sore throat.

Once he had finished screaming, Aramis allowed his head to flop down to rest on his chest, his eyes scrunched closed in pain as he tried desperately to focus on his breathing so he didn't give into his current desire to pass out.

As such he didn't notice that Ortiz had lifted up the bat to launch another swing at his already broken leg until a heartbreakingly familiar voice pierced through the pain induced fog clouding his mind.

"Drop the bat monsieur"

Forcing himself to open his eyes and to lift his head Aramis was greeted by the sight of a scowling Ortiz who had his hands raised, still holding the bat, but with the tip of a sword pressed into his throat.

Slowly letting his eyes follow the length of the blade Aramis's eyes widened when he saw the furious yet relief-inducing form of his savior.

"…Captain"


	20. Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Well we've finally reached the point where our boys might actually get out of their hell hole. Are you all excited :D**

 **I'm not too sure what you all might make of this chapter as I've re-written different parts of it several times tonight so apologize if it's a bit disjointed or the like.**

 **I'm also currently harboring a not-so-secret hope that by this time tomorrow I'll have reached 200 reviews... Come on people, you know you love me :D (Yeah I'm begging)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately I wasn't happy with how it was yesterday to upload two chapters then... plus I LOVE leaving you all hanging :D Hopefully the wait wasnt too long for you! Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Yep the Captain's here :D Tristan basically told him all of what they had told the musketeers when they arrived at their tavern. So he knows as much as they did at the beginning. Unfortunately I'm thoroughly enjoying leaving you all hanging with regards to D'Artagnan so there's no info today either :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I did warn Aramis would be suffering... though I'm sure he would appreciate the concern :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - As always your review made me smile :) I'm soooo happy you've been enjoying the story so far. We've got a chapter or two before we get fully into the comfort moments. I'm quite happy we have a rescue now as well... but that might be because I know what's coming next :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha loving you have a hate-o-meter :D It'll probably go down a bit in the next few chapters as he doesn't show up as much. Glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had so much fun writing Aramis's sarcastic comments so I'm super glad you liked them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I know have the image of a fruit bat, covered in chains, attacking Aramis... it's quite an amusing image :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Thats fine I'm just glad you're enjoying it so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Your review made me smile :D Loved the start of it :) A rescue is now happening. Whilst there are some cute comfort moments coming I may also have some more whumpage moments planned in the future :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Ooooooh interesting idea, We'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

wiggleworm (Guest): Thanks for the review - Okay first off I love the screen name :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I have quite a few plans for the story so it wont stop after the rescues finished :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The rescues gonna take a couple of chapters but worry not our boys will be free :) Aramis's leg is going to cause him problems in this chapter. I think Aramis had an almost 'fuck-it' attitude to the situation at the beginning. I'm not going to say much about D'Art but all I will say is you're right to be worried :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story I love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Rescue I  
**

The ride to Lupiac had been too long in Treville's eyes. He had rounded a small group of the best men he had at hand as soon as he had finished talking to Tristan… The things the man had told him had made him sick to his stomach, how did he not know something like this was going on in a village so close to the one he grew up in?

Thankfully the men he had chosen were quick to pick up on their Captain's irritation and so were packed and mounted up with exceptional speed.

The group had ridden hard and fast for as long as they had the light, only stopping when it became too dark to ride. It was at this point that Treville took the time to fill his men in to what sort of situation they were riding in to.

Like him all of the men gathered were sickened at some of the stories of Ortiz's cruelty and they could only imagine what state their brethren would be in when they arrived.

The hard and fast riding pace continued for several days until they reached Gascony. When they had reached the region, each man was sore and uncomfortable but none would voice it when their missing brothers' were in a much worse condition.

Treville had stated that he wanted their entrance both into Lupiac and Ortiz's mansion to be as silent as possible – not wanting to give the man a chance to run or to kill their brothers just before they reached them. As such they were going to take no chances with the local villagers, they were to be silenced but preferably not killed.

* * *

When they drew close to the village Treville had directed the group into the dense forest that surrounded the village. Once they had found a suitable clearing he and most of the men moved to return to the village, though this time on foot, knowing that horses would attract too much attention. Treville left two of the men with the most medic training behind, knowing from experience that his missing men were most likely injured in some way.

He left the pair with specific instructions to prepare as much as possible to receive at least four injured men, he was taking no chances with his men's lives. From what he had heard about Ortiz he was fearing the worst but fighting within himself to keep hope alive. The men had set to work prepping their supplies before Treville's group had even left.

* * *

It was dark by the time they entered the village again, the darkness aiding the musketeers as it not only kept their movements largely hidden but it also meant that a great deal of the villagers were safely in their homes and so weren't about to report their movements to Ortiz.

It wasn't hard for the small group to find Ortiz's mansion – it being the largest and easily the most ostentatious building in the entire village… Because of this though, it was also the most isolated.

Not willing to risk any more of his men to the lunatic who lived in the building Treville refused to split up his group and all of them stealthily entered the house together.

Treville had ordered his men not to fire a shot unless absolutely necessary, the last thing they wanted now they had actually gotten into the house undetected was to ruin it all by boldly announcing their presence with a hail of gunfire… Despite the desire he felt to put a bullet through the skulls of every single man who had played a part in the capture, detainment and possible torture of his men.

As such they slowly made their way from room to room, silently taking out as many guards as they could as they moved. Treville had little care over whether guards and hired thugs survived their rescue. All he did want was his men free and the leader, Ortiz, in chains.

They had been in the house for around thirty minutes and had successfully cleared most of the ground floor rooms when they heard it… an agonized scream… One they recognized and one that both froze them in fear and ignited an inferno of rage within them.

"Sir" one of the men, Etienne, whispered hesitantly, "That was…"

"I know" interrupted Captain Treville, a pained look on his face as the voice continued to scream for several long seconds. "It sounds like it's coming from below us so they must be in the basement. Fan out and find the entrance" he ordered, quickly shaking off the fear that had frozen him at the sound of his soldier's scream.

* * *

They quickly found the entrance to the basement and entered with the guard up. Here would be were they would most likely encounter stronger resistance, Ortiz would undoubtedly have many more men guarding the captured musketeers… Not that numbers worried the group, ever since they heard Aramis scream it had ignited the protective nature within each of them that the regiment was well known for… Musketeers' don't take kindly to the capture of their brothers… They especially don't take kindly to the torture of said captured brothers. Each and every man in Treville's group was now ready to fight like men possessed if it got their brothers out of Ortiz's grip.

Which was a good thing as, as soon as they reached the first large room in the basement they were set upon by several guards seemingly on break.

Thankfully the guards didn't see the point of calling for help and alerting others to the intruders, either because they were too cocky about their own skills or because they were simply that stupid, Treville didn't know and nor did he care.

"Go Captain!" called Etienne as he worked to parry a blow from one of the guards, "We can take care of this. Go find Aramis and the others!"

Normally Treville would berate the man for ordering **him** around when **he** was the Captain but he heard the worried, pleading tone to the soldier's voice and so quickly called a few of the men to him before heading to the door.

"Keep the exit clear Etienne" he ordered, watching with pride as Etienne combatted his opponents move with a flourish that he had learnt from Athos only a few months ago. "We will most likely need to move quickly when we return"

"Aye Captain" chorused the voices of the men staying behind to finish the guards, who at this point were growing annoyed at being ignored and as such increased their attacks.

* * *

 _Just how big is this place!_ Treville mentally ranted when they came to a stop before two different corridors.

"This way!" he called to his men, slightly panicked, as yet another scream came from Aramis's mouth.

Treville and his men raced down the corridor, no longer caring about stealth. Their only concern was reaching their friend and brother.

Just as they reached the door they heard the sickening sound of a bone cracking as well as Aramis's tortured screams.

With a glare that would have the bravest man cowering before it, Treville stormed into the room, his eyes immediately locking onto the man holding a weapon above his clearly injured man, fully intending to use it again.

"Drop the bat monsieur," he growled, his voice low, dangerous and promising a world of pain as he pressed his blade hard against the man he could only assume to be Ortiz's throat. Taking a great amount of pleasure in the way the man instantly froze at the touch.

Making sure he kept Ortiz in his line of sight he allowed his gaze to move over to Aramis, quickly assessing the man for injuries… What he found tested his resolve to see Ortiz tried in Paris. The typically bubbly marksman was now alarmingly pale apart from the patches of skin that were covered in deep bruising. There was a recently stitched bullet wound on the medic's shoulder that looked like it needed redoing. There were also several smaller cuts on the man's face along with a small trail of blood down one side of his face that spoke of a possible concussion.

The chained musketeer's leg was quite clearly broken. The skin surrounding the break was already beginning to bruise, but what was concerning the Captain was the bone that was protruding from the sharpshooter's skin… It would be a while before the man would be able to walk properly and without pain that was for sure.

Just when he thought he had finished categorizing the musketeer's injuries Treville noticed the blood on the floor and came to the sickening realization that his solider had been whipped… Quite badly if the blood on the floor was anything to go by.

"…Captain" came a weak and barely audible response from the chained man.

"Aramis" Treville responded with a nod, knowing the man needed to hear his voice while his eyes were on him to completely believe that he was there in the room with him.

"Well, well, well" Smirked Ortiz, seemingly nonplussed at the fact there was still the tip of a blade pressed against his throat. "And here I though I was going to have to go all the way to Paris for you" he remarked before quickly swinging his bat low to the musketeer Captain's legs.

Treville would be the first to admit he had no idea why the man was attacking him when he was so obviously outnumbered, but still, after seeing Aramis he was more than willing to give the man the fight he seemed to be after.

* * *

Luckily the remaining musketeers saw their Captain's desire to be the one who fought so they instead directed their focus to freeing their injured brother.

"Easy Aramis" Soothed one of the men when the slightly out of it marksman had tried to fight back against them when they touched him, "We're going to get you out of here"

"Thierry?" mumbled Aramis weakly as he raised his head to see if the voice he heard really belonged to one of his musketeer comrades

"The one and only my friend" smiled the older gentleman before the grin faded and a guilty grimace took its place, "Apologies for taking so long."

"…Y'ur here now" slurred the musketeer, still trying to get his mind to focus on anything other than the agonizing pain in his leg.

"Aye" Thierry nodded, "We're gonna get you out of these Aramis just hang on okay"

Working quickly the remaining musketeers managed to unlock the chains that held their comrade to the ceiling and with a gentleness most would be surprised to see in seasoned soldiers, they lowered the alarmingly pale musketeer onto the chair they had brought over from the corner of the room. Most of the men then surrounded the musketeer in case Ortiz tried anything whilst Thierry gently splashed some water over Aramis's face in an effort to wake him up before then allowing the musketeer a hearty helping of his canteen.

* * *

While this was all going on Treville's single focus was on the man before him. He was fighting hard with himself not to allow the rage he felt for how his men had been treated affect how he fought the man.

He could tell from the Spaniard's earlier words that there was clearly more going on then a case of stolen royal documents but he had little time to think further on it as he quickly dodged out of the way of another swing of the bat.

This dodge ended with him briefly facing the chair that Aramis was now slumped over as he fought to stay conscious through the pain now barreling through him.

The sight of his man in pain only amplified his worry for his remaining men, with a steely glare at the Spaniard who caused it all Treville charged at the man, his speed surprising his opponent, before using all his considerable strength to bash the pommel of his sword against Ortiz's temple and he would forever deny that it wasn't the least bit satisfying to watch Ortiz crumple to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"You two!" bellowed Treville to two of the men now standing guard at Aramis's side, "I want him contained ready for transport to Paris as soon as we are done here. He is to be bound and gagged I don't want to hear a single sound from him… Heck blindfold him too for all I care he is your responsibility. Ensure he is watched"

Now slightly afraid of the dark look residing in his eyes the two men were quick to follow their Captain's orders. The grabbed the chains that had previously held Aramis before locking up the Spaniard tight. They spared a second to decide how they were going to get him out of the room before sharing a cheeky smirk and each grabbing a foot – determined to drag the man out the most painful way they could.

"Thierry" Treville called after shaking his head at the obvious enjoyment his men were getting every time Ortiz's head banged against the uneven stone floor.

"Sir?"

"Stay with Aramis" Treville ordered, not notice how Aramis's head shot up at his words, "Once he's collected himself get him out of here-"

"NO" rasped Aramis, smacking the arm of the chair for good measure as he did so, though considering how weak he felt it didn't quite have the force or impact he was after but it got their attention so he would take what he could.

"I will not leave them!" exclaimed the medic as he looked at the Captain as if he was mad for assuming he would.

"You're in no condition to go searching around this place Aramis," reasoned Treville, softening his tone slightly at the obvious pain on the medic's face. "Let Thierry get you out of here and to the – "

"I. Will. Not. Leave. Them" growled Aramis through gritted teeth, "I will hop there if needs be but I'm not leaving until we've found them"

Sighing at the medic's stubbornness Treville was about to try to reason with him again when Aramis spoke, his voice weak and vulnerable in a way that Treville had not seen since just after Savoy

"I **need** to do this sir," he implored, practically begging the man to let him come.

"Thierry you've got point" Treville sighed. Pointing his finger straight at the now relieved medic he added, "You moan once about this having worsened your injuries when we get you out of here and I'll have you mucking out the stables for a month"

"Understood sir" Aramis nodded, chuckling weakly. Only then to gasp in pain as Treville helped him stand. The Captain was quick to place his arm around Aramis's chest in an effort to help keep the weight off of his broken leg. The whimper of pain the action drew from the medic as Treville was forced to press on the lashes that now littered his back had the Captain once again debating trying to reason with the man. Though he sighed when he was the determined, if exhausted, look in the marksman eye just as he was about to open his mouth.

Giving the medic a moment to brace himself before setting off Treville quickly gave orders to the remaining man who would be bringing up the rear

* * *

The walk was slow and silent, none of the newly arrived musketeers willing to dare ask about what the situation was with the rest of their brothers… Not that they would have gotten a response regardless as Aramis was too busy trying not to scream and then pass out after every single step he took. His pained gasps and whimpers were the only noise in the now seemingly empty house.

"CAPTAIN!" called a voice, startling the group enough that they forgot who they had with them as they whirled around to face the source of the voice.

"ARHHH!" cried Aramis as the sudden movement jarred his broken bone, the pain it caused was so intense it caused him to black out momentarily as he slumped in Treville's hold

"Shit Aramis sorry" apologized the group as one, which would have been amusing to the man if he wasn't in such pain.

"'s'fine" slurred Aramis, a few tears flowing down his cheeks as he righted himself, though none of the men commented on it.

"Etienne" remarked Treville with a raised eyebrow, not all too pleased with the man's sudden entrance and the pain it inadvertently caused his friend.

"Thought you could do with some added help sir" explained the musketeer looking sheepish and guilty as he watched Aramis try to collect himself. He then went on to say they had seen another small wave of guards at the door but they had handled them easily and now the others were keeping watch on it to ensure that it stayed clear.

"Good timing" remarked Thierry as they started moving again, the musketeer unable to fully stop himself from looking back at Aramis worriedly every few moments. "According to Aramis we should be close to the room they were being held in."

* * *

With that the group fell into silence once more until Treville felt Aramis start to shake as they approached a room at the end of the corridor.

"This it?" he asked worriedly, torn between wanting the shakes to be a reaction to the room and for wanting them to be a reaction to his injuries. When Aramis nodded weakly Treville quickly, but gently, passed him over to Etienne so he could be the first one through the door to check on the fate of his men.

The first thing that caught Treville's eye was the pool of blood against one wall and he realized with growing worry and anger that his best sharpshooter had been left to bleed to death before someone had clearly decided to stitch up his wound.

The next thing he noticed was his lieutenant laid curled up as tightly as he was sure his injuries would allow near the dried pool of blood.

"I had to check him," Aramis said weakly, explaining the situation as best as he could with dark spots still hovering about his vision. "He didn't have the strength to move afterwards" he added sadly, a frown marring his features as he, and he rest of their rag-tag group, noticed the shivering Athos was doing.

"Great, now he's got a cold as well" huffed Aramis somewhat good-naturedly though the worry was clear in his voice.

Thierry and Treville rushed to Athos's side, both letting out a slew of curses when they saw the mess that was Athos's back. That coupled with the heat of the man's skin was worrying the men more then either was willing to admit.

"…'Tagnan" murmured Athos weakly in his sleep, his voice full of pain as he tried to curl further into himself as the shivers intensified.

"What happened?" growled Treville as he looked to the exhausted medic for answers.

"…Whelps… Greatest… Hits" answered a familiar voice with a weak scoff.

"Porthos!" exclaimed the Captain, scolding himself for not having noticed the man hunched in the corner of the room when they entered, though the relief at seeing the man awake quickly faded with the more he talked.

"Wante'… to use… D'Art's pain… get… him… to break" Porthos explained with another weak scoff and attempt at a smirk, "Didn't count… on… kid being… so… stubborn"

"Thierry, see to Porthos" Treville ordered, his worried gaze scanning the room for the only man unaccounted for. "Farrin come and help me with Athos."

The two men were quick to follow Treville's orders though they did all freeze when Thierry swore wildly as Porthos instantly passed out the moment the musketeer knocked against his shattered wrist.

Mumbling an unheard apology to the now unconscious man Thierry finished freeing him from his bindings before somehow managing to maneuver the man into a position that made it possible for him to carry him on his back.

The second Porthos's bloodstained and torn shirt touched his own Thierry could tell that the man was still losing blood and he thanked his luck that he was strong enough to carry the man as he really didn't like the idea of forcing the man awake only to then make him walk with his injuries.

"What of D'Artagnan?" Aramis asked worriedly from his spot by the door having not wanted to enter the room again if he could help it, his exhausted eyes were flickering worriedly around the room as if the boy would suddenly appear. Though it did dissipate slightly when he saw Athos nestled against Farrin's back, seemingly more content now there was a heat source near him.

"They must have him somewhere else" Treville stated, concern gripping his heart as he tried not to imagine what condition the young soldier must be in given the snippets of information he had managed to gleam from his men.

* * *

Having reached this conclusion the men restarted their search, moving slower than before with their new additions but none willing to go on ahead in case they met resistance from any remaining guards and were unable to defend themselves or their charge. But most importantly they feared what they would find when they reached D'Artagnan and none of them would tear one of the 'inseparables' away from him if the boy's condition was too grave to fix when they found him.

It took some time, by which point Aramis's weight was now being pretty much completely carried by Etienne as the musketeer slipped in and out of consciousness, but eventually they found the room housing their remaining brother.

"D'ARTAGNAN!"


	21. Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Well I'm feeling well and truly loved by you all as my hope was to reach 200 reviews by this time BUT I ended up with 201 reviews before I'd even left for work this morning :D You guys are awesome! 3**

 **I'm not entirely sure about this chapter as I had 2hrs to write it and wrote it under the influence of A LOT of sugar and fizzy drinks in a desperate attempt to keep me awake as I'm well and truly shattered tonight *yawns***

 **We've now caught up to where I had already written chapters so now the chapters published will be written the same day. As such they might be slightly shorter than the last few just because of the time I have to write them. I'll do my best to keep them over 2000 but at the very least they'll be a minimum of 1500**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I would say worry not about D'Artagnan but I know what I have planned so I would be lying if I said that. I've also done it again cliff-hanger wise (I'm evil I know) enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad Treville found them too :) They're in dire need for some comfort and healing now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm soo happy you're loving the story :) I'm slightly worried I might give you another heart attack at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

RangerMyra: Thanks for the review - Hahaha I do so love my cliff-hangers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so, thanks for the kind words :) If you like Athos you'll be please to know I have some lovely moments for him planned soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis has some more stubborn moments today as well. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing him so stubborn :D You're absolutely right... D'Art's in REALLY bad shape. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys aren't in the best shape, luckily help is on the way... but will it be enough... :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Treville will eventually get the documents back though it might be a chapter or two before it happens as I plan to try to kill you with the suspense again at the end of the chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Mwahaha I know, I'm just evil :D I'm officially LOVING the idea of a puppy pile when they've all healed up enough. It's definitely happening at some point. I hadnt really thought of Lucifer but the evil doggie may return tomorrow if I can work it into the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah you might want to swap the hate-o-meter for an angst-o-meter :D I may give you another heart attack at the end of today's chapter... Sorry I just couldn't help it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - That you even take the time to review at all is awesome for me so thank you regardless of how often you do it :) With my tendency to leave you all with cliff-hangers it's probably a good thing that you have several chapters to read in a row lol. Yeah Ortiz slowly became less focused on finding his stuff and more focused on just being a sadistic A-hole! I will do my best not to skip past the healing/comfort moments. I have a few moments planned for it all so hopefully it wont come across rushed... If it starts to seem like I'm rushing just yell at me and I'll slow down with it all :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter 19) Not at all your musings are interesting :) I hated breaking Aramis's leg but I needed to do something else to him (considering I had him whipped I probably didnt need to do anything else but I'm an evil person) I was so tempted to have something happen to Treville but figured our boys are due for some comfort now so couldnt really do anything... yet :D Worry not about Porthos too much he was returned after Aramis was taken... D'Artagnan however... :D Worry not ramblings are always welcome. (Chapter 20) Unfortunately you were about half an hour late of being the 200th reviewer but you were 201 :) Trust me Treville is now severely questioning his decision as more injuries are found on his men. Yeah Athos is quite bad... and cold hence the huddling (plus it was cute to imagine) I dont think anything could prepare Treville for if one of the inseparables died. We are close to finding out who was awake at the prologue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You are indeed review number 200! :D Thank you for the continued support :D I might have done it again today, apologies :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - There is a fair bit more pain to come :D but I will allow them some comfort/healing moments before then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs and cookies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Rescue II  
**

"D'ARTAGNAN!" screamed Aramis in horror when the door opened presenting him with a view of his little brother.

Ignoring the burning pain in his leg Aramis shrugged himself away from the slackened grip of Etienne and stumbled the few steps into the room before he crumbled by D'Artagnan's side.

His hands shook as they hovered hesitantly above the boy's barely moving torso as if the medic was terrified of causing the boy additional pain by simply touching him.

Though if Aramis was being honest with himself he was terrified that he would feel the last heartbeats of one of his most beloved brothers if he placed his hands on his pulse points.

* * *

Distantly Aramis could hear Treville demanding answers from him regarding D'Artagnan's condition but he couldn't process anything but the horrific sight of what his brother had truly endured during his time in Ortiz's grasp.

D'Artagnan was lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the room, stripped of all but his breeches and even they were torn and blood-soaked.

His chest was a mesh of cuts, some deeper then others and some even looked like a torn mess, as if Ortiz had continually twisted the blade as he removed it.

Overall the young Gascon's chest much resembled Athos's back in the damage done to it, however unlike Athos, where Ortiz had cauterized most if not all of the wounds, D'Artagnan had been left with several bleeding wounds that had received no treatment and had been left to bleed freely.

Normally the severity of the cuts wouldn't be anything to get too concerned over. Sure they'd need stitching but it wouldn't be a life or death wound.

However now, with all the other injuries he had sustained, Aramis couldn't help but worry about what the loss of blood from those wounds did to his brother's chances.

Aramis then moved to check the other injuries he knew about – the broken hand and the bitten leg.

Guilt flowed to the surface as Aramis finally had a chance to assess the damage he had missed the last time he had been this close to D'Artagnan. He let out a slew of mumbled Spanish curses when he saw the iron cuffs were still keeping his brother imprisoned, even though they weren't holding him up like he assumed they were earlier. The skin surrounding the cuffs was deeply bruised and covered in a coating of dried blood from previous attempt to escape.

It was the sight of the hand itself though that almost made the barely holding it together medic lose it. Each of D'Artagnan's fingers were swollen yet clearly broken, all at odd angles and none even remotely straight.

Aramis didn't know whether it was luck that Treville arrived when they did as the bone had only just begun healing so they could be reset without him… or more accurately given his currently state, so someone could reset without breaking them.

The nails were another story altogether. Each had been removed and only the highly sensitive nail bed remained. It was clear they hadn't received any sort of care either – not that Aramis was surprised. Small slivers of what he could only assume to be wood, were left in a few of the beds, leaving Aramis to sigh at the obvious infect that had set in.

Remembering Porthos's words several days ago about D'Artagnan's increasing temperature Aramis abandoned his inspection of the wounds that littered nearly every part of his brother and instead placed his hand lightly on the boy's forehead… Almost snapping the hand back at the heat that resided there.

* * *

Aramis turned to inform a very anxious Treville that they needed to get the boy some help **now!** When he was distracted by a slight whimper of pain as D'Artagnan subconsciously nuzzled the hand still lightly resting on his forehead, almost as if it he recognized it wasn't going to hurt him but instead help.

"D'Art" whispered Aramis brokenly; nearly collapsing on the boy when the young Gascon twitched and turned his head to face the direction his voice had come from.

"Come on little brother" he pleaded, his voice thick with unshed tears as he lightly stroked the boy's cheek, "Help's here now so please open your eyes"

"…'Mis" croaked a small voice, sounding more broken and pained then any of the men present had ever heard

"D'Art" Aramis smiled, his voice cracking slightly as he pressed his forehead into D'Artagnan's own, whispering a multitude of prayers up in thanks that the boy yet lived.

"You had us worried there for a while D'Artagnan" spoke a voice just behind Aramis, though D'Artagnan had precious little energy left in him to find the source, all his did have he was channeling into trying to offer his clearly terrified and, if the pain line on his face was anything to go by, injured brother a small smile

"How's he doing Aramis?" The voice asked, finally coming into D'Artagnan's eye line and the boy, despite his barely conscious state, was surprised at who it was.

"…Cap'in?"

"Aye D'Artagnan" Treville nodded, offering the boy a rare soft smile before quickly anticipating the young man's next question, "We have the others as well, they need some medical attention but all live, as do you"

D'Artagnan practically sagged with relief and Aramis was about to chuckle at the boy's worry over them given his own condition when he realized the young Gascon **had** actually sagged as his energy levels had finally depleted, especially now that help was there, and as such he had fallen unconscious yet again.

* * *

"We need to go" Aramis stated firmly as he tore his worried gaze away from D'Artagnan's once again unconscious form to look Treville in the eye.

"Is it safe to move him?" Treville asked concerned, as he helped Aramis back over to Etienne who was waiting to carry him, no longer willing to let the man aggravate his injuries given his recent crumble to the floor moment when he saw D'Artagnan.

"We have no choice" Aramis replied sadly, wincing when Etienne shifted him slightly to get a better grip. "We can't work on him here and there's no way we're leaving him so we'll have to hope he'll be okay" the medic admitted sadly

Treville sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to stave off the building headache forming there before he gently picked D'Artagnan up, carrying him bridal style and wishing he had finished Ortiz when he had had the chance with every small whimper of pain the young man in his arms let out as they moved.

* * *

"Has he always been this light?" Treville asked after a few minutes of silent walking. He was concerned over just how light the unconscious boy was in his arms. He knew the lad had always been skinny but even with all the cuts and bruises that littered his chest Treville could make out the indentation of his ribs… several of which appeared to be broken given the angle that sat at.

Aramis frowned as he lifted his head tiredly from where it had been resting on Etienne's shoulder, "He hasn't been given any food in quite a while Captain" the sharpshooter explained, internally wondering if they could get away with not feeding Ortiz during the trip back to Paris.

"…N't tru'" slurred D'Artagnan weakly as he nestled closer to the warmth that was Treville's chest. The sight brought forth chuckles from the men who had accompanied the Captain and brought a brief, soft smile from the Captain himself. "…'ad br'th" D'Artagnan added sleepily, unable to open his eyes but at least somewhat lucid.

"Really?" Aramis asked surprised, he saw first hand what little regard Ortiz held for his brother's health. The Spaniard feeding him seemed quite out of character.

"…Call'd me … Charlie," mumbled D'Artagnan with a slight scowl on his face that worried the men slightly until he added "…Knows… I h'te… Charlie." After which he promptly passed out again.

"We need to get some food into him soon Captain" Aramis stated, worry practically emanating from every part of his being as he watched the young man's labored breathing from his spot on Etienne's back. "Several of his wounds were infected and have been for a while. Without the necessary reserves to fight them…"

"Understood" nodded Treville, making a mental note to have a large serving of broth made up for all of the captured men as soon as they arrived back at their campsite.

* * *

"Drop the brat!" sneered a voice, slightly startling the group who's attention had been on the slightly worrying sounds coming from D'Artagnan as the boy tried to breathe

Once they noticed the new arrival, which turned out to be a well muscled guard by the looks of him and several of his features spoke to him being of Spanish decent the men all moved into defensive positions around their Captain, though they knew they would be little help in a fight seeing as how they were all carrying an injured musketeer.

"I'll be dead before you touch him" growled Treville, subconsciously tightening his grip on the young man as he pulled him closer to his chest.

"Fine by me" snarled the guard as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Only to stun the musketeers' moments later when he crumpled to the floor. A terrified young man standing behind him, hands still holding the piece of wood he had used to knock him out.

"…Bryce?" Aramis asked stunned. He had not pegged the young man as having the guts to do anything overt in helping to stop Ortiz and his men, though Ortiz being in musketeer custody might have helped give him the extra push he needed.

"Tha-That actually worked" Bryce whispered, looking as surprised as the rest of them that his plan had worked.

"Aramis?" whispered Treville as he kept his eyes locked on the young man before him.

"One of the villagers" Aramis explained tiredly, the pain in his body slowly becoming too much for him to handle while conscious, "He doesn't seem to like Ortiz much though and he helped stitch my arm"

"You can come if you wish" Treville said, startling the young man, "Either way we will not hold any prior actions against you but my men need a healer now so we're leaving"

Bryce was stunned by the offer and shame and guilt quickly flooded him as he noticed the appalling conditions of the four musketeers before swiftly nodding, "This way" he said, gesturing to a small corridor, "There's a short cut to the outside. Ortiz added it in case he needed to leave in a hurry"

Thanks to Bryce's help the small group was able to get out of the mansion and back to the small clearing in the woods much quicker and with a lot more ease then if they had attempted to climb the stairs and exit the house the way they had entered.

* * *

Arriving at the campsite Treville allowed himself a moment to smirk as he saw what looked to be Ortiz's slumped form by a tree on the furthest edge of the campsite, chained with an extraordinary amount of chain and rope. It also appeared his men had take his words to heart as he could see the corner of fabric tied around both the man's eyes and his mouth.

"Sir" called one of the men he had left behind to get prepared for their return, "Who's worse?" he asked grimly having noticed the horrific conditions of all of the rescued men.

Treville opened his mouth to reply when Aramis beat him to it "D'Artagnan" he said determinedly, not about to let himself get treated before someone saw to his brother first.

After quickly depositing the four injured men on waiting blankets Treville turned to his men.

* * *

"You two, gather us enough firewood to last the night, we need to keep them warm" he instructed, watching as the men darted off to fulfill his orders.

"Farrin" he called getting the man's attention from where he had been checking on Athos, "You're on food duty, we need something warm and easy to eat for all four of them" he ordered, glaring at Aramis to disagree with him when he stressed that all of them needed food.

"Aye Captain" nodded Farrin as he started on the food.

"Thierry and Etienne will help me with the rest of the injured whilst those two focus on D'Artagnan" Glaring at Aramis he added, "Don't give me that look Aramis we can clean and stitch wounds well enough. I wont have you getting infected because you're too stubborn to accept help until D'Artagnan's been seen to"

"The rest of you" he added after confirming the medic had been sufficiently chastised, "Are on guard duty and are expected to help with whatever any of us needs"

The camp was a blur of movement for several minutes as everyone got settled into their jobs. However the entire camp froze when one of the two more medically trained men who was working on D'Artagnan exclaimed:

"Shit! D'ARTAGNAN!"


	22. Injuries Revealed

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **This chapter was ridiculously hard to write. I don't even know why but it just didn't want to be written. Hopefully it's still good though :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Worry not you'll find out today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Well we know they all make it to the garrison at least but after that ... *evil laugh* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest06 (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know I just can't help it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I wasnt going to have Bryce doing anything but everyone seemed to want him to do something so hence his reappearance. We get some more heartbroken moments today as well as some protective/concerned Treville... Mainly because he's one of the only 'key' characters still conscious. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - How strange :S Hopefully it'll fix itself soon so it'll stop happening. We'll find out more about D'Art today but can't promise it'll be pleasant. Treville's back being protective/concerned today as well which is fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D Nah you love me really lol :D But I will admit I have been quite mean cliffhanger wise these last few chapters. Glad you're enjoying the story as well as Bryce's moment. The puppy pile idea is something i'm really excited to write as it's such a cute idea :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - For some reason your review posted 2x... not that I mind, makes me feel doubly loved lol :) There's not a cliff-hanger today so hopefully you'll recover from my last two evil cliff-hangers. Hope you've recovered from the heart attack :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - As much as I liked your theory I'm afraid i wasnt that nice :D We get a small Athos moment today but I have more key moments planned in later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We get a brief Athos moment today but he's quite ill too so he wont be awake for long. Porthos is still unconscious but he'll probably wake up briefly tomorrow. You are right to be worried about D'Art :D Glad you liked the tenderness moments as well as sleepy D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Good timing with the review, I was just finishing up prepping this for publishing when the email came through :D It's definitely not good for D'Artagnan, he's in quite a bad way. I actually quite liked Bryce's moment, I wasn't overly sure of it when I started writing it. Aramis's moments were cute to write so I'm glad you liked them too :) Yeah the way Aramis is going he's going to end up worse then the rest of them if he keeps pushing himself... Whilst his wounds are currently uninfected, I can't promise they'll stay that way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this, you're all awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Injuries Revealed  
**

Galen and Leroy knew they would have their work cut out for them as soon as they glimpsed the injuries the captured men had received, though even with their training and years of military service the pair were still shocked at the extent of the damage the youngest of the four rescued men had endured.

Both men knew how cherished the young man lying unconscious by them was by the 'inseparables' and how much it would devastate the tightknit group, but as they found new injury after new injury their hope for the young man's survival diminished.

"How-" breathed Leroy in disbelief as he washed the young Gascon's body clean of any blood and dirt with the utmost tenderness.

"I have no idea," agreed Galen, though his eyes did not divert from where they were focused on mixing a draught to help with the boy's fever. "All I do know" he added, ensuring he kept his voice as low as possible so as to not worry the only remaining 'inseparable' who was still conscious and was currently trying his best to watch them like a hawk. "Is that we need to get this fever down fast. It's way too high"

With that Galen poured the fever-draught down D'Artagnan's throat, keeping one hand over his mouth and the other gently massaging the boy's throat to get him to swallow.

Between them, the two men worked quickly trying all the different things they could think of to try and lower D'Artagnan's raging fever. Distantly they heard Treville chastising Aramis and all they could think was that now was when they could really do with his expertise because despite their best efforts they were having little effect on the ever-growing fever now raging war inside D'Artagnan's body.

* * *

"Shit! D'ARTAGNAN!" shouted Galen, forgetting in his panic the effect his words would have on those in the camp.

Though neither he nor Leroy had time to contemplate it when D'Artagnan began seizing, the fever having finally reached too high a level for his body to maintain let alone fight.

Leroy quickly jumped so he was by D'Artagnan's feet and gripped the boy's ankles with all of his strength, fairly sure he would be forgiven should he leave a bruise or two on the boy after this.

Galen moved with equal speed and rushed to keep D'Artagnan head still as he began involuntarily thrashing about.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to stop a particularly painful looking bash from D'Artagnan's head on the hard ground.

It was also unfortunate that this was the exact moment that Athos returned to consciousness

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Cried Aramis weakly as he fought against Etienne's grip as the musketeer tried to stop the anxious medic from injuring him further.

The terrified tone of Aramis's voice pierced through the groggy part of Athos's brain causing the musketeer to shoot up, his hands instinctively reaching for where his blade would usually be located.

"…D'Artagnan?!" he breathed brokenly as he watched with horrified surprise as his little brother was surrounded by several of their comrades as well as their Captain. The newly awakened musketeer could only hear the curses coming from the men as well as occasionally seeing glimpses of the young man he had come to consider family as he thrashed about in the throws of his seizure.

"No Athos!" exclaimed Treville as he noticed the injured man attempting to get up.

"What's going on," Athos demanded, trying his best to ignore both the pain of his injuries as well as the intense dizzy spell that almost had him collapsing again.

"Lie down before you fall over" Treville scolded, though it was softer then it would have usually come across given the circumstances.

"What's. Going. On" Growled the swordsman, pushing himself to his feet only to them stumble forward and collapse against Treville who had seen the stumble and had moved to intercept the stubborn man.

"They have him Athos" Treville whispered soothingly, "But they can't work if they're distracted by you as well"

The heartbroken look in Athos's eyes was enough to soften Treville's annoyance at the man's stubbornness. As he gently sat the swordsman down on the blanket he continued to whisper words of comfort to the man, though his words went unheard as Athos kept his focus on the shielded from of his brother.

* * *

"Jesus Christ D'Artagnan" sighed Galen as he gently released the young man's head now the boy had stopped thrashing, "You don't do things by half measures do you?"

Athos who had heard the young soldier's rant couldn't help but chuckle slightly, amused that he was seeing how their usual concern for D'Artagnan looked to outsiders.

"How's his head?" Aramis interrupted, now completely sagging against Etienne as he struggled to stay awake, only the concern for his brothers keeping him from collapsing and sleeping for at least a week.

"…We've got him Aramis" Leroy said, hoping his voice didn't contain any of the concern he was feeling as he noticed Galen's hand had come away bloody when he took it off from D'Artagnan's head.

Luckily for the pair Aramis was too far-gone in terms of exhaustion and pain and so didn't question them further as he passed out. Etienne gently placed him back on the blanket before returning to the task assigned to him by the Captain.

Smiling fondly at Aramis's now snoozing form Treville turned back to Athos who looked like he was seriously considering moving again in an attempt to get closer to his brother. "You need to rest as well Athos"

"D'Artagnan"

"Is being seen to" cut off Treville, fixing the musketeer with a stern look, "Your injuries need tending to as well"

"I promise, I'll wake you should anything regarding his condition change" Treville promised seeing that his lieutenant was about to continue his protest.

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle Athos grudgingly agreed, letting the Captain help him back onto his stomach so his back could be tended to. The last thing he did before closing his eyes was to turn his head so it faced his young injured protégé.

* * *

"How is he really?" Treville whispered once he was sure that the remaining inseparables were indeed asleep.

"Bad" Galen admitted sadly as he pushed a needle through the skin on the back of D'Artagnan's head, sowing up the gash he had gotten during the seizure. "He hit his head pretty hard before I could stop him, we're going to need to pay extra close attention to it to ensure there's no serious damage"

Treville nodded, using one hand to massage his shoulder as he looked at his youngest soldier with pity, sympathy and a promise of revenge in his eyes. "And the rest of him?"

Galen sighed before nodding to Leroy to take up explanations.

"Getting worse with every injury we find Captain" Leroy explained, his tone grave but was underlined with fury towards the men who caused all this damage to one of their own.

"He's got at least three broken ribs, the rest are seriously bruised. He appeared to suffer at least one prior head wound which is making the one he has now all the more serious. His shoulder is completely dislocated and has been left that way for some time, we're trying to cool it to get the swelling down so we can reset it but that'll take time. His hand is a complete mess" Leroy explained, gently lifting the limb so Treville could see for himself and the Captain had to use every single fiber of his self-control not to go and tear Ortiz limb from limb for what he put his men through.

"The bones are completely broken and the several of the nail beds are now infected as whatever he used to remove them left traces in them." Leroy added, interrupting the Captain's murderous thoughts.

"His chest?"

"Boy's gonna be a patchwork of colours for at least a month" scowled Galen, taking over explanations as Leroy changed out the cold compress they were using in an attempt to bring down the swelling of D'Artagnan's shoulder. "Several different blades were used, some of them even serrated" shuddered the man, imagining the pain the young Gascon had endured. "Several of them came dangerously close to important organs and as such he's going to have an extremely painful recovery process ahead of him. The only upside here is that the burns aren't too deep and remain clear of infection so far." Blinking he added, "And I can't believe I just said that burns were a good thing"

"Please tell me that's every" Treville said, his voice dangerously close to sounding pleading as he watched D'Artagnan take labored breaths, the damage to his ribs no doubt making it painful and difficult to breathe properly.

Leroy let out an angry scoff, "Not even close Captain."

Following Leroy's pointing finger Treville noticed, for the first time, a bloodied bandage wrapped around the boy's leg. Scowling he looked to the man for answers

"Dog bite from the looks of it" Leroy explained, hatred clear in his voice as he unwrapped the bandage so Treville could see the damage.

"It's infected too which isn't helping the fever D'Artagnan's fighting. We're trying to clear it up with everything else…" he explained shrugging helplessly.

"Then there's his back" Galen added sadly as he gently worked to clear out the infection in D'Artagnan's nail beds

"What!" Treville growled unable to believe there were more injuries that his young soldier had sustained

"We've only had a brief glimpse," Galen explained, looking worriedly at D'Artagnan, as the boy didn't even react to him resetting the bones in his broken hand. "But it appears to have some significant damage as well.

Sighing Treville looked at the young man worriedly, one hand lightly gripping the boy's wrist, taking reassurance in the weak but steady pulse

"… His chances?"

Sharing a look with Leroy, Galen put down his supplies and looked his Captain in the eyes, "He needs a trained physician… Hell they all do! We'll do what we can but…"

"I understand… Do what you can for him, boy's too stubborn to die and they're too stubborn to let him."

* * *

Getting up from his spot by D'Artagnan's side Treville stormed over to the two men who were guarding the now awake Ortiz.

"Captain!" one of the men stammered, slightly surprised by the look of pure rage on his Captain's face.

"Make sure you watch him twenty-four-seven" growled Treville before he knelt down so he could glare at the man who was somehow looking quite smug despite being chained, gagged and blindfolded.

"Now you listen to me," snarled Treville as he gripped the Spaniard hard by the chin. "If he dies… If any of them die. I will take enormous pleasure in ensuring you meet your end in the most painful and slow way possible."

With a slightly forceful push he stood from his spot by Ortiz to return to his men's bedside. Sending up a silent prayer for the lives of his men.


	23. Path To Healing I

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual today... I have no excuse other than I'm easily distracted and YouTube takes full advantage of that.**

 **Hopefully the fact that this is a slightly longer chapter will make up for it being a little later :)**

 **We're leaving the whumpage behind for a little bit now so our boys can focus on healing so be ready for some cute musky moments to come in later chapters :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so :) I have no plans as of yet to kill off any of our main boys so worry not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm sure Aramis would have no complaints with that arrangement *smirks* I think Treville would be more than willing to let the boys have a fair amount of time off once they're well enough to register the fact that they have time off lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I knew it lol :D I have a plan for Ortiz's eventual demise... though the more hatred that comes in for him the more I'm beginning to doubt whether that idea does enough justice wise so I might change it up a bit to ensure he meets a painful end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm tempted to have him do so but it would kinda put a stop to an idea I have coming up in several chapters time when they're back in Paris and I quite like the idea so I'm afraid you're stuck with him for now. Yeah none of our boys got off easy and being unable to help when one of their own is in pain is killing them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're loving it :) I do so enjoy throwing in curveballs like the seizure :D Though you should be able to breathe a bit easier today as nothing too dramatic is planned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I'm loving how your reviews are slowly becoming just sound effects lol :D I'm not surprised the hate-o-meter went haywire... though it might be wise to check out the angst-o-meter today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I never tire of hearing such lovely words from people such as yourself my friend (god that sounded so posh in my head lol) Got another Athos moment today, hope you like it :) The fingernail bits make me cringe too but it sounded so evil at the time that I had to include it and now it just makes me cringe whenever I write it... which means it's doing its job i suppose. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Worry not all your questions will soon be answered (though not really in this chapter but the next couple I promise :) )Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tina (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks for the advice :) Worry not I am moving on to the healing part now, I'll admit I did get a bit wrapped up in the whole whumpage part of it but we're getting to the cute healing/comfort moments now so should sort itself out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah things are about to get a bit better for our boys though they have a long road to recovery. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah, where's a doctor when you need one. He's improving slightly though but he's still in quite a bad way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos's timing definitely sucks thats for sure :D Furious Treville was quite fun to write, though it is slightly odd writing several chapters from his viewpoint as our boys are all out of it. I've given a brief/slight explanation as to why Porthos is still unconscious today but he'll be awake soon dont worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art's fever is going to be causing him trouble for some time I'm afraid, as are the rest of his injuries (i'm a mean mean person) Not being able to help when it's usually him treating them is definitely killing Aramis :( Though I do like his bit in today's chapter :) Athos's timing was the worst but I like the idea that he's so in sync with his brothers that he reacted to their pain. Hehe You remember correctly, it wont be too bad as I have no plans to kill off D'Art (as of yet) but it'll be causing some concern... I don't know I could always through in some sort of injury to his feet just so he has a full set lol. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, sorry it was updated slightly later than usual. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always I can't thank you all enough for all the support you've given by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Path To Healing I  
**

The next couple of hours or so went by in a blur for the men treating the injured.

Athos's injuries, despite their extensiveness, we probably the easiest for them to tend. With meticulous care they set to work cleaning the swordsman's body of the dirt and grime he had accumulated over the duration of his capture.

Treville was quite pleased that the man remained blissfully unaware this was happening as he had known the stubborn, proud man for long enough to know that he would not take kindly to others seeing him in such a weak state. Despite the occasional outward appearance Athos cherished his position as lieutenant and as such Treville knew that to have gotten to the stage where he required the care of someone other than his closest brothers would greatly embarrass the man.

Once his skin was clean the men set to work applying a salve over the numerous burns that littered across Athos's skin. Treville didn't know whether or not to laugh at the fact that the only reason he had insisted on them bringing an ample supply of burn salve was because he had been forced to listen to the swordsman's explanation as to how both Aramis and Porthos had ended up with some impressive, but thankfully minor, burns after a routine mission the quartet had been tasked with completing several months ago.

A smile flickered across the Captain's face as he remembered the chiding yet amused tone Athos had used when explaining that the pair had somehow managed to injure themselves on the campfire whilst explaining to D'Artagnan one of their many amusing tavern anecdotes. To this day Treville still had no idea how they had managed to do that but after years with the men that could act worse then children at times he honestly wasn't all that surprised.

Once the burns had been covered with a healthy amount of burn cream Treville decided to leave them uncovered, at least until Athos was awake enough to give his consent to wrapping them. He knew his luck would run out and the man was bound to wake up as they were in the middle of wrapping his chest and it would be far easier to simply wait until they woke him up to eat to do anything.

Instead they made quick work of stitching up the few remaining 'minor' wounds that Ortiz hadn't crudely cauterized before placing a cold compress on Athos's forehead in hopes of combatting the slowly growing fever the man seemed to have developed.

* * *

Whilst Treville and one of the other musketeers' worked on Athos, Etienne focused his attention onto Aramis.

He had been assessing the medic's wounds, trying to decide where best to start when the whole ordeal with D'Artagnan had distracted them. Now that things were somewhat calmer he quickly realized he would need see to the broken leg before doing anything else.

"Thierry!" Etienne called, looking over at the man who was tending to Porthos.

"Aye?" came a reply, though the man had yet to tear his eyes away from whatever he was doing to Porthos.

"Need a hand with this bone, he's probably going to fight me when I try to get it back in" Etienne explained grimly.

Without another word Thierry came to Etienne's side, grimacing when he saw the state of the medic's leg. He had seen it briefly in the cell when they rescued him but then it had been covered in blood that managed to obscure the damage actually done.

Now that the leg had been cleaned there were clear impressions of the chain links in the deep bruising that had already formed around the break. The break itself was a nasty one, with the bone jutting out of the skin. Cursing under his breath Thierry understood why Etienne had requested help.

"Want me to hold him or push that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the slightly pained expression the medic wore even whilst sleeping.

"Him" Etienne nodded as he prepared himself for what he was about to do, "You've got more strength than me to keep him still when he starts fighting me"

Thierry nodded and got into position, grimly nodding at his brother when he was ready.

Without waiting another moment Etienne began work getting the bone back inside Aramis's leg… and like they had predicted the second he touched the bone Aramis instantly reacted to the pain and began fighting Thierry's hold, cursing and crying as the pain escalated

"¡Hijo de puta!" _(Son of a bitch!)_ Swore Aramis, glaring almost pathetically at Etienne as he tried to get the man to stop touching his leg

Blinking amusedly as the fact that the typically eloquent Spaniard was now cursing like a sailor, Thierry worked to keep the man still so as to not injure himself further.

After a few minutes the pain overtook the medic's desire to curse the man causing him pain and so he switched tactics.

"Por favor ... Deja ... Por favor," _(Please… Stop… Please)_ begged Aramis weakly, tears streaming down his face as he thrashed weakly in Thierry's hold.

"Easy Aramis" soothed Thierry; risking loosening his hold on man so he could run a hand gently through the sharpshooter's hair. "He's almost done"

"Por favor…" slurred Aramis feebly before the pain became too much and he passed out.

"Aramis?" Thierry asked worriedly, his concern had spiked when the man had collapsed in his arms

"He's out" mumbled Etienne, his focus on bandaging the splint to the medic's leg.

Observing that his friend had the situation now under control Thierry removed himself from Aramis and moved back to where he had been tending to Porthos.

Having finished with Aramis's broken leg Etienne took a moment to center himself before moving onto the mess that was his back.

As gently as he could Etienne set to work cleaning the shredded skin, doing his best to ignore the pained whimpers coming from the medic as he worked.

Thankfully, if it could indeed be called that, because the wounds were so recent they were completely clear of infection, meaning that he could set to work stitching up the worst of the lashes quickly.

Etienne thanked God when he realized that only a few of them were deep enough to cause concern, the rest were simple enough to stitch and cover with a poultice. A couple of the lashes were deeper then the rest and Etienne knew that they were going to cause his comrade pain as they were cutting deep into the flesh of his shoulders and lower back.

He took extra care when stitching these and applied an even greater amount of the pain numbing poultice to them before finally acknowledging that he had done all he could and moving on to wrap the wounds in bandages.

* * *

Porthos was slightly worrying Thierry, not that he would bring it up to the others until he had proof or more reason to be concerned.

What first caught his eye was the way the larger man's wrist flopped helplessly and at an odd angle. The deep puncture wounds that marred the skin told Thierry just how the limb had been injured and he found himself fighting against the urge to go and pummel Ortiz into oblivion… Not only had that vile man set a dog on the youngest of their regiment but he had also had the audacity to set the dog on one of their most respected as well.

Thierry knew that Porthos must have been defending one of his brothers, most likely D'Artagnan given the boy's extensive injuries, when he obtained his injuries… Porthos was the most skilled hand-to-hand fighter the regiment had, the only way that such a skilled fighter got such wounds when fighting an animal such as a dog was if he was distracted by one of his brothers being in danger.

Knowing that the wound could easily get infected Thierry decided his first job was to clean the bite wound… His concern for the unconscious man rose when the man failed to respond to the burning liquid cleansing his wound or the tweezers that picked at the tender flesh to remove any foreign matter that could cause infection.

After he returned from helping Etienne with Aramis he set to work splinting the broken bone and wrapping it as tightly as he could… Though he was grateful that the man had remained unconscious for the stitching of the puncture wounds as he had heard rumors of how the man reacted when it came to stitching wounds.

The worst injury now taken care of Thierry moved on to tending to the numerous gashes and cuts that littered the man's skin, both from his fight with the dog and from his time annoying both guards and Ortiz.

Luckily most of them weren't overly deep and appeared clean. Unfortunately however Thierry did note an older wound on the man's shoulder which had been neglected medic treatment and as such was now sporting quite the infection - no doubt playing a part in keeping the man unconscious.

Thierry cleaned and stitched it the best he could and made a mental note to get either Aramis, should he be in a condition to do so, or a trained physician to check it over before too long.

The wounds on his chest were deep but not life threatening, though the deep bruising around his ribs told Thierry that several of them were most likely broken, this was quickly confirmed. Knowing he could do little for them aside from binding them he moved quickly to secure the bandage around the unconscious musketeer's chest.

* * *

Whilst all this was going on Galen and Leroy worked frantically on D'Artagnan, the boy had so many injuries, several of which were in various stages of infection, that it was becoming difficult to keep track.

Galen had expressed his suspicions that during his seizure, D'Artagnan had managed to crack his skull slightly.

This news was highly alarming and both men knew they would need to wake the boy up soon to check over his mental health and to ensure there was no permanent damage done by the bash.

The only problem with this is that they would have to continue to work whilst the young man was awake and they very much disliked the idea of D'Artagnan feeling any more pain while they tried to make him better. As such they were fiercely determined to treat as many of the more serious wounds before they needed to wake him up.

The bite on his leg was one of such wounds. Despite Aramis's best attempts the wound had become horribly infected and the pair had to cut open the stitches to drain out all of the puss that had built up under the skin. The process was extremely painful for all involved as the musketeers had to endure D'Artagnan's heartbreaking screams of agony as they pressed on the highly tender wounds.

The men did take some comfort in the fact that D'Artagnan's brain was still well enough to register pain… it alleviated some of their growing concerns for the damage the seizure had caused.

Taking care of the leg took up most of the time the men had allotted for themselves before the wound need to wake up D'Artagnan. Grimacing at the amount of work left to do they quickly moved to the broken hand, determined to at least clean out the infected nail beds before attempting to wake the boy

"Should we wait till after we've set the bones?" Leroy asked, his eyes full of sympathy for what their youngest brother had endured.

"We can't" Galen replied sadly shaking his head, "We've waited long enough, any longer and we're increasing the chances of him not waking up."

* * *

As if on cue it was at that point that Farrin reminded the group that there was broth waiting for the four men whenever they were ready for it.

"Captain!" called Leroy, knowing that besides Athos or another one of the inseparables that Treville would probably be the best one for D'Artagnan to see when he awoke.

"We need to wake him" Leroy explained when Treville moved to kneel beside him, sending the pair questioning looks. "We're going to try to get him to eat something as well but figured it would probably be best for you to be here seeing as the others are still resting."

"Should we wake them too?" Treville asked, eyeing the still sleeping trio

"We should" nodded Galen, "Though it might be best to wait until after we've finished with D'Artagnan… Give them some good news when they wake" shrugging he added, "We'll need to try to keep D'Artagnan awake for a little bit anyway so he might as well go first then they wont bombard us for information."

Nodding his acceptance of the plan the three men then set to work trying to wake up the wounded Gascon.

It took several attempts and many agonizing minutes, during which Galen's guilt at not be able to prevent the Gascon from hitting his head during the seizure grew. But eventually they were rewarded by a quiet and pained call of Athos's name.

Smiling fondly at the love the young man before him held for his mentor and brothers Treville stroked the boy's hair softly, "He's still resting at the moment D'Artagnan but we'll be waking him soon"

"…Th'y're … ok?" D'Artagnan weakly asked, his eyes still screwed shut as he tried to think past the pain in his head as well as the seemingly endless pain in his body.

"A little worse for wear and will most likely be off duty for quite a while but they live" confirmed Treville, though he frowned slightly as an ashamed look passed across D'Artagnan's face

"D'Artagnan" Galen interrupted, having gotten up to get a cup of broth for the now awake, yet barely lucid, boy. "We got some food for you, think you can try eating it?"

The way D'Artagnan's face screwed up told the musketeers' what he thought of that idea, yet it was what he said next that had them worried.

"…Alre'dy … ate" he mumbled weakly, exhaustion and pain trying to pull him back under.

Sharing a worried look with the two stand in medics Treville turned to face his young soldier with a concerned tone in his voice, "That was several days ago now D'Artagnan"

D'Artagnan's eyes flickered opened briefly at that and Treville could see the confusion within them, lying just behind the pain he was sure would be there for several long weeks to come. "… oh"

"Come" Treville said decisively, "Let's get you sitting up so you can have something to eat and then we'll wake the rest of them… They need to see you awake so you're going to have to keep those eyes open for a bit longer" he added as he watched the boy struggle to stay conscious, though the mention of seeing his brothers seemed to be adequate motivation

"…H'rts" whimpered D'Artagnan feebly as the three men moved him into a sitting, or more like slumped position.

"I know" soothed Treville, almost uncharacteristically tender to the young injured Gascon.

"Here" Galen said, a small sad smile on his face as he watched the boy shift in pain, "try some broth"

The small sound of protest that came from D'Artagnan was acknowledged but largely ignored by the three men as they knew how much D'Artagnan's weakened body desperately needed the food if he was to survive.

* * *

Leaving D'Artagnan to Galen and Leroy, Treville made his way to the rest of the inseparables, knowing that despite the pairs best efforts that D'Artagnan would likely not be conscious for much longer.

"Athos" called Treville gently as he lightly tapped the swordsman's face. He knew that if D'Artagnan only had the chance to see one of his brothers before unconsciousness claimed him once again that he would want it to be Athos.

"…Captain?" came a mumbled response, followed quickly by a loud hiss of pain as his slowly wakening brain registered the pain that was spreading throughout his body.

"He's awake"

Those two words were all Treville needed to say for Athos's brain to spur into action and thankfully years of experience knowing the man had allowed Treville to correctly predict the man's next movements and intercept them before he hurt himself further.

"Easy Athos" Treville said firmly whilst helping his lieutenant from his attempt to sit up before nodding over to where D'Artagnan was being prodded to drink a bit more of the broth he was slowly working his way through.

"D'Artagnan" Athos whispered, his voice full of pain and disbelief

"…'Thos?" came an almost instant reply, which was quickly followed by a hiss of pain as a spike of pain shot through the Gascon's skull.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Athos exclaimed, panic rushing through him at the sound of his brother in pain. Though he quickly calmed and quieted when Treville whispered 'head injury' into his ear. The fact the boy had a headache wasn't surprising to the swordsman given the number of blows to the head he had received during these last few weeks.

"D'Artagnan" he tried again, this time much quieter as he watched on helplessly as D'Artagnan slumped against Leroy's chest, whimpering quietly.

"…H'rts 'Thos" whined the Gascon, opening his eyes just enough to look pleadingly at his mentor for help, the look nearly shattered the swordsman's heart and had him fighting Treville's grip on his arm to try to stand and move to his brother's side.

"Just breathe D'Artagnan," he ordered softy, having given up on trying to get out of Treville's grip. He was weakened by his injuries and by a fever and so lacked the necessary strength needed to pry himself out of his Captain's grasp.

Silence reigned for several moments throughout the camp, the only sounds coming from the snores of their still sleeping brothers as well as the pained, harsh breaths coming from D'Artagnan as he tried to manage the pain.

"…'m'sorry 'Thos" he whispered brokenly several moments later, breaking the silence.

Completely confused by his protégé's apparent need to apologize, Athos was about to ask what for when D'Artagnan elaborated, making sure to keep his eyes from looking at both his mentor and his Captain as he spoke

"…My fa'lt" he explained, his voice weary and thick with unshed tears, "…D'dn't mean … for this… 'm'sorry"


	24. Path To Healing II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for being a bit late again today, I found a new fic to read this morning and it's pretty much all I've done today lol**

 **Also I dont know what's gotten into me lately but nearly every time I've tried to write eyes these last few chapters I end up writing ears and then have to go back and change it otherwise I end up with sentences that make absolutely no sense but are highly amusing to read lol :D**

 **NOW i have an important question for you all. Our boys will be heading back to Paris very soon and so I wanted to know if you wanted ****them to have a safe trip back or if you wanted them to run into trouble... After all Ortiz does have a lot of people that wouldn't want to see him in jail or at the very least in the hands of musketeers. Let me know and which ever has the most is what we'll do :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah not the nicest experience for our favourite medic, though it needed to be done. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm loving Treville's softer side too :) I feel it might be coming off slightly paternal but that's how I see him as... He's like the dad of the musketeer family, strong and protective but soft and caring when they need him to be :) Oh D'Art's guilt is quite massive, probably rivaling Athos's about Milady and his brother. Our boys will be trying to address this but as this story has proven... our boy is quite stubborn. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - That's very true. Hopefully I can do it justice. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you loved it :) I am hoping everyone will like what I have planned for Ortiz as the image I have for the scenario is a favourite of mine :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm loving the idea that i'm your fanfic dealer XD We may have to get a guilt-o-meter as well, just for D'Artagnan lol. Luckily Ortiz doesnt have a part to play at present so it gives us time to get a new hate-o-meter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oooh I had forgotten about the shoulder wound, thanks :) We'll have a look at it tomorrow. D'Artagnan is carry a LOT of guilt. Our boys have their work cut out for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bookdancer: Thanks for the review - First off love the screen name :D second Glad your loving the story so far, always makes my day to hear how people are enjoying it :D Bryce was originally just supposed to be someone who helped out a little bit but now... now he's annoyingly growing on me as I keep thinking of situations where he can pop up in, so that being said he'll probably be sticking around a bit so I'm glad you like him. As for the punctuation issue you noted thanks for mentioning it I'll try to keep an eye out and make sure I add it where necessary, thanks for letting me know. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - He should have but doesnt mean he wouldnt still feel guilty over it... in his mind this happened because of him so any pain they suffered was all his fault. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm thoroughly enjoying writing a softer side of Treville, though I do almost feel like he might me stricter with his men when he gets back to the garrison as a way of brushing past the fact that he allowed them to see his softer side lol. D'Art and Athos are definitely cute 3 They get another moment today before the rest are woken up and I have some cute ones planned for when they're back in Paris. Oh and heads up we're getting a snuggly musketeer moment tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always thank you to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this... Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Path To Healing II  
**

Athos's heart broke as he watched the injured young man he loved as a brother plead for something that he didn't even need. The fact that D'Artagnan wouldn't even look at him hurt the most. The boy was direct in nearly everything he did, the only times he ever refused to look at them was when he was either deeply ashamed of something or was trying to hide something from them and judging by how Athos knew everything that was going on he seriously doubted it was the latter.

"D'Artagnan" Athos said softly, biting back a wince as he tried to move. When the Gascon refused to raise his head Athos pushed down the urge to growl in frustration, knowing his luck the boy would take that entirely the wrong way.

"D'Artagnan" he tried again, though his voice was noticeably sterner, "Look at me"

It took several moments, all of which D'Artagnan was still mumbling apologies, but eventually he lifted his head to look at his mentor and brother.

Knowing his next words needed to chosen carefully Athos took a moment to collect himself, he had never been good with words, that was typically Aramis's forte but now, now his little brother was blaming himself for something that was completely out of his control and he could see it in his eyes, the guilt was already tearing the boy apart.

"Do you remember" Athos asked, keeping his voice soft as he knew the boy's head must be pounding, "what we said to you the last time you apologized for all this?"

It was a few moments before D'Artagnan gave any form of response and as Athos waited he could see the boy's face scrunch up in confusion as he tried to remember. Athos couldn't help but grow worried that the blow to the head he had suffered had damaged his memory, though eventually, much to his relief, D'Artagnan grumbled out that he did.

"So why do you think those words would no longer be true just because we're a little more banged up?" Athos asked, the pair of them completely ignoring the thoroughly confused looks they were getting from the rest of the onlookers in camp.

"…But –" D'Artagnan mumbled weakly, though it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to think around the pain in his body. His head sounded like there was an army of drummers inside it and his stomach was churning so much he was questioning if he would be able to keep the small amount of broth he had drunk inside it.

"If the next words out of your mouth are any form of apology then you best stop them now" smirked Athos as he interrupted the boy, "These two idiots will tell you the same thing when they woken up"

* * *

Treville took that as his cue and nodded over his shoulder to Etienne. Whilst they needed all the men awake they hadn't wanted to wake them at the same time and have them overwhelmed D'Artagnan who was having trouble staying awake.

Seeing the signal from the Captain Etienne began trying to wake up Aramis. Thankfully it didn't take more than one call of his name and a gentle tap on his face. Etienne reasoned that given the deep pain lines on the man's face that the pain in his leg and back would have woken him up shortly regardless of their intervention.

"Aramis?" Athos asked, having noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was when he tried to turn towards the man though that problems arose in the form of a massive dizzy spell that had him collapsing on the blanket, alarming both Treville and D'Artagnan.

"Easy Athos" said Treville, though his voice betrayed his concern. "Yours might not be as high as D'Artagnan's but you still have quite the fever, let alone the rest of your injuries." He added before handing his lieutenant a cup of broth with the order of _'Drink'_ clear in his eyes.

Aramis watched the exchange through foggy eyes as his groggy pain and sleep filled brain struggled to wake up

"You with us Aramis?" Etienne asked gently as he lifted a water skin to the marksman's mouth, raising his head gently

"Athos?" the Spaniard asked weakly, needing to know it was actually his friend he heard and not just a dream.

"Currently being made to drink some broth by the Captain like I'll be doing to you before too long" smiled Etienne, smirking when he saw the injured man's face scrunch up in defiance. "Think you're ready to sit up?… There's someone you should see."

Confused and still slightly out of it Aramis allowed himself to be manhandled into a somewhat upright position that ended up with him sagged against Etienne's form. The experience had not been pleasant for the medic, despite the extensive padding Etienne had placed on his back and how gentle the man tried to be, simply having the skin around the lashes on his back caused an inferno of pain to engulf him.

* * *

"…m's'rry 'Mis"

Those two small, slurred words were enough to push aside any pain the medic was feeling as his head shot up, instantly searching for the source of the sound.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he exclaimed happily, the relief at seeing the boy awake removing all traces of exhaustion and pain from the man.

Whilst D'Artagnan was equally glad and relieved to see his friend awake, the last memory he had of him being hearing his screams as he laid on the floor of his cell, the volume of Aramis's yell sent the drummers in his head into overdrive and caused him to let out a loud whimper of pain as he tried vainly to cushion his head in his hand.

At the first signs of D'Artagnan being in pain Aramis had tried to move, his brotherly and medic instincts kicking in, urging him to get to his brother's side. Only then for him to be reminded of his own injuries by accidentally jarring his leg which caused him to scream in pain and clutch his thigh as he tried to breath through the pain.

"Here" Etienne said softly, handing the now heavily breathing medic a small vial containing what he knew to be pain reliever.

Downing the vials contents in one gulp Aramis turned back to D'Artagnan who was now being spoken to quietly by Treville

"Porthos!" Aramis exclaimed suddenly, noticing his dearest friend and brother still lying asleep. Worry instantly overtook Aramis as he had been pulled from their shared cell before Porthos had been returned to them so every injury the man was now sporting was new and highly alarming for him.

"Thierry, try to wake Porthos" Treville ordered, having noticed both the distress Aramis was in and the effort it was taking D'Artagnan to stay awake. "Etienne explain the situation to Aramis," he added before returning to Athos's side.

* * *

Nodding both musketeers set to work following the Captain's orders. Etienne began explaining to Aramis the details of each of his brothers' injuries. He knew it was killing the man not to be able to see them for himself so he hoped that he would be able to alleviate some of the man's worries if he went into depth about what had already been done to treat them.

Whilst this was happening Thierry had knelt by Porthos's side as was calling his name gently as he tapped his face, occasionally sprinkling a bit of water onto the man's face until he began to show signs of waking.

Unfortunately for Thierry, Porthos's last memory was of seeing a terrified D'Artagnan in Ortiz's grip so he reacted quite violently when he awoke. Luckily though he was significantly weakened due to his injuries so the punch he threw at Thierry's jaw did little but knock the man back on his ass.

"Shit Porthos" grunted Thierry as he rubbed the now bruising jaw

The familiar voice pushed through the fog in his mind and as soon as he realized who it was he had punched he sent the man a sheepish look and offered up apologies.

"It's fine my friend" Thierry reassured, a small flicker of relief in his eyes at seeing his friend awake and still with some strength to fight. "Though maybe I'll let someone else wake you next time" he joked, winking at the man so he knew it was said as a jest.

"If you want to say something I would suggest doing it now" called Galen, a small amount of worry in his voice as he flickered his gaze from D'Artagnan to Porthos and back again, "He's not gonna be conscious for much longer"

"Quietly though" added Athos quickly, not wanting to see his protégé in more pain.

"Whelp" breathed Porthos in relief

"…P'thos" responded D'Artagnan weakly attempting to smile at his brother and though the attempt was a disastrous fail the remaining inseparables took it as it was intended and smiled back, hoping their faces didn't show the fear they felt for their brother's terrible condition.

It also seemed that D'Artagnan was forcing himself to stay awake just long enough to confirm that each of his brothers were in fact alive, even if they had seen better days, because as soon as he had finished his poor attempt of a grin the battered Gascon collapsed against Leroy's hold… unconscious once again.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" screamed the inseparables in panic

"He's just unconscious" Galen reassured, though even he couldn't keep the worry completely out of his voice, "Probably a good thing too, we still have a lot of injuries that need tending to, it'll save him some pain if he's out for it"

Athos and Porthos seemed to relax at this, though they still watched their little brother like a hawk.

Aramis however took this as a call for his help and once again attempted to stand.

"What do you think you're doing?" chided Etienne, though there was a small sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he watched the man's stubbornness.

"Helping my brother" grunted Aramis

"And how do you plan to do that when you can't stand?"

"You could always help me," snapped Aramis

"Aramis, you're shaking," reminded Treville who had come over after helping moving Athos back into a lying position. "You'd be no help to them"

"He's my brother!" spat Aramis as he glared at his Captain, "I can help!"

Sighing Treville silently cursed the stubbornness of his men.

"Here" Treville stated, handing Aramis a needle and small bit of thread. At the medic's confused look he added, "thread that in the next thirty seconds and I'll personally help you over there."

Scoffing at the challenge Aramis attempted to do just that, all whilst ignoring the sad, yet knowing smirk on Treville's face.

Much to his annoyance however his hands were indeed shaking too much to complete his task in the set time. Scowling at the limbs like they'd betrayed him he opened his mouth, about to beg the Captain if he had to.

"Aramis." Treville said softly, "You almost died, the four of you… You need to heal and pushing yourself for D'Artagnan is only going to cause a lot more pain for you both. You trained Galen yourself so you know how good he is and I'll watch them and alert you should we need you but now you need to rest."

After several moments of silent debate between the two Aramis sighed, bitterly accepting defeat as he nodded his acceptance.

* * *

"What do you need?" Treville asked the two men working on D'Artagnan. He could see their concern as they worked and it did little to settle the growing fear he felt for the young man's safety.

"Space" grunted Galen

"Quiet" snipped Leroy at the same time, neither man taking their eyes off of what they were doing.

Nodding at his men Treville moved to leave, fully intending to give them just that – Athos and the rest of the inseparables had fallen asleep once again and the rest of his men had retreated to the campfire to eat and rest after the hectic day.

"We need to get back to Paris." Galen added after a moment, "He needs the skills of a physician… and a good one, if he's to recover. We don't have those skills and I doubt Aramis does either."

"Do what you can" Treville nodded before leaving to join his men at the campfire, relaying the message to them as well. Each man felt slightly helpless, as they knew they did not have the ability to move the injured men at present and they were too far away from any place that might have a highly trained physician.

* * *

"I have a couple of wagons you could use," piped up a nervous voice.

"… Bryce correct?" Treville asked, hope growing within him that he might be able to get his men home.

The young man nodded, "We … don't exactly get along" he explained nodding to where D'Artagnan was being tended to, "But I don't want him dead. I doubt you'll be receiving much in the way of help from our village but my two wagons are yours if you want them."

"Farrin and Etienne" Treville ordered, a plan now forming in his mind, "Go with Bryce and collect these wagons, the rest of you get some sleep and with luck we might be able to make for home in the morning."


	25. Homeward Bound

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Wow last chapter was the most reviewed chapter of this story so far, reaching an amazing 17 reviews in just under 24hours! Love you guys for that.**

 **Overall the general consensus to my question yesterday was that our boys have suffered enough (for now at least) so I have allowed them a non-interrupted trip home :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had forgotten about that... which is probably a bad thing seeing as one of the other stories i've been sort of dabbling in has that mentioned in it (I'm blaming the focus on this as my reason for forgetting) Aramis trying to help was cute so I'm glad you enjoyed that. Our boy will be having a peaceful trip home but I have plans yet for Ortiz so we havent seen the end of him yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis is not happy about not being able to do anything. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe glad you liked the punch :) I really wanted one of them to do it and seemed like Porthos would be the most likely one to throw it :D Glad you enjoyed the chapters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'll get to the papers... Probably in tomorrow's chapter (I havent forgotten them) I dont think our boys understand the fact that needing to rest also applies to them when one (or in this case all) of them are injured. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - The King and Queen will find out a bit of whats going on in tomorrows chapter, though at the moment Treville doesnt even really know what it's all about as the men have been unconscious or focused on each other and have since forgotten to mention it. But worry not we'll be addressing it tomorrow as I said :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I debated a small scuffle but have decided against it I'm afraid, hopefully you'll still like what I wrote. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Curse you and your logic forcing me to reign in my evil mind that's just screaming different ways I can whump the boys lol :D But I get what you're saying and it makes more sense then having them injured more so they'll be having a non-interrupted trip home so thanks for the advice :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I'm sure the meters are enjoying the break lol :) We might need a cute-o-meter for some of the conversations I have planned in a few chapters time though :D Bryce might piss you off a bit today but I'm debating having him redeem himself later on so we'll see. Glad you're enjoying the OC's though :D Hopefully this chapter is okay, I've kept the angsty/whumpage stuff down a bit and let them have a peaceful trip... Though i do have plenty more whumpage planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Ooooh that's quite a good idea, I haven't used it here as our boys need a rest but I might use it later on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it, worry not I have more whumpage planned though it'll be a little while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tina (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ahh another one with logic :D Yeah I do agree (when I've silenced the evil whumpage screaming part of my mind) so our boys will have a safe trip home today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

the dollophead (Guest): Thanks for the review - First off loving the screen name XD it's giving me Merlin flashbacks now though :D I'll be addressing the whole letter issue tomorrow, worry not I've not forgotten, it's just our boys have been a bit out of it or focused on other things to really remember. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bookdancer: Thanks for the review - Thank you for your kind words, they made me smile :) I'm hoping today's chapter is okay... Part of me thinks I rushed the trip home but seeing as how I decided on them not running into trouble I couldnt see a way to justify it taking longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Srta. McLean: Thanks for the review - Wow thank you so much, that totally made me smile :D Hmm I'm liking the possibility of a revolt against Ortiz... maybe i'll see what i can do with that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know it wasnt for chpt24 but I'll address it here anyways :) Yeah the non-inseparable musketeers are having a hard time dealing with all the injuries our boys have sustained and listening to them in pain doesnt help. Treville knows Athos too well i think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was a bit surprised when the first part of your review came in as it was quite short compared to the lovely long ones you usually send me but it made sense when the 2nd half came through. Athos is not having much luck convincing D'Artagnan that this wasnt his fault, I think it'll take a combined effort from all of the inseparables and several chats for it sink in. Athos has quite the fever which is making him dizzy but yeah it's quite concerning as well. I loved writing Aramis happy as he (with reason) has been quite depressed so far this story so it was nice to write him cheerful again... even if it did fade quite quickly. I have a feeling that Treville and the others just look at them like " _Really!"_ When either of them tried to do anything... Probably more so with Aramis as he's a medic so you would think he would be more alert to the limitations of his own injuries... I wouldnt put it passed any of them to have at least thought about face-palming at least once lol. I quite liked the 'Whelp' moment too :) I debated having Treville let Aramis help but figured he wouldnt allow it given the man's injuries, hence the challenge which I quite liked the idea of :D The snuggly moments are fairly short but hopefully enjoyable regardless :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Phew *wipes forehead* that took a while to respond to you all... Not that I'm complaining I LOVE hearing from you all, especially as I tend to wake up to a bunch of lovely reviews which is the best way to start the day :D **

**As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Homeward Bound  
**

"So what's up with your village anyways?" asked Farrin, always the more direct of the two musketeers sent with Bryce

"What?" Bryce asked, confused by the sudden choice in topic, especially given the fact the trio had gotten half way to his farm in silence.

"We're loyal servants of the King," Farrin continued, though it was clear in his voice he was trying to hold back his anger at the situation they had found themselves in. "Why would your village refuse to help us but willingly go along with whatever treasonous plans that scumbag Spaniard concocted?"

Bryce scoffed, then quickly swallowed nervously when the two musketeers glared at him. "The King could care less about no-name villages like ours… Ortiz came when we needed help most, not the King. For that we owe him"

Etienne sighed, knowing in his heart that the young man was correct in the King's lack of concern for the smaller settlements in the country. "What of D'Artagnan though?" he asked curiously, eyes narrowing when he noticed Bryce becoming increasingly more tense at the mention of D'Artagnan's name.

"What 'bout him?" grouched the young man, keeping his eyes glued to the ground as he brought them up to the barn where the wagons were kept.

"Despite the lack of love for the King, surely you would want to help one of your own?" Etienne asked softly, ensuring that he kept his voice as calm as possible as he had a feeling he was pushing a subject the man wasn't comfortable with.

"He's **not** one of us!" snapped Bryce before he remembered who he was talking to and quickly dipped his head. "Look." He sighed after a few moments of stunned silence from the two men. "You're not staying and Charles wont come back so what's the point dredging up all of this? Just take the wagons and go!"

The two musketeers looked very much like they wanted to question the matter further but Bryce didn't give them the chance as he stomped back into his home before either of them could say anything further.

* * *

"I don't like this." Grumbled Farrin as he attached the first wagon to his horse.

"Me either." Sighed Etienne as he did the same to his horse. "But we don't have time for it now. You heard Galen, D'Artagnan's in seriously bad shape and as much as the others try to brush it off, they're not exactly fit for duty either"

The reminder of their wounded brothers was enough to spur the annoyed Farrin on.

"You're right." He nodded, mounting his horse and urging it towards the location of their camp.

"Course I am." Grinned Etienne as he pulled his horse up alongside Farrin's. "Thought you would've learnt that by now."

"I see our guest has left us." Treville commented as he watched his men ride into their small camp with the promised wagons.

"We… May have pushed some subjects a bit far and he has since declined our company." Answered Etienne as he and Farrin worked to detach the wagons and their horses.

"Anything I need to know?" Treville asked, narrowing his eyes at his men.

"Possibly," nodded Farrin before following the Captain so the pair could talk in private. After all, the last thing they needed was for an entire camp of already on edge musketeers to have something else to fret over.

* * *

The following morning was a flurry of activity for the small musketeer camp. Supplies for the journey such as water were refilled and handed out to the appropriate people. Ortiz was begrudgingly attended to by his two assigned handlers, though both men steadfastly refused to offer the man anything to eat or drink… After all their brother's hadn't had that luxury when they were in his hands, why should he receive it when he was in theirs?... They did however take great pleasure of watching the man scowl at them while they ate their breakfast in front of him.

While all this was going on Treville and Farrin were prepping the two wagons, trying to make them as comfortable as possible for the injured men who would later be travelling in them.

Without even needing to ask Treville had been handed blankets and bedrolls from each and every one of his men to use as padding against the hard wood of the wagons.

Then, with the wagon's prepared and supplies and everything else sorted they moved on to doing last minute injury checks and rebandagings of the injured musketeers.

* * *

They focused on Porthos first as aside from D'Artagnan's, his wounds were the most likely to get infected given that they had been caused by a dog's claws and teeth rather than a blade or a whip.

None of the men tending to him could hold back a grimace or a wince when they looked at the damaged done to his wrist. As they had feared the wound had started to show signs of infections and all Thierry could hope for was that they had noticed it in time to prevent it before it got worse.

Draining the infected wound had caused the musketeer enough pain to force him awake… Though it was only long enough to once again try to punch Thierry and to scream before passing out again.

"With how much you seem to want to punch me I'm beginning to get offended." Joked Thierry as he finished applying a poultice to the bite wound on Porthos's wrist, though his words went unnoticed by the unconscious musketeer.

"How we looking?" Treville asked, leaning over Thierry's shoulder to have a look at his soldier.

"Wrist's infected." Grimaced Thierry, wrapping a bandage around the wound. "Bone's not shifted though which is good, splint's doing its job and the rest of his wounds, whilst being painful, are clear."

Nodding Treville breathed a sigh of relief. Porthos was clear of complications aside from a small infection that he didn't doubt his soldier could beat. "Let's get him in a wagon." He ordered, nearly all the musketeers moving to help get their comrade over to the wagon as smoothly as possible.

* * *

"Check Aramis next." Ordered Treville, "He's less likely to try anything if he's in the wagon."

Smirking at their Captain's mock irritation at the medic's antics the night before when he had tried to move to D'Artagnan's side, despite his numerous painful injuries.

Unwrapping the bandage that covered the sharpshooter's back Etienne couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw that none of the wounds appeared infected and that aside from the odd pulled stitch which took hardly no time at all to fix, his back was as good as it could be.

His relief only grew when they noted that the broken bones in his leg had surprisingly not shifted after his attempts to move last night… What did make their anger grow however was the now deep blue, almost black chain link bruises that littered the lower half of their friend's leg. Those bruises alone would make the simple act of waking difficult for the medic… But with a broken leg as well… the man was going to be bed bound for several long weeks, if not months.

"What of his shoulder wound?" Treville asked after Etienne had finished relaying all that information to him.

Etienne blinked, looking thoroughly confused before cursing profusely for having forgotten to check the wound the night before.

"Shit!" he swore as he unwrapped the now sodden bandage to see a clearly infected wound with most of its stitches popped.

"Sorry Captain… I –" ranted Etienne as he rushed to gather the supplies needed to clean the wound.

"There was a lot going on... Plus it looked already treated" assured Treville, placing a hand on Etienne's worried shoulder. "Clean it as best you can and we'll check it when we stop later on."

Etienne nodded, thoroughly relieved that the Captain didn't chew his head off for forgetting and got started clearing the wound.

Much to the concern of the group Aramis didn't stir beyond letting out a small whimper of pain during the cleaning and stitching process, though the relaxed when Thierry joked that he would see to Aramis later and see if it was just that he was a punchable person or if Porthos just had a secret vendetta against him.

"Let's put him with Porthos," Treville ordered when they finished tending to the unconscious man. "He'll not rest if he wakes up next to D'Artagnan." He explained before the group carried the musketeer to the wagon, settling him so he was laying on his front as much as possible and so that his leg had extra padding and was cushioned at the sides in an attempt to protect it during the journey.

* * *

"Right." Breathed Treville, "Now Athos."

Worryingly the swordsman's temperature had risen during the night and Galen, who had quickly stepped away from D'Artagnan's side when he was queried about it, recommended they give him a fever draught before anything else in hopes that it would prevent the stress of the journey from increasing his fever.

As Athos's injuries were centered on his back it made it much easier for the men to check over his wounds. None of them could hold back a growl or a cringe at the sight of such burnt flesh and none didn't have the urge to pummel Ortiz's face into the ground right then and there, but thankfully apart from some redness around the edges and some tenderness given Athos's sleeping reaction, the wounds were clear.

Having quickly covered the wounds in another helping of burn salve before re-wrapping them Treville ordered his men to carry the lieutenant to the second wagon.

* * *

Once his lieutenant was settled Treville steeled himself before moving over to D'Artagnan's side. Sympathy for his men surging within him as he saw that both Galen and Leroy were so exhausted they were practically dead on their feet.

"Did either of you sleep at all?" blurted out Treville before he could catch himself. His eyes narrowed at the sheepish looks the two exhausted men sent him.

"There was a lot to do." Explained Galen, though he had to pause half way through to yawn. "'sides we had to keep waking him up because of his head wound anyway."

"And you couldn't have done that in shifts?"

"Easier for both of us to keep an eye on him," yawned Leroy as he lifted his arms above his head for a stretch, "We're fine."

"Ride with one of the others today, the last thing we need is one of you falling off your horses because you fell asleep." Ordered Treville, though the small smile on his face spoke volumes about his gratitude towards the two men.

"Yes sir!" Came the tired, yet somehow still cheeky response from the two men.

"Is he okay to be moved or do you need some more time?" Treville asked, shaking his head fondly at the two men.

"We just finished checking him over when you arrived" Leroy explained, "His in seriously bad shape but he's ready to go if you are."

Nodding Treville called the rest of his men over and with extra gentleness the group carried their injured little brother to the wagon, settling him in as carefully as he could and none of them could contain their smiles when the saw the boy automatically shift in his sleep to nestle into Athos's side.

"Not a word." Said Treville, though all could hear his amusement at the two men, which only grew as Athos's head turned in his sleep to face the young Gascon.

* * *

Covering the two men with a blanket he moved to do the same to Porthos and Aramis, only to find them in a similar position as the rest of the inseparables – Somehow Aramis had managed to already tangle his good leg in with Porthos's and the larger man had his arm swung loosely over the medic's neck and shoulders, somehow pulling the unconscious Spaniard close enough to him, without jostling his injured leg, that the man's head was now laying on Porthos's chest.

"I'm not even going to ask how that happened," mused Treville as he threw a blanket over the two men.

Having seen to his men and decided that given the pace they would be traveling at that Ortiz would be made to walk, the group set off.

* * *

Due to the precarious nature of the musketeers' injuries the group was forced to travel slow and stop often. Their concern for their comrades only grew during the trip when D'Artagnan's fever refused to abdicate and he struggled to stay awake longer than a few minutes and struggled to hold down more than half a cup of very weak broth at any given time.

Athos's fever had also refused to abdicate but thankfully stayed at a much more manageable and less concerning level. Aramis's shoulder infection was relentless and caused no end of guilt and worry for Etienne who saw it as his personal mission to see to it. Porthos's had managed to aggravate his broken bones more than once in his sleep, causing Thierry to have to reset them numerous times before they decided to cover the entire wrist with splints and wrap it as tightly as they dared, hoping that would protect the bones. None of them had any desire to listen to the man's cries of pain when the bones were reset any longer.

Thankfully one thing that did continually cheer up the musketeers that had travelled with Treville was that every time they stopped they would find the two sets of musketeers snuggled up as close together as they could get given their injuries.

* * *

Although the journey was long and arduous they eventually reached Paris once more.

"Farrin!" Called Treville, waiting until the musketeer had ridden up beside him, "Ride ahead and find doctors Pascal and Saunier, bring them to the garrisons infirmary and we'll meet you there."

"Yes sir" nodded Farrin before urging his horse into a gallop.

"I'm going to inform their majesties what's happened," Treville added, turning to his men, "You two take Ortiz to the Bastille, we'll deal with him later… The rest of you ensure they get to the garrison. If I'm not back once the physicians' have seen them come find me."

Sending his sleeping men one last look Treville turned his horse towards the direction of the palace.


	26. Upon Returning Home

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **So today's chapter catches us up to where we were in the first couple of chapters of the story timeline wise. Which means you get to see who's awake and who's fighting for their life... though I imagine most have guessed the latter one already :)**

 **This also means that a few bits and pieces of today's chapter are from those two... just to bring it together (it's not much I promise)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah I decided that being shot, whipped and having a broken leg just wasn't enough for our lovely medic lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I'm glad they made it to Paris too... though that's because it means I'm nearing some really cute brotherly moments between our boys before even more whumpage :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I just couldn't resist having a whole protective-brotherhood feel with the musketeers so I'm glad you liked it :) Snuggly musky moments are a fave of mine so expect some more of those to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Who doesn't love a good snuggly musketeer moment :D Expect more of those to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know right :) Such a cute image :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha I think I can guess which :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I just couldnt resist some musky-cuteness so I'm glad you liked it :) Bryce may come back at some point... maybe when Ortiz's punishment is decided? We'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah it's not going to be easy keeping them all on bed rest as ordered... Fun times a head :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Ah i dont think they minded much but yeah I felt a bit sorry for them too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you're enjoying the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bookdancer: Thanks for the review - I know right! Such a great mental image *sighs contentedly* Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter24) Yeah D'Arts guilt is going to be quite the issue for the young man and it wont be long until the rest of our boys will be cursing his stubbornness regarding it as well. Porthos just likes punching things lol :D Aramis isnt coping too well with not being able to help thats for sure. Treville's in Papa-Bear mode at the moment i think lol :) (Chapter25) I know... Just one good snuggle scene thats all we need :D You'll have to wait and see what I have planned for Ortiz but it is coming soon. Yeah Ortiz is a dick, but by the time Lupiac had realized that they were in too deep. I might let Aramis and Etienne have a moment Etienne can apologize and deal with his guilt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think there's definitely some jealously that's poisoning Bryce's attitude towards D'Art... As well as a bit of peer pressure as everyone else hates him for being different and wanting different things. Glad you're liking the secondary musketeer troupe... though I feel a little bad that the two I had in charge of Ortiz haven't been given names yet, might rectify that later at some point... :D Glad you liked the snuggles... it's too cute a mental image not to include and we'll have more on the way soon I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and other yummy goodies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this... love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Upon Returning Home  
**

Standing alone in the throne room waiting for the King to arrive was one of the most nerve-wracking things Treville had experienced… Not because he was worried about the King's reaction to having been gone for so long, if he was honest with himself he couldn't help but feel some anger towards the young monarch. In his eyes, had the King sent D'Artagnan with backup, then chances are he wouldn't have been taken… Or if he had been then word might have reached them sooner and they could have saved the young man a great deal of pain.

No, what was worrying the Captain was the state of his men. Whilst he stood to attention waiting on the whim of a naïve King, his men… his best men, could very well be dying.

"Come on!" growled Treville, though he was careful to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"Ah Captain!" Greeted Louis jovially as he entered the throne room arm in arm with Queen Anne.

"It is good to see you returned to us Captain," smiled Anne, though the smile slipped momentarily when she noticed the tenseness in the musketeer Captain's frame. Frowning she tilted her head and asked, "Are you alright Captain?"

Before Treville could respond Louis interrupted, "Of course he's fine, my dear."

"I personally am well your majesty and I thank you for your concern." Treville responded, pushing down the desire to scream and yell at the King for his rash decision.

"And your men?" Anne asked, eyes narrowing as she picked up on the words the Captain had spoken.

"Yes your men!" exclaimed Louis as if he had just remembered what this was all about. "I trust they recovered my documents?"

Growling internally Treville straightened. "Athos assured me D'Artagnan recovered the documents and more," Treville explained, thinking back to the only moment on their trip home when his lieutenant had been lucid enough to question. Unfortunately his fever meant that his speech was still heavily slurred but Treville was able to gather that D'Artagnan had recovered the stolen documents when he had first arrived, something that made Treville grin in pride, and he had also uncovered some sort of conspiracy endangering many lives.

Much to Treville's annoyance Athos had passed out again before he could press him for more information.

"Athos?" Anne asked worried, he voice instantly capturing the King's attention. "Is D'Artagnan hurt?"

"Yes where is the boy?" Louis asked, also a tiny bit concerned at the lack of attendance from the young Gascon musketeer. The last time Louis had seen him the boy looked tired and a bit pale when he heard the details of the mission but determined nevertheless.

Surprised at the slight concern he thought he heard in Louis voice Treville decided to explain the situation as much as he could to the young royals, hoping the immature King would see the situation for how serious it was.

"You're sure of this Captain?" Louis asked, frowning as he listened to his Captain explain what he knew of what D'Artagnan had uncovered.

"I doubt D'Artagnan would have allowed his brothers to be tortured if he didn't deem the information he was protecting of the upmost importance." Treville agreed, absolutely no doubt in his mind that D'Artagnan had deemed the documents he had found worthy of protection at all costs.

"And the location of these documents?"

"Known only to D'Artagnan from the sounds of it." Explained Treville, remembering from his short discussion with Athos that D'Artagnan refused to tell them much regarding the letters.

"And the boy's condition?" Asked Richelieu grudgingly. The Cardinal had been summoned just before Treville began his explanation of events and the man was now silently fuming over the whole situation.

"Critical last I checked." Responded Treville sadly, worry churning his stomach as he thought of the state his youngest soldier had been in before he left.

"You may return to your men Treville," nodded King Louis, looking more serious then they had seen him in some time, "I want to receive updates about this situation as soon as things progress."

"Of course Your Majesty," agreed Treville, too relieved to be finally heading back to his men to really care about anything else. Bowing low to the young monarchs and nodding slightly to a now scowling Richelieu, Treville exited the palace.

* * *

Arriving back at the garrison Treville didn't know what to do with the concern growing within him. None of his men had come to find him since he departed to the palace, meaning that the physicians were still with his men. This did nothing for Treville's worry, as he had been gone several long hours by this point… The fact that the doctors remained with his men was telling in itself.

"Why is no one on guard?" Demanded Treville as he entered the garrison to find all the men staring anxiously at the infirmary.

Upon hearing their Captain the courtyard jumped to life with each man urgently trying to justify why they were not where they were supposed to be.

"Thierry!" Called Treville after brushing off the men's excuses. He had no cause to be angry with them when they were just worried about their brothers-in-arms but that didn't mean that the entire garrison could grind to a halt. They had a job to do and Treville wasn't about to let Richelieu use this as a reason to demean the regiment in the King's eyes.

"Why are you all out here?" Treville asked upon noticing that each of the men, beside Leroy and Galen, that he had taken with him to rescue the inseparables were standing sheepishly outside the infirmary door.

"We…" coughed Thierry, looking rather embarrassed as he explained the situation. "We got kicked out."

Treville honestly wasn't sure whether he wanted to sigh or laugh. "What did you do?" he asked resignedly

"Was hardly our fault Captain," offered Farrin as he glared at the infirmary door.

"Just… Explain please."

Treville almost wished he hadn't asked as Thierry began to explain that D'Artagnan had woken briefly once they arrived at the infirmary, but due to his extremely high fever the boy was completely out of it.

The Gascon had tried to fight the group's hold on him all whilst screaming how sorry he was and that he had no choice. D'Artagnan's eyes never left his still unconscious brothers as he pleaded for them to forgive him. In his delusional state D'Artagnan had it in his head that his brothers had perished at Ortiz's hands and so fought harder to at least be by their sides.

Unfortunately all that fighting tore open many of his healing wounds and restarted the bleeding in his leg… not that the boy seemed to even register the pain he was undoubtedly in.

Typically, as the inseparables seemed to have the worst timing, the three remaining musketeers had woken up to their youngest brother screaming their names, as doctors surrounded him, not that their minds registered that.

The three men caused such uproar that the physicians were forced to drug them to calm them down before they too further damaged their injuries.

* * *

"I'm still not seeing how this led you to being kicked out." Said Treville, though he too was now worriedly looking towards the infirmary door.

"D'Artagnan saw our weapons and freaked." Explained Etienne sadly, remembering how terrified, yet angry the young boy looked. "Doctor Pascal ordered us to leave before we riled him up even more… There's been no word since."

Nodding Treville made his way into the infirmary.

* * *

He hadn't been in the infirmary long, just long enough to get a brief run down on his men's condition from one of the assistants before a hiss of pain captures his attention.

"Easy," he soothed, by his musketeer's side in an instant, placing his hands gently on the wounded man in an effort to ground him. "You'll make it worse if you do that."

Watching the injured man who was clearly far from with it attempt to follow his orders Treville couldn't help but smile fondly at the man as he gently rubbed small circles on the man's shoulder.

"I am pleased to see you awake" Treville spoke, a small smile still on his face, though it became progressively more sad as he watched his soldier attempt to get into a more comfortable position. "How are you feeling?" he asked, instantly wanting to slap himself for asking such a question.

Hearing his solider ask after his brothers with such fearful expression on his face Treville couldn't help but admire the bond between them. Nodding his head over to where two more of the inseparables lay sleeping, watching with fondness as the injured man reaffirmed that his brothers were alive.

Treville then spent the next few minutes explaining what he knew of their conditions to the man, though both of their hearts stopped at the grim diagnosis of the missing musketeer.

"I need to know what happened if you're up to it" Treville asked minutes later once the pair had a chance to absorbed what the physician had said.

With a sad smile on his face Treville watched as the musketeer nodded slowly before he began his tale of what he and his brothers had endured over the last few weeks.

* * *

By the time the musketeer had finished his explanation evening had fallen and Treville was prevented from questioning the story further by the return of Doctor Pascal.

"You're still awake," remarked the doctor happily as he performed a quick check over the man.

"…'m hard to kill" responded the musketeer dryly, though his exhaustion was clear in his whole body.

"So it seems," smiled Pascal before he moved to the other two men, "Have they woken at all?"

"The odd moment here and there," Treville nodded, though his face betrayed his worry, "They were quick to fall asleep again though."

"Understandable." Nodded Pascal, "Both have quite high fevers, I imagine it's draining their reverses. That they woke up was a good sign, we'll just have to get these fevers down."

"What of the whelp?" Demanded the musketeer, practically growling at the doctor who had not mentioned the youngster since his arrival.

"Porthos" sighed Treville, though he understood that the musketeer's pain, exhaustion and worry had decided to combine itself and present itself as anger.

"They wake and 'e's not 'ere… They're not gonna take it well" warned the larger man, though his attempt to be intimidating failed slightly given how worried and tired he looked.

"Well that's why I'm here." Nodded the doctor, seemingly unbothered by the musketeer's attitude towards him. "We're going to move him over here now," placing a gentle hand on the musketeer's arm he added, "I keep my word, now you must keep yours and give that boy a reason to fight."

With that Doctor Pascal left to see to D'Artagnan, quiet mutterings could be heard through the door as the doctor checked in with Galen and Leroy who had insisted on staying to monitor the young man.

Knowing full well that he would get no more information from his soldier until he had seen D'Artagnan, Treville sat in silence as they gently carried the wounded musketeer to the bed in a stretcher.

* * *

"Please tell me…" growled Porthos, his voice dangerous low as got a clear look at his little brother who now looked more bandage than human. "that Ortiz still lives so I can kill him myself."

"Aye" nodded Treville, his eyes glued to the weak rise and fall of D'Artagnan's chest, "The King wanted more information before he decided what punishment to deal out."

"So long as it's painful for the bastard" snarled a voice weakly, its presence startling the two men slightly.

"Athos" nodded Treville, almost sagging in relief at seeing his lieutenant awake, if quite sickly looking.

"If the documents you mentioned confirm D'Artagnan's explanation to you then I imagine the King will not be lenient, especially as the threat is to his life as well."

"Course they will," stated Porthos, slightly angry that Treville doubted their youngster.

"Well where are they? King Louis… and Richelieu especially are not overly inclined to just believe your word on the matter."

"Whelp refused… to tell us" answered Porthos sadly, weakly reaching out with his injured hand to move a piece of the young Gascon's sweat-drenched hair out of his closed eyes.

"He hid them before going back for more information." Explained Athos, though it was quite clear by the way he spoke that the swordsman was hanging on to wakefulness by a thread.

Noticing this Treville smiled weakly at his men, "Get some rest, I'll relay your story to the King and put the men on alert. It's all we can do until our resident Gascon wakes up and can tell us where he hid those documents."


	27. In The Infirmary

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Hope everyone's day went well and that you're all looking forward to a new chapter :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have it be Athos, especially as everyone seemed to think it would be him but Porthos was the least injured hence him waking up first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I love the idea of D'Artagnan getting chastised by Louis so that's definitely happening :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Louis was very nearly his usual annoying self but I figured we'd let him be a bit more mature (a tiny bit) Angsty-meter might move a bit more today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're getting to the documents... slowly but we're getting there. Glad you enjoyed D'Artagnan's outburst bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, we're slowly getting to the documents. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Louis was going to be his stupid self but figured given the situation that we'd let him be a tiny bit more mature. I'm hoping you'll like what I have planned for Ortiz it'll be a little bit till we get there but hopefully it'll be worth it :) Glad you're loving the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm slightly worried that I'm forgetting injuries with our boys as I've whumped them that much lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have it be Athos just because it was everyone was expecting it to be him.. then I figured why not throw a curveball (in a sense) and so Porthos :D Glad you liked the outburst scene, Porthos was quite cute yesterday so I'm glad you like it :) We have a small snuggly(ish) moment today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Gotta love sleepy musketeers :) almost as cute as snuggly musketeers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and cream cakes for you lovely people following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story, Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: In The Infirmary  
**

Shortly after Treville had left to go and inform the King of the perceived threat against him, both Athos and Porthos's bodies could hold out no longer and both felt themselves being dragged back into the abyss of sleep.

It wasn't too much later that Aramis awoke, feeling quite sick and had it not have been for the sharp reflexes of the person tending to him, he would have emptied his barely full stomach all over the infirmary floor instead of into the bucket that was quickly thrusted under his chin.

"Easy Aramis," the voice soothed, a hand coming to stroke the sharpshooter's hair as the man dry heaved into the bucket.

"Et...Etienne?" croaked Aramis, his voice feeling rough and raw after his ordeal. Upon hearing the scratchiness of his voice Etienne was quick to help the man drink a small cup of water.

"You're in the garrison infirmary," Etienne informed him, a frown on his face as he took note of the gleam of sweat covering the Spaniard's face as well as the fever-pink tinge to the man's cheeks. Sighing he added, "I must apologize my friend."

Shifting slowly back onto his front so the strain was off of his back, Aramis looked curiously at the guilt stricken musketeer before him. "...For what?" he coughed, truly not understanding what the man had to apologize for; they had found them, rescued them and brought them back home, what could he possibly have done to feel the need to seek forgiveness?

"I..." stammered the musketeer, in his heart knowing that Aramis was likely to forgive him but still wary of the man's reaction all the same. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he continued, the words flying out of him the second he opened his mouth. "I completely forgot about your shoulder wound... With everything else that happened and with all your other injuries I left it alone. It had been tended to so I let myself forget about it and now it's infected and you're suffering because of my mistake." Finishing his guilt-prompted rant the musketeer let his head fall to his chest as he awaited the medic's reaction.

Etienne's head shot up as he felt the weak pat of a hand on his head.

"Not your fault" Aramis said as strongly as he could, "Fever aint gonna kill me" he added with a smirk... or at least a weak attempt at one.

Etienne smiled, blinking back tears before he stated that he should leave the man to rest as he moved to leave the room.

* * *

As soon as he was sure that Etienne had indeed left Aramis began the painstaking task of moving to sit up. Several times during his endeavor he was forced to bite back a scream as the pain in his leg or his back intensified.

By the time he was sitting up, the gleam of sweat that had been coating his skin had now increased and he was forced to take a moment to allow the dizzy spell being upright had caused to subside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing 'Mis?" scolded a voice, startling the medic from where all his focus had been on getting his legs over the side of the bed without jarring the broken one too much that he passed out.

"Checking on D'Art," defended Aramis as he attempted to stand, a small cry of pain tearing from his throat as he failed to do so and fell back onto the bed.

"Look the doc's bound to be back soon, just rest till 'e gets 'ere then you can nag him till your hearts content" pleaded Porthos weakly, hating hearing his brother in pain.

Unfortunately for the larger man Aramis was determined to go ahead with his plan. In his eyes the marksman had been denied the chance to properly check over the boy at every chance he got.

The first chance he had had the room the boy had been in had been too dimly lit to truly see properly and they had very little time to work in.

The second chance had come when the four of them were reunited again, but he couldn't check there as the boy was in too much pain to move from Porthos's side and he himself lacked the ability to get closer to him.

The other chances had emerged once they had been rescued but even then, the opportunity to tend to his brother had been denied him... Now that he was separated from the boy by only a couple of beds he was not going to pass up the opportunity... Injuries be damned!

* * *

Porthos watched silently as his friend once again tried to stand, only this time he managed it. Sure he was shaking like a leaf in a storm but he was vertical. The larger musketeer understood the desire his brother had, seeing the boy in such pain had broken all of their hearts and to listen to him scream for them whilst they were unable to reach him was too much.

He knew from his brief discussion with the Captain earlier that D'Artagnan's outburst had done him more harm than good as he had managed to re-open a lot of his wounds and had jarred his hand enough that each of the broken bones in his hand had to be re-set. Hell it had taken hours apparently for the doctor to finish repairing as much of the damage as he could afterwards.

His focus on remembering what Treville told him was interrupted by a whimper from the bed next to him.

"D'Artagnan…" called the larger man softly, absolutely hating the way his brother's face had screwed up in pain.

"I've got him," Aramis announced determinedly before trying to make his way over to the boy. His progress was severely slowed by the damage to his leg and even though he tried to hide it, his pain was clear for Porthos to see.

Thankfully being in the infirmary meant that there were a fair amount of things in the room that Aramis was able to lean on whilst trying to walk. Distantly he could hear Porthos trying to wake D'Artagnan as the boy's nightmare continued to trouble him, but from the sound of his brother's pleading, he wasn't having much luck.

Having somehow managed to reach the end of D'Artagnan's bed, something the medic wasn't sure he could explain, Aramis was now staring a bit apprehensively at the distance between him and his sleeping brother. The marksman's energy, which was practically non-existent from the start, was now almost completely gone. He honestly didn't know if he had it in him to take another step let alone get back to his bed later.

"Aramis?" called a groggy voice, startling the medic who was lost in his contemplation.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked again, his tone a mix of weariness, exasperation, amusement and concern.

"He's trying to check on the whelp." Porthos offered helpfully, fully enjoying Aramis's apparent embarrassment at being caught by their brother.

"Traitor!" pouted Aramis, leaning heavily against the side of D'Artagnan's bed.

"It's pretty obvious 'Mis," laughed Porthos, though his eyes betrayed his worry for the flagging marksman.

"I trust you warned him against this?" enquired Athos dryly, wincing as he tried to move and felt the tightness of his burns.

Porthos sent his brother a sympathetic look before adding, "Yeah, but it's 'Mis." To which Athos simply nodded tiredly before his fever pulled him back under.

* * *

By this point Aramis had decided his legs weren't going to continue to hold his weight much longer and had gently slid down so he was sitting on the floor, shuffling slightly so he could grab his little brother's hand in his own.

Both Porthos and Aramis noticed that their banter seemed to be helping D'Artagnan with his nightmare so the pair pushed aside their overwhelming desire to sleep and kept up a tirade of banter about absolutely nothing until the stress that Aramis had placed his body under by forcing himself to move caught up with him and he dozed off mid conversation.

"You gotta fight whelp," whispered Porthos, his voice quiet but thick with emotion as he looked pleadingly at the sleeping boy covered in bandages and bundled under a mountain of blankets. "You aint alone so don't you dare leave us." He ordered, though it came out almost beseeching.

Grunting as he was pulled on his many injuries Porthos then proceeded to gently throw one of his blankets over the sleeping form of Aramis who was now gripping D'Artagnan's unbroken hand tightly in his own with his head nestled against the boy's hip.

Once satisfied that his brother was as comfy as he could make him given his injuries Porthos allowed himself to close his eyes and rest, slightly annoyed at how tired his body felt given his injuries in comparison to his brothers, though he supposed the annoying infection in his wrist had some part to play in that.

* * *

Arriving back to the garrison hours later Treville was exhausted, he had been forced to wait while the King dined with some noble and his wife for over an hour before he could even get an audience with the young royal and then when he did, the monarch had nearly had a panic attack over the insinuation of a threat to his life – barely even registering the other numerous lives that were at risk should whatever plan Ortiz had in the works be set in motion.

By the time he had managed to reassure the King enough to leave, having explained that getting the information from D'Artagnan would be their best lead in uncovering the other perpetrators behind the plot, therefor foiling it before it could truly begin, that he had been dismissed and allowed to leave.

His body was crying out for a warm meal and some rest but he refused to indulge in them until he had performed one last check on his men.

It was worrying him much more then he would ever feel comfortable admitting out loud that D'Artagnan still remained asleep. Even Athos who had a terrible fever had been conscious several times briefly, whereas D'Artagnan seemed determined to remain unconscious.

Walking into the infirmary Treville nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Aramis's bed empty. He was all but ready to go and send a search party for the man when he noticed a peculiar lump nestled down by D'Artagnan's bed.

"Heaven's above Aramis" moaned Treville quietly as he spotted a head of familiar hair just popping out from the blanket covering the man. Honestly he was expecting this at some point but he had hoped the man had enough foresight not to try it just after his leg was broken.

"He… Wanted to check on D'Artagnan," croaked Athos tiredly, followed quickly by several grunts and winces of pain as the man tried to sit up.

"I trust the pair of you warned him against it?" Treville asked, unknowingly mimicking Athos's own words hours earlier, as he helped his lieutenant to sit up and drink a cup of water laced with a draught for the pain and fever.

Smirking as he realized his Captain's exasperated tone of voice Athos confirmed that they had tried but that it was Aramis they were discussing.

The pair started a quiet discussion for several minutes until Treville noticed the medicine starting to take effect, at which point he helped Athos lay back down on his front and the man was asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.

Sighing he then made his way over to where Aramis was lying, fully intent on carrying the man back to his bed when a voice he had been dying to hear finally spoke up.

"…L…Leave him…" D'Artagnan whispered weakly, his whole voice sounding frail, scared and weak, all things Treville had **not** come to associate with the boy. Turning to face him he was surprised by the vulnerable, pleading look in the boy's eyes as he asked, "…Please?" while trying vainly to increase his grip on his brother's hand.

Remembering then what he had been told of D'Artagnan's outburst earlier when his fever had convinced him that his brothers were dead Treville didn't have the heart to move the man away from the young boy clinging to him as a lifeline… He knew he made the right call when D'Artagnan visibly sagged in relief when he nodded his acceptance that he would not move the marksman.

"We need to talk D'Artagnan" Treville said softly, hating himself when he saw the boy's eyes fill with fear, guilt and shame and his whole body tensed.

"…m'sorry Cap'in" slurred the boy tiredly, "…Messed up… didn't mean… them… hu't…"

"Easy D'Artagnan," Treville implored worriedly as he saw the boy about to have a panic attack. "I don't blame you for anything that happened. I know you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." he soothed softly, barley resisting the urge to stroke the boy's hair in an effort to comfort him. "I just need to know about the documents you hid."


	28. Brothers

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Today's chapter is a bit of an emotional one (at least at the beginning) so be prepared for that.**

 **Also I'm kinda hoping/begging for at least 8 reviews this chapter so I can reach the 300 review mark :D We've already reached 20k views, which is freaking awesome! but it would totally make my day if we can get to 300 reviews! (Hint hint)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's because you're not there to take care of him lol :) He might be a bit calmer now after today's chapter in terms of pushing his injuries in an effort to check on the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Welcome back :) The suspense and drama have kinda got to take a back seat for a little bit while our boys heal but I have plenty of drama planned once I've gotten them healed up a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That would be never lol :D D'Art's fever is messing with him slightly but he's lucid enough (at the moment) to tell them where they are. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - That's fine so long as you're enjoying the story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Because they didnt think of that, or because they thought Aramis would be smart enough not to try walking on a broken leg, regardless that'll be handled today... Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Your ideas are always so good so thank you for continuing to suggest them :) I couldnt resist the Aramis bit so I'm glad you liked it :) Screw a medal, Treville needs a parade or something lol Louis will have his moments of being almost decent and then he'll ruin it by going back to how he usually is... much to the annoyance of our boys. Oooh essays, so not fun :( Hopefully this'll be a nice break :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely not the most comfortable thing for him to sleep on but Treville will remedy that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan's kinda grounded by having Aramis so near to him and touching him so that'll help when he responds to the question... Also helps that he's lucid for the moment so he actually understands what's going on. The A-O-Meter will be moving again today fair warning :) I want Louis to see the boys but I dont know if I'll have him come to them or insist that despite their injuries that they go to him... Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you thought so thank you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was too cute of an image to ignore so I'm glad you liked it :D I kinda got the feeling that it would be something Aramis would usually do i.e. pushing his injuries to one side to check on others, hence Athos's reaction (plus i thought it would be funny :) ) I have some more Aramis whumpage planned but it wont be for a little bit given the need to let the boys heal for a while, but rest assured, more is coming. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Probably, Aramis's stubbornness made me smile writing it :D I'm trying to be conscious of the fact that they were all quite badly injured and so cant suddenly be better but please do let me know if you think I start rushing the healing bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh there's such much guilt in that room its unreal, had to relieve some of it and Etienne's was the easiest to do, so I'm pleased to hear you liked that bit. Hahaha love the description of our boys but its so true :D though they will be staying awake longer after today's one... but thats mainly as i have some cute brotherly moments planned and they cant happen if they're asleep lol :) The Aramis bit was too cute an image to ignore so I'm glad you liked it, we get another small moment like that today as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Many thanks as always to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Brothers  
**

D'Artagnan had tried not to react to his Captain's words, knowing that Treville asked for the same reason that D'Artagnan had remained silent, even despite the pain it had caused him. But several weeks of being asked that question where the follow up was pain either for him or for his brothers had the battered Gascon flinching violently, which in turn caused the young man to curse under his breath as the flinch aggravated several of his injuries.

When he had composed himself enough to open his eyes, though he honestly didn't remember closing them, the concerned gaze of Captain Treville met him. He tried to smile, to reassure the elder man that he was okay, though considering the look he received in return he doubted his attempt was successful.

"Are you up for this D'Artagnan?" Treville asked kindly, hating to see the once spirited young man seem so broken. At D'Artagnan's hesitant nod he added, "Take your time."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat D'Artagnan began, as best he could, to explain to Treville exactly where he had hidden the documents. It would have been much easier to simply give a vague description and let the musketeers Treville would undoubtedly send out find the cave, but one of the main reasons D'Artagnan had spent so much time in the cave as a child was that it was very well hidden and out of the way... It had been his refuge, a safe place to get away from the whispering and disappointed looks that seemed to follow him during his childhood. It would take extra time for the search party to find the cave and it was time D'Artagnan wasn't willing to waste... especially not when one of the people whose lives were in danger was sitting right in front of him.

Treville was quite during D'Artagnan's explanation; only asking questions when he truly had to and never probing the boy for further information that was not crucial to the recovery of the documents. He could see how much the simple act of talking was draining the boy and couldn't help but feel a burst of pride that the young man was stubbornly fighting off his exhaustion to give him the information.

* * *

"The men will leave in the morning," Treville reassured once D'Artagnan had finished explaining how to find the cave... he did have to admire the young man for having found such a place, though he did have his concerns as to why he needed to.

"...Take... me ... with you," D'Artagnan replied, trying desperately not to sound like he was begging.

Frowning Treville turned back to look at the young man, "Your direction were clear D'Artagnan and you're in no condition to be travelling."

"P...Please," implored the Gascon, no longer caring about begging.

"Even if you were fit for travel... Which I reiterate that you are not!" sighed Treville, staring curiously at the now defeated look the young man was wearing, "Your brothers would not let you any more than I would."

A flash of emotion appeared in D'Artagnan's eyes at the mention of his brothers though it was too quick for Treville to read, "please."

Thoroughly confused by the injured young man's continued attempts to get him to take him with them when they left the following morning but then he noticed how D'Artagnan was looking at Aramis as the medic slept on the floor by his bed completely unawares and Treville's entire countenance softened, "They don't blame you D'Artagnan," he said softly. "Running back to Gascony in your condition would only worry them which is something you could all do without."

D'Artagnan was quiet for several moments, almost making Treville believe he had fallen asleep on him, when the boy whispered a response, sounding so heartbreakingly fragile and lost that Treville was acutely reminded of the boy's young age. "H...How could... They... Not?"

Smiling sadly at the boy Treville asked, "You are an only child are you not?"

Confused by the question D'Artagnan could do nothing but nod weakly in response.

"Then you do not truly understand the bond brothers' share," explained Treville, "This whole situation was out of your control and as such they could never nor would they ever blame you for it... any of it"

"B...But," protested D'Artagnan weakly, unable to believe that his brothers might not hate him for what happened. He had a let a bit of hope grow when he woke to Aramis lying next to him but then the part of his mind that was adamant that they would hate him reminded him that Aramis would most likely do the same for anyone else in the regiment.

Sighing Treville wondered how the young Gascon could not see it, "Boy" he said gaining D'Artagnan's full attention, a flagging as it may be, "I've known these three for a while now and whilst they're protective of anyone in the regiment," Treville noted that D'Artagnan seemed to deflate a bit at that and he couldn't help the frown that plastered his face at that observation, "They are fiercely protective of those they consider family... and you'd have to be blind not to see that they consider you as such. They would **never** blame you for something like this."

"…I almost… got them…killed." D'Artagnan whispered brokenly, a sick feeling that had nothing to do with his fever or other injuries settling in his stomach as he finally admitted it out loud.

"No!" Treville exclaimed, surprising the boy with the fire behind his words. "Them willing to die for France has nothing to do with your actions, they would have accepted that fate even without you there… Besides" Treville said, placing a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, "You were willing to die to protect them from whatever pain you could." D'Artagnan nodded at this despite it not being a question, "That is the mark of a true brother D'Artagnan, they will not hate you."

D'Artagnan sat in stunned silence as he allowed Treville's words to sink in. He had always considered them brothers but feared that recent events might have changed their outlook with regards to him... He blamed himself, regardless of what his brothers... if he could still have the honor of calling them that, thought. In his mind every single scratch and bruise, every burn and lash was completely and unquestionably his fault... But the Captain... His words had allowed a small flicker of hope to burn within him... and he wasn't entirely sure whether or not to be thankful for it.

Treville smiled sadly as he saw the boy attempting to stay conscious enough to ponder his words. He had no doubt that they would do little to help assuage his apparent fears but if they at least made him consider the possibility that the three elder inseparables didn't hate him then he would consider it a good outcome.

"Get some rest D'Artagnan," Treville said softly, he could tell by the look in the boy's eye that his fever was troubling him. He helped the young man drink the same concoction he had given to Athos earlier before waiting by his side for him to fall asleep.

* * *

When he was sure that D'Artagnan was truly asleep Treville then went to move Aramis, knowing the man's habit of sleeping in awkward positions when one of his brothers were injured only to them complain relentlessly about it the following day.

Just before he was about to detach Aramis's iron grip from D'Artagnan's hand he was struck by and idea and quickly strode out of the infirmary.

"You four!" he called to the first group of musketeers he saw. The group sufficiently startled by the abrupt yell was quick to stand to attention when they realized it was their Captain who had called. "Come with me!" he ordered before moving back into the infirmary, the four men following.

* * *

The following morning saw a rather confused Athos attempting to figure out what was going on.

"He's awake!" remarked a voice cheerfully and before Athos could respond a hand was placed on his forehead, causing the still slightly dazed musketeer to scowl. "And it seems you might finally have gotten a handle on that fever of yours. You're still quite warm but definitely an improvement on the last few days."

The voice then laughed at the completely lost and bewildered look that graced Athos's face as the musketeer moved to sit up.

"Easy." The voice instructed as hands rushed to help the injured musketeer move.

"W…What?" croaked Athos as his mind finally registered what had been confusing him.

Without being asked the voice helped him drink some water, once again laced with a draught for his pain and fever.

"T…Tristan? What are you doing here?" Athos asked, slowly raising a hand to rub his face, grimacing slightly at the sweat he felt there.

"We got worried when none of you returned our way so I came to inform your Captain of what I knew. He then offered me one of the spare rooms to stay in until he returned with you." Tristan explained

"Many thanks," grumbled the musketeer, his mood soured by the pain radiating through his back, though the sincerity in his words was clear despite how they sounded. "Your actions most likely saved our lives."

Tristan blushed at that, not really comfortable with the sudden thanks from the man who had spent the entire time he was at his inn previously scowling and generally being quite morose.

"How do you like the room?" Tristan asked after a few moments of slightly awkward silence, "Treville thought it might help you all heal better."

Athos couldn't help but smile slightly at that, even more so when he looked at the room.

Some time during the night they had been moved into one of the slightly smaller rooms in the infirmary. It allowed them to get away from the noise of the garrison and from the bustle of the main room where men injured from missions and/or training would be constantly entering and leaving seeking aid.

That alone would be enough to help the four men recover but that was not what Athos suspected Treville had meant when he said that he thought it would help them heal.

Treville had arranged the beds so the four men were much closer together, in fact they were able to reach out and touch each other should they desire to.

D'Artagnan had been placed in the middle bed and was sleeping soundly, though the slight rattling and harshness of his breathing that could be heard indicated that the boy's earlier cold had not gone away. Frowning Athos also noted that there was tear track marks down the boy's cheek though they were dried up… Clearly his protégé hadn't managed quite a restful night, something they would have to address before it became an issue.

Aramis was in a bed next to the Gascon, his hand still tightly gripping D'Artagnan's own, though by the way the sharpshooter seemed to moving occasionally in his sleep Athos deduced that it would not be much longer until his friend awoke.

He himself was in a bed the other side of D'Artagnan, something he was infinitely grateful for and made a mental note to say so to Treville next time he saw him. The Captain knew him well enough to know that he would want to be close enough to all of his brothers to ensure himself of their health after the ordeal they had all suffered but even more so that he would want to be close to D'Artagnan given their bond and how much the young man had been forced to endure.

Porthos bed was situated just behind D'Artagnan's and was positioned horizontally across so the larger man could reach out and ruffle the boy's hair should he wish to do so, something he took great pleasure in as it produced an amusing outcry from the young man whenever he did it. Like Aramis, Porthos was showing signs that he might be waking up soon.

"Where is Treville?" Athos asked, tearing his gaze away from his sleeping brothers but not removing the hand he had placed lightly on D'Artagnan's chest to reassure himself that his beloved protégé and younger brother was indeed still breathing.

Tristan smiled at the action before informing him that the Captain had sent men out first thing to go and find the documents that D'Artagnan had hidden now that they had the location from the boy while the Captain himself was going to spend the day going over security at the palace to ensure the royal family's safety.

"D'Artagnan woke up?" Athos asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upward at the news that his brother had finally woken.

Tristan nodded, "Last night apparently, before they moved you all. I don't know what was discussed but your Captain was on a mission when he left."

"Understandable if whelp gave up the documents location" mumbled Porthos as he woke.

Tristan moved quickly from his spot by Athos's side once he saw the larger musketeer wake, helping him sit up like he had with the swordsman before also giving him the same water concoction he had given Athos.

"I will leave you men be" Tristan stated, sensing the men's need to just be together, "I'll inform Serge that you're awake and see about getting some food brought up for you."

The mention of food had the two awake musketeers' stomachs growling much to Tristan's amusement before they nodded to him their thanks and he left the room.


	29. Brothers II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We did it! 300 reviews! *happy dances* You guys are awesome! Can't thank you enough for the support!**

 **Now I'm going to admit that I'm not too sure about this chapter. I'm absolutely exhausted and almost fell asleep several times... Might have actually fallen asleep at one point. So anyways I'm apologizing in advance if it's not good.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Treville's been quite cool these last few chapters, it's been fun to write him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan just kinda wanted to get away from his brothers, though there was no way Treville was going to bring him. Men are on the way to get the documents so hopefully they'll return in time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Papa Treville is so cute :) Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Arts guilt is sky-high at the moment. Treville is in full on papa-bear mode at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yeah I dont know how the parade would happen but now for some bizarre reason I have an image of our four boys making Treville a cake (I'm very tired hence the weird thoughts lol) Louis will be showing up most likely in tomorrow's chapter so hopefully you'll like it :) Anna may have to have words with out child-King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - XD Ah I'm so happy you loved the chapter. Our boys are going to have to have a nice long chat with D'Artagnan. I want going to have it be Tristan but figured I've introduced enough new characters and he was feeling lonely :) And well done on being my 300th reviewer :) Thank you very much for your continual support, your reviews always make my day as you always have such lovely things to say *gives cookie* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed it :) I have quite a bit more planned for this story so I'm hoping i might be able to reach 400 by the time the story's over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Your impression would be correct :) Poor D'Artagnan is quite guilt-ridden at the moment. Aramis definitely wont be offering Ortiz any mercy if he gets the chance. Glad you like Tristan :) Whumpage is coming... its a few chapters away but it is coming! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this... Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Brothers II  
**

True to expectations within the hour of Tristan leaving their room Aramis had woken, amusing the two awake musketeers as the medic struggled to get his still sleep-clouded mind to understand why they were in a new location.

After a while though Athos decided to take pity on the man and explained what Tristan had told him.

"He was awake?" asked Aramis, his voice still slightly raw from the damage screaming had done to his throat, though even with the hoarseness of his voice the hope and relief in his words could still be heard.

* * *

Athos was about to respond when the door to their room slammed open. Having spent the last god knows how many days trapped in a room where the sound of a door opening usually meant pain, had conditioned the men to react quite negatively to the sound.

Both Aramis and Athos had pushed themselves forward, doing their best to cover D'Artagnan's still sleeping form with their bodies while Porthos had pushed himself up to his feet, swaying alarmingly and unable to hide the proof of how much the movement hurt him but he was standing nevertheless.

"Oh sit down before you fall down boy!" chided an all too familiar voice.

"Morning Serge," grinned Porthos, though it quickly turned into a grimace as he tried to get himself back into bed, his broken ribs causing him a whole world of pain as he moved.

"Afternoon," corrected Serge, though there was clear relief and amusement in his eyes as he scolded them for sleeping so late. "I've brought up some porridge for you" at seeing their unimpressed looks he shot them a glare, "I aint gonna have you throwing up my good food by cooking ya something you aint ready for" scolded the chef.

"Our thanks Serge" nodded Athos as he took the bowl offered to him, he knew better than to rile up the man who cooked his food.

"Brought some for the boy too," Serge informed them, frowning as he looked at D'Artagnan's sleeping form. Even with the many bandages and blankets covering him it was still obvious from looking at his slightly hollowed out cheeks that the boy had not had a decent meal in some time.

"Jesus, was he even fed at all the whole time you were gone? I know he's a beanpole at the best of times but Christ!"

The three senior musketeers' expressions darkened at the mention of how their little brother had been starved, the only comfort they took was that now that Serge knew, the man would be practically forcing the boy to eat and get his strength back.

Serge had taken it upon himself when the boy first started hanging around the garrison to slip the skinny young man some extra food whenever mealtime came around… Never enough that it was noticeable to the other men who could then tease the boy about it but just enough to help put some more meat on the Gascon's bones. Now that the boy was skinnier then when he joined the musketeers had no doubt those extra helping would soon be returning and in larger quantities.

"He's…" Sighed Aramis, looking sadly at the still unaware boy, "He's had trouble keeping things down since our rescue."

Serge nodded, understanding the trouble one who's been denied food for a while would have when they tried eating again…Especially in D'Artagnan's case where his whole body was in pain and he was fighting infections, these would only serve to further upset his already unsettled stomach.

"Good thing I watered he's down a bit then" Serge smiled, "Can we wake him? Best to eat while it's still warm."

* * *

As if on cue D'Artagnan began to show signs of waking, only for the musketeers' relief at the notion to quickly turn to horror when they realized it wasn't waking but rather entering a nightmare.

"D'Artagnan," soothed Athos, quick to grip the boy by his wrist, ignoring the pull on his injuries as he did so… He could handle the physical pain of his tight burns being stretched if it meant he could pull his baby brother from whatever was tormenting his mind.

When D'Artagnan began to thrash however was when the men knew they had to wake him up fast.

"D'Artagnan!" they cried in unison, each man grabbing a part of the now whimpering Gascon in hopes that their words and their touch might ground him – Athos had his wrist, Aramis had his unbroken hand and Porthos was stroking the boy's sweat-drenched hair.

"NO!" Cried D'Artagnan as his eyes shot open and his body flung upwards into a seating position, only to let out a heart-breaking scream of pain as the sharp movement aggravated his numerous injuries.

At D'Artagnan's cry of pain Athos decided to ignore the agony that was his back and swung his legs over the edge of his bed so he was facing the now crying Gascon. "It was just a dream D'Artagnan," he said, his voice soft and soothing as he trying to calm his shaking brother, his hands had moved to cup the boy's face in an effort to ground him.

D'Artagnan's head snapped up at the sound of Athos's voice and the young man couldn't help the fresh wave of tears that gathered in his eyes, nor the impulse that had him throwing himself into a startled Athos's arms, crying into his chest.

"W…Was… So…So…Real!" hiccupped the boy as he clung desperately to the swordsman's shirt.

Athos, although being startled, had wasted not time and had brought his arms around to pull the boy into a tight embrace, being mindful of the injuries on the young man's back as he did so. If he was being honest with himself he needed this… needed to have proof that he had not lost another brother to someone's psychotic rage.

He had no idea what the boy had been dreaming of but given the events of the last several weeks he could certainly guess. Instead of allowing his rage to overtake him like it wanted to, he focused his energy instead on calming down the trembling boy in his arms.

He was reminded of times during his childhood where Thomas would have nightmares and react in a similar way to how D'Artagnan was acting, so out of instinct Athos began to run a hand softly through D'Artagnan's hair as he whispered soothing words in his ears.

Aramis and Porthos did what they could to comfort their brother from their beds, both aching to be right next to the boy and to take away his pain but both knew that D'Artagnan needed Athos right now. The pair of them, despite not knowing each other that long, had developed a deep and strong bond. As terrified as D'Artagnan was, he needed Athos now.

It didn't take long for D'Artagnan to come back to himself and realize he was clinging onto Athos… a man he deeply respected and idolized, for dear life. As his face darkened with an embarrassed pink tint the Gascon pushed himself away from his brother's chest, looking down in shame as he did so.

"There is no shame in tears D'Artagnan," Athos frowned, having noticed the look in D'Artagnan's eyes as he pulled away.

The Gascon merely nodded lightly, too ashamed of himself to speak.

"Hell I think we're all due a few nightmares before this is over," Porthos added, hoping that his words would help calm the boy, remind him that he wasn't alone, though again all D'Artagnan did was to simply nod in response.

"Here," Aramis said, forcing his voice to be chipper and not to display any of the worry he was feeling at D'Artagnan's behavior. "Serge made it," he added, passing the bowl of watered down porridge to the young man.

Unfortunately as soon as he got a whiff of the food D'Artagnan's stomach rebelled against him as he threw up the tiny amount of stuff he had in his stomach into one of the buckets that had been placed by each of their bedsides.

"Breathe D'Art," soothed Aramis as he attempted to help the young man as he dry-heaved into the bucket. Lifting his gaze from his sick brother the medic shared a worried look with his other inseparables before continuing to mumble a stream of comforting words into D'Artagnan's ear.

"Try this instead," Athos suggested, offering the boy a goblet of water that was laced with a pain-relieving draught, he hoped that when the pain in his brother's body had gone down it might make him able to stomach the idea of some food and maybe he'd even be able to keep the food down.

It took several long minutes and much pushing and persuasion from the three elder inseparables but eventually D'Artagnan finished the entire contents of the goblet.

The drawback for this was that the strong pain draught the water was laced with had an immediate effect on the sick young man and within minutes he was asleep again.

Aramis sighed as he saw his brother sleeping, though he was glad he had been able to keep something down even if it was just water. His concern for the boy's health was growing and he knew his brother was going to run into some serious problems if they didn't get him eating something soon.

* * *

This continued for the following few days and whilst D'Artagnan's health did slowly improve enough to keep down small portions of soft foods like porridge and broth, he had yet to speak to his brothers.

It wasn't for lack of trying on the elder trios part, each man constantly tried different tactics to get their brother to open up to them, each of them failing miserably as D'Artagnan continued to not even look at the men.

And if that wasn't worrying enough, the three men still had D'Artagnan's fever to worry about. Whilst their own significantly improved with rest, food and medication, D'Artagnan's continued to plague him, making it so it would be a guess when the boy woke up if he was going to be lucid or not.

If he was then the musketeers had to deal with a silent and solemn little brother who had withdrawn back into himself in preparedness for when his brothers' decided they couldn't forgive him for what he had done… Something that the injured Gascon was convinced was only a matter of time coming. In his mind he had decided that it would hurt less if he was already as distant with them as he could be, that way when they did leave him it wouldn't come as such a shock.

It was his delirious moments however that really broke the three men's hearts. Whenever their little brother was awake but feeling the affects of the fever he would be convinced that they weren't really there, that they had perished because of his actions and his lack of ability. None of their words of protest had any affect on the delirium that tormented their brother and so they were forced to endure their baby brother crying out for their forgiveness and he continually said how sorry he was and blamed himself.

Each time D'Artagnan was in one of these moments the three men would try to connect with him, to ground him as best as they were able but again it had little effect other than taking the slightest edge off of it.

* * *

As the days progressed D'Artagnan's delirious moments decreased slowly as his brothers health increased.

Several of the men's smaller stitched wounds were healed enough that the stitches could be removed. Porthos's infected bite wound had also significantly improved, though was still showing slight signs of infection.

Aramis was still having trouble moving without being in agonizing pain from his back and leg but his infected shoulder had completely cleared.

Athos's burns still plagued him and gave him much trouble moving but his fever had also completely gone and he was able to attempt so light movement which generally consisted of walking to one of his brothers beds and back again, or to their supply cupboard in the hopes that overnight someone had put some wine in it…. With everything that had happened and was happening in terms of D'Artagnan the morose swordsman was in dire need of some alcohol.

* * *

"He thinks he's weak," commented Aramis sadly a few days into their brother's silence.

"What?" asked Porthos as he and Athos pushed themselves up in their beds to look at the grim faced medic.

"He's acting like he did whenever he was haunted by memories of his father and would show up at my door." Aramis explained, not missing the slightly hurt looks on both Athos and Porthos's faces. He ignored them for the moment though so he could finish explaining. "Whenever he showed up he would never be able to look at me. Took me longer then it should have done to realize he was ashamed of me seeing him in a weak moment."

"The why go to you in the first place?" Asked Athos as he looked sadly at the resting boy who had pulled up his blankets to cover most of his head. There was a sadness in Athos's voice that spoke to how hurt he was that D'Artagnan hadn't confided in him that he was struggling, as well as some anger in himself for not noticing it and allowing the boy to suffer.

Aramis shrugged, explaining that sometimes you just need people regardless of how weak you think it makes you seem. He then went on to explain the situation that led to D'Artagnan seeking comfort with Aramis on bad nights.

"I think he was afraid of how you would react," stated the medic as he looked at Athos, answering the man's unasked question.

"What did he think I would do? Throw him out?" questioned the swordsman, no longer trying to hide his hurt.

"No!" Aramis denied, quick to throw that notion out of the window. "He…" Aramis sighed, "He looks up to you Athos… More than you think he does. I think he was afraid that if you saw him in a weak moment then you wouldn't deem him worthy or other such nonsense."

"Makes sense," Porthos nodded

"What!?" Athos exclaimed, turning to look at the large man, his eyes full of disbelief

"'Thos, whelp has a serious case of hero worship when it comes to you, course 'e's gonna want ya to see him as anything but weak."

Athos sighed, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stave off the growing headache. "And you think that is why he's giving us the silent treatment… because I saw him in a weak moment?"

Aramis grimaced, "Partly" he agreed, "You're going to need to talk to him… Chances are he wont listen to us if it doesn't come from you first."

Sending one last look D'Artagnan's way Athos nodded. He wasn't one for emotional talks but if it got D'Artagnan to open up to them, to get him talking again, then he would do it.


	30. Honest Truths and Uncovered Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a bit later than usual, I kept re-writing the Athos/D'Art moment we see today as I wasnt sure if it took Athos out of character too much. Hopefully you'll like it :)**

 **We're made it to 30 chapters :D Plus I still have lots more planned! Thanks for sticking with me so far x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah their getting there :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I don't think D'Artagnan would turn down a hug. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hopefully you'll enjoy the chat between Athos & D'Art, I tried to make it as sweet/cute as possible. D'Arts having less delirious moments now but it was heartbreaking to write :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys are quite worried about D'Artagnan at the moment. The hug after the nightmare bit wasnt originally going to happen but i thought it was too cute to ignore :) Athos and D'Art have a moment today, hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - A good interesting I hope :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad it wasn't bad and I'm surprised there were only a couple of typos given how tired i was. Gotta love Serge :) Hopefully you'll enjoy the moment between D'Art and Athos. Ahh i dont mind some rambling, feel free :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I really want to see the cake moment as well now that the idea has come to me lol I might just have to do it now. Hopefully you'll like our musky moment today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 28) Glad you liked the speech :) Treville has been really fun to write lately so I'm glad you're enjoying it. (Chapter29) Athos has quite an emotional chat to have today, which hopefully you'll like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our boys are just too cute when they get protective :) Serge is a bit of a mother hen when it comes to seeing skinny people in his garrison lol Hehe hopefully you've recovered from turning into a fangirl puddle... though you might do it again today with our D'Art/Athos chat, you'll have to let me know :) Glad your liking the emotional whumpage as I'm having just as much fun writing it :) Though we are getting closer to some physical whumpage now as well. I'm really hoping you like Athos/D'Artagnan's moment as I think it's quite sweet/cute. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies & Cream Cakes to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Honest Truths and Uncovered Plans  
**

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

"I trust your men were successful Captain?" Louis asked, sounding both irritated and bored as he lounged on his throne in the palace.

Captain Treville fought the urge to scowl at the young King, his men had rode hard, through the night even on some occasions, just to locate D'Artagnan's hidden documents and return them to Paris as quickly as possible.

Only an hour ago had the small troupe of men, mainly consisting of those who had taken part in the rescue of the captured inseparables days before, practically flew into the palace courtyard. Horses and riders nearly collapsing from exhaustion, only pausing to hand Treville the documents before heading for their rooms back at the garrison, fully intending to sleep for at least the rest of the day.

Once the documents were in his hands Treville had marched directly to where he knew the King was… Only for the young monarch to then decide that having fun at the garden party, something both Treville and Richelieu had tried to get him to cancel, was more important than the threat on his life.

"They were Your Majesty," Treville nodded, bowing quickly before passing the King the bundle of documents.

Silence reigned in the hall for a few moments as King Louis's eyes skimmed the first page of the document, a frown forming on his face the longer he read.

"What is this Treville?" mocked the King, waving the documents in the air, "Some kind of joke?"

Biting back a retort on his men's behalf that would undoubtedly have him spending at least a couple of nights in jail Treville sighed, "It's coded My Lord, and written in the language spoken primarily in the Gascony region."

"You hail from their do you not Captain?" Asked Queen Anne softly, her eyes full of worry for those allegedly in danger. "Could you not read it?"

Before Treville could comment Louis jumped in, "Excellent idea," he exclaimed with a grin before turning to face Treville once more, "Well come on, what does it say?"

"The code itself is not terribly complex," Treville acknowledged, hating himself for what was likely to happen because of his next few words. "Though my understanding of the dialect has faded over time, it has, after all, been many years since I last spoke it let alone read it. The few words I was able to make up were 'death' and 'attack' so I'm inclined to believe D'Artagnan's fears over this document were genuine." He added, not that he had ever doubted the young man.

"What of your boy?" enquired Cardinal Richelieu, thoroughly enjoying the uncomfortable look that graced Treville's face at his words. "He is familiar with both the dialect and the code is he not?"

"… He is." Treville admitted through gritted teeth.

"Well why are we wasting time discussing this?" Louis asked, waving his hands about in the air for emphasis as he talked, "Bring him here," he added looking at Treville.

"Sire!" Treville exclaimed, the panic in his voice freezing the departing monarch in his spot. "D'Artagnan's is in **no** condition to be moved!"

"Nonsense," scoffed Louis, "They returned days ago, surely your men are healed by now?"

Treville honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your Majesty," he stated, his voice almost shaking with rage as he thought of the damage done to his best men. "D'Artagnan can't even stand yet, is still trying to fight off an infection which has nearly cost him his life through seizures once already and has barely been able to keep enough food down to keep himself alive so I reiterate. He. Is. In. No. Condition. To. Be. Moved!"

The hall had fallen silent as Treville spoke, all shocked both by his words and the fury in his voice as his all but growled at the King.

"Maybe we could visit him?" Queen Anne suggested helpfully, her heart breaking for the young man and his brothers' who were most likely in a similar condition.

"What?" Louis asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Your Majesty I must protest it isn't safe!" Richelieu objected at the same time.

"That way we can get the translation and the people get to see more of your kind and benevolent heart my King." Anne said sweetly as she looked at her husband, knowing just what to say to get him to agree.

Puffing his chest out in pride Louis acknowledged the brilliance of her plan and had both Treville and Richelieu organizing the guards that would be accompanying them when they left for the musketeer garrison within the hour.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Athos was nervous, something that was uncomfortably unfamiliar to the older man. Oh he could do speeches to inspire men on the eve of battle, he could match wits with the best of the best… but opening up and allowing himself to be vulnerable… That was something completely different, but he knew it needed to be done. D'Artagnan's continued silence was breaking them apart and he didn't have it in him to sit back and let his brother destroy himself.

Both Aramis and Porthos had drifted off several minutes ago, the pain of their injuries making them tire more quickly than usual… D'Artagnan however, he was awake… Currently staring at the ceiling as he had taken to doing whenever he was awake and lucid enough to understand what was going on around him.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos stated, his voice softer and full of more compassion then the wounded Gascon had ever heard. D'Artagnan's face instinctively turning towards him when he spoke, a questioning yet resigned sadness etched on his face.

"Do… Do you remember the incident with Bonaire?" the swordsman asked gently, keeping his voice quiet so as to not disturb the others. He watched as D'Artagnan's face scrunched up in confusion; clearly this was not the subject he had thought Athos had wanted to talk about, before nodding slowly at the man. Athos fought the urge to grin at that, it may not have been talking but he had, at the very least, managed to get the stubborn Gascon to respond.

"Do you remember what happened after? Once I sent you and the others off with Bonaire to head for Paris?"

At this D'Artagnan's eyes flashed with anger, though Athos knew the anger was not directed at him but rather his murderous wife who had burnt down his estate, almost killing him within it.

"I remember it well" Athos mused, watching as the boy's face fought to remain neutral as he spoke. "I remember opening up to a head-strong young man who I had barely know for a couple of moths, who had somehow pushed aside all reasoning to become someone we considered family" Athos heard D'Artagnan's short gasp at that and he felt sadness swell up within him. Did his little brother truly not know that they had long since considered him one of them and had considered him **theirs** … Their little brother for pretty much just as long.

Ignoring the surprised look that had found its way onto D'Artagnan's face Athos continued, finding it much easier to speak now that he knew D'Artagnan was listening. "I remember telling said young man all about my failing… how I had failed to protect my little brother from my murderous wife. How I had failed to see my duty of executing her through and how now every life she claims is on my conscience." D'Artagnan looked like he might retort at that but somehow still remained quiet.

"I remember thinking how good it was that someone outside Porthos and Aramis got to hear my sins… How it was time that someone finally looked upon me as the failure and weak coward that I was. I… I had resigned myself to it." Athos admitted quietly, a small smile gracing his face as he felt the light touch of D'Artagnan's hand on his own. Unfortunately it was his broken one so Athos couldn't squeeze it or hold it but the action and the intent behind it was clear and Athos took it for what it was.

"So imagine my surprise" Athos said, his voice light and full of the fondness he felt for the younger man. "When I awoke to find that the young man had not abandoned me in the night and still looked upon me with the same devotion and respect as he had the day before, if not more."

Getting up from his bed Athos knelt down by D'Artagnan's now tearful face, doing his best to keep the pain the movement caused from showing on his face as that was the last thing his brother needed to see now, especially as he seemed to be getting through to the stubborn man.

Raising his hands Athos cupped the boy's face with one whilst gripping the Gascon's unbroken hand with the other.

"Tell me D'Artagnan," he said, his voice soft and letting a small amount of the hurt he felt for the boy not coming to him earlier to bleed through. "When did you lose your faith in us?" D'Artagnan's face took on an expression of horror at his mentor's words, "When did your belief in our love for you falter so much that you thought we would see your actions in Lupiac as some sort of unforgivable weakness and abandon you?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond, to try to explain to Athos that he **deserved** for them to leave him after all he did, when the door to their room swung open, completely scaring the still jittery young man enough to make him clutch Athos's hand tightly in his own.

* * *

"Captain?" Athos asked inquisitively, unsure as to why the now apologetic man was standing in their room when he had been in to check on them only a few hours previous.

"His Majesty has requested an audience with D'Artagnan," Treville explained, the tenseness in his body showing how much he did not like this plan.

"He's in no condition to be moved," growled the sleep-filled tones of both Aramis and Porthos who had woken at the sound of the door and D'Artagnan small whimper of fright that followed.

"That's why I've come to you!" exclaimed the voice of the King, his voice causing the jaws of all four musketeers to drop in shock, the King rarely left the comfort of his palace and **never** made trips this far out of the way if he could help it.

The grin adorning Louis face fell when he saw the condition of the men before him. He had honestly thought Treville to be joking when he had described D'Artagnan's condition to him earlier that day but it seemed that, if anything, he had been underselling it.

Quickly covering his shock at their injuries Louis added, "I came to express my congratulations on a job well done D'Artagnan as my stolen documents were returned safely into my possession not too long ago."

D'Artagnan, who was honestly still too shocked over what Athos had said to him to even completely register that the King of France was by **his** bed, thanking **him!** As such all he could do was nod dumbly in response.

Frowning at the lack of response Louis added, "Though I am slightly disappointed in you."

His words shocked the three senior inseparables as well as their Captain – How could the King be disappointed in what D'Artagnan had achieved, largely on his own… D'Artagnan however felt almost liberated at the fact that someone was actually disappointed in him… or at least didn't care enough to hide the fact they were.

"Sire," Treville said, his voice a whisper as surprise stole its volume.

"What were you thinking when you accepted this mission?" Louis ranted, confusing the Gascon as he spoke, "If you knew what awaited you in your village, especially if you got caught then you should have told me" Louis glared, the seriousness of his voice making D'Artagnan feel like a scolded child, "I am not so heartless I would send you out alone in such a situation… You should have told me."

Treville and the three older inseparables looked shocked at Louis words as Queen Anne stood beside him looking proudly at her husband, for once not needing prompting or manipulating to do and say the right thing.

* * *

Sensing D'Artagnan's unease with the situation Treville stepped forward.

"Thierry's group recovered the documents you hid as well as found what appears to be more when they examined Ortiz's home in the village. Though they are largely unreadable to us."

"…T…They're c…coded" came a small reply, the Gascon's voice hoarse and raspy from lack of use and whilst his focus was on his Captain and his King he missed the looks of joy that appeared on his brother's face at finally hearing him talk after several long days of silence.

"We know," Treville nodded, "My understanding of the dialect is rusty at best and we do not have time to wait for a translator… Do you feel well enough to translate these for us D'Artagnan?"

The young man looked surprised that they had asked him but nodded regardless and requested a pencil and some paper so he could re-write out the message as he decoded it, not quite feeling up to using his voice to that extent.

As D'Artagnan worked Aramis and Porthos filled the royal couple in on the state of their recovery whilst also sharing stories of their past adventures.

Treville attempted to talk to Athos but stopped when he realized the swordsman's attention was on D'Artagnan's serious face as he worked.

"D…Done" called D'Artagnan weakly several hours later, his face ashen and his hands shaking – though whether from exertion or from what he found out they did not know.

Aramis was quick to see the shakiness in the young man's hands and quickly passed him something to eat in the hopes that getting some food into him would help stop the tremors, whilst Athos and Porthos took up their customary spots by the boy's bedside – Porthos's hand in his hair and Athos's hand on his wrist.

Passing the newly translated documents over to Treville who quickly scanned through them before passing them on to an anxious King Louis, D'Artagnan sagged against Athos's chest subconsciously as the man had moved to sit on the edge of D'Artagnan's bed when he had started shaking.

Louis face filled with rage as he read through the documents that described, in detail, exactly what Ortiz was planning and to what end, as well as those involved. Gripping the paper tight enough to make it crinkle under his hands Louis turned to D'Artagnan.

"My thanks musketeer for bringing this to our attention and my apologies for what you and your friends had to suffer to do so. When this whole mess is resolved I will see you properly rewards for you efforts but now I will leave you to rest as I fear we may be in need of you and yours help in the coming days."

Louis then turned to Treville, "We have much to discuss Treville, accompany me back to the palace."

With that the royal couple, followed quickly by Treville, left the four slightly stunned men to discuss their plan for the coming threat to their lives and country.


	31. Getting Answers

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Sorry it's a bit late again, I got so distracted by YouTube for a good while that it put off writing this.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Louis actually acted decently for once yesterday it was slightly odd to write lol Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Captain Treville is turning into such a badass lately (not that he wasnt before but still.) Glad you liked our brotherly moment, we have another one today as I'm a sucker for them at the moment. Haha I love the idea of Anne braining Louis for being a brainless idiot. Don't know how D'Artagnan would be rewarded but we have a while before we get to that point. It was slightly odd to write Louis as having a sensible moment but glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I know, Louis has the worst timing. Glad you liked the brotherly moment :) *slides new chapter over discretely* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos is getting there, there's still work to do but they're getting there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Anne was awesome in that chapter :D Louis as well, well when he got his head out of his ass and actually acted decently. :D Glad you liked the brotherly moment, it was cute to right so I'm really happy you liked it. Treville's kinda in a permanent papa-bear mode at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

prydain: Thanks for the review - I know this was for the chapter 29 but i'll respond to it here. Glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoyed the chat between Athos & D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis can be decent when he wants to be. D'Art is still feeling quite guilty but Athos's chat was a step in the right direction. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter29) Protective Porthos is quite cute so I'm glad you liked it. The nightmares are going to be troubling D'Artagnan for a little while now as is his guilt. (Chapter30) Louis been kinda sheltered from that sort of cruelty so it was definitely a shock. Anne definitely knows how to handle her husband. Treville's kinda locked into his papa-bear mode at the moment. Athos's chat was quite cute and fun to write so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe glad you liked Treville, I'm quite liking writing him as such as protective papa-bear :) Louis is quite ignorant of anything that goes on outside of the palace, though Anne's learnt how to deal with him over time. I'm really happy you liked our Athos/D'Art moment, we get a Porthos/D'Art moment today (I'm getting quite into writing them at the moment) D'Art and Athos's relationship was really fun to portray so I'm really happy that it was well received. Things are about to get dangerous soon so stay tuned (not todays chapter though) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks for the continued support for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Getting Answers  
**

The next couple of days following the discovery and translation of the documents were filled with a rush of activity. Captain Treville was rarely seen around the garrison until very late at night and always left by first light the following morning for the palace where he, Richelieu and the King spent their time trying to devise a plan to handle the current situation.

Both the musketeer and red guard regiments had been put on high alert and double patrols had been put in effect to help stop anyone who was part of Ortiz's plan from initiating it despite the ringleader being in prison.

Thankfully this hive of activity meant that aside from the occasional doctor visit the four recuperating musketeers were left largely to themselves.

They were grateful for this as not only did it give them the time they need to rest without the others in their regiment seeing them so weak. But it also gave them the privacy to talk to D'Artagnan without the boy getting embarrassed further by having an audience.

The three senior members of the small group were beyond ecstatic when their little brother started, ever so slowly, to creep out from that shell he had withdrawn into. It seemed as though Athos's heart to heart with the boy, despite being cut off earlier than expected, had been enough for the young Gascon to, at the very least, start talking to them again, though D'Artagnan only spoke when spoken directly to and only responded with the fewest words possible but it was a start for them to work towards getting their baby brother back to himself.

More good news was brought to the group when several hours after he had finished translated the recovered documents, D'Artagnan's fever, which had been ruining his health and breaking his brothers hearts during the moments when it caused D'Artagnan to be fairly delirious, finally broke.

It was a weight off of the musketeers' hearts to know that they would no longer have to listen to a delirious D'Artagnan plead for them not to hate him and to beg for their forgiveness despite the fact that when it that state he thought them to be dead.

* * *

Unfortunately however the young Gascon had started to suffer from vicious nightmares that, more often then not, had the young man screaming himself awake and unable to calm down for several long minutes.

There were time however, when D'Artagnan wouldn't wake up screaming, he would jolt awake, gasping for air and be left to rid himself of the remnants of the dream without the comforting words or touches of his sleeping brothers.

In a way D'Artagnan was glad for this, he already felt the crushing guilt of having caused his brothers to be injured, despite all the words he heard from them contradicting that fact, he wanted nothing more than to not be responsible for their recovery being pushed back because they lost sleep due to him. He had considered asking for a separate room the a traitorous part of him couldn't bear the thought of being away from them so soon after everything that had happened, especially as many of his nightmares were of his brothers' in pain.

It wasn't one of those dreams that had D'Artagnan gasping for air and rushing to brush away stray tears this night however. It wasn't even a memory of a pain he had suffered during the weeks he spent captive, but a memory of a pain suffered several years before that.

"You're okay whelp," came the soothing voice of Porthos as the larger man stroked D'Artagnan's hair softly, not commenting on the flinch he felt when he touched the Gascon but instead filing that piece of information away to discuss with Aramis and Athos later when the boy was resting. "It was just a nightmare."

Porthos hadn't been sure what had woken him at first, there had been no loud noises, no-one had entered their room and his brothers were sleeping peacefully… he thought. Upon second inspection when his sleep-filled eyes had had a moment to adjust he had noticed the telltale signs of a nightmare on D'Artagnan's face and had begun to move so he could wake the boy when D'Artagnan had gasped awake, letting out a small whimper as he caught several of his injuries in his jolt.

"…m'good" came a breathless reply as the young Gascon tried to get his heartbeat back down to normal.

Eyeing his brother sadly Porthos knew they couldn't keep putting off talking to the lad about his dreams in the hope they would resolve themselves. He could see it now, even in the dim light of the room, the dark circles underneath D'Artagnan's eyes that spoke to several nights lost sleep and judging by the fact the lad had just woken up from a nightmare without managing to really wake the others cast doubt on the nights where he and the others had assumed he had been able to rest nightmare free.

"You know we gotta talk about these at some point, right kid?" Porthos asked gently, hating how D'Artagnan tensed at his words. Continuing on regardless he added, "Nightmares are one thing whelp, we've all suffered at some point or another, hell 'Mis still suffers from Savoy and that was five years ago and I know that the memories from these last few weeks will be comin' to haunt each of us at some point…" checking to see that D'Artagnan was still listening to him he added, "But the rate you're going aint healthy."

D'Artagnan hated the worry he heard in Porthos's voice and despite knowing the words he had spoken held some truth in them and that it might help to talk about the torments his mind suffered every night, he just couldn't bring himself to do it just after waking from one.

Porthos seemed to notice this and accepted that the boy might not be able to talk about it quite yet and instead steered the conversation onto something else that had been bugging him for weeks now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked quietly, his hand continuing to stroke D'Artagnan's hair despite the fact that the boy had since calmed from his nightmare.

Tilting his head backwards so he could look at his brother, D'Artagnan sent the man an inquisitive look, having guessed that Porthos was not asking regarding his nightmares.

"Bout your village," the larger musketeer clarified, instantly noticing the tightening of D'Artagnan's jaw as he spoke. "How they treated ya?"

D'Artagnan was silent for a few moments as he took in the expression on Porthos's face. "…You're angry?" he asked several moments later.

"You're my brother whelp," Porthos grunted, silencing the young Gascon's protest with a stern look. "No one knows suffering as a child like I do, course I'm angry."

"But… I…"

"If the next words outa your mouth are something to do with how all of this," he said sternly, gesturing to their injured brothers still sleeping soundly in their beds. "Is your fault and so that means you don't deserve me worrying about you, you best close that mouth of yours."

At Porthos's words D'Artagnan did a very good impression of a fish, which would have been amusing for the musketeer had he not known that the only reason his brother had for doing it was because he wasn't about to say the very words he had just forbidden him from saying.

"You know all about our pasts," Porthos said, pushing himself up to sit with his back against the headboard of his bed as he looked sadly at the small form of his brother. "Heck you've dealt with both mine and Athos's. I get it isn't something you'd wanna talk 'bout but…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to explain the thoughts in his head.

"…Not so bad," D'Artagnan said quietly, his voice still a little hoarse from all the screaming he had done in Lupiac as well as the several days disuse he had done in Paris. "Had… a home."

"Kid, from the sounds of it that's all you had!" exclaimed Porthos, angry at what his brother had grown up surrounded by. Even Charon and Flea, who hadn't been pleased with his decision to join the musketeers had supported his efforts – they'd give him a little bit more of any of the meat they managed to get to ensure he didn't lose his hard earned muscles and they'd keep their ears open for any opportunities for him to showcase his skills.

Even without what most would call a home Porthos had a roof over his head most nights and friends who would die for each other… D'Artagnan… he didn't have that and it infuriated the musketeer who saw nothing but how a village stuck in its ways had tried to beat down and break a gifted and honorable young man that didn't fit with their ideals.

Seeing the anger Porthos held for how he had been treated as a child sent a pleasantly warm feeling through D'Artagnan's healing body and had him responding honestly and speaking up about something he had never mentioned to anyone.

"D…Didn't want pity," D'Artagnan explained, refusing to look at his brother as he spoke. "Others… have it… worse than I had."

Sighing Porthos gently tapped the back of D'Artagnan's head, "You 'ad a shitty childhood, it's okay to admit it you know."

D'Artagnan smiled weakly at his brother, strangely comforted by the knowledge that his brothers knew of his childhood in Lupiac.

"I had a shitty childhood" D'Artagnan repeated completely deadpan as he looked right at Porthos.

This sent the pair into a small fit of laughter, Porthos reveling in the sound of D'Artagnan laughing after so long of seeing him in pain and withdrawn.

The pair then lapsed into comfortable silence until D'Artagnan drifted off again, this time comforted by the large hand Porthos was still running through his hair.

* * *

 **ROYAL PALACE**

"What's happened?" Treville asked worriedly and he quickly walked over to the musketeer who had just barged into a private meeting between himself and Cardinal Richelieu.

"You're sure?" Treville asked once the musketeer had finished whispering what he had been sent to inform. At the musketeer's quick nod Treville sighed before dismissing the man with orders to keep him informed of any new developments.

"What's going on?" Richelieu asked tensely, he had a feeling whatever had just happened was not good.

"My men just caught a man pouring something suspicious down the well on the far west side of the city." Treville explained, rubbing his forehead in an effort to rid himself of the headache that had settled there several days ago. "They managed to stop him before he had poured all of it in and took what was left in the vial to the nearest apothecary who confirmed it was poison."

"It's started then." Sighed Richelieu.

"It seems not even the capture of their leader will divert them from their course" Treville agreed sadly.

"Any casualties?"

"None that my men are aware of. They caught the man in the act and have set up a guard rotation of the well to prevent people from drinking from it until we can neutralize the poison."

"The culprit?"

"On his way to the cells for questioning."

Nodding Richelieu informed that he would inform his men to keep an eye out over the wells during their patrols.

"What of you?" Treville asked, "Have your men had any luck with Ortiz?" It was a sore issue for the musketeer Captain that his men had not been allowed to question the man responsible for such grievous harm to their brothers, but the King had been persuaded by Richelieu that the musketeers were more likely to kill him before he talked and as such had allowed the red guards and more importantly Richelieu to be given the task of breaking him.

"None," Richelieu admitted angrily, hating how the man had remained strong through all of his interrogations. "We're going to have to bring in Dubois, we can put it off no longer."

Sighing and nodding in agreement Treville left to go and collect the aforementioned noble.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!" Dubois shouted as he was dragged into a small room to be greeted by Captain Treville and Cardinal Richelieu.

"Sit down Dubois," snarled Treville, not bothering to appear polite. The noble looked positively furious at his treatment and the tone of the musketeer Captain but sat regardless.

"I am a friend of the King! I demand to know why you are detaining me!" Dubois raged, glaring at the two men before him. "His Majesty will have your heads for this!"

"King Louis," snarled Treville, reminding the man that both himself and Richelieu were closer and had more of the King's ear then he did, "Has given us leave to question whoever we deem necessary to catch everyone involved in this conspiracy."

"Tell us of your part in Ortiz's grand plan Monsieur Dubois," Richelieu stated calmly before the man could respond to Treville's words, very much enjoying the look of momentary panic that appeared on Dubois's face before the man quickly attempted to cover it up.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Snapped the noble, though his voice was underlined with fear.

"Of course you do," Treville stated, placing a letter in front of the now pale man, "This is but one of many of your correspondence with the man so why don't you try that again."

"How would you know that," scoffed Dubois, "this is just some random letter written in the Gascony dialect, could say anything."

"Yet you know enough to know what language it's written in without properly examining it?" Richelieu retorted, smirking as he saw the exact moment Dubois realized what he had said.

"Now – "

"Your boss has been captured Dubois," remarked Treville, his anger growing with every denial the man gave, "Ortiz is facing execution for the crimes he committed against men under my command as well as masterminding this mass assassination plan. It is only a matter of time before he gives up his co-conspirators in an effort to save his own miserable life so why don't you come clean now and answer our damn questions!"


	32. Uncovering A Lead

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the slight delay I was about to publish it when I had an idea to include some more lovely bantering between our boys.**

 **This chapter is a little bit of a filler but I have some drama planned for tomorrow so hopefully this will keep you all happy until then :)**

 **330 reviews how awesome is that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - If anyone was going to understand shitty childhoods then it would be our lovely Porthos, glad you liked their moment. Yeah Dubois makes a pretty crappy spy... but then in all fairness Angry Treville + Angry Richelieu = Scary Encounter so I kinda felt a bit sorry for him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I was going to go with something a bit more... dramatic... Still might but I'm glad you liked the idea. Porthos's and D'Arts chat was something I was quite looking forward to writing so I'm really happy that everyone seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Hahaha :D Glad you liked the Porthos/D'Art chat, it was something I was looking forward to writing and it's been really well received so I'm very happy now :D Oh don't worry our boys will get their chance with Ortiz *grins evilly* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yeah Treville's quite scary/intimidating, bad guys shouldnt even try to lie to him. There's still more to the plan then that but its a start. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - No need to worry about that I still have quite a bit planned for this story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - :D I'm really happy you like Porthos/D'Art moment it was fun to write :) D'Arts nightmares are going to cause him some issues for a fair bit but our boys will sort him out before too long i would imagine. Yep the plan is now in affect *cue dramatic music* :) Dubois is a bit of a whimp but then Treville and Richelieu make quite the scary combination. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Gin red (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far :D worry not we're not anywhere near the end yet I have quite a few more ideas for this :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Porthos is such a big teddy-bear when he needs to be :D It was a lot of fun to write their chat and have him get D'Art to open up a bit more. Richelieu and Treville teaming up is always a bad sign for enemies of France and unfortunately for poor cowardly Dubois he was on the receiving end of their anger... He had no chance really. We get to see a bit more of a lighter side of our boys today hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Uncovering A Lead  
**

"I trust Dubois gave you the information you required?" King Louis asked inquisitively, though there was an air of annoyance to him but that was likely due to the fact that he had considered Dubois a 'friend' of sorts.

"He sang like a bird once given the correct motivation Your Majesty," Richelieu informed, a smirk still on his face for how well that particular interrogation had gone.

Both himself and Treville had come to the silent agreement that they were not leaving the room without some sort of information from the noble. This plus the stress from everything that was going on had led to some very determined and persistent interrogators.

Not that they really needed to have pushed as hard as they did. Dubois was a snake of a man, he lacked the backbone for the sort of work he had been drafted in to do and it had the men seriously questioning why he was chosen for such a task, though then they were quickly reminded of the wealth the man possessed and the connections he could provide and the reasoning became apparent.

"And Captain Treville?" Queen Anne enquired tersely, the stress of the whole situation as well as having to deal with Louis constant mood swings, the young King switching between angry and ranting to fearful and panicking, on a regular basis was grating on the usually mild mannered Queen's last nerve.

"He is bringing the list of names Dubois gave us to his men, both to see if they recognize any and to have them keeping a look out for anyone by those names. I will be doing the same with my regiment shortly as well." Richelieu explained.

"I see," nodded Louis, relaxing slightly at the knowledge that his two most reliable advisors appeared to have the situation well in hand. "How many names are there?"

"Dubois gave us the names of five individuals he knew to be involved in the plot against yourself and the citizens of France My Lord."

"I want them caught Cardinal," growled the King, rising from his seat on the throne in an attempt to appear more intimidating, "Alive if possible, we need to know how far this goes."

"Of course Your Majesty," Richelieu bowed, quickly repeating the bow to the Queen who nodded in response before leaving the room.

* * *

 **MUSKETEER GARRISON**

Upon returning to the garrison Treville's first point of call was to check on his recovering men. He knew it should probably have been done **after** he had given the names Dubois had told them out to his men, but being away from the garrison for most of the day for the last few days had meant that he had not had the chance to check on their recovery and it was something that was worrying him.

Walking into the small recovery room in the infirmary Treville couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "I see you finally managed to persuade one of the men to bring you wine," he smirked, chuckling as Athos merely lifted his glass up in salute to his words.

Aramis on the other hand, snorted at the Captain's words, "If by persuaded you mean verbally threatened the stable hand Henri when he came by to check on D'Artagnan, then yes he did."

"It was hardly a threat," huffed Athos in defense when Treville crossed his arms over his chest and raised a single eyebrow in question to Aramis's words.

"'Thos the poor kid looked ready to piss himself from your glare alone," chortled Porthos before reaching over D'Artagnan's head to steal one of the grapes in the Gascon's hand… and to Treville's great relief, D'Artagnan responded.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, only with noticeably less vigor then he would normally have, slapping the larger musketeer's hand away when it returned for another.

"Threatening stable hands aside –" Treville said, mock glaring at Athos as he spoke.

"I didn't threaten him!" Athos interrupted, before deciding to just remain silent and enjoy his first taste of wine in several long weeks.

" – How are you all doing?" Treville asked, ignoring his lieutenant's interruption.

"We're getting there Captain," answered Aramis, smiling softly as Porthos once again tried his luck at stealing another grape. "Some more than others," he added with a poignant look at D'Artagnan.

"…Least I can walk" grumbled the Gascon under his breath, though unfortunately for him Aramis was close enough to hear it.

"How do you know? you haven't tried it yet!" retorted Aramis, the grin on his face telling them all how much fun he was having bickering with the young Gascon.

"I don't have a broken leg," came D'Artagnan's dry reply and many would have thought the boy's spirit recovered given how he was back bantering with his brothers but because they were his brothers all three of the other inseparables could see the haunted look in the young man's eyes and how they no longer held the joyous sparkle they usually did when the bantering started.

"No just missing a chunk of it."

D'Artagnan's only response to this was to glare and the beaming marksman and to chuck a grape at his head.

"Now he attacks an already injured man, I'm hurt," Aramis exclaimed dramatically, his voice thick with mock-hurt as he placed a hand against his heart.

"Your flair for the dramatics hasn't faded I see," smirked Treville, chuckling softly as Aramis merely grinned brightly and shrugged in response.

"I think we're going a little stir crazy in here sir," said Athos seriously, though his small smirk at his brothers' banter remained on his face.

"Well I might be able to distract you from that for a little bit," Treville said, almost laughing as the four men instantly sat straighter in their beds and looked eagerly at him.

"We brought in Dubois who was mentioned in the documents D'Artagnan translated," Treville explained, pulling up a chair to sit at the foot of D'Artagnan's bed.

"He talked?" Asked Athos sounding surprised, mostly because he was aware of the difficulty the red guards were having with getting any information out of Ortiz, he had assumed the Spaniard would have chosen people equally adept at handling interrogations… Apparently he had not.

"He gave us the names of the other people he knows to be working with Ortiz," Treville nodded, "don't suppose you recognize any of these?" he asked, passing the list over to Athos who read out the names.

"Wait!" Porthos exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "That last one."

Athos tilted his head to the side, "Jacques Dupond?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know him Porthos?" Treville asked, anxiously waiting to hear if they already had a lead to one of the conspirators.

"Yeah," Porthos nodded aimlessly before remembering why that name was mentioned, "Lives in the Court. Likes to call himself a mercenary, he'll do pretty much anything for the right price regardless of the job or who pays him."

Treville nodded, it made sense that Ortiz would have a contact in the court. From Porthos's explanation of what happened whilst they were missing Treville got the sense that they felt the Spaniard had more sources and spies in the city then those he sent to follow D'Artagnan.

Those in the Court were the most disillusioned of all of Paris's occupants and those that had the most reason to hate the King. It wouldn't take much for a charismatic individual like Ortiz to gain support from them by offering them things like money or the chance for payback.

"Do you still have any contacts in the Court that would be willing to help us out?" Athos asked gently. He knew, as did they all, that Porthos's time in the Court was not something he often willingly talked about, even more so after the events many months ago when his childhood friend Charon had died there by musketeer hands after trying to blow the whole place to smithereens.

Athos also knew that Porthos's start in the regiment wasn't the easiest and many of their fellow musketeers looked down on him because of his skin colour and his upbringing. This combined with the amount of criminal work those in the Court often had to resort to in order to survive had left the musketeer with the very difficult decision of distancing himself from all reminders of his past life.

Scratching the back of his neck Porthos considered it for a moment, he truly didn't have many in the Court who would see him as anything other than a traitor who left them to join the musketeers. He also had the sneaking suspicion that many blamed him for Charon's death, despite the fact that the man had been more than willing to blow them all to hell if it gave him a better life.

"I can try Flea," he offered hesitantly, eager to see the beautiful woman who had long since stolen his heart but also nervous to involve her. "No guarantees but she might be willin' to help."

"I appreciate it Porthos, thank you." Treville nodded, "What about the other names? Do they mean anything to the rest of you?"

"…The first two," D'Artagnan said quietly, his face scrunching up as he tried to put a face to the names, "They sound vaguely familiar but… But I don't know where from… Sorry" he added, hanging his head at the end, feeling quite useless.

"From Lupiac maybe?" Aramis asked trying to help jog the young man's mind.

"No." D'Artagnan said vehemently, shaking his head and scowling as he did so, "It's the sort of place where everyone knows everyone and I'd remember them if it was from there."

"I'm surprised you don't know the woman though 'Mis," grinned Porthos cheekily, taking the attention off of D'Artagnan, which the Gascon was immensely thankful for.

"Alas this must be one of the few maidens who I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting," exclaimed the medic joyfully.

"She's working for Ortiz," came Athos deadpan reply as he raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"Very true," shrugged Aramis, "Must be why we haven't met before… Though," he added with his trademark grin growing on his face. "Considering the fact that Ortiz seems to have picked people who would go unnoticed in a crowd or unrestricted to certain places, I would suggest checking out the brothels. Something I'm more than happy to assist with."

"You can't walk 'Mis," Porthos reminded his friend, smirking at the disappointed pout that graced his friend's face at the reminder.

"I'll use crutches," grinned Aramis.

"To get you around **all** the brothels in the city?" Athos asked, unimpressed.

"It's my duty as a musketeer to find this woman," exclaimed Aramis in mock offence to his brothers' lack of faith.

"So it has nothing to do with you wanting to talk to pretty women?" D'Artagnan asked cheekily, though it was clear he was forcing himself to appear so, letting the familiar banter distract him from trying to figure out where he knew the first two names from.

"Oh he'll do more than talk," grinned Porthos mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows at his brothers and making D'Artagnan chuckle slightly at the look on Aramis's face.

"Gentlemen," said Athos sternly, instantly putting a stop to the growing banter whilst also subtly reminding them that they were in front of their Captain.

"How soon can you set up this meet with Flea?" Treville asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the groups bickering while the rest of his face remained locked in a look of pure seriousness.

"Depends on 'im," answered Porthos, nodding over to Aramis.

"Providing he goes on a horse and takes someone else with him, he should be alright to leave tomorrow." Aramis explained, though his voice was now underlined with worry for the larger musketeer. "Your ribs and wrist are still healing so you had better be careful, I don't want to have to reset any of them when you return."

"Yes mother," agreed Porthos, rolling his eyes at the medic's worrying.

"Then I leave you to rest for now," Treville nodded, rising from his seat. "I'll inform the Cardinal that we had a lead on one of the names and I'll get Thierry to join you in the morning for your trip into the city."


	33. Here Comes Trouble

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're getting some drama today and an evil cliff-hanger MWHAHAH *Evil smirk* I'm Baaaaaccckkk!**

 **Be aware that anything in italics are thoughts :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Porthos was very much looking forward to seeing Flea again... though 'hooking up' probably wont happen as he's gone there with Thierry... maybe later. We'll see Aramis's bit tomorrow. I was going to include it today but ran out of time to include it and I wanted to end on my lovely cliff-hanger, but he's very much looking forward to seeing some women again. D'Artagnan's struggling quite badly but he's trying for his brothers sake at least. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're enjoying it :D I had such fun writing the last chapter and showing their brotherhood in a way that wasnt constant worrying so I'm super happy you loved it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - :D I'm glad you thought so I didnt want him seem like suddenly he was better but I think he realizes that his brothers are really worried about him so he's trying for their sakes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - :D I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far, hopefully you'll keep enjoying it. D'Art will remember where he knows the names from tomorrow most likely. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - *meets in a dark alley and discretely hands over the new chapter* Glad you liked the lighter moment between our boys. This is probably the longest time Aramis has gone without a woman lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe because he is :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Figured our boys needed a light moment so I'm glad you liked it. D'Art is very much the epitome of a kicked puppy at the moment, though he is trying to hide it. I figured the physicians would try to limit alcohol consumption whilst their all recovering ... something Athos would struggle with :D Not entirely sure where the grape thing came from but I loved it so I'm glad you liked it :D We have the lead up to some drama now and a cliff hanger (something i'm very happy about) D'Art will remember where he knows those names from most likely tomorrow. Aramis is definitely missing the ladies :) Got to love Aramis in mother-hen mode :) The urge to whump the boys again has been building since i stopped when they were rescued :D I'm just evil that way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and thanks for everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Here Comes Trouble  
**

 _Careful…_

 _That's what I must be now. Our plan has only just started and already we are down two members._

 _Ortiz, the man who gathered us all together, who made us see the truth in his words and what must be done… what we must do. He was captured and now sits in prison waiting for a pompous man, whose orders are only followed because of the line he hails from, to decide his fate._

 _Captured because of the musketeers, the dogs of the King, because of the curiosity of one naïve farm boy who likes to play solider and doesn't how to stay out of matters that do not concern him… It matters not though… After all… Curiosity killed the cat._

 _Dubois, he is of little concern to me. He is little more than a cowardly hyena, content to receive the benefits of others hard word but never willing to do the job himself._

 _In the days since Ortiz's capture I have found myself continually questioning the Spaniard's decision to include him. The noble is a loose-lipped as they come when the motivation is put in front of him. Truthfully I think Ortiz would've had him killed years ago if it wasn't for the fact that Dubois's contacts refused outright to meet anyone except him._

 _No doubt they have already made him talk and my time, along with my window of opportunity shrinks… I must move quickly, there is much to be done._

* * *

"What's got you so quiet this morning?" asked Thierry as he and Porthos continued to make their way through the city. He had noticed the larger man's lackluster attitude within minutes of leaving the garrison and had reframed from saying anything sooner, thinking it might resolve itself, but he could handle the awkward silence no longer. "Thought you'd be excited to see your beautiful lady love?"

"She aint my lady anything," grumbled Porthos, already regretting Aramis's conditions to letting him out.

"But you do think she's beautiful?" smirked Thierry, the smirk growing as he noticed a faint, almost indiscernible blush on the musketeer's cheeks.

Porthos said nothing in response, only looking over his shoulder for the tenth time since they had left this morning.

"They'll be fine you know," smiled Thierry, his eyes knowing as he nodded over his shoulder where the watchtowers of the garrison could still be seen.

"I know," grumbled Porthos, not liking how Thierry seemed intent on drawing him into awkward conversations today. "It's just…"

"Understandable," nodded the musketeer, allowing the man beside him to keep his thoughts private… Well as private as they could be considering his body language and facial expressions were practically shouting it to the heavens.

He understood though, he and Etienne had joined the musketeer ranks at the same time and had bonded as brothers since then, frequently pairing off together for missions and becoming close enough that Etienne had asked him to ensure his young son had honor and grew up to be a good man should anything happen to him whilst on the job.

During a mission over half a year ago, Etienne had been wounded in a skirmish and kidnapped by a small group of the bandits that had ambushed them. Thierry had been consumed with worry and guilt and despite the fact that he was able to rescue his friend relatively quickly, it took quite a while before the fear for his brother's safety faded enough to get them back to where they were before the incident.

That day Etienne had only been missing a few hours… In Porthos's case D'Artagnan had been missing around a week before they found him and even then they couldn't rescue him as they had found themselves captured as well. Thierry knew that every single man who had seen Porthos leave the garrison with him today was shocked, knowing full well the devotion and love the 'inseparables' shared, they were all surprised to see one of the group leave the others so soon, though they all understood the need to do so given present circumstances.

* * *

 _Porthos_

 _That was the man's name, the man who had been born to a freed slave woman and had no father to claim him. The man who had fought tooth and nail to rise above the gutter he had been born into. Normally such a man would have his respect… But when that man is one of the obstacles in his way, all respect was lost._

 _Part of him wanted to act now, to remove a potential threat and definite obstacle while the man was unaware of his presence… But he could not. As much as he might want to, there was a plan and his job was to follow it._

 _It was not_ _ **his**_ _blood his blade would taste tonight._

* * *

"So where are we to meet your lovely lady Porthos?" Teased Thierry, relieved when they had been able to push the awkwardness to one side and focus on the mission at hand.

He did not get a reply as at that exact moment a blur of blonde hair barreled into his friend, making the man wince in pain.

"PORTHOS!" the woman exclaimed, overjoyed to see her friend again, though that joy quickly turned to worry when the musketeer grunted and winced in pain at her touch.

"Porthos?" she repeated worriedly.

"…s'nothing Marie," smiled Porthos kindly as he took in the woman before him… She had not changed much in the months since he had last seen her, skinnier yes but that is the life of a Court occupant. Her bright blonde hair flowed freely down her back, though was now looking slightly windswept after her rush to his side.

"Marie? I thought we were looking for a woman named Flea?" Thierry interrupted, his curiosity getting the better of him as he regarded the woman before them.

Marie flinched at the sudden reminder that she and Porthos were not alone and would have berated the man for bringing more musketeers to her neck of the woods had the newcomer's words not intrigued her.

"You seek Flea?" she asked, her voice low as she crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest.

"Aye," nodded Porthos and Marie couldn't help but smile at the look in Porthos's eyes when her dearest friend's name was mentioned.

Turning to Thierry he added, "Thierry this is Marie, she's pretty much the Queen's confidant, no-one gets a private audience with her without going through her first."

Thierry looked thoroughly confused but the man managed to work out that this 'Flea' they had come to see was seen by the occupants of the Court as the Queen of the Court of Miracles.

"All except you Porthos," Marie nodded, her head tilting to one side in confusion, "You know this so why come to me now?"

"Sensitive matter," Porthos explained, "Need a favor from Flea without risking being spotted in the Court, reckon you can arrange somewhere for us to talk away from prying eyes and get her there?"

"She wont appreciate the secrecy," Marie warned, but nodded nevertheless and gave the men directions for an abandoned house with instructions to wait for her there while she went to get Flea.

* * *

 _Alone_

 _Just one moment, that's all he needed. Just a single moment where his target wasn't surrounded by a mass of men with swords and guns, but it seemed as though learning his name had made the target all the more paranoid._

 _Well, he liked a challenge._

* * *

"I thought I told you to watch where you laid your eye," called a voice, startling Thierry as he had been beginning to doze off. At the woman's words the musketeer turned to his companion and noted that he was indeed checking out the woman walking towards them in a tatty, yet somehow still giving off an air of importance, dress.

"Flea," Porthos breathed, smirking flirtatiously at the woman who held his heart.

"You better have a good reason for dragging me all the way out here Porthos," snapped Flea, though there was little true malice in her words and Thierry even noticed the small coy smirk she offered his friend in response.

"Couldn't risk someone in the Court mistaking me for a gentleman and slitting my throat," retorted Porthos, using the words she had said to him on their last meeting back at her.

Whilst the borderline flirting, which was what Thierry was almost certain was going on between the two, was greatly amusing for the man he knew he had to move things on a bit, they had already been out later than expected due to having to wait for Flea's arrival. "How about you save the flirting for later Porthos?"

"Who's this?" Flea asked, looking the new musketeer up and down, the man squirming slightly under her gaze.

"Thierry, he's a friend." Porthos introduced, smacking himself internally for getting caught up with the woman before him and forgetting the sole reason as to why they were here. "Look Flea I need a favor."

"What sort of favor?" she replied, not taking her eyes completely off of the newcomer but giving more of her focus back to Porthos.

"Need to find Jacques Dupond."

Flea bristled at the name, something the musketeers didn't miss. "What business do you have with him that you couldn't seek him out on your own?"

"He's involved in something big… something that could have worse repercussions than what Charon planned and if he goes through with it all of the Court will be seen as responsible… if they even survive."

Flea's eyes narrowed at the threat to her home and her people. They had only just recovered from Charon's betrayal and now more trouble was coming their way.

"He's rarely in the Court any longer," Flea replied, not willing to risk the lives of her people for one man, especially a man like Dupond. "When he is he's always stirring up trouble."

"Think you can put out feelers? Try and find him?" Thierry asked, relaxing slightly as it seemed they might actually have a lead.

"It'll cost ya," Flea remarked dryly looking to Porthos, "I know of several places in the city where he likes to hang out, I can have my people watch them and report back but we aint doing it for free."

Nodding Porthos pushed forward a large pouch of gold that Treville had given him that morning, "There'll be more once he's in our custody, dead or alive. The Captain's also gotten the King to agree to pardon the Court for Dupond's actions **IF** they assist in bringing him down."

Flea eyed the pouch carefully, knowing that its contents could easily feed the children of the court for a month. "Done." She nodded briskly, "We'll be in touch." Before walking out she turned to Porthos and added, "Do try not to get that pretty neck slit any time soon, I rather like the head it's attached to."

* * *

"How long do you think it'll be before we learn anything?" Thierry asked as the two men made their way back to the garrison.

"Flea's nothin' but dedicated to the people of the Court." Porthos explained, a small proud smile lining his face as he recalled the woman who would do anything to protect and provide for her people. "Gold buys food and provisions they desperately need while the King's word is motivation enough for her to act. She will not want to risk the whole Court being blamed, she'll find us our man before too long."

"So…" Thierry said hesitantly, knowing his next question might be met with stony silence. "How did the two of you meet?"

Lightened by the chance to get out of the garrison and the chance of seeing Flea again had Porthos recalling small stories from his youth relating to his friendship with the young woman.

So wrapped up in their conversation they were that the two men failed to notice in time that they were being followed until mere seconds before they were ambushed by a group of thugs.

"PORTHOS!"

* * *

 _There!_

 _This was his chance! He had been following around his target all day and this was the first time the man had dismissed the men following him, leaving him alone and defenseless… The perfect opportunity to strike…_

 _And strike he did._

* * *

Swinging open the door with such force that he practically fell in with it the musketeer wasted no time in shouting "CAPTAIN!"


	34. Ambush!

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We've reached 350 review! *happy dances***

 **This chapter jumps a bit characterwise, much like yesterdays. The main reason for this being that I'm evil and want to keep you all confused and wondering :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I know :D There's trouble brewing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :) Glad you like Marie, she may show up again later. hmmm You'll have to read to find out if you're correct. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - :D Congrats for catching up, hope you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha :D Don't worry most of the questions will most likely be answered today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - In all fairness you've all gotten off fairly easy in terms of cliffhangers these last few days so you had to know we were due one :D ... Well that and I'm an evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Some of your questions will be answered today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I've missed my cliffhangers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - More excitement to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter32) Glad you liked the banter, it was really fun to write so I'm really happy it was well received :) Yeah Aramis is such a loyal, dedicated man to offer to go and check them out lol. (chapter33) I was worried about writing Flea as it was the first time I've written her in a story. Most of your questions will be answered today so hopefully it'll help clear up some of your confusion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah the mystery person was quite tempted to attack Porthos but it wasnt him who ended up targeted. Hmmm you're correct about your assumption as to who it was but I wont spoil who it actually was. Hope it wasnt too confusing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and lots of love to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/reads this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Ambush!  
**

 **SOME TIME EARLIER**

"Calm down D'Artagnan," mumbled Athos, his words slightly muffled by the fact his face was buried in his pillow. Normally he wouldn't be trying to sleep at such an hour but the young Gascon had suffered a violent nightmare the night before, bad enough that not only did it wake the three senior inseparables up but that it was terrifying enough for D'Artagnan to fall out of bed from.

"D'Artagnan!" he growled when his earlier words did little to calm the obviously worried young man in the bed next to him.

"S-Sorry," stammered D'Artagnan, still slightly panicky after the dream he had the night before. It now didn't help that two of his brothers had gone from the safety of their shared room.

Understanding D'Artagnan's thoughts, Athos's eyes softened, "They'll be fine D'Artagnan, Porthos already said he was meeting Flea away from the court so he's at no risk there and from what we saw several months ago I'm confident she wont do anything to hurt him."

D'Artagnan felt himself relax at his mentor's calm reassuring words. "And 'Mis?" he asked, desperately needing Athos to convince him that his brothers were fine.

To his surprise though Athos actually snorted in response. "Only trouble Aramis is in is from the jealousy of women and even then all he's risking is a slap."

Like he had hoped, his words drew a small chuckle from his young protégé. "For one who claims to be so charming he does get slapped a lot," grinned D'Artagnan as he thought of all the times his charismatic friend had been slapped by Constance whenever he annoyed her. His smile quickly faded as he thought of the fiery young woman he had come to love. She had decided to try again with her husband, not wanting to forsake the vows she made in front of God when they married. The pair had left several weeks before his capture to spend sometime away from the city... and him.

"Either that," Athos frowned, hating the look of sadness that passed over D'Artagnan's face, yet knowing where it came from. "Or he falls down the stairs from trying to run with his pants by his ankles and a broken leg."

The completely stoic delivery of Athos's words along with the long-suffering sigh that followed snapped D'Artagnan right out of his melancholy and had him laughing brightly, something that warmed Athos's heart to here.

He understood why his young friend was worried, he was too. Aramis had somehow persuaded Treville to let him investigate the brothels that were the closest to the garrison and while Treville had resisted initially he had relented on the condition that Aramis went with at least three other men. The brothels were not in the best parts of the city and having a broken leg would severely compromise the medic's fighting ability should trouble find him.

Of course their female-loving friend had jumped at the chance to go and had readily agreed to the condition, leaving shortly after Porthos.

This left the two musketeers alone and despite their best efforts to focus on other things, such as Athos's mission to get more sleep and D'Artagnan's attempt to remember where he knew those names from, neither man could do much of anything whilst their minds worried so... After all the last time the four of them had separated it led to their capture and subsequent torture.

Athos was about to attempt to reassure the boy further, knowing that it wasn't his strong suite but that the boy needed it when D'Artagnan's stomach let out a large growl, the Gascon being too shaken from his nightmare to even look at breakfast that morning.

Smiling softly at the look of complete embarrassment on his protégé's face Athos pushed himself up off the bed, wincing slightly as he bent to put his shoes on and the movement pulled on his still healing back.

"What are you doing?" asked D'Artagnan, looking slightly worried, though he knew his assistance would be unwelcomed and so remained where he was.

"Getting us some food," Athos explained, shrugging on a loose tunic as he spoke, "you stay there and I'll get Serge to make us something," he added, nodding at the boy as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

While Athos was out of the room D'Artagnan forced his mind to return to trying to remember where he had heard those two names before.

 _What's taking Athos so long, is he making the food himself or something?_ Ranted D'Artagnan in his mind, the young man both wanting his brother by his side and to have the man as far away from him as possible. _Could have just gotten the food delivered up here when it was done,_ grumbled the hungry Gascon before he froze, the memory hitting him like a bullet.

"Oh God," whispered D'Artagnan, paling instantly as his eyes widened with horror… "Treville!"

Wasting no time D'Artagnan flung the blankets off of himself and swung his legs so they hung off of the side of the bed.

He then pushed himself to his feet, his whole body swaying dangerously as he did so. Unfortunately when he fell out of bed the night before D'Artagnan had landed hard on his healing bite wound, popping a few of the stitches so he's entire leg felt sore and weak. He really didn't know if he would be able to make it to the Captain's rooms in the state he was in, especially as this would be the first time he had tried walking, or in this case running, since being rescued. But he knew he had to try.

Not even bothering with shoes or a shirt D'Artagnan propelled himself out of the room, his whole body crying out in agony as injury after injury was aggravated and pulled.

He forced himself to ignore the pain though, the thought of his Captain pushing him forward.

Luckily for D'Artagnan since the incident at the well the whole city had been put on high alert meaning most of the musketeers were out on patrols and therefore leaving the courtyard deserted of all but a few who were too far away to even really notice him.

He then quickly found a flaw in his 'genius' plan that was the stairs he would have to climb to reach the Captain's office.

Despite practically collapsing against the banister every other step and looking very much out of breathe and like he wanted to cry, D'Artagnan did eventually manage to reach the top. Pausing to take in a much need gulp of air D'Artagnan then proceeded to fling himself at the door, screaming for his Captain as he did so.

* * *

Thierry couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be so stupid! He had gotten so wrapped up in his talk with Porthos that neither of them had spotted the ambush until it was too late and now here they were, the two of them against the group of five men.

 _Treville's gonna have my head for this!_ Grumbled Thierry as he brought his blade up to block a blow from his opponent, quickly following the move by kicking the man in his stomach, _Well providing there's anything left of it for him to have once Aramis has gotten a hold of me!_

A pained grunt from behind him instantly caught the musketeer's attention and pulled him from his musing.

"PORTHOS!" he cried, fear flooding through him as he saw his friend down on one knee, sword lying discarded by his side having been disarmed by his opponent targeting one of his obvious wounds.

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" snarled Porthos as he glared at the now smirking man in front of him and before either he or Thierry could react Porthos had thrown a dagger straight into the man's throat before gripping his sword and staggering to his feet.

"You good?" Thierry called over his shoulder, slowly making his way to stand back to back with the larger man as the remainder of their opponents began to circle them.

"'Mis is never gonna let me live this down," grumbled Porthos, parrying a blow with his sword.

Thierry snorted at the petulant tone Porthos's voice had taken before swiftly moving to block a blow aimed at Porthos's weaker side.

"Who the hell are you guys?" snarled Thierry, a dangerous smirk coming to his face as the man he was facing cried out in pain from a slash across his chest.

The question went unanswered and the fight continued for many minutes with little sign of ending. Thierry found himself worrying for Porthos as the man clearly began to show signs of fatigue. Both musketeers were now sporting several bleeding cuts, Thierry more than Porthos as he tried to shield the flagging man as much as possible.

To their credit though they had managed to take down three of their five opponents, which evened up the playing field nicely for the men.

Porthos had just raised his sword to block a blow when the man he was fighting seemed to finally realize that he had a broken wrist… honestly how none of the other men had noticed before that point was beyond him. Smirking dangerously Porthos's opponent pushed harder on their locked blades before quickly shooting his hand forward and grabbing the musketeer's injured wrist in a tight grasp.

Porthos's scream of pain was just the distraction Thierry's opponent needed to get under the musketeer's guard, plunging his sword into the man's side.

"THIERRY!" screamed Porthos as he saw his friend crumple to the ground. Eyes narrowing in fury the musketeer pushed aside thoughts or recognition of pain and launched himself at the man in front of him, using his weight and the element of surprise to unsteady the man just enough for him to drive his blade into his heart.

Whilst this was going on Thierry saw through his bleary, pain-filled eyes, his opponent raising a pistol in Porthos's direction. Unwilling to let his friend die Thierry used all of his remaining strength to kicked the man's legs out from under him, the shot then going off into the air and doing no more damage than scaring some birds.

Porthos had swung around at the sound of the gunshot to find the man Thierry had downed slowly getting back to his feet and glaring menacingly at his barely conscious friend.

Knowing he would not be able to get there in time due to the returned pain of his injuries Porthos took a risk. "Thierry!" he bellowed, sliding a dagger across the ground towards the musketeer's hand.

Not bothering to waste time asking questions Thierry grabbed the dagger and with the last of his strength he wildly slashed. As luck would have it one of those slashes caught his opponent's throat, killing him instantly.

Porthos wasted no time at this point and scrambled as best he could over to Thierry's side. His body protested the whole way and he could only imagine the further damage to his wrist this had done but pushed those thoughts to one side as he reached Thierry.

"Stay with me Thierry!" growled Porthos as he pulled off his headscarf and pressed it against the bleeding wound.

A small whine of pain was all he got in response but that coupled with the flutter of his eyes gave Porthos hope.

He froze however when he heard the clattering of boot coming towards them. Fearing it might be more of the thugs who attacked them Porthos moved in an attempt to shield Thierry from them as best he could, ignoring the sickening sense of déjà vu he got doing it.

Only when he saw who was running towards him however did Porthos truly allow the stress and effort of the day to really hit him as he collapsed on the ground by Thierry's head.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Treville in surprise as the watched the young battered Gascon fly into the room, following the swing of the door, only to them crumple to the ground as the effort of the journey took it's toll on him.

"Are you okay?" Treville asked, rushing the D'Artagnan's side he began inspecting the boy for further injuries, sighing in relief when he found none. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at the heavily panting youth, knowing something must have happened for D'Artagnan to rush to see him like he had.

"Is something wrong with Athos?" He asked next having received an exhausted nod of confirmation from the Gascon in regards to his previous question about his health.

"Then wha-"

"I know!" panted D'Artagnan, using his good hand to grip the front of Treville's shirt.

"Know what?"

"How… I knew… The names."

"CAPTAIN!" called a voice, interrupting Treville from questioning D'Artagnan further.

"What is it Leroy?" Treville asked, silently telling the musketeer not to question the fact that D'Artagnan was lying on the floor in his office completely out of breath and slightly panicked.

"It's Cardinal Richelieu sir."


	35. Explanations and Discoveries

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Just letting you know now. There's a flash back in this chapter that I'm not 100% sold on so apologies if you dont like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :) Glad you liked D'Art and Treville's bit. We'll get a few answers about Richelieu today and as for Thierry I havent decided whether or not to kill him off yet... I'm tempted but I also quite like him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis's shoulder is going to be quite sore after all this, but the women are too tempting for him to resist lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Athos is never going to leave the boy alone again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah lots of stuff going on now :) I loved Athos's description of Aramis too so I'm glad you liked it :) Athos is never leaving D'Art alone again I think lol haha Yeah everything but the kitchen sink. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Your reviews always make me smile, I genuinely think that by the end of the story I will have collected all the sound effects :D Hopefully your nails will survive the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Gotta keep you all on your toes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I loved the idea of D'Art falling out of bed so I'm glad you liked it too :) I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll learn about the Cardinal a bit today. We'll find out where D'Art knows two of the names from and we get to deal with one of the other names on the list. I do like confusing you all :D Thierry and Porthos get a bit today which will hopefully clear up a few (maybe?) questions. Athos's trip to the kitchen was safe, worry not :) Hopefully this answers some questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah you should of known :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the chapter. I was going to have D'Art dressed but I quite like the image of him shirtless, hence the lack of shirt :D Glad you liked the fight, I always get a bit worried when I write fight scenes. Have you recovered from your gasps? lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Explanations and Discoveries  
**

"Explain," said Treville, his voice firm as he turned his full attention on to Leroy.

"...He's been attacked sir," explained the musketeer, eying D'Artagnan worriedly when he noticed the boy pale at his words

"WHAT!" Growled the musketeer Captain, he may not get on with the Cardinal at the best of times... Heck most of the time they hated each other, but the last thing he wanted or needed right now was for that man to be injured.

Leroy opened his mouth to retell the details he had been given by the red guard messenger when he was cut off by a slightly worried Athos.

"Sir, it's D'Artagnan he's..." blinking owlishly at the pained yet sheepish look on his young protégé's face as he tried to push himself up from the floor. Sighing Athos placed one hand on his hip and used the other to run through his hair as he forced himself not to go off on the young man that was very much resembling a kicked puppy, "...right here apparently," he finished lamely.

"He's fine, I've checked him over already," said Treville curtly before he turned back to Leroy, getting the details of Richelieu's attack more important than dealing with whatever D'Artagnan had forced himself to try and tell him.

Seeing the expectant gaze of his Captain, Leroy began his explanation. Apparently Richelieu had dismissed the men in his private guard after returning to his office, stating that they had already cleared the room and that he had confidential matters that required his attention. The men, not wishing to irritate the already tense Cardinal agreed providing they were allowed to stand guard by the doors.

The doors had been shut only a few minutes before the guards heard sounds of a struggle coming from the room. They forced their way in only to see the Cardinal crumple to the ground while the assailant leapt from the window with one had pressed curiously on his side.

"How bad?" Treville asked, sinking into his chair.

"Surgeons are with him now, that's all I was told Captain."

"Spread the word," Treville growled, "No musketeer is to leave this garrison alone. The gall of this man, to attack the Cardinal in his own garrison speaks to his arrogance. I doubt the men are the targets but I will not risk their lives regardless."

"Yes Captain," Leroy nodded before swiftly exiting the room to do just that.

"And get Porthos and Aramis back here! I don't like them out there in their conditions!"

* * *

"...Captain?" called a voice, startling the man as he had honestly forgotten he was there.

"Ahh yes D'Artagnan. Care to tell me why you felt it necessary to practically fly into my office when you are supposed to be on bed rest?" Treville asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes," stated Athos as he glared at the boy, "I would like to know as well."

D'Artagnan pouted before remembering why had actually come in the first place. "I remembered!" he explained, looking a mix between relieved at remembering and terrified at what he remembered.

"The names on the list?" Athos asked inquisitively, his head tilting to one side as he observed his little brother, who upon realizing the swordsman understood what he meant was nodding furiously.

"They're delivery men," D'Artagnan explained, "Brothers I think... They offer their services to all our main delivery people, especially Elise and Carmen when they have heavy baskets of laundry to collect."

Treville nodded, this made sense to him. The men would be inconspicuous in a crowd and even in the midst of one of the regiments they would not be questioned. It was unlikely that any of the busy soldiers would stop to ask for their names so it gave them anonymity

"How do you know their names though?" Athos asked curiously, never having seen the Gascon chatting to delivery staff before.

"I asked…" D'Artagnan replied, giving Athos a look that expressed what he thought of the obvious question.

"What can you tell me about them?" Treville asked, not wanting to give Athos a chance to berate the boy for not giving a satisfactory answer.

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up as he tried to recall anything he knew about them. "Not much," he admitted sadly, though considering they had only spoken once it was hardly surprising, "the younger one… Marcus, he stank of stale alcohol so I'd guess he spends a lot of his time in the tavern but I have no clue as to which one."

"It's more of a lead then we had five minutes ago," Treville reminded him, not liking the look of failure that had settled on the lad's face after he finished speaking.

"As much as I want to run this down I should get to the palace to check on the King, no doubt he is not taking the Cardinal's situation well." Stated Treville with a sigh; he had just put his jacket on when…

"CAPTAIN!"

"Now What!?" exclaimed Treville, almost throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Get them to the infirmary!" called a voice, freezing the occupants in the office as they clearly heard the panic and worry underlying the voice's words. "Someone find Doctor Pascal he should be heading this way anyway now… Stay with us Thierry!"

At the cry of Thierry's name, Athos, who at that point had flung D'Artagnan's arm around his shoulder in an effort to help keep the boy vertical, had rushed out of the room, D'Artagnan doing his best in his highly weakened state to keep up, just as eager as Athos to see the situation. Thierry had been sent to guard Porthos after all… If Thierry was injured what did that say for their brother.

"Porthos" the pair whispered brokenly as they watched their brother being rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

Aramis could barely contain his grin as he and the men Treville sent with him made their way slowly back to the garrison. He had managed to get out of the room he had been cooped up in for god knows how long now, had been able to chat to some very lovely people who weren't sweaty men just finishing their work for the day and had even managed to find the woman they were searching for.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _This is the last one Aramis," Etienne warned, watching with a fond smile as the marksman immediately began flirting with the nearest woman. Etienne allowed the rest of the men in their group to split up and investigate the workers for the woman they had been sent to find while he settled himself at the bar, content to keep a watchful eye over Aramis and the others._

 _"_ _Well lookie who just dropped by," called a sultry voice, smirking flirtatiously at Aramis as she made her way over._

 _Aramis grinned, "Bella ma chérie, how it warms my heart to see that beautiful smile of yours."_

 _"_ _Not sure if I should be smiling since you've been away for sooooo long," the woman replied, sliding in to sit next to the medic as one hand came up to the back of his neck to play with his hair. "I'm not a patient woman Aramis," she warned coyly, whispering the words into his ear._

 _"_ _Apologies my lady," Aramis replied, smiling as he placed a kiss on the woman's hand, "A situation came up, inescapable I'm afraid."_

 _"_ _That why your so banged up sugar? Coz if it eint and that's the sort of kinky thing you're into now-a-days you gotta give a girl some warning first."_

 _Aramis laughed, shaking his head, "The situation did lead to this yes… In fact" he said leaning in slightly so as to not be overheard, "I could use your help with a little something."_

 _"_ _Oh?" Bella replied, her curiosity spiked_

 _"_ _Finding a woman," Aramis explained, chortling at the woman's overdramatic pout he received in return. "Not like that ma chérie" he reassured, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Musketeer business I promise."_

 _"_ _You got a name for this mystery lass of yours?" Bella replied_

 _"_ _Giselle… Giselle Marceau" Aramis answered, eyebrows rising as he saw a flash of recognition in Bella's eyes. "You know her?"_

 _"_ _New girl," Bella explained, nodding as her fingers continued to play with Aramis's hair, "Been here a few months, quite popular too. She's upstairs with a client now."_

 _Kissing the woman on the cheek in thanks, Aramis waved over Etienne and Galen who had been watching his interactions and explained what Bella had told him to them. Laughing uncontrollably at the pairs expressions when the woman had eyed them up and down before leaning further into his side and stating that she 'charged extra for groups.'_

 _Etienne had then instructed his men to go and collect the woman – once she was done, heaven knows they didn't want to walk in right in the middle of something – whilst he left Aramis flirting shamelessly with the petite brunette snuggled up against him._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Now as the group was riding back to the garrison with their prison in tow, not even the agonizing pain in his shoulder and leg from using the crutches could dampen the musketeer's spirits.

The closer they got to the garrison however the more Aramis got the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. He didn't know what it was but there was a growing feeling of dread settling within him and nothing he did to convince himself otherwise worked in removing it.

That feeling only intensified when they returned to the garrison to find Treville glaring at a chained man in the middle of the courtyard whilst pressing the musketeers surrounding said man for information.

" – Passed out just as we got there. We brought them back here as quickly as we could." One of the musketeers' explained, looking something between angry and worried.

"Captain?" Aramis asked hesitantly, leaning heavily on his crutch as he handed the reigns of his horse over to Henri the stable boy.

"Good your back," Treville grunted, a soft sigh of relief escaping him that did little to reassure the Spaniard's growing sense of dread.

"Sir?"

"Aramis and Etienne the pair of you need to get to the infirmary now." Treville stated, nodding over his shoulder to the infirmary.

"But –"

Looking the pair of confused men in the eye Treville said, "It's Porthos and Thierry."

Both men paled instantly and rushed as best they were able, Etienne supporting much of Aramis's weight, to the infirmary.

* * *

"What happened!?" demanded Aramis as he caught sight of an alarmingly pale Thierry in between the throw of assistance trying to help. Etienne noticed him too and quickly rushed over to his brother's side, grabbing one of his hands in his own as he started his own demands for answers.

"They were ambushed on their way back from meeting Flea." Athos supplied, his voice dangerously low as his eyes promised a world of pain for the survivors who initiated the attack on his brother and friend.

"How is he?" Aramis asked, hobbling over to where Porthos was lying on the cot, pale and unconscious.

"He's got quite a few deep cuts, is no doubt going to have some serious bruises in the coming days and his wrist sustained further damage," Athos explained darkly, his eyes never leaving Porthos's form

"T-They had to… re-break it," D'Artagnan added with a whisper, desperately trying to remain in the present as the sound of his brother screaming as his wrist was broken brought the memory of when it happened the first time to the forefront of his mind.

It would do no-one, especially Porthos, any good for him to break down and have a panic attack over memories now so D'Artagnan tried to focus on reminding himself that they were home now, not in Lupiac but Paris… It was hard work but seemed to be holding for now.

Aramis noticed the boy's struggles, instantly recognizing the signs from where they appeared with him and his own memories of Savoy. The Spaniard sunk into the cot D'Artagnan was sitting on and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, trying to help ground him in the present with his touch.

"What of Thierry?" Aramis asked, his heart breaking as he watched Etienne struggle not to cry over his brother's unconscious body as the medics worked to save his life.

Athos grimaced, "He took substantially more damage, most likely trying to protect Porthos. The patrol that spotted them said he had already lost quite a bit of blood by the time they got there, though doctor Pascal says that both theirs and Porthos's attempts to stop the bleeding might have just been enough to save his life."

"Might?" Aramis winced, knowing the pain of losing brothers all too well, something he would not wish on someone like Etienne.

"As I said, he's lost a lot of blood."

"What of the group responsible? I take it that the man Treville was questioning outside was one of them?" Aramis asked, needing to ask questions so that he didn't up and demand the men leave so he could see to his brother. He knew in his condition he wouldn't be able to remain standing long enough to be of any help to either man and the last thing he wanted was to endanger them because of his own selfish desires.

"Yeah, only one left alive. Captain's trying to figure out if it's linked to the attack on the Cardinal," D'Artagnan explained, his voice a little shaky but he felt more with it now that Aramis had his arm around him.

Aramis blinked, just how much had happened in the morning he had been away? "Attack on the Cardinal?"

Athos nodded and explained the situation to their out of the loop friend, none of their eyes leaving their unconscious brother as they spoke.

After they had finished explaining what happened the trio descended into silence as they waited for news on their friends.

Several hours later the doctor informed them that whilst he'd be in a fair amount of pain, Porthos should be awake again come morning – something that brought immense relief to the inseparables.

"And Thierry?"

"I'm not one for giving false hope," acknowledged the doctor sadly, "He's lost a lot of blood and, while stable, is still critical. It'll be touch and go for a while with him."

And with those words the musketeers and Etienne were left to spend the night watching over their fallen brothers.


	36. The Next Morning

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Can I just take a moment to say that I'm super excited for tomorrow's chapter. Today's wasn't originally going to end the way it did but I had an inspired moment and now I cant wait to write tomorrows :D In fact I would be writing it now if I didn't have to go to bed as I have work in the morning.  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our guys arent having a good time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm loving Etienne and Thierry as well, I hated to hurt Thierry but it needed to be done. D'Art's got a long road to recovery. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah screw the Cardinal lol :) EVERYBODY'S getting hurt lol... Except for Athos, he's gotten off fairly light so far... And Aramis i suppose nothing's really happened to him yet since they've been back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ahh but now you've said that I'm even more tempted to lol :D I'll try to reign in my evilness but as I said, Thierry's fate is currently undecided, though I'm leaning more towards letting him live I will admit, mainly as I love him too :D I'm glad you liked the Athos image, I loved it too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

parisindy: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait to see if he makes it, I havent quite decided yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm not quite sure what's going on but it's stopped sending me emails when you review which is slightly annoying as you have a habit of reviewing whilst I'm in the middle of writing that nights chapter and it's always really nice to take a quick break to read what you thought of the chapter before, but for the last couple of chapters no email's been coming through :( But your reviews are still showing on here which is all that really matters :) I'm having SOOO much fun writing this story so far and am especially looking forward to writing tomorrows chapter :D Course this is made all the more fun by getting to read the lovely reviews that come in from awesome people such as yourself so thank you for that :) The investigation's going pretty well so far as they have one suspect in custody, know the identities of three others so it's the last one that we haven't addressed yet (i think) That'll probably be something for Athos to hunt down. I was really nervous about Aramis's flash back as I dont know how well I write flirty scenes but seeing as how you clearly understood it was supposed to be flirty I'm gonna take it as a win :) Yep everybody's back to worrying now but Aramis can always spare some time to help out our poor pup :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - What good timing you have as I was just about to publish this when I saw your review. I dont know what's going on with the notification emails. I usually get one when I upload a new chapter and I didnt get one for the last chapter either. Sent me in a bit of a panic as I thought I hadnt uploaded it properly. ANYWAYS moving on. I like Thierry too but the evil part of me is like 'Kill him, Kill him' but the nice part of me wants to save him so we'll have to wait and see which side wins. I'm also tempted to kill the Cardinal but at the moment he's still alive... Who knows that may change later on... There's a perfect opportunity coming up in a few chapters for that to happen so we'll see. Haha Glad you liked Athos's reaction to D'Art being in the Captain's office :) Personally I think even Athos was surprised that Aramis made it back without injuries lol. There's plenty more opportunities coming for him to get hurt though so we'll let him off for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: The Next Morning  
**

The following morning was a tense one for the musketeers, neither the inseparables nor Etienne had moved from their spots in the infirmary.

At some point during the night both D'Artagnan and Aramis had fallen asleep. Aramis fell asleep sitting with his back to the wall and his legs hanging off of the edge of the bed whilst D'Artagnan had somehow managed maneuver himself so that his head was nestle in Aramis's lap and his body was curled as tightly into himself as he could get. It was a rather cute position Treville found the pair in when he arrived first thing the following morning to check on his men.

He would have been tempted to chuckle if it wasn't for the grim situation the occupants of the room found themselves in… and for the fact that Athos was a split second away from yelling and demanding answers from him.

The bags under the musketeer's eyes told Treville that his lieutenant had kept watch throughout the night and the Captain couldn't help but sigh at that. Athos came across as quite a grumpy at the best of times, but make Athos exhausted, worried about an injured brother and even the slightest thing could set him off.

"How are they doing?" Treville asked quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping musketeers, smiling sadly as he spotted Etienne asleep in a chair by Thierry's bedside, his hand gripping the musketeer's with a fierce strength despite his lack of awareness.

"Improving," Athos said through gritted teeth, "Porthos has shown the occasional sign of waking so I doubt it'll be long… Thierry is still holding on but is very weak…" grimacing he added quietly, "The doctor has told Etienne to prepare himself.

"Almost makes me wish the pair of them didn't kill the group just so I could have the pleasure of doing so," growled Treville, stealing a glance over to Etienne, frowning as he noticed evidence of tears on his face.

"You do have one in custody," remarked Athos coldly, his sense of honor being overruled by the need and desire to see some justice done to the men who caused this with his own eyes.

"The King would be forced to strip me of my commission if he could out I did that," answered Treville, sounding slightly put out at missing the opportunity. "And with the Cardinal how he is it's something he can scarcely afford to do."

"How is our good friend the Cardinal?" Asked Athos, honestly not bothered either way as to whether the man lived given all the trouble he had caused them in the past. "The King did not take the news of his injury well I'm guessing?"

Treville grimaced as he nodded, remembering the encounter with the King the night before.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Treville had made his way to the palace as soon as the chance to do so presented itself. The sight that greeted him was a very distraught and clearly panicked King Louis._

 _"_ _There you are Treville!" snapped the royal as he stormed over to the now wide-eyed Captain. "I expected you here as soon as you received the news!"_

 _"_ _Apologies Your Majesty," Treville said calmly, bowing to the King as he spoke. "Urgent matters arose which prevented my leaving sooner, I trust no incidents like that of the Cardinal have been attempted upon yourself or the Queen?"_

 _Louis scoffed, glaring at the Captain as he spoke, "The Cardinal's life is in danger. My city is under threat from members of a radical group and you still considered the petty matters of the regiment to be more important? Tell me Treville just what was so urgent you did not drop it immediately to see to your King?"_

 _Treville had to grit his teeth as he listened to the King's words, had to bite back a growl as he described nearly losing two good men as 'petty'. Swallowing his anger Treville stared coldly at the monarch, who in his fretting had not noticed the fury he had ignited in the man._

 _"_ _I was about to leave when two of my men were rushed into the garrison near death," he retorted coldly as Louis stood there shocked and Queen Anne's hand rushed up to cover her mouth_

 _"_ _How are they?" Anne asked, placing a gentle hand on Treville's arm for comfort as she spoke._

 _Treville nodded gratefully before explaining to the royal couple the events that led to his delay._

 _"_ _Is this related to the attack on the Cardinal?" Louis asked, sounding worried._

 _Treville shook his head, "I don't think so but I can't be sure until Porthos wakes up to confirm my suspicions."_

 _Both Louis and Anne nodded at this, accepting this was the best they could hope for given the circumstanced._

 _"_ _What do we do now then?" Louis asked despondently, sinking into the nearest chair as he whined._

 _"_ _With your permission Your Majesty," Treville said, his voice calm. "I would like to put the palace on lockdown. Nobody enters without express permission from someone like yourself and nobody leaves, also without express permission and a guard."_

 _The royals nodded and the discussion quickly turned to how to implement the lockdown and the progress the Captain had made to root out those responsible for the attacks._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Athos was prevented from responding to Treville's explanation by the groggy murmurs that emerged from Aramis as the medic slowly woke. It took several moments for the marksman to remember what happened the night before and why he had fallen asleep in such a painful position but when he did it took all his restraint not to fling D'Artagnan, who was still sleeping on him, off of his lap and rush to his brother's side.

"Porthos?" Aramis asked having spotted Athos's strained half-smile, his voice was tense and fearful as he waited for news.

"No infection and judging by his occasional movements waking soon." Athos replied gently, his smile becoming less strained as he saw the relief flood into his brother.

"Aramis," Treville called, diverting the musketeer's attention away from the still unconscious man on the bed. "The woman you, Etienne and the others brought back yesterday, did she tell you anything regarding what they are planning?"

Aramis frowned, "She admitted to planning to poison the brothel's ale and wine kegs. That alone would kill many people and no-one would suspect one of the working girls and she could just move on to another brothel and do the same there."

Treville cursed at the news but was grateful that his men had gotten there in time to prevent such an act from taking place. "Anything else?" he asked, not entirely sure if he wanted there to be more or not.

"Not that she said…"

"But?" Athos asked, knowing Aramis would not sound so uncertain if he was not suspicious of something.

"She was way too smug," the medic explained, running a hand over his face to try to dispel the last vestiges of sleep from his body, "She didn't put up any resistance to being captured and had this look about her that said there's a lot more going on then we know."

Treville sighed wearily, "I feared as much."

* * *

He didn't get the chance to comment further as a small distressed whine caught their attention.

"He almost made it a full night," sighed Athos sadly as he moved to kneel down in front of the sleeping D'Artagnan.

Treville frowned at his words but didn't comment, knowing that now was not the time to do so.

"If it helps," Aramis said, his smile forced, "It's technically morning now."

When another whimper, louder this time, came from D'Artagnan Aramis bent his head down to whisper to the boy words of comfort and to try to wake him.

Unfortunately for both parties he chose the worst time to do so as it was the exact moment that D'Artagnan startled awake from the nightmare, his head rising sharply in response and colliding hard with Aramis's nose.

"OW!" both men swore, Aramis gripping his nose and D'Artagnan rubbing the back of his head.

"'Mis I'm so sorry!" D'Artagnan apologized, seemingly horrified at what he had done as soon as his scared mind realized he had hurt his brother.

"It's his own fault whelp," responded a highly amused but clearly tired voice.

"PORTHOS!" the three inseparables exclaimed, all things forgotten as they raced to their brother's bedside.

"You stupid fool!" scolded Aramis, tears building in his eyes as he gripped Porthos's uninjured hand tightly in his own before going off on a rant about the musketeer's recklessness.

"Sorry 'Mis," Porthos said quietly, squeezing his brother's hand. He knew that all the harsh words the sharpshooter was saying were said only out of worry for him. Aramis had always been the worrier of the group and his worry quickly turned to anger when the cause of said worry was no longer in danger. Honestly he suspected the only reason D'Artagnan hadn't received an earful was because of the tenuous condition of the boy's health when they were rescued.

"You bloody better be!" exclaimed the medic sternly, "Do. Not. Do. That. To. Me. Again!"

Unable to promise his brother such a thing and knowing the man understood as such Porthos merely squeezed his hand and offered him a tired smile.

Noticing that Porthos's gaze had landed on the still unconscious and alarmingly pale form of Thierry, Athos was quick to fill him in on all they knew of the man's condition… As well as his chances of survival.

"It's all my fault," said the musketeer quietly, "They were after me. Thierry just got caught in the crossfire."

"How do you know they were after you?" Treville asked, coming to sit by the man's bedside.

"They… One of them had a medallion on him, I recognized it. That's how I knew."

"This?" Treville asked, producing a small medallion from his jacket.

"Where did you?"

"You left one of the men alive, if badly hurt. He's currently in our holding cells as we speak."

Porthos nodded, "There something Charon gave out to his top men, I remembered seeing them when I was taken to the Court several months ago. This was revenge for what happened there, not an attack on anyone else but me."

Aramis looked down right horrified at the information, knowing it was **his** shot that had ended Charon's life. Not that anyone in the Court saw it that way. Those that blamed, blamed Porthos for bringing musketeer attention into their home.

Porthos saw this and squeezed his hand again. He did not blame Aramis for what happened, the court was part of his past now and despite the occasional need to relive it, he was more focused on the brothers he had now.

* * *

Over the next several minutes the men slipped into discussion regarding what needed to happen now and sharing ideas as to what Ortiz and his group's master plan was. After all the documents suggested an attack on the King, Cardinal and Captain of the Musketeers and only one of them had happened so far and the man, whilst weak and very sore, would survive.

"Hopefully my next meeting will bring us some answers," sighed Treville as he rose from his chair.

"What meeting?" Athos asked, tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"With the crazy Spaniard,"

"I wouldn't say Aramis was crazy per say," grinned Porthos as he noted the look on Aramis's face.

"Not most of the time anyway," D'Artagnan finished with a small cheeky grin.

"He's also not the Spaniard I was talking about," smiled Treville. "With everything that's happened the King is allowing me to interrogate Ortiz," he frowned when all four men tensed at the name and D'Artagnan noticeably flinched. "Hopefully I can get something out of him that the red guards could not."

Athos nodded, reaching for his blade that laid gleaming on the table from where he had spent the night sharpening and polishing it whilst watching over his injured brother. "You should not go alone."

Knowing there would be no convincing him otherwise Treville nodded and the pair left the room.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

It took all of Athos's strength not to throttle Ortiz the moment he saw him, especially given the haunted look that seemed to have taken up residence in D'Artagnan's eyes that only grew with each nightmare he suffered.

"Can you handle this Athos?" Treville asked quietly so the grinning Spaniard wouldn't hear.

Athos said nothing, his heated glare still on Ortiz's smug face, though he did grace the Captain with a sharp nod, letting him know that he wouldn't do anything foolish and ruin the interrogation.

"Why don't I save you all the trouble," smirked Ortiz as he blew a stray portion of hair away from his eyes, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"And why would you do that?" Treville asked, not trusting the man who had resisted every form of questioning the red guards tried.

"Because," stated Ortiz, his tone not unlike one someone would use when explaining something to a child and if anything the man's smirk grew with each word he spoke. "You're going to agree to a term of mine."

Athos scoffed but allowed Treville to continue.

"And that would be?"

"As I said, I will tell you **everything** you want to know… **BUT** I will tell it to Charles and Charles alone."


	37. The Request I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off I am SOOOOOO sorry there was no update yesterday. I have been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately and it finally caught up with me last night were I pretty much clonked out as soon as I got in from work and didn't wake until like 5am this morning.**

 **I'm really liking this chapter so hopefully it'll make up for leaving you all hanging :)**

 **Also notification emails for reviews and chapter updates seem to be fixed now if the barrage of emails i got today were anything to go by :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sorry about keeping you waiting, Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know :D Hopefully this chapter follows that ending well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I know :D My evil mind was ecstatic to write that and then this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I am very tempted to kill the cardinal just for our boys, we'll see. Worried Aramis is very cute, couldnt resist adding it :) If you think Louis should have been punched after the last chapter then you're really gonna want to punch him after today's :D We'll have to wait for Thierry as well... I am leaning more to letting him live though. Hahaha I quite agree I wouldn't run if Aramis wanted to arrest me either :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Yeah it's been causing lots of trouble but hopefully is fixed now. (chapter 35) We'll have to wait for Thierry's fate but I am leaning more towards letting him live. Glad you liked the flashback as well as D'Art/Athos moment. (chapter 36) Hehehe Glad you liked the ending. I know arent Aramis and D'Art just too cute :) We learn a bit more about Ortiz's evil master plan today but I've kinda split it into 2 parts, purely because I fell in love with the sentence I ended this chapter on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Queen Anne's awesome and Louis just a bit of a douche... Especially in today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Ooooh yes I have some Athos whump planned, it'll be a couple of chapters but there's some more coming worry not. Thank you for your kind words they made me smile :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hahaha yeah your thoughts on Athos's reaction are pretty much dead on :) I thought you might like the snuggly moment, I'm pretty much including them at any point were they would fit, it's too cute :D Yeah Louis panicked a bit much over the Cardinal's attack but he was a bit stupid in not realizing Treville would have had something serious happen for him to be delayed. Louis is also a bit of an ass today as well. Just wanted to hug D'Art when he started whimpering. Aramis's nose is fine, just a bit sore. I was tempted to have it bleed loads but D'Art has enough guilt to contend with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for supporting this by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Apologies again for the delay with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Request I  
**

 _"_ _As I said, I will tell you_ _ **everything**_ _you want to know…_ _ **BUT**_ _I will tell it to Charles and Charles alone."_

It took all of Athos self-restraint not to launch himself at Ortiz the second those words left his mouth. Ortiz was the reason D'Artagnan had not slept and entire night through without at least one nightmare. He was the reason their little brother was almost being destroyed by the guilt Athos knew he was trying to hide.

Swallowing the urge to punch the Spaniard who looked at them smugly as he waited for their answer, Athos grabbed Treville by the elbow and dragged him out of the room.

"There is no way we are letting D'Artagnan anywhere near that piece of trash!" snarled Athos, his eyes alight with fury as he dared the Captain to say otherwise.

"We may not have a choice Athos," Treville said calmly though it was obvious that it pained him to say so.

"NO!" refuted Athos, slamming his fist into the wall as he spoke, anger causing him to take deep breaths. "You would actually put D'Artagnan in the same room as that son of a bitch?" snarled Athos, barely containing the urge to punch his Captain. "After everything that bastard put him through?!"

"I don't **want** to!" yelled Treville before sighing and visibly sagging. "But you know as well as I do that should word of his request reach the King, Louis wont hesitate to order D'Artagnan in there and D'Artagnan will have no choice but to do as ordered."

Athos sighed, his face visibly pained. "This will break him Treville," he whispered brokenly. He knew, as did his brothers, that D'Artagnan's recovery was a very tenuous thing. They had made some progress, they had gotten him to talk to them and even occasionally laugh and smile again but the young Gascon was still heavily guilt ridden and Athos just knew that if he was alone with Ortiz the Spaniard would not hesitate to use that guilt against him and tear their brother's fragile recovery to shreds.

"Not a word of this makes it back to him," Treville stated firmly, fully understanding Athos's worries having watched Aramis suffer similarly when he returned from Savoy. At that point, had the sharpshooter been forced to meet the Duke of Savoy Treville had no doubt that the best outcome would have been that Aramis resigned his commission.

Nodding Athos sent Treville an apologetic look. He had not meant to insinuate that the man did not care about those under his command; something he knew was not true. The musketeers were lucky to have a Captain such as Treville, the man would not hesitate to do anything in his power to protect and defend those in his command.

Athos remembered when he had first lost a musketeer during a mission in which he was the leader. Treville had not said a word upon his return, merely taken him into his office before pouring the two of them a glass of his best brandy, refilling it and sitting with him until he was ready to deal with the loss. Afterwards Treville hadn't coddled him, hadn't let him wallow in the death or let him doubt himself, he had acted like everything was normal and showed him that the men would still follow him and that they did not blame him for the death of one of their brothers. That belief and faith had meant everything to Athos at the time and it was something he doubted he would ever be able to truly thank the Captain for.

"Now," grinned Treville, placing a strong hand on Athos's shoulder in silent acceptance of the unspoken apology, "Let's see if we can't get our Spaniard to talk."

* * *

"Captain Treville," called a voice, interrupting the Captain as he and Athos attempted to break the Spaniard.

"What?" Growled Treville as he turned to look at the Red Guard who had entered the room.

"The King requests your presence." He stated, a knowing look on his face that worried the two musketeers.

Nodding his acceptance Treville motioned for Athos to follow him, not entirely trusting his lieutenant not to kill the man in his absence if Ortiz continued spouting the derogatory comments about his brothers he had been spouting for the last few hours they had been attempting to interrogate him.

* * *

Walking into the palace throne room Athos felt his heart stop at the sight of his brothers all standing, barely, in front of the King looking very confused as to why they were there.

His fear then turned to anger at the King as the monarch had not only brought his injured brothers out of their recovery room but he had forced them to stand, despite the fact that Aramis had a broken leg and was heavily leaning on his crutches or that Porthos was freshly recovering from an attack and only returned to consciousness that morning.

When he saw D'Artagnan though, that when he realized why they were here, the young Gascon clearly had no idea what this was all about given the openly curious look adorning his face as he forced himself not to wince whenever he shifted slightly.

Athos quickly turned to look at Treville, a panicked look on his face that was matched by his Captain and quickly concealed as the King entered the room, though it was not covered quick enough for the musketeers not to spot. Aramis sent Athos a quizzical look and the swordsman noticed how the medic subconsciously moved closer to their youngest.

"My men should be resting in the infirmary Your Majesty," Treville said, his voice diplomatic whilst having an underlying element of anger, "Why are they here?"

"A better question would be why are you not allowing the one request our prisoner asks in return for his complete confession?" King Louis asked, his eyes narrowing at the Captain.

"Since when do we bargain with terrorists?" Athos asked, trying very hard to keep the growl from his voice as he spoke to the King.

"Since I said so musketeer," sneered Louis, "I imagine it was your input that influenced the Captain against accepting the request so I would watch your tone if I were you."

"IT WAS AN UNREASONABLE REQUEST!" Athos exclaimed, unable to accept that the King was seriously going to go through with this.

His outburst was met with shocked gazes from his brothers who had never seen their friend and leader lose it so much, especially in front of something like the King.

"Athos?" Aramis hissed under his breath, feeling very much out of the loop but knowing whatever was going on was something none of them were going to like very much.

"Watch your tone with me musketeer!" spat the King as he turned to Treville. "Control your men Captain or I will have their commissions revoked."

"Athos," commanded Treville, who had moved to the furious swordsman's side before the King had spoke. "This is not helping and you'll be doing no-one any good losing your commission." He added quietly so only Athos could hear him.

"He was not wrong Your Majesty," Treville state calmly once Athos had calmed down enough for him to move from the musketeer's side, "I did not act upon it as it was an unreasonable request that will do more harm than good and I will not allow my men to be put through that when we have other leads to follow."

"And how many people will we lose while you're running down these leads of yours?" Louis asked, sounding thoroughly fed up with the whole situation. "They have already targeted Cardinal Richelieu and for all we know there is an attack on either myself or my Queen just waiting to happen… No I will not allow that to happen. This, Ortiz, has information we need and you will do as he asks."

Treville swallowed, looking over his shoulder to his men, his eyes lingering longer and with more sadness on D'Artagnan.

"No!" roared Aramis who caught the action and finally understood what was going on. "You can't do that!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the King, glaring at the men before him. "You are the King's Musketeers. That puts you under my jurisdiction, you have no say in the matter." Looking to a very confused D'Artagnan Louis summoned him forward.

"Your Majesty?" he asked tiredly, though there was an underlying fear to his words that only his brothers seemed to catch.

"Ortiz has agreed to answer every question and tell us everything relating to his plan." Louis stated.

D'Artagnan's eyebrows furrowed, that did not sound like the man he knew, something more was going on he was sure. "If we do what exactly?"

"You," Athos whispered brokenly, hating the terrified look on his brother's face as he spoke, "He'll tell it to you and only you."

Protests quickly started up from the musketeers, not willing to let their brother anywhere near Ortiz.

"D'Artagnan," said the King, his anger at the musketeer's continual refusal very clear on his face.

"S-S-Sir?" D'Artagnan said, grimacing at the fear in his voice.

"You do this and I'll forget about the complete lack of respect your fellow musketeers showed today."

"And if he doesn't?" Treville asked, slightly glaring at the King

"Then I revoke the commission of all four of them," stated the King, ignoring the shocked expressions on the men before him. "I can't have men in **my** regiment that wont follow **my** orders."

D'Artagnan's jaw dropped open at Louis words, but he also knew his decision was made for him. He had already been the cause of their injuries, he would die before he let himself be the reason his brothers lost the job and family they loved.

"F-Fine."

"Whelp," Porthos said softly

"No, I can do this," D'Artagnan said with more determination in voice, "I'll be fine." He added with a sad smile.

"Good choice," smiled Louis, "Show him the way Treville. The rest of you can return to your garrison."

"Do as he says," whispered Treville when he saw the men about to protest. "I'll keep an eye on him as best I can but you'll do him no good doing this."

The inseparables nodded reluctantly but stayed in the throne room until D'Artagnan was long gone from their sight.

* * *

"Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" Treville asked for at least the tenth time as they reached the door to Ortiz's cell.

"…No" said D'Artagnan quietly, not looking his Captain in the eye. "But I've got to do this."

Treville sighed, though his eyes were beaming with pride for the young man, "I can't be in there with you but I'll wait right here until you're done. If you feel like you need to leave, do it, I don't want you pushing yourself too far for this. Is that understood?"

"Understood Captain," smiled D'Artagnan before he took a deep breath and entered the cell.

* * *

"Well, well, well" smirked Ortiz, "I was wondering how long it would take them to send you to me cachorro _(pup)_ "

"Let's just get on with this," growled D'Artagnan, doing his best to keep the shaking out of his voice.

"But it's been so long since we've seen each other and we had such fun the last time."

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?" sighed D'Artagnan, doing everything to avoid looking at the chained man in front of him.

"Of course," Ortiz nodded, "I'm a man of my word after all."

D'Artagnan snorted at that.

"Well that was rude," scowled the Spaniard, "I did promise not to kill your brothers did I not?"

"Not from lack of trying," spat D'Artagnan, now glaring at the Spaniard.

"Their pain is on your conscience cachorro not mine," smirked Ortiz, his smirk growing wider at the look of shame that passed across D'Artagnan's face. "Had you told me what I wanted to know they wouldn't have suffered."

"… We're not here to talk about them."

"That's true," shrugged Ortiz, "How about we make this game?"

"A game?" said D'Artagnan, his voice full of disbelief.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything else to keep me occupied in here."

"What sort of game?" D'Artagnan asked cautiously.

"I answer a question of yours if you answer one of mine."

Getting the distinct impression he was going to regret this D'Artagnan agreed.

"Excellent, well you're up first."

D'Artagnan thought for a moment, "Why attack the Cardinal?"

Ortiz sighed, "Really D'Artagnan I thought you were smarter than that. The Cardinal is one of the few people your stupid King trusts completely. To have him dead or even just injured would wound the King in a way no physical pain could ever."

D'Artagnan nodded having already thought it might be something like that.

"Now" Smirked Ortiz dangerous, "what should my question be? … Oh I know. How have you been sleeping? Any nightmares?"

"Fine and no," snapped D'Artagnan

"It's bad form to lie cachorro" teased Ortiz, "In fact if you continue to do so I might be tempted to do the same with my answers."

"…Badly and some" grumbled D'Artagnan, not about to risk getting false information because of his pride. Ortiz's grinned at his answer.

"About what I wonder?"

"It's my turn," stated D'Artagnan, brushing off the question. Once Ortiz had nodded at him he continued, "Is poisoning the populace the main goal of your followers?"

If anything Ortiz's smile grew at that, "Oh no," he teased, "They have a much more… dramatic, end game in the works."

"Which would be what?" D'Artagnan asked, his worry growing.

"It's **my** turn cachorro" chided Ortiz, "Now, what are these nightmares of you about? And don't forget to be honest."

D'Artagnan was silent for several long moments as he tried to gather himself enough to answer the question. He hadn't even spoken to his brothers about the contents of his nightmares and now he was being forced to speak of them to the man who caused them.

"You should know," snapped D'Artagnan irritably, "You're the reason behind them!"

Ortiz grinned, "I know but seeing as how I hold the information you seek you'll tell me whatever I want to know… Now what are they about?"

D'Artagnan sighed, "You torturing my brothers. In some they survive but in others they die but no matter what outcome they all end with them blaming me, condemning me for what happened to them." D'Artagnan admitted quietly, turning his face away from Ortiz so the man wouldn't see the tears he was desperately trying to blink away.

"If it's the same dream every time then I would say it was something your subconscious is trying to tell you… Maybe something you're having trouble accepting?" mocked Ortiz, looking all too smug for D'Artagnan.

"What is their end game?" D'Artagnan asked abruptly, trying not to think too much on Ortiz's words.

Ortiz grinned, bring his chained hands together, "Boom," he laughed, his hands moving outwards to illustrate an explosion as he spoke.

"Why did you agree to talk to me?" Ortiz asked whilst D'Artagnan was still stunned from his revelation.

"The King threatened by brothers' commissions," grumbled D'Artagnan.

"Ah" nodded Ortiz, "And there's only so many injustices a person can be responsible for until it destroys their soul… Not that there's much left of yours I'd wager given how you threw your brothers', men you profess to love enough to die for, to the proverbial wolf, aka me."

D'Artagnan flinched at Ortiz's words; something the Spaniard took great pleasure in seeing. The Gascon was trying so hard not to let Ortiz's words get to him but… but he was only repeating things he had already come to believe, it made ignoring them all the more difficult.

"How long until they plan on blowing up whatever it is?" D'Artagnan asked weakly, just feeling tired of the whole thing.

"Soon," Ortiz said vaguely, "Within a week providing they stick to the plan."

D'Artagnan nodded; noting it down in the book Treville had given him before he entered.

"In your heart of hearts do you think your brothers have forgiven you?" Ortiz asked, sounding equally knowing and curious.

"No," D'Artagnan answered immediately, "I don't and nor do I think they will anytime soon."

"Only natural I suppose," Smirked Ortiz, "It was because of you they got involved in all this and that Aramis can't walk, Athos can't move properly and that Porthos was too weak to defend a friend." He explained, smirking dangerously at the end.

"That was your doing?!" D'Artagnan asked shocked, Porthos had been adamant that the attack had nothing to do with Ortiz and what he was planning.

Ortiz chuckled darkly, "Please tell me you didn't actually think I only had five or six people behind me in all this?"

"Why?"

Leaning in as far as he could given his chains Ortiz looked directly into D'Artagnan's eyes. "A reminder that even in here, you'll never be free of me," jeered the Spaniard darkly.


	38. The Request II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm afraid today's chapter isn't as awesome as yesterdays :( But we are seriously close to what I'm hoping will be a kick-ass, epicially awesome chapter so I'm hoping both that you guys like it and that I'll be able to do justice to the idea I have in my mind.**

 **Over 30k hits on this story! *happy dances* :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay, yeah it seems like the whole notification bit is sorted now :) I think we all hate Louis after that chapter, I keep wanting to write him as a decent guy and then I remember the show and I'm like, nope he's a jerk lol :) I'm hoping this chapter is good enough to follow yesterday's ending, I hit a bit of a writers block with it as I didn't want loads of questioning as I want some things to be a surprise for you guys when they happen, but as I said hopefully you'll like it regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis's a bit of a dumb jerk, I think he thinks they automatically like him because he's King and that nothing he could do would change that. The Q&A is finished today but the ramifications of it will go on for a bit, especially with D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I absolutely LOVED writing a pissed of Athos :D He might show up again in tomorrows chapter as well, haven't decided yet. I think Aramis would be very happy to shoot the King for what he's making D'Art do. Yeah there's more talking to come but I'm going to skip some of it as I dont want you guys to know everything just yet... My evil mind needs to keep some secrets :D But by the end of today's chapter Treville has enough information from D'Art to take to the King. Apologies again for missing that update, I caught up on a bunch of sleep so hopefully that wont happen again and this whole issue with me not sleeping properly will be sorted now *crosses fingers* Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I think the Ortiz hate-o-meter is pretty much permanently set on high lol, though in a couple of chapters time it may go off the charts. I'm loving Ortiz's mind games too, my evil mind is having a lot of fun with that :) Our boys will have a LOT of work to do to put our Gascon humpty-dumpty back together again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hahaha Ooooh I love your idea :D Ortiz is pretty confident that his plan will go off perfectly even with the musketeer's knowing everything, though he will be vague about some things. He's kinda like one of those movie badies who tell the whole world their plan, only time will tell whether his will work though. D'Art's gonna be pretty bad by the end of this that's for sure. Our boys will have their work cut out for them in terms of fixing him. I'll put you all out of your misery regarding Thierry and write his fate in tomorrows chapter :) I adore writing furious musketeers so I couldnt resist them being there when the King made his demands :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Angry Athos is awesome I quite agree :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the reviews - I figured it was you when I read it but didn't want to put your name to it until I was sure so thanks for the second clarification review :) I loved writing Athos so angry and protective so I'm happy you liked it too :) Writing Athos's pained whispers damn near broke my heart as I could picture the scene in my head. Athos doesn't take any crap from anyone, royals included, when it comes to his brother's safety. I really wanted to write Louis as being compassionate to D'Arts plight with the request but I figured he wouldnt be so we were left with jerky King... Though it then did leave room for some lovely outbursts of protective anger from our boys so I'll take it :D Ortiz is on a mission to break D'Artagnan, he couldn't do it in Lupiac so now he's trying his luck here... Only thing is that he might actually be able to do it this time. I'm thoroughly enjoying the mind games D'Art is being subjected too its so deliciously evil that my evil mind is practically purring with delight (I've had a lot of sugar today so apologies for the random thought) I must say that I think Ortiz is my favourite villain that I've created, probably tying with crazy ass Lucian in my regrets of the past story but still, I like how Ortiz is smart enough to have all this planned out. He's so confident in his plan that he doesnt even mind if the musketeers know some stuff about it as he doubts they'll be able to stop it anyways. I always up for a recap if its because you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Request II  
**

"Now then," grinned Ortiz as he watched the fear D'Artagnan desperately tried to hide fill his eyes. "I do believe it's your turn…"

"Right," coughed D'Artagnan, focusing his attention on the book in his hands as he tried to calm his panicking heart. He hated himself for the fear he felt, he was a musketeer for god's sake he shouldn't be so scared of one man's words. Shaking himself mentally he looked up and said, "Where do they plan on detonating this explosion?"

"Explosions,"

"What?" D'Artagnan asked, tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"Multiple," Confirmed Ortiz, "and to answer your question, at several points across the city," grinning as he saw D'Artagnan frown at the vague answer he added, "should keep you boys busy don't you think?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to question further before he remembered that Ortiz wouldn't answer his question until he had asked his own and so reluctantly closed his mouth and glared at the grinning Spaniard.

"Oh don't be such a grouch Charles, we're having fun." Smirked Ortiz, "Which of your precious brothers put up the most resistance to our meeting?"

D'Artagnan's brow furrowed in confusion as he wondered at the random question before grumbling, "Athos."

"Ahh" smiled Ortiz, "I expected as much, he did look quite pained when I made my offer to him. Though it's understandable I suppose, probably was upset that they would be forced to trust such a task to someone like you."

Upon seeing the doubt and hurt in D'Artagnan's eyes Ortiz couldn't resist. "I mean you are on a bit of a losing streak lately. First you failed to get the information from my office you returned to find which led to your capture. Second you failed to escape after you attempted to make a break from my compound. Thirdly your failure to do both the previous things led to your brothers capture and subsequent torture as they attempted to rescue you." Looking into D'Artagnan's eyes he added, "Is it any surprise that after all that he wouldn't feel comfortable trusting you to complete this task properly?"

D'Artagnan said nothing, every single word Ortiz spoke was like a knife to his heart and he was struggling to breathe. In his heart he didn't believe it, Athos had **always** believed in him, **always** supported him in whatever he tried to do… But in his mind there was a small voice that agreed with Ortiz's assumption, after all, given everything that had happened would it really be that much of a leap to learn that Athos no longer trusted him.

"Your turn," grinned Ortiz.

"Where, specifically, are these explosions going to happen?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice shaky, something Ortiz noticed straight away.

"If you've got a map I'll mark them on it." He offered, watching with a grin as D'Artagnan left the room to get a map.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Treville as he saw the exhausted looking Gascon emerge from the room. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes rapidly scanning the boy's face, a frown coming to his own as he saw how emotionally drained the lad looked.

"I need a map," D'Artagnan said, his voice soft and thick with emotions that Treville could see the boy wasn't ready to address.

"City or Country?" Treville asked as he looked over to the maps he had laid out on a table – he had sent a runner back to the garrison as soon as D'Artagnan had begun his interrogation so he could work on organizing which patrol routes needed urgent attention once this was all over and his men could return to normal duties.

"City," D'Artagnan said, nodding his thanks as Treville handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"D'Artagnan," Treville said softly, his hand gripping the boy's elbow as he moved to reenter the cell. At D'Artagnan's questioning look he elaborated, "Are you sure your okay to go back in there?"

"…I'm fine Captain," D'Artagnan reassured as he moved to reenter the cell, though it did little to help the worried Captain, as he knew that it was a favourite of the boy to say whenever he was injured or in pain.

* * *

"Captain!" called a voice, pulling Treville from his concerned musing.

"Farrin? What are you doing here?"

Farrin sighed and looked slightly uncomfortable which only further intrigued the Captain. "They're worried about our boy," he explained, nodding to the door.

"And you volunteered to come and check on him?" Treville asked, surprised as he thought Farrin would be at the garrison keeping an eye on Thierry and Etienne. The man wasn't as close to the two men as they were with each other but they were very good friends, which was why it was slightly odd for the musketeer to be here.

Farrin scoffed, "Aramis threatened to shoot me if I didn't," Treville laughed only to be stopped as Farrin continued, "Porthos threatened to beat me up."

"And Athos?" Treville asked amusedly

"I… wont repeat what he said to me," Farrin said, genuinely looking slightly scared of whatever threat Athos made.

"You'll be fine," reassured Treville as he clamped a hand on Farrin's shoulder.

"I'll believe that once I've given them a report on D'Artagnan and am still alive to talk about it."

"He came out a little while ago, looked tired but otherwise okay." Treville explained, giving Farrin a complete description of what was going on before allowing him to head back to the very impatient and worried inseparables.

"I gave them my word you would be okay D'Artagnan," whispered Treville worriedly, "Please don't make me a liar."

* * *

 **MUSKETEER GARRISON**

"No Aramis," said Athos with a sigh as he kept his gaze on the gates of the garrison.

The trio had reluctantly returned to the garrison after the incident with the King and had not moved from their table since, apart from a brief moment some time ago where they managed to get Farrin to agree to check on D'Artagnan for them, knowing full well that if they went they would be risking their commission.

"Why not?" whined the medic, grimacing slightly as he quickly downed a pain draught for his leg. "You know I wouldn't miss."

"Aramis," warned Athos.

"No you're right," nodded Aramis, a slightly evil smirk coming to his face, "a musket ball to the head is too good for someone like Ortiz."

Porthos chuckled as Aramis started listing other things that they could use or do to end Ortiz. To anyone passing by it would have been quite the worrying conversation, but by now everyone in the regiment knew what Ortiz had done to the quartet and so they weren't surprised by Aramis's one sided conversation.

"Heads up," Porthos stated, pushing himself up from the table using his good hand, "Our man's back."

The inseparables watched as Farrin handed over the reins of his horse to the young stable hand before heading over to them.

"Well?" Athos growled, his arms crossing over in front of his chest.

"I couldn't speak or see D'Artagnan as he was in the middle of his interrogation when I got there." Farrin explained, somewhat nervously, "But I spoke to Treville who gave me the report."

The next few minutes were filled with Farrin repeating back the information Treville had given him to the three worried musketeers.

The inseparables visibly relaxed as Farrin spoke and it wasn't long before they finished listening to him. Once they finished they thanked Farrin before letting him return to whatever he had been doing before they asked for his help.

* * *

"So now what?" grouched Porthos, "We just wait for the whelp to come back?"

"There's not much else we can do mon ami" Aramis sighed sadly.

"Ortiz is going to break him," Athos whispered brokenly as he raised his gaze to meet the equally worried gazes of his brothers.

"Then we'll just have to put him back together again," nodded Aramis, placing a gentle hand on the swordsman's shoulder as he spoke.

"What…What if he's too broken to fix?"

He didn't get to say much more as Aramis smacked the back of his head, "Don't even think that," he growled, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "D'Artagnan's stronger than we give him credit for. He survived all Ortiz could throw at him before, he'll be okay in the end."

* * *

Porthos opened his mouth to say something when he spotted a familiar face by the garrison gates. "Marie?"

"Porthos!" she sighed, pushing passed the two guards who had been trying to stop her entering the garrison.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, scanning her over for any injuries and only relaxing when he saw nothing wrong but being slightly out of breath.

"You and Flea made a deal," she reminded him, tilting her head to one side in confusion as she spoke. "Jacques Dupond remember?"

"Right," nodded Porthos, "Sorry it's been a bit manic since I left that meeting."

"Porthos, just who is your lovely friend?" Asked Aramis as he observed the two from his spot at the table.

"Athos, Aramis," Porthos said, pointing to each of them as he said their names, "this is Marie, she's friends with Flea and got me and Thierry that private meeting outside the court."

"Our thanks for that mademoiselle," grinned Aramis flirtatiously as he nodded his head in her direction. "I take it there has been some news on that front?"

"There has," nodded Marie, turning her focus back to Porthos. "Here," she said handing him a small piece of paper, "He was spotted at this location half an hour ago, my people are keeping watch on the place so we'll know if he moves but he's still there for now." She informed him before wishing them luck and leaving.

Porthos stared at the piece of paper, wanting dearly to go and follow the lead but knowing that after what happened last time he left the garrison that no-one was going to let him go.

"Galen!" called Athos, waving the musketeer over as he turned to look at them.

"Gents," he smiled, "How can I help?"

"Got a lead on one of our list of names, Jacques Dupond," Porthos explained, "Think you can scrounge up a team to go and get him?" he asked, passing over the paper to the musketeer.

"Leave it to me," grinned Galen before he went to collect a few more men to go with him.

"Now we're back to waiting…" sulked Aramis as all their focus turned back to the garrison gates.

* * *

 **ORTIZ'S PRISON**

Treville sighed as he placed his work back down on the table as he finally accepted he wasn't going to get anything done whilst D'Artagnan was in the cell in front of him talking to the madman that tortured him and his brothers.

Treville was growing more concerned the longer the boy remained in the room and it was getting harder not to go in there and drag the boy out of there.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened.

"Come on Charles!" he heard being shouted, "Answer the question, we had a deal!"

Treville watched worriedly as D'Artagnan paused in the doorway of the cell before turning to look over his shoulder as he said sadly, "No I don't," locking the door behind him as soon as he finished speaking.

"D'Artagnan?" Treville said hesitantly, his heart breaking at the look on D'Artagnan's face.

"Here," D'Artagnan said quickly, practically thrusting the book into Treville's hands, "This is everything he told me," he added before rushing out of the prison as quickly as his injured leg would let him.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Treville called after him, torn between following after the obviously troubled young man or staying to read over the information he received so he could make a report to the King.

Normally Treville might have been willing to risk the King's ire by following D'Artagnan, but after seeing the King's attitude earlier that day Treville knew not to push his luck so reluctantly sat down to read through D'Artagnan's notes, praying the boy would be okay and had just needed to head back to the garrison, to his brothers.

* * *

Some time later when he had finished reading the notes Treville sat back in his chair, stunned by what he had learned. Looking at the book in his hands he couldn't help but curse as he tried to work out the best way to break this information to the King.


	39. Bar Brawls, Wine & Tears

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Sorry this is a little late, I got a bit distracted by YouTube again**

 **Also a bit of IMPORTANT information. The next chapter is kinda an important one so if I dont upload it tomorrow just know that it's coz it wasnt quite ready yet. I'm 99% sure I should have it done for publishing tomorrow but I have the whole thing planned out in my head and I want it to be perfect, even if it means waiting another day. Like I said, chances are it'll be up as normal tomorrow but just a heads up :)**

 **Also I'm kinda hoping you lovely people will send me 6 reviews for this chapter so I can hit the 400 mark *bribes with cookies* :D**

 **Notes On reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - :D I'm not quite sure where that came from but as soon as the idea hit me I couldn't not include it :) glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm considering how he's been acting I'd say no :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review: He should but when it relates to the inseparables, it's stuff he's already considering so it's harder for him to ignore... Plus it means I can write scenes like the ending of today's chapter :D The question Ortiz asked will be mentioned tomorrow so I wont keep you all waiting for long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Is it evil of me to say that the beginning of your review made me smile? :) Aramis has some quite... creative, ideas for how Ortiz should go down. Our boys will put D'Art back together before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - True but the Kings also a petulant child so he's not going to like anything D'Art found. The question Ortiz asked will be addressed tomorrow so I wont keep you hanging for too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Your review totally made me smile :D I'm really happy you're liking my baddies as I'm having SOOOO much fun writing them :D If you were bawling for D'Art before, I'm afraid you might be doing it again at the end of this chapter. Yeah Louis wouldnt be our Louis if he was kind and considerate... Guess we're stuck with douchey-King. I have no idea where the slap to the head came from but I'm so glad I included it as I'm loving the image of it :D Hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our poor boys are screwed if - when he goes by his heart he's too hot-headed but when he goes by his head he does himself more harm than good. I know Athos is a big preacher of the head-over-heart but I think given this situation he wouldn't be able to stop his heart from ruling... That and he's more fun to write that way :) Everything Ortiz said to D'Art in terms of his brothers were things that D'Art was already thinking which is why its harder for him to ignore :( I couldnt resist the idea of our boys threatening one of their own to get info on D'Art so I'm glad you liked it :) The mission to stop Ortiz's people continues but as he said to D'Art, he has more people than those they know about. I'm hoping you like what I decided to do with D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Bar-Brawls, Wine & Tears  
**

Galen was not a happy musketeer when he and his men returned to the garrison a couple of hours later. Although their mission had been a success and they had managed to apprehend Dupond, the man had not made it easy for them.

"Jesus Galen," Porthos remarked, eyes wide as he took in the grouchy musketeer approaching his table, "You look like hell!"

"A little head's up that the tavern he was found in was full of his allies who don't take kindly to musketeers would have been nice." Snapped Galen as he pulled his hand a way from where it was putting pressure on a cut across his cheek, grimacing at the amount of blood on the rag in his hand Galen replaced it back to the still bleeding cut.

"Shit," swore Porthos, eyes immediately filling with guilt, "tell me we didn't lose anyone," he begged.

At the look of pure guilt in the larger man's eyes Galen allowed his anger to subside, "Thankfully they were mostly drunk by the time we entered, Claude got the worst thanks to one of Dupond's men but he'll be fine once the wound's stitched and he's rested his pride a bit and to be quite honest the bloke deserved it."

"I'm sorry," said Porthos, mentally planning to berate Flea and Marie the next time he saw them.

"It's nothing," smiled Galen, his anger now gone and replaced with fond irritation as Aramis attempted to get a look at his bleeding cheek. Swatting the man's hand away for the third time since joining the men at their table he added, "Like I said there's no serious injuries, even mine looks worse then it is."

"He's right," confirmed Aramis when Porthos looked to him for confirmation, "Head injuries just bleed a lot."

"I take it you managed to apprehend the man?" Athos asked, his eyes still not moving from the garrison gates.

"Oh ye of little faith Athos," smirked Galen, "We got him and several of his men that were the most sober, the men are just a bit behind me, should be here soon with him.

"So," Aramis grinned, relieved that the mission had been a success, "Tell us all about it."

"We're on lockdown and going slightly crazy with worry over the whelp so could do with the distraction," added Porthos when he saw the curious look on Galen's face.

The musketeer nodded, eyes filling with sympathy for the men before him. The entire garrison, or at least those who had been in it at the time, knew what the youngest member of their brotherhood was being forced to do and what he was threatened with to do it, mainly due to the angry rants the three men did when their Red Guard escorts finally left them at the garrison.

"Well…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _You the men Porthos sent?" asked a voice hesitantly, causing Galen and his men to turn to the shadows to locate the source of the voice._

 _"_ _Aye, Porthos is too injured to come so we've been sent instead," Galen stated, angling his shoulder so that his musketeer pauldron was facing the shadows._

 _After a moments pause there were shuffling sounds followed quickly by the appearance of a scruffy and worryingly thin young boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen._

 _"_ _Dupond hasn't been out yet," the young boy stated, looking at the musketeers with a mix of awe and fear, something that tugged at Galen's heartstrings, musketeers should be a source of safety to citizens of France, including the worst off. To see a small child so obviously afraid of him and his regiment, hurt._

 _"_ _Didn't realize the Court was making spies so young," scoffed a voice at the back of the musketeer group._

 _The voice made Galen sigh in frustration… Claude. He had been against bringing the man, knowing that he was of the belief that those from the Court were untrustworthy pieces of trash that, at best, should be ignored and left to starve. He had been one of the few more outspoken members of the regiment in terms of Porthos's joining, a fact he had come grudgingly accept after Porthos took a bullet to the shoulder for him on a mission once, saving his life. The only reason he was here was that Galen was not willing to be caught off guard and so needed the extra manpower._

 _"_ _Kids are quick and can get away at the first sign of trouble and are often overlooked, especially in this part of town," Leroy growled, his anger growing at the man as he saw the hurt look in the child's eyes. "He's much less conspicuous than we are so why don't you shut up and let him talk." He snapped before winking at the now grinning boy._

 _"_ _What's your name lad?" Galen asked kindly, ignoring the grumblings coming from Claude._

 _The young boy seemed hesitant to answer at first but eventually decided that if Porthos trusted them then he could too, "Elroy."_

 _Galen smiled at the boy who seemed to straighten up once he had given them his name, "Well Elroy, what can you tell us about the situation inside?"_

 _Elroy frowned, "Dupond knows the Queen don't like 'im and that the kids, we follo' the Queen. Can't go in without 'im makin' me. Place seems pretty full though."_

 _Galen nodded, concerned about the lack of information but not willing to let the kid put himself in danger. "Our thanks Elroy, here," he said, handing the now wide-eyed boy some gold coins from his purse, "get yourself something to eat."_

 _"_ _Y-Yes sir!" beamed the young boy as he clutched the few coins to his chest before bowing and fleeing back into the shadows of the alley._

 _Leroy, Galen and some of the other men shared a soft chuckle at the boy's reaction to the money before they returned to the mission at hand._

 _Unfortunately no focus could have prepared them to walk right into a tavern full of drunk, musketeer-hating, armed men._

 _"_ _Jacques Dupond!" Galen called, him and his men immediately noting which man reacted to the name._

 _"_ _Lookie boys!" exclaimed Dupond, his words slurring slightly, "Musketeers!"_

 _At his words all hell broke loose._

* * *

 _Galen's men were quickly outnumbered and it was only because of the fact that many of their opponents were too drunk to even see their own drinks that they were able to disarm and disable most of them._

 _The few men that weren't as drunk as the rest seemed to target both Galen and Leroy, something both men were fine with. They were both running quite hot with anger at the moment and this provided the perfect outlet for it._

 _"_ _It's been a while since we've had a good old fashioned bar brawl," remarked Leroy with a grin as he blocked a blow from a broken wine bottle, only to then return the bottle back to it's holder, cutting off part of the man's mustache as he did so._

 _"_ _That's because we've stopped going to the taverns that the Red Guards frequent," stated Galen, quickly head-butting the man in front of him._

 _They were pulled from their banter, which was both amusing for them and annoying for their tipsy opponents, when a cry of pain came from the other side of the room where Claude was dueling with Dupond._

 _"_ _CLAUDE!" The two men roared, neither of them might have liked him but they sure as hell weren't going to let him die._

 _Quickly knocking their opponents unconscious the pair made their way over to their injured brother, trusting the rest of the men to watch their backs._

 _By the time they had made it over to Claude's side he had managed to knock Dupond out with a bowl and was now clutching his side and breathing heavily._

 _"_ _How bad?" Galen asked, kneeling to get a better look at the bleeding wound._

 _"_ _Deep but aint fatal," grunted Claude as he fought back curses as Galen inspected the wound. "Fell onto the broken glass when I fell though," he added, glaring at the unconscious man they had been sent to collect._

 _"_ _You're correct in your assumption that it's not fatal, I'll wrap it for now as it needs proper tending to, which we can't do here. We'll look at it back at the garrison."_

 _Claude nodded and Galen left Leroy wrapping the wound while he went to address the rest of the men, giving them instructions to transport those they could to the garrison jail while he rode ahead to inform the inseparables and Treville if he had returned._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Sounds like you had fun," grinned Aramis, though the grin faded as he realized that D'Artagnan still had yet to return.

"… 'ad worse fights," shrugged Galen, wincing slightly, "Just wish I had some warning I would be sore in the morning," he added, smiling so Porthos knew he was forgiven before moving to accompany his men that had just returned to the garrison.

* * *

 **ROYAL PALACE**

"You're sure of this?" King Louis asked as he flicked through the notes D'Artagnan had made

"I have no doubt in D'Artagnan's words," Treville said, lifting his goblet of wine to his lips as he spoke, holding it there as he added, "If he thought it to be a lie he would have said so."

"I suppose," grimaced the King as he slowly raised his own goblet to his mouth.

It was at that point that Treville noticed a slightly off smell to the drink, one he wouldn't have been able to notice had they not having just been speaking about it.

"STOP!" Treville yelled, instantly realizing what the smell was and acting with more speed then someone would have expected by the obvious tiredness the man was sporting, the musketeer Captain knocked the wine goblet from the King's hand.

"TREVILLE!" exclaimed the King, outraged at his Captain's actions.

"It's poisoned sir," Treville breathed, his heart pounding as he realized how close to death both he and the King had just come.

"W-What!" exclaimed the King, fear and panic clear in his voice as his face paled so dramatically Treville was concerned the man was about to faint.

"Someone's tampered with the wine," Treville said, pouring his own goblet into a nearby flowerpot.

This then led to several agonizingly long minutes for Treville who was forced to listen to the King's panicked ranting.

"T-That's it!" stuttered the King, fear warring with anger, "This needs to end," turning to one of the guards who had rushed into the room at Treville's yell, "summon the executioner, I want this Ortiz dead!"

Turning back to his Captain Louis ordered, "Treville, go back to your men, no doubt they'll be wanting to see this come to an end. I also want to know how on earth someone managed to tamper with **my** wine!"

Eager to get back to his men Treville nodded and marched out of the room.

* * *

 **OUTSKIRTS OF PARIS**

"Sorry father," sobbed D'Artagnan as he knelt before the simple headstone that marked his father's grave. "Me becoming a musketeer was my dream and you supported that, e-even against the w-whole village, b-but" taking a deep breath he tried to wipe the tears from his face, only for new ones to quickly take their place, "I-I failed father" he cried, his whole body trembling as quiet sobs stole his breath. "I-I put my b-brothers in danger and they got hurt, bad, now lots of p-people are in danger and I-I … I just don't know where I fit in anymore, o-or if I deserve to." He admitted quietly as tears streamed down his face.


	40. Execution

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Phew *wipes brow* that was some mad typing I've just spent the last several hours doing. But after reaching and exceeding my 400 review wish I felt I couldn't deny you guys the chapter, even if i curse myself for staying up so late tomorrow while I'm at work.**

 **There's a lot going on in today's chapter but I absolutely love it so here's me unashamedly begging for reviews for this, I'm desperate to know what you all think of this so please, even if its just a couple of words I would really appreciate it.**

 **Some of you might remember, if you have good memories, that when I started this story I mentioned that it came about solely because of a cliff-hanger I wanted to write... Well this is it :D You might all hate me for it thou so i'm going to hide now lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:  
**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah we were sooo close, though anything could happen today I havent really focused on our Kingy :) The King's a bit perturbed by what D'Art found out which is why he's having trouble believing it... that and he's a jerk. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - We almost lost our favourite Captain and the King (though probably would hurt more to lose Treville) but they're okay... for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - *Passes over a massive box filled with the best cookies in the world* Hopefully you wont hate me too much for how this chapter ends though our angst-o-meter and hate-o-meter might break after today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I wasnt sure whether to include it as they arent our inseparable muskys but I also didnt want them just to return with him without any proper explanation so I'm pleased you enjoyed it. If you felt like crying for D'Art yesterday you might actually cry today... I'm soo evil :D I hadnt really thought about D'Art's father being buried back in Gascony until you mentioned it so thank you for that. Hopefully my explanation of it works and makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review: Things are only getting worse for D'Art today I'm afraid. Thank you for your continued support. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - You're the 400th reviewer! Thank you for that :D Haha I know, that last paragraph was pure evil of me... though today's is even worse so be warned! I've also attempted to write the puppy-pile idea you had, hopefully you like it :) Oh yeah Athos and the others arent going to be happy when they learn but their anger wont last too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our boys will certainly panic when Treville returns without our pup but he's not offed himself so dont worry about that... largely because i needed him for todays chapter but also because there's still part of him that hopes he can be forgiven and that things will get better so it's preventing him from doing so. Louis's a bit of a dunce... but an entertaining one to write when he panics (which is a lot I've realized) Glad you liked the flashback/fight scene and how strange you didnt get an update :/ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know *grins evilly* and I'm only upping the ante today mwhahaha :D Well anything can happen with regards to Ortiz so you'll just have to read to find out :) Yeah Claude's a jerk but an interesting one to write, though I hate him for hating Porthos, despite the fact that it's me who wrote him that way lol. Hopefully you'll like the D'Art moments we have today, theres a snuggly moment that I adore and some more angsty moments as well...D'Art's not being spied on mainly because they have other things to be doing which will become apparent in today's chapter. 403 reviews go me! :D *returns hi-five* Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha now I'm creating a country song in my head lol :) I was SOOOOO tempted to have him drink it but who knows there's an opportunity for something to have happened to him today, maybe I can get away with whumping Louis a bit :D If you thought yesterday's was a heart breaker you might want to get some tissues for today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Execution.  
**

Dusk was falling by the time Treville could see the gates of his garrison, after such a long day he was looking forward to getting some much needed rest before things got hectic again the following morning.

As he approached the courtyard however he couldn't help the frown that settled on his face at the sight of three of his inseparables sitting at their usual table, looking equal parts worried and angry.

Had it just been one of the men Treville wouldn't have been worried, putting it down to they were waiting for him to come back with information whilst the other two were watching over D'Artagnan. But for all three of them to be out, especially Athos who, given his reaction to D'Artagnan's task, would not have left the youngster's side for anything had he returned.

Treville opened his mouth to ask where the Gascon was but Athos bet him too it.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Athos asked, standing from his seat at the table, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"Surely it doesn't take this long to get that pompous Spaniard to talk," Porthos remarked the second Athos had finished asking his question, his whole body language speaking to his worry.

"Ortiz didn't hurt him did he?" Aramis cut in, fearing that maybe Ortiz had been able to escape his restraints and had attacked his baby brother.

"Whoa!" Treville exclaimed, raising his hands up in a surrendering motion as the frown on his face deepened, something none of the musketeer's missed. "Why are you asking where D'Artagnan is? Didn't he come back after he finished with Ortiz?"

"Would we be sittin' 'ere if he 'ad?" growled Porthos, shooting the Captain an apologetic look when he realized who he had just used that tone with.

Treville crossed his arms over his chest, "He was done with Ortiz's hours ago," he informed them, noting how they all sat up straighter at his words. "He practically threw his findings at me before flying out of the room."

"But…" Aramis said softly, his eyes full of worry.

"How was he?" Athos asked stoically, though it was clear in his body language that he was blaming himself for what D'Artagnan was going through and had endured, despite the fact there was absolutely nothing he could have done to prevent it.

"Shaken and drained," Treville admitted sadly, thinking back to the haunted look he had spotted in the young man's eyes when he last saw him. "When he left I assumed he was heading back to you three. I would have followed him but I had to inform the King of what he uncovered and then deal with a murder attempt."

"WHAT!" the three men exclaimed as one, Aramis's eyes instantly roving over Treville's form in search for injuries.

"A failed attempt," he reassured them, "Lets focus on our missing Gascon," he reminded them, almost feeling their worry for the young man rise as they began debating where D'Artagnan would have headed.

"Constance's?" Porthos suggested, the three men huddled in a small circle as they discussed options.

"She's out of town with Bonacieux remember," Aramis reminded him sadly, "She also made her feelings on their situation pretty clear so I doubt he went to her place."

"Tavern?"

Aramis frowned for a moment before grinning cheekily, "If he is at least I get out of carrying the little lightweight back,"

"…I know where he went," Athos said quietly, sending a look to his brothers.

"Of course," Aramis sighed softly, "How'd we forget about that."

"About what?" Treville asked, feeling like he was missing something important, "Where do you think he went?"

"To his father's grave," Athos stated, mentally trying to work out how long it would take them to get there.

"In Gascony?" Treville asked, equally surprised and alarmed. The boy would be no-where near the region by now and he worried about the trouble that could find the emotionally troubled young man if he was out there on his own.

"By a small church just outside the city," Porthos stated, stopping a passing recruit to ask him to tell the stable hands to prepare their horses.

"I thought he took his father body to be buried next to his mother's?" Treville questioned, looking very confused, becoming even more so as he noted the looks growing on the musketeer's faces.

"He did," nodded Aramis, remembering all too well how D'Artagnan had shut them out then, stating it was something he needed to do on his own, despite their newly developing friendship. "He also has a headstone for him at the church."

"How did he afford that?" Treville mumbled to himself, though by the smirks being sent Athos's way his men heard him. Treville then raised his eyebrow in silent question to the swordsman.

"He needed somewhere to talk to him that wasn't several hard days ride away." Athos dismissed, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he remembered how profusely D'Artagnan had thanked him for the gesture. Despite the fact that there was no body there, it was still a place of solace for the young man whenever he felt that he couldn't talk to them.

"Right," Treville nodded, smiling fondly at his lieutenant, "You best be off if you want to make it back in time."

"For what?" Porthos asked as he helped Aramis over and onto his horse, knowing better then to ask his friend to stay behind.

Treville's smirk intrigued the men, "The King has decided to bring Ortiz's execution forward after the attempt on his life, he's scheduled to die at noon tomorrow."

"We'll be back," Athos nodded before the three of them raced out of the garrison.

* * *

 **OUTSKIRTS OF PARIS**

The three inseparables felt their hearts break at the sight of their little brother asleep by his father's headstone, clear evidence of tears on his face as his body shivered in his sleep. They would have been worried he had done something had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest they could make out as well as the occasional whimper.

"Oh D'Art," Aramis cooed as the three of them knelt down by his sleeping form.

"D'Artagnan," Athos called, gently cupping the youngster's face with one hand whilst his other grasped the boy's uninjured hand in an attempt to warm up the freezing appendage.

"…'Thos?" came a weak reply and Athos wasted no time in bringing the boy into an embrace as he saw the tears returning in his young protégé's eyes.

"Easy whelp," soothed Porthos, placing a hand gently on the Gascon's trembling shoulder as the boy wept in Athos's arms. "You'll be okay."

"Though we are going to have to have a talk about your worrying habit of disappearing on us," joked Aramis as he softly ran his hand through D'Artagnan's hair.

"…m'sorry," mumbled the boy, his face still nestled in Athos's chest, who chuckled softly at the look on D'Artagnan's face that very much resembled a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar… only with more tear tracks.

Silence reigned for several minutes as D'Artagnan struggled to regain his composure while his brothers sat as close as they could without actually sitting on the boy, offering their silent support.

"What…" D'Artagnan asked hesitantly, his voice slightly raw from his breakdown earlier but his brother's caught his meaning quickly enough.

"You're our brother," the three of them said at one, making the youngster blink in surprise at their completely unison delivery.

"… But…" D'Artagnan mumbled, quickly ducking his head down to hide his shame.

Athos sighed, using one hand he gripped the boy under the chin and forced his face up so he was looking right at him, "D'Artagnan you are constant worry and you have enough hot-headedness and stubbornness to fill several men." D'Artagnan tried to look down again at this, bracing himself for Athos to wipe his hands of him, despite his earlier declaration of their brotherhood.

Athos however was having none of it and raised the boy's face again. "But" he said letting his eyes show the amount of love and fondness he felt for the young man, "that's what makes you our brother, no crazy Spaniard nor his fancy for torture will **ever** change that." He said passionately, pausing so D'Artagnan could see the truth in his words, "Understood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in an almost challenge to the young man who gave a hesitant teary nod in response.

"That goes for us as well whelp," grinned Porthos as he pulled the young man in to a tight embrace, forgetting about the boy's back injuries, not that the young man seemed to mind as he practically sagged into the larger man's embrace.

"I do hope I get a hug too," smirked Aramis as he opened his arms out for the young boy, one arm wrapping around the boy's back whilst the other cupped the back of his head. Leaning in so only D'Artagnan could hear him he whispered, "You're family D'Art. If you cant trust anything else trust in that. Don't let Ortiz have the victory of breaking that apart."

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, though it held a tiny bit more conviction then before. He tried; he really tried to let himself believe his brother's words… But there was the part of him that just wouldn't let go to the thoughts Ortiz had helped fester.

"Are you ready to go back?" Athos asked gently, smiling softly as he noticed D'Artagnan subconsciously nestle slightly into Aramis's side. "We have an appointment tomorrow that I don't think you'll want to miss."

When D'Artagnan looked thoroughly confused Porthos filled him in on what had happened since he left and what was coming.

"Is Treville okay?" D'Artagnan asked worriedly, "The King?"

"Both live and are completely fine apart from the headache the Captain got from listening to the King's panic," joked Porthos, smiling as he saw the small-relieved smile appear on D'Artagnan's face.

"Come on whelp," Porthos stated, rising to his feet and holding out his good arm to the young Gascon, "Let's get you home."

* * *

 **MUSKETEER GARRISON**

Treville could barely contain the fond grin that threatened to break across his face when he entered the room in the infirmary that his men had been recuperating in the following morning.

At first he was slightly concerned as all of the beds were empty and he feared that maybe D'Artagnan hadn't been at the church like they thought he was and that now his men were off trying to track the boy down.

Then a loud, and very familiar, snore caught his attention. Quietly walking around the beds Treville caught sight of the scene that made his heart warm with fondness for the four men.

There, snuggled in a makeshift nest of blankets and pillows were his men, all tightly cocooned with each other, almost looking like they were lying on top of each other.

Athos was lying on his back with one arm wrapped tightly around D'Artagnan's shoulders. The Gascon was laying on his side with his head, and on closer inspection most of his chest, lying on Athos's chest, his injured hand weakly grasping Athos's shirt.

Aramis was nestled against Athos's other side, his uninjured leg so caught up under the swordsman's that both of their knees were raised off the floor. Aramis's typically well-groomed hair was now unruly and sleep-tousled and was mixing in with Athos's locks so much that had their hair not been different colours Treville would have had trouble noting where one stopped and the other began.

Porthos was snoring contentedly as he laid against D'Artagnan's back, one hand was lightly resting in D'Artagnan's hair as if he had tried to comfort the boy and fell asleep doing so and his other arm was stretched across his sleeping brothers, almost reaching Aramis as that was how tightly entwined they all were.

Treville was loathed to wake them seeing as how this was the most contented he had seen his men look since before the three senior members left to find D'Artagnan, but he knew they wouldn't want to miss what was about to happen.

"Athos," he called softly, gently kicking the musketeers still booted foot as he spoke. Upon seeing the man open his groggy eyes and look at his questioningly Treville added, "the executions in an hour, we'll need to leave soon if we wish to attend."

It took a few seconds for Athos's sleep-filled mind to register what was being said before he nodded and begun the task of waking his brothers – a cute thing to behold as D'Artagnan merely mumbled in response to his attempts and rolled over to nestle into the still sleeping form of Porthos.

"I'll meet you outside in ten," chuckled Treville as Athos huffed in annoyance at the stubbornness of his brothers.

* * *

The ride to the palace was silent as each man was lost in their own thoughts, though much to Treville's amusement and relief the three senior inseparables had seen fit to form some sort of protective cocoon around the still slightly sleepy D'Artagnan who either hadn't noticed their actions or was too tired to protest it.

"Are you okay to be here D'Artagnan?" Treville asked quietly as he pulled the Gascon to one side as they arrived to the courtyard where Ortiz would soon be brought out to face his death. The Captain had noticed how D'Artagnan had paled slightly since they arrived and didn't want the boy to push himself further then he needed to.

"No," admitted D'Artagnan quietly, not looking at his Captain until he had taken a deep breath, after which he raised his head and added, "But I need to see this through."

Treville nodded, pride burning in his eyes as he clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before directing him back to his brothers that were waiting at the front of the growing crowd.

Treville shook his head, he still found it fascinating that so many people would turn up to watch a man die. Pulling himself out of his thoughts regarding the morbid fascination with death Treville made his way over to where the King and a very pale Cardinal were standing.

"I didn't expect to see you up and about," regarded Treville as he nodded at the Cardinal.

"My presence was required," was all he got in reply before quiet passed over the grounds as Ortiz was brought out. A worryingly smug smirk on his face as he moved to stand upon the hanging block.

"Ortiz of Spain," declared the King, eyes narrowing at the Spaniard who offered a mocking attempt at a bow to the young King. "Your crimes are many and known to those present. The sentence for them is death, have you any last words?"

The courtyard was completely silent as the crowd waited to here if there would be any words from the soon-to-be-dead man.

"Just one," smirked Ortiz, his eyes scanning the crowd and the smirk growing when it landed on D'Artagnan and his brothers… "Boom!"

* * *

Within seconds of Ortiz speaking the ground was rocked as an explosion was heard in the distance. Panic quickly ensued as some of the crowd began to attempt to flee.

"TO THE KING!" bellowed both Treville and Richelieu as they moved to protect the now shaking and panicking monarch.

The fear in the courtyard only grew when several of the people in the crowd drew weapons the soldiers hadn't even spotted on them and started attacking both civilian and military personnel alike.

"I told you!" yelled Ortiz as he pushed his arms out so one of the members could cut through his bindings, "They would be coming soon and there would be more than one!"

With that a succession of explosions could be heard throughout the city.

"'Mis!" Porthos cried as he threw himself in front of the medic's unprotected back, quickly blocking what would have been a fatal blow.

"Protect the civilians as best as you can!" Athos yelled above the screams of pain and panic.

With his words the quartet split up to cover as much area as they could.

* * *

D'Artagnan immediately noticed that Ortiz and his associate were making a break for it, using the explosions and the attacks as a distraction.

"Ortiz!" roared the Gascon as he charged after the man

"D'ARTAGNAN!" bellowed Athos as he tried to follow only to then be blocked by a panicking couple that pushed past him to attempt to escape the massacre happening in the courtyard.

All of the men were quickly engaged in their own opponents, distracting them from each other.

* * *

Porthos found himself facing three stick-thin but slippery men who were often quick enough to dodge out the way of his attacks just before they landed. Thankfully for the musketeer however they lacked any real training or strength so any attacks they did manage to land did him little damage.

It took longer then he would ever be willing to admit but eventually he managed to take down his opponents, quickly moving to help the small group of people who the men had originally been targeting.

* * *

Aramis allowed a small smile to grace his face as he fired his pistol again, hitting a charging man straight in the chest, killing him instantly.

"He was mine," grumbled Etienne who was standing guard while the marksman focused on shooting and re-loading.

It had been a surprise that morning to see Etienne out of the infirmary, even more so with a gigantic beaming grin on his face. It had barely taken the man a couple of seconds to register their presence before he ecstatically told them that Thierry was awake and somewhat alert, the physician was checking him over as he spoke to them but had said that at first glance it looked like a very positive step towards complete recovery.

Thierry, upon hearing of the execution, had order Etienne to attend and after several long minutes of silent arguing Etienne had agreed.

"Be quicker then," teased Aramis as he fired his pistol at the man who was attempting to sneak up on Porthos.

* * *

Athos had quickly recovered from the push he received and had rushed to follow D'Artagnan, only to find him struggling to defend himself against Ortiz, the man who helped him escape and another man who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos exclaimed, rushing to the boy's aid.

"Bout time you showed up," grinned D'Artagnan weakly as he parried a blow from the accomplice.

Athos shook his head at the boy before refocusing his attention on the fight before him.

The fight seemed to go on forever and D'Artagnan could feel himself weakening, several times he almost lost his footing and as such had allowed his opponents to get in hits they never would have been able to had he been fighting-fit.

The Gascon had nearly cheered when he had defeated one of the opponents by successfully knocking his feet out from under him during a feint, quickly following it up by pushing his blade deep into the man's chest.

* * *

At the sight of his comrade dead and bleeding on the ground the second man quickly fled, using D'Artagnan's distraction by Athos's scream of pain to escape into the shadows.

"Looks like it's big brother to the rescue then," smirked Ortiz and he slashed his blade at the musketeer. "If only big brother knew the pathetic thoughts spinning around in the cachorro's head," mocked the Spaniard, the two of them clashing blades in nearly even match of strength and wills.

Ortiz then, with surprising speed, blocked a blow of Athos's blade only to then use the momentum of it to maneuver around so he was facing Athos's back, following up the maneuver by punching one of the still tender burn wounds on the musketeer's back.

Athos screamed in pain and fell to his knees as pain shot through his back.

Unable to move because of the pain, Athos failed to see Ortiz preparing to bring his blade down on him.

"NO!" Screamed D'Artagnan as he rushed to stand protectively in front of Athos's back, his arms spread wide in an effort to protect his mentor and brother.

He didn't even have time to curse the fact that in his rush to get to Athos's side he had not had the chance to pull his blade out of his dead opponent from earlier as Ortiz's blade slashed downward.

"Looks like it was your lucky day musketeer," sneered Ortiz, quickly flicking the blood off of his sword before escaping into the shadows.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Athos screamed, his voice full of pain and panic as he quickly pushed past the demands of his body to catch the boy as his knee's buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Stay with me!" Pleaded the swordsman as he cradled the boy close to his chest, his sight blurring as tears filled his eyes.

"…m'sorry 'Thos," D'Artagnan slurred weakly, desperately trying to keep the pain from his voice, not wanting to hurt his mentor more, "…'e… got… a'ay"

"It's fine," reassured the swordsman, his eyes not knowing whether to focus on his little brother's face or his bleeding chest. "Just stay awake and stay with me okay?" he said, unashamedly begging the young boy.

"…Love…y'u…'Thos" mumbled D'Artagnan weakly, "Tell… the… o'he's… too… okay"

"You tell them yourself," Athos said, tears now streaming down his face as he tried to put pressure on the bleeding wound that was slowly killing his brother.

Panic froze his heart as he felt D'Artagnan sag boneless in his hold and noted the boy's eyes flutter close. "Wake up D'Artagnan!" he cried, practically slapping the boy's cheeks as he begged.

Looking towards where the sounds of battle had now ended Athos screamed with all the power and breath in his body, praying he wasn't too late.

"ARAMIS!"


	41. What Happened?

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Well I asked (begged) and you guys certainly delivered :D 14 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you sooo much.**

 **Today's is a fair bit shorter then yesterday but that's mainly down to me wanting to prolong your worry for D'Art a bit longer... that and I only had like an hour and a half to write this - which actually turned out surprisingly well in my opinion given the time I had to do it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:  
**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Well I've got to keep you on you're toes somehow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - :D Glad you liked the idea. D'Art crying at his father's headstone was too cute an image not to include after everything the boy's endured lately. I know :) that cliffy was an evil one even for me I think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha I know I'm an evil, evil person :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :) Glad you liked it, after you mentioned the Gascony bit I was a bit worried that the explanation I gave for why he had a place in Paris to visit wouldn't make much sense :) I loved writing all the brotherly moments in the last chapter, it made me melt at the cuteness so I'm really happy you enjoyed them too :D I was tempted to have Athos kill Ortiz after he injured D'Art but decided that after what he did to our pup that our muskys are all going to want to be in on the revenge :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Hahahaha I did warn you :) *helps off the floor so can read the new chapter* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far and that you liked the chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I know :) It was quite evil even for me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

rusticautumn: Thanks for the review - That you took the time to say anything is awesome for me so thank you :) I'm sooo happy you're enjoying the story so far and that you liked the chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the review - In my defense I really can't help it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay *happy dances* I'm SOOO happy you loved the puppy-pile bit :D It was an idea that practically made me melt with how cute it was and I was worried I wouldnt be able to do it justice. Thank you so much for giving me the idea I absolutely adored writing it XD. Thank you sooo much for the kind words. This story is probably my favourite one that I've written so for you to say that you think it's my best one totally made my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Oh dont worry Ortiz will get what's coming to him before too long, I just have to decide how it's all going to go down. I'll admit I forgot about saying Athos would get some whumpage so sorry for that, worry not though I have a plan to ensure that he gets some possibly in tomorrows or the day after. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Your welcome :) He's grown on me too much to kill him now, he'll be showing up again in tomorrows chapter most likely. Ortiz is quite the crafty, sneaky snake and D'Art's paying the price for that. I'll be keeping you all in suspense for his fate until tomorrow (D'Art not Ortiz) but hopefully this will tide you over until then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know :D You all thought I was mean before with my cliffhangers then I put that one on you :D I agree fully that Ortiz's death needs to be a painful one so if you have any preference as to how you want it to go down just let me know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - *Squeals like a child on Christmas morning* Thank you soooooooooo much for such kind words I'm grinning like a loon reading your review so I'm quite glad I'm alone at the moment lol. The brotherly moments in the last chapter made me melt with their cuteness and I completely adored writing them so I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed reading them just as much :D I do think the puppy pile was one of my favourite moments though, the image of it was just *sighs contentedly* Ortiz is such an enjoyable baddie for me to write and the cliffy just got hooked in my mind and I couldnt not write the story to bring it to life... even if it was slightly evil even for me :D Athos is going to be quite determined to find and kill Ortiz after what he's done but for the moment D'Artagnan obviously has his full attention.

 **Cant thank you all enough for your continued support and for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this but I'll say it anyways :) Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: "What Happened?"  
**

"Still alive then?" Grinned Aramis, panting slightly as he watched Porthos approaching, his eyes narrowing as he saw his friend cradling his injured wrist.

Sighing he raised one eyebrow at the man, "Please tell me you haven't injured it again?"

Chuckling at his friend's attempt to look intimidating whilst leaning on his crutches Porthos shook his head, "Nah 'Mis, just aches is all."

"I'll be the judge of that," stated the medic, waving his friend over and holding out his hand, "Hand it over."

Sighing at his friend's stubbornness Porthos reached his arm out for Aramis to check, he knew there was nothing wrong but that until Aramis had confirmed it for himself he would be relentless.

"Where's 'Thos and the whelp?" Porthos asked, hissing as Aramis pressed lightly on his injured wrist.

"D'Artagnan went chasing after Ortiz and Athos followed for back up." Stated Etienne as he finished checking that the downed opponents were actually dead, "Probably on their way back by now so I doubt they'll be long."

Porthos nodded, peeved that his brothers went off alone but knowing that D'Artagnan needed to see Ortiz dead and that there would be no way Athos was letting him go it alone with no-one to watch his back. "So," grinned the larger musketeer as he turned back to Aramis, "what's the verdict doc?"

"You've not shifted the bones and the splint seems to be doing its job." Aramis informed, grinning at the 'I told you so' look on Porthos's face.

* * *

"ARAMIS!"

At the sound of his name being called the sharpshooter quickly turned to find the source. His eyes widening at the sight of a bloody Treville waving him over.

Wasting no time the medic moved over to the Captain, his eyes roving over the man, as he got close enough to do so.

"Your skills are needed," Treville stated, sounding slightly exasperated which intrigued the medic as he nodded behind him where there was a very pale and slightly bloody King ranting about the whole situation.

"What happened Your Majesty?" Aramis asked kindly as he, with help from Porthos, sat down in front of the King.

"What Happened!?" screeched the King, "I was attacked! That's what happened!"

"One of the men's swords caught his shoulder," Treville informed, pointing to the torn piece of the King's shirt, which was now covered in blood.

"Are you sure you're trained for this?" Remarked Louis with slight panic in his voice as Aramis cut away part of his shirt so he could see the wound easier.

"Aramis is a trained medic Your Majesty," Treville reassured, though by the tone of his voice it wasn't his first time doing so, "We can leave it until we get you back to the palace if you'd prefer your doctor?"

Both Aramis and Porthos had to fight back snorts of laughter at the knowing tone in Treville's voice as well as the overly dramatic look of fear on Louis face.

"N-No" stammered the King, "Just don't leave me with a hideous scar musketeer."

"Of course Your Majesty," reassured Aramis as he started work cleaning and stitching the wound.

The wound wasn't overly deep and nor was it very long so Aramis had to resist the urge to call the King a baby about panicking so much about such a wound when he had already spotted a worse wound on Treville's leg that the Captain was in the middle of treating with help of Galen and Leroy.

Aramis had just put away his suturing kit, something he now obsessed with having on him at all times, and was about to start wrapping the wound with the makeshift bandages Treville had given him, they weren't much but it would do until they got the King back to the palace where the royal physician could take a look and re-wrap it when he heard it.

* * *

 **"ARAMIS!"**

The pain, fear and heartbreak he could hear in the faint voice calling his name froze Aramis on the spot, his wide fearful eyes instantly seeking out Porthos's, only to then notice that his matched his own.

"'Thos…" Porthos whispered brokenly as he moved from where he had been talking to Treville to Aramis's side, holding out his good arm to help the man to his feet.

"Why have you stopped!?" snapped Louis as he glared at the musketeer before him

"Etienne!" exclaimed Aramis, ignoring the King's words as he gathered up the makeshift bandages.

"Here," he said, thrusting the cloth into Etienne's waiting arms, "It just needs bandaging and I – "

"Go," Etienne nodded, his eyes showing a small sliver of fear as he had heard the emotion in Athos's faint voice as well and knew only something terrible could cause that in the typically stoic lieutenant.

"What!" snapped Louis, eyes widening in disbelief as Porthos gestured for the medic to climb on his back so they could move quicker, "You're leaving!?"

"You're fine," reassured Aramis, slightly distracted as he awkwardly clambered onto Porthos's back

"Leave me and I'll have both your commissions!" screeched the King. A smug smile coming to his face as both men froze, only for it to then fade at their next words.

"Do as you will," glared the medic darkly before whispering something in Porthos's ear, who nodded and took of in as much of a run as he could manage without jostling his friend or his wrist too much.

* * *

 **"ARAMIS!"**

The sharpshooter felt tears gather in his eyes at the pain he heard in his brother's voice.

"ATHOS!" He screamed, desperate to let his brother know that they were on their way.

Despite preparing themselves for the something bad when they heard Athos's cry, neither Aramis nor Porthos were expecting to see the sight that greeted them.

No word were exchanged between the pair but at the sight of an openly crying Athos as he was desperately trying to stop the young man they loved as a brother from losing anymore blood was enough to spur Porthos to practically sprinting to their brother's aid.

"What happened?" Aramis snapped, fear making his words sharp, as he ripped open what remained of the youngster's blood-sodden shirt. The sight of the long gash that stretched from the top of his right shoulder to his left hip almost made the medic want to puke. Swallowing the rage he felt burning in his stomach at the wound Aramis forced himself to try to assess if there was anything he could do.

"O-Ortiz," Stammered Athos weakly, his hands never relinquishing his grip on the Gascon's arm, "We-We were fighting and he was about to kill me when-when D'Artagnan, h-he jumped in front of the blow." Athos informed them, stammering his words as he spoke.

Slightly surprised that Ortiz had managed to get the better of a master swordsman like Athos, Porthos's eyes narrowed, "Are you alright 'Thos?" he asked, subtly checking over the man for injuries. Only to then silently curse as he noticed the swordsman was covered in a lot of D'Artagnan's blood and that it was obscuring any potential wounds his brother had.

"I'm fine," Athos replied absently, his tear filled eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's face.

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked, forcing himself not to look at the blood that was pooling on the floor by his little brother. "'Mis can't be distracted by you if you're hurt too and D'Art… D'Art wont be happy when he wakes if he finds you ignored an injury on his behalf." Porthos stressed, his voice faltering slightly at the mention of D'Artagnan's name.

Athos remained silent and Porthos huffed in annoyance before kneeling next to Aramis who was working rapidly to try and stop the bleeding.

"What do you need?" He asked, wanting… no needing to do something to help his brother.

"It wont stop," muttered the medic as he put more pressure on the bleeding wound. "I don't have enough to suture a wound as big as this and it doesn't stop soon we'll either have to cauterize it or lose him." Aramis stated brokenly.

"Here," Porthos said, his voice full of determinedly as he handed over his cloak. "I'll see about getting us a wagon back to the garrison, you keep him from bleeding out and he'll get through this." He added before turning on his heel and sprinting back to where Treville and the others were dealing with the aftermath of the fight.

* * *

"Porthos," smiled Treville, the smile falling instantly as he saw the blood now on the musketeer's clothes that wasn't there before. "What happened?" growled the Captain, his voice dark and hard.

"D'Art…" panted Porthos, leaning forward with his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath, his ribs that had been broken with the ordeal with Ortiz in Lupiac were still healing and all the running was making it difficult for the man to breathe. "H-hurt … bad… need… wagon… back… garrison."

Treville's eyes widened at the information before turning to his men, who were equally as shocked and worried, ordering them to hurry to the shop down the road that Treville knew used wagons with their deliveries and obtain the wagon. Not needing any other words the men rushed to get what was needed.

"Galen!" Treville called, stopping the man who was about to leave.

"Captain?"

"Head back to the garrison with Leroy," at the shocked looks that graced both musketeer's faces Treville quickly elaborated, "D'Artagnan's going to need to be seen to as soon as possible so I need you two to have everything ready for when we return."

Understanding flooded into the eyes of the musketeers before they nodded and rushed to their horses, directing the animals towards the garrison.

"How bad?" Treville asked as he watched Porthos as he gathered up some stray cloaks from the men who had attacked them.

Porthos said nothing in response but that and the pain in his eyes was enough for Treville who immediately took half the pile from the musketeer's arms, "Lead the way."

* * *

Treville didn't allow himself the luxury of faltering when he saw the bloodied form of D'Artagnan lying on the cold ground as both Aramis and Athos worked to try to stop the bleeding.

Instead he knelt down by Aramis's side and began tearing the cloaks to make some makeshift bandages.

"Etienne and the others are getting a wagon and Galen and Leroy are heading back to the garrison to prepare everything for when we get him back," Treville informed, eyeing the medic with concerned eyes. "We need to get him ready to be moved."

"We need to wrap him as tights a possible, the wound keeps bleeding," Aramis informed, his voice void of emotion as he was well into what his brothers affectionately referred to as 'medic-mode'. "We're going to need to move very quickly when he's on the wagon, he's lost a lot of blood and his breathing's gotten shallow… He's fighting but even D'Artagnan's stubbornness can't last forever."

Treville and the other two inseparable members felt their hearts stop at Aramis's grim information, fierce determination lighting their eyes as they looked at each other, "Let's get to work."


	42. Ambush Aftermath I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a bit late (again) I hit a bit of a slump with this and ended up just staring at a blank screen for quite some time. So saying that, I shall apologize now if it's not very good.**

 **I had several things planned for this chapter which I didnt get to include (thanks to stupid writers block) such as some whumpage for our favourite swordsman and the definite answer to D'Art's fate but I didnt have time to write them in so they'll be coming tomorrow :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hmm at the moment he's not feeling overly forgiving but maybe after today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh Louis could probably be even more of a jerk if he really tried lol I'll be revealing what happened to Athos and why Ortiz was able to get the better of him tomorrow I promise - I have a whole idea planned for it but just didnt get a chance to write it thanks to some stupid writers block that stopped me when I started this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe we should just leave you down there *passes blankets and pillows* :D Louis was being a jerk but he'll come around (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - His stubbornness is going to help that's for sure. Louis being a jerk, especially to Aramis but he'll come around (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yeah Thierry's alive and present today as well :) You may tell me that a lot but I never get tired of hearing it :D Worry not i **do** know what I'm doing with D'Art, you'll learn his fate tomorrow. Yeah Queen Anne wasnt at the execution (not really her thing) I've tried to include a bit of Anne fussing as I quite liked the idea but I've not written much as I think she'd quickly realize it wasnt that serious of a wound. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so :) Haha I know I'm such a tease lol I could just picture Louis completely acting as if the slight graze was enough to be fatal so I couldnt not write it :D I adored writing the scene with D'Art so I'm really really happy you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it so far. D'Art's in quite a dangerous position and you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out his fate. I dont want the story to end either :) We still have a decent amount of chapters left I think and maybe even some more if I can work out a way to extend the story further. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Ha I'm the same, slightly too addicted to fanfiction. I'm always like "I'll read one chapter then go do something else." then 5hours later I've not moved but I've read quite an impressive amount of fanfics lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - Welcome and thanks for joining us :) Don't worry the story isnt over yet. I've looked into when season 3 airs and it's just saying Spring 2016 so hopefully some time soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I do like to throw in the odd twist every now and then, plus it was too amusing an idea to have Louis freaking out over a small cut to not write it. Aramis was taking no crap from Louis when his brothers are at risk. D'Art's wound is really bad so our boys are working quite hard to treat it, needless to say that if he survives he'll be stuck on bed rest for quite a while. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Ambush Aftermath  
**

Treville was honestly sure he had never been prouder for the way his men valued brotherhood than he was when they finally made it back to the garrison.

Galen and Leroy had clearly made those who had remained behind aware of what happened as several men were standing by the garrison entrance, a stretcher primed and ready for use in their grasps.

The rest of the men had cleared the way from the entrance to the infirmary so that they could move D'Artagnan as smoothly as possible.

"Aramis," Treville called, pulling the medic's attention from where he was trying to tend to the boy as best as he could in their tiny wagon, "Go ahead," he ordered, nodding towards the infirmary as soon as they were close enough to the garrison. "Check you have everything, we'll bring him in on the stretcher.

Aramis looked hesitant to leave but a small moan of pain from the unconscious Gascon as one of the wheels of the wagon caught on a slight dip in the pavement, jarring the wagon enough to cause the boy some discomfort had the medic leaping out of the still moving wagon before racing towards the infirmary.

"We're back whelp," Porthos whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles in the young man's shoulder, "'Mis is going to fix you up so just hold on a bit longer okay? Don't you go leaving us."

"Captain!" Called one of the men standing on standby with the stretcher.

Treville offered the man no verbal response but did nod his thanks to the musketeer as the group moved forward to make it easier to move D'Artagnan onto the stretcher.

"Easy!" growled Athos when their movements pulled another feeble moan of pain from the young Gascon.

"Any movement we make is going to hurt him," Treville said calmly as they worked, "We don't have the luxury of finding any other option for him so you're going to have to bear with it."

Athos grumbled his acceptance and they moved as quickly as possible to get D'Artagnan on the stretcher.

"Lets go!" Athos growled once his brother was settled.

* * *

"Get him on the bed," Aramis ordered as soon as the group entered the infirmary. The medic himself was instructing Leroy as to what herbs he would need but was missing.

"I'll be quick," reassured the musketeer before rushing out of the room, his fist clutching the list Aramis had given him.

"What do you need?" Treville asked, coming to stand by Aramis's side as the medic began to remove the completely blood-soaked bandages from his little brother's chest.

"Space and quiet," snapped the marksman, his eyes never leaving his young charge.

Thankfully none of the men were surprised or offended by the medic's harsh tone, each of them knowing full well how the man got when one of them was injured. Instead they all nodded their acceptance and left after assuring the men that all they had to do was call and they would come to their aid.

"I should get back to the King," Treville stated, his voice clearly displaying how much he really did not wish to leave his injured man as well as his annoyance at knowing he had to.

Offering the men a strained smile he clamped a hand on Porthos's shoulder, "maybe I can persuade him not to actually take your commissions," he joked, having a sneaking suspicion that the King wouldn't really take their commissions, more due to the fact that they were arguably the best in the regiment and to do so would put his own safety at greater risk.

"Damn," muttered Aramis, his eyes never leaving the bloody mess that was his brother.

"What!?" both Porthos and Athos exclaimed as one, their fear practically tangible as they stared wide-eyed at their brother.

"It's as I feared, I can't stitch this…" Aramis sighed, resisting the urge to run his now bloody fingers through his hair. "We're going to need to cauterize it."

"Is he… strong enough for that?" Athos whispered, his worried eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's pale face.

"He'll have to be," Aramis said firmly as he moved to prepare everything he needed, "If we don't he'll die."

"Shit," cursed Porthos, barely suppressing the urge to flinch at the mere thought of what pain his brother would be in.

"Let me help," said a soft voice.

"Thierry?" Athos remarked, an eyebrow rose at the man being up and about, "Should you be up?"

"Probably not," shrugged the man as he slowly made his way over to the small group, pulling up a chair by the fire, "I can pass you the daggers whilst they hold him down," he added, looking towards Aramis, who nodded in acceptance to this idea.

"The wound needs cleaning first," Aramis stated, handing tweezers to both Porthos and Athos, "Move quickly but carefully," he added before the trio began work on clearing out pieces of D'Artagnan's clothing that had been pushed into the wound.

* * *

 **ROYAL PALACE**

"Your Majesties," Treville said as he bowed low to the royal couple. All whilst trying not to sigh at the King who was now 'resting' in bed as if his wound had been life threatening.

"There. You. Are!" snapped King Louis as he glared at the musketeer Captain. He was very offended that the Captain had chosen to abandon him after he had been injured.

After getting injured in an elaborate break out operation and then being treated by that solider-turned-medic the King was on his last never… and that wasn't even counting the betrayal of the Captain.

In fact the only good thing he could think that had come out of the whole thing was that it gave him the opportunity to be fussed over by Anne. The pair of them had been distant of late but seeing him come back with bloodstained clothing had brought a look of fearful concern to her eyes that he was ashamed to admit he liked to see.

Anne had then insisted on fussing over him whilst they waited for the physician to arrive to check over the musketeer's work.

Annoyingly the physician had given the musketeer's work high praise and said that providing he didn't pull any of the stitches that his wound should heal with little, if any, scarring.

"How are you?" Treville asked, his whole body language screaming how little he could care at that moment… Something that Louis and a slightly distracted Anne seemed to miss.

"I was stabbed Treville!" snapped Louis, his anger making him blind to the eye roll the Captain was unable to contain. "I was stabbed and then you left… Why?"

"One of my most promising musketeers was dying that's why!" snapped Treville, his anger getting the best of him for a moment until he forced himself to at least try to calm down.

"What?" Gasped Anne, her hand flying to her mouth at Treville's declaration.

Sighing Treville explained, "D'Artagnan stepped in front of Ortiz's blade when he was about to kill Athos. We had to rush him back to the garrison for treatment. He's lost a lot of blood and is in critical condition at the moment."

Anne moved from her husband's bedside and gently squeezed on of Treville's hands, "Go Captain," she said with a soft smile, "You should be with your men, leave my husband to me."

Treville hesitated for a moment, waiting to see if King Louis would object but when no protest came he was quick to offer his heartfelt thanks to the Queen before moving to exit the room.

"Captain," Anne called softly, waiting until Treville turned to face her, "Should we be able to do anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Treville's eyes widened slightly before he responded in kind to the Queen's smile, thanking her, and Louis, again before leaving, practically jogging to reach his horse.

* * *

 **GARRISON INFIRMARY**

"'Mis," Porthos called hesitantly, repeating the call when the medic didn't respond.

"What?" Aramis snapped as he let his attention drift from the daggers heating on the fire.

"Can we give 'im something? I think 'e's wakin'" Porthos asked, concerned as he watched the occasional twitch and moan that came from the boy.

"No," Aramis said sadly, not willing to risk giving the boy anything that would knock him out when he had already lost a great deal of blood.

Receiving the confirmation from Thierry that the daggers were hot enough Aramis turned his focus to his two brothers who moved, unasked, into their positions by D'Artagnan's head and feet.

"Ready?" Aramis asked, internally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Neither musketeer responded with anything more than a curt nod but Aramis decided to take what he could get. Holding out a hand toward Thierry he said, "Dagger."

* * *

Athos didn't know what was worse as held down his unconscious, yet still screaming, little brother – the screams of pain, the stench of burnt flesh or the painful memories it brought back of his time in Lupiac.

"You good 'Thos?" Porthos asked, having noticed the paleness of his friend's features and knowing instantly from the haunted look in his eyes that he was back in the cell in Lupiac being stabbed and burned. He longed to reach over to his brother, to comfort him and ground him in the present, not that the present was much better than the past he was remembering. Unfortunately D'Artagnan took precedence at that moment and so he couldn't move, he needed to stop D'Artagnan from thrashing around too much and hurting himself or them.

The larger musketeer decided instead to keep up a steady stream of comforting words for the man, hoping that it might help bring Athos back to them.

It took several minutes, during which Aramis and Thierry kept up their rhythm of swapping out hot daggers with cooler ones, but eventually Porthos saw Athos's eyes clear and watched as the swordsman's grip on D'Artagnan's ankles lessened ever so slightly from the vice grip he had been using.

"I'm good," breathed Athos heavily, his eyes full of thanks to his friend who nodded in response.

* * *

"How are we doing Aramis?" Athos asked, his voice slowly starting to sound more like his usual self.

"About – " the medic started only to freeze when D'Artagnan's body went completely limp. "He's still alive," he reassured after a quick check of D'Artagnan's breathing and pulse, "We're just over half way," he added, answering the swordsman's question, though his answer made both musketeers pale slightly. "It's a very large wound," he offered lamely before returning to work.

* * *

"Any news?" Treville asked as he entered into the courtyard to see most of his regiment watching the infirmary door anxiously.

"None," sighed Etienne, resting his elbows on the table in front of him and his head in his hands. "He's stopped screaming though." He added, though part of him was unsure as to whether or not to be concerned about that.

"You don't want to do that," called Leroy as he noticed Treville about to make his way into the infirmary. At the Captain's raised eyebrow he elaborated, "It's very tense in there, you go in there and you'll get your head bitten off."

Treville hesitated for a moment before nodding and settling himself down on one of the benches. "What of the others?" he asked, his eyes roaming over his men, "any casualties or serious injuries from the ambush?"

"Thankfully no," smiled Etienne, "Several men needed stitch work but nothing that won't heal completely in a few weeks. I think the worst, besides D'Artagnan, was Antoine who got quite a nasty stab wound to the side that took some work to tend to."

Treville sighed in relief at the news that he had not lost any men in that ambush, now he could only hope that remained true as he watched the infirmary door for any signs of coming news.


	43. Ambush Aftermath II

**Evening (or morning I suppose) My Lovelies :)**

 **Gah! this chapter was late again, sorry! I keep getting stuck on the odd bit and then deciding, "I'll take a five min break then come back to it and it'll be fine" then that five minutes quickly turns into like forty-five and yeah... I hate YouTube sometimes lol.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thank for the review - My thoughts exactly! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - *Observes whimpering form before handing some tissues as well as the new chapter* :D We'll be addressing D'Art's thoughts on his new scar in a later chapter but I like your thoughts on it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - Damn you're right *pouts childishly* lol It's not quite the end of D'Art's troubles but any whumpage that follows will probably be aimed more at the other brothers instead of him. Is hating him a good thing? If not then I apologize. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Anne having more heart than Louis isnt a difficult thing to do when Louis's who he is lol. Yep, our muskys are not going to have pleasant dreams for a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Anne's kinda like Louis's conscience at certain points, trying to remind him how to be a decent human being. Our boys are not coping with D'Art's injury all that well thats for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad your enjoying it. I liked having Anne fuss over him but I think she's the sort of person to then chastise him when he took it too far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm Yeah Treville would probably be okay seeing as how he's Captain but I could so see Aramis snapping enough at any of the others to get them to leave very quickly. Either way Treville didnt want to risk disturbing them whilst they're working hence the agreement to stay outside. Hmmm your thoughts on Anne are interesting and possibly quite true, I could definitely see it happening. Things are quite tense with regards to the boy right now and our muskys arent that much better off. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boy's are not at all happy they had to do that but it was either that or let the boy die which is something they obviously weren't going to do. I quite liked Athos's flashback, I wanted to show how they're all still affected by what happened there not just D'Art. Our poor pup is in desperate need of some brotherly love but theres a bit more drama coming their way before that can happen (my evil mind's been slightly unleashed again) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Ambush Aftermath II  
**

It was hours before any of the musketeers saw any sign of movement from the infirmary, being forced to sit and wait for news of the fragile fate of one of their own as the minutes ticked by was not something that any of the men handled well.

Several men had tried to spar, to burn off some of their excess nervous energy, only to give up minutes later and return dejectedly to their seats.

"Should we be worried it's been so long?" whispered Farrin gently, his eyes never leaving the door that was blocking them from their young comrade.

"No," Etienne said several moments later, his voice determined and hopeful, "If something was wrong Aramis wouldn't waste a second before asking for help."

"The kid was practically sliced open," remarked Farrin angrily, "I'd say that was pretty wrong all in itself."

Sighing Etienne placed a hand on his worried friend's shoulder, "That no-one's come out or that we've not heard them tearing apart the infirmary means that D'Artagnan's still alive."

Farrin opened his mouth to respond when they all heard the telltale sound of a door being open. At which everyone's attention turned towards the door only to be surprised by who exited the room.

* * *

"Thierry!?" Exclaimed Etienne, quickly rising to his feet as he watched his best friend and brother wearily move towards the group. "What do you think you're doing out of bed!"

Thierry smiled softly at his friend's worry before turning back to face Treville and the other gathered musketeers. "The boy's got some impressive strength."

"He's alive then?" Treville asked, feeling the tension of the garrison as everyone awaited news.

"Yeah," grinned Thierry tiredly, laughing as he watched his brothers-in-arms celebrate the news.

"H-how is he?" Treville asked, feeling a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders at the news of D'Artagnan's fate.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Thierry explained grimly, instantly gaining the attention of everyone in the courtyard. "He was already weak from the blood loss and then Aramis was forced to cauterize the wound." Hisses of pain could be heard from the men who had endured being cauterizing before – at least it explained the screaming.

"Aramis says he's in a really critical state at the moment due to how much the procedure affected the boy. He's currently making some poultices to help the burns heal as well as draught for the pain and to help combat the effects of blood loss."

Treville nodded, the relief he felt earlier quickly fading at the mention of how bad D'Artagnan was. "What can we do?"

"Aramis wants to keep people out of the infirmary for a while, at least until D'Artagnan's stable enough to be moved. He doesn't want anything to disturb D'Artagnan's rest."

Treville was silent for a few moments before he nodded in agreement, "We can reach the stock room without having to disturb him so that shouldn't cause any issues, but if there's another emergency then we'll have to come in."

"Thank you Captain." Thierry smiled tiredly before moving back to the infirmary to let the musketeers know the Captain's decision.

"Get yourself back to bed before you collapse Thierry!" yelled Etienne, though his chiding lacked the intended effect given the man's brilliant smile of seeing his friend up and walking whilst also learning that his youngest comrade was making promising steps towards recovery.

Thierry chuckled weakly, raising a hand to wave to his brother before closing the infirmary door.

* * *

"Right," called Treville, his voice instantly gaining the attention of all the gathered musketeers. "You heard him, D'Artagnan's alive. Now whilst this is great news the man who caused his injury is still out there and I want him found."

The jubilant mood of the garrison quickly soured with Treville's words. None of the men took the attack on one of their own lightly, even those who didn't like D'Artagnan were out for Ortiz's blood and so each musketeer gave Treville their complete attention.

"I want patrols out looking for him within the hour." Treville ordered, "No-one goes anywhere alone. I want at least three members per group, I'm not risking anyone else to this madman." As he spoke Treville placed a book down, open, on the table, "When you've decided on your group, note down which area you're patrolling. Check every single possible place he could be hiding, leave no stone unturned and bring him in dead or alive."

As soon as Treville had finished speaking the musketeers leapt into action, quickly deciding on groups and patrol locations before gathering their supplies and weaponry before heading out. It was an impressive sight as the courtyard was cleared within thirty minutes.

"I'm going to check in Richelieu," Treville explained to one of the few remaining musketeers who were staying to guard the garrison. "Keep an eye on them and find me should anything serious happen."

The guard nodded and Treville mounted his horse, heading over to the Red Guard garrison.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE INFIRMARY**

"Poultice is done 'Mis," called Porthos as he passed the bowl filled with thick paste over into the awaiting hands of the medic.

Aramis offered his friend no word of thanks, but Porthos didn't expect any, quickly moving his deft hands to gently apply the thick paste over the fresh burn that now marred his brother's body.

"What was that?" Athos asked, having heard the medic faintly mumble something to himself.

"This will leave an ugly scar," Aramis sighed sadly, "He'll never be able to forget, to get away – "

"Hey!" snapped Porthos as he grabbed the now ranting medic with one hand whilst Athos gripped his shoulder.

"D'Artagnan gained it saving my life," said Athos grimly, "He should carry only the pride attached to it… I'll carry the shame."

Porthos huffed, eyeing the sleeping boy with a look that spoke to how much he was willing the boy to wake up so he wasn't left to mediate the pair on his own.

* * *

"You should go," Aramis said tiredly as he sank into a chair by the boy's bedside.

Athos's eyes went wide at his brother's words and he couldn't hide the hurt contained within them.

Aramis quickly realized how his words could be taken, especially after what Athos had just stated, "You're covered in blood," he explained quickly, not wanting his brother to think he blamed him for what happened. "You'll worry the kid if he wakes up to find you still covered in it."

Athos's shoulders visibly sagged at the medic's explanation, his eyes full of silent apology for doubting the man before he shook his head, "Don't have anything clean left in my rooms here." He said, grimacing at the blood he had only just noticed covering the majority of his torso.

"Then go to your apartment," Aramis said, his tone not unlike one would use with a stubborn child.

"But – " Athos protested.

"'Thos," sighed Porthos, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "Do as he says, go get cleaned up and bring us back some of the wine you have stashed in your room."

Athos mock glared at the larger man before sighing, nodding and standing to leave. Sending D'Artagnan one last worried look before he turned towards the door.

"The good stuff 'Thos!" Called Porthos with a cheeky grin, chuckling as he watched his brother flip him off as he left.

* * *

"Level with me 'Mis," Porthos said seriously several minutes later.

"What?"

"The whelp. What're his chances and don't sugarcoat it like you would if 'Thos was here."

Aramis sighed, "not the best," he admitted quietly, "That he survived the cauterization was a good sign but he's lost a lot of blood and the procedure took a massive toll on his already spent body. We're going to need to watch him like a hawk and be ready to deal with the long list of complications that are just waiting to emerge."

Porthos nodded, sending his younger brother a pleading look, almost as if the boy, despite his unconscious state, could see it and would fight harder to stay alive because of it.

* * *

He was distracted from his observation of the boy when Aramis let out a large yawn.

"Get some sleep 'Mis," he said softly, "It's been a long day."

"m'fine," yawned the medic, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands as he spoke.

Porthos fought the urge to laugh at the completely childlike image his brother had just created and instead focused his attention on getting the man to sleep.

"Look there's a bed just there," he said pointing to the bed several feet from D'Artagnan's, "You're practically falling asleep there so go lay down and I'll wake you should we need you."

Aramis hesitated for a moment before the call of a bed became too much for his exhausted body to ignore.

"Wake me when Athos's returns, or before if D'Art wakes," he demanded, pointing his finger at Porthos's face as he spoke.

"Just go to bed 'Mis," chuckled Porthos, shooing the yawning, yet somehow also scowling, musketeer away

"Guess it's just you and me whelp," whispered the larger man, his hand resting gently on the young Gascon's forehead, his thumb rubbing small circles as he watched him sleep.

* * *

 **ROAD TO THE MUSKETEER GARRISON**

Athos couldn't help but curse as he strode down the road, a small bag containing wine and a change of clothes resting on his shoulder.

He had only been intending to stop off at his apartment to very quickly wash the blood off of him and change his clothes. Unfortunately his very stubborn landlady had seen him approach and had demanded that he have a proper bath.

He had intended to refuse and actually had been doing so for a small while until the woman gave him a look that would have had even the King doing whatever she asked of him.

Whilst he grumbled the whole time about it, Athos couldn't deny that his muscles greatly appreciated the soothing quality of the warm water. The events of the day finally caught up with him as he allowed himself a moment to relax and the next thing he knew he was waking up, still in the tub, but the water was cold and tinted red whilst his skin was wrinkled.

Cursing himself for falling asleep Athos forced his sore and aching muscles to move as he rushed to dry and dress before gathering up the bag he had packed earlier whilst his landlady was preparing the bath and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Now he found himself moving quickly through the streets of Paris as he headed towards the garrison.

So focused on his self-recrimination he was he didn't notice that he was being followed until he found himself being pushed into a nearby alley.

"Tell me musketeer," sneered a voice and Athos looked up to see the face of the man who had cut Ortiz's bindings at the execution.

"What do you think you're doing," growled the swordsman, attempting to lunge at the man before being stopped by the two men who had pushed him into the alley.

"Tell me," the man said as if Athos had never interrupted and currently wasn't glaring at his with death promised in his eyes. "Did Ortiz's favourite pup survive his parting gift?"

Athos refused to answer, choosing instead to intensify his glare at the man. Something the man clearly took offense to as he nodded to the two men that were currently restraining him and before the musketeer could brace himself the two men each landed a punch to his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

 _Son of a –_ ranted the swordsman internally as he struggled to regain his breath

"I'll ask again," snapped the man, "did he survive?"

Not yet able to get a full lungful of air Athos was forced to resort to spitting in the man's face – completely worth it he decided after seeing the look on his interrogators face because of it.

"Have it your way then," growled the man, nodding again to the two men who began to beat Athos relentlessly, never giving the chance to move out of the way or fight back.

Over the top of the sound of flesh hitting flesh as the men attacked him Athos heard something that turned his blood to ice.

"I'll find out for myself."


	44. Ambush Aftermath III

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm loving this chapter XD Really hoping you all enjoy it as well.**

 **I'm also hoping that I can get at least 5 of you to review it so that I can reach 450 reviews (thats completely awesome to think about!)**

 **Athos is a bit of a bad-ass in today's chapter so to those of you who like that, you'll enjoy this :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our guys aren't exactly having it easy. Aramis's leg is definitely causing him pain, not that he even really registered it whilst D'Art was in such a bad state. Well what's a baddie without his henchmen lol :) Ortiz's henchmen are particularly mean, but are they a match for Athos? Read and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know right! D'Arts just too lovable :) The musketeers that arent really fans of his are ones like Claude who are from stuck up noble families who dont like the idea of those of 'lesser classes' joining the regiment. Ortiz is developing quite the obsession with D'Art, Mainly as he's the first person he couldn't get to bend to his will, either through threats of niceties/bribes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - You'll find out what's going on with Athos straight away today so don't worry, I'm quite evil so I can't stop whumping our boys :D Glad you liked the protectiveness from the other musketeers, I'm loving the camaraderie and brotherhood between the regiment at the moment. Thierry's name is pronounced tee-eh-ree (at least in my head it is) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Gotta keep you all on your toes somehow :D D'Art will be having some thoughts about the scar when he wakes up but we'll have to wait for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - hehe I know :D but thats why you all love me XD My evil mind is constantly like "how can we whump our boys today" lol Yeah we're gonna need a new Ortiz hate-o-meter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha then my evil mind's plan worked :D fear not we'll be finding out what happens to our dear Athos straight away. Porthos and D'Art have suffered the most recently so it's only fair that it's Athos's turn... Plus he always seems to get out the lightest when I get to whumping. Cardinal might be making an appearance tomorrow, he's not completely better but is on the mend. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you think so. Means I'm doing my job right :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - In Athos's defense no-one told him they werent to leave alone. Treville figured they'd be too busy by D'Art's side to even think about leaving. Ortiz definitely has an obsession with our pup, he's the first person that Ortiz couldnt break no matter what he did so he's kinda on a mission to do so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It's Treville's fault really as he didnt think to tell our boys about not leaving alone. He figured they'd all stay by D'Art so he wouldnt have to worry. Athos was never gonna talk, especially about D'Art though I did enjoy writing him so defiant. Our other boys are still by D'Art's side but not really in the position to defend him. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Still can't believe how well this story has been received by you all so THANK YOU! so much for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Ambush Aftermath III  
**

 _"_ _I'll find out for myself."_

Athos watched with growing horror as the man sauntered off, leaving him to the merciless beating of his companions and with the growing anger at the threat of danger to his brothers.

"Hell no," growled the swordsman under his breath as he struggled to protect his head from the barrage of blows being dealt to him.

Before long Athos saw his opportunity when one of the men moved so he was nearer the musketeer's feet, not that the man realized that Athos assumed.

Without hesitation Athos kicked his legs out with as much force as he could, relishing in the stream of pained curses that came from his opponent as the man collapsed to the ground.

Stumbling to his feet Athos turned to face his now enraged opponents. "You two can still walk away from this," Athos said, his voice full of barely controlled anger. He really didn't want to waste time on the men before him but he had a feeling they wouldn't take his advice.

True to his expectations the two men laughed mockingly at him before advancing.

"Have it your way then," smirked Athos, quickly spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

* * *

Athos immediately focused his attention onto the man he had kicked earlier, knowing that the force of his kick would have weakened the man's leg. Taking this into consideration Athos kept using attacks that would put pressure on the weakened leg, all whilst making sure to dodge or block attacks that came his way from both men.

Before too long the man's leg gave out, causing him to fall down to one knee. Athos refused to waste the opportunity and was quick to punch the man, who was too shocked by his sudden collapse to notice the incoming blow, in the head, knocking the man out instantly.

"You'll pay for that musketeer scum," growled the other man as he picked up Athos's own sword, which they had discarded after dragging him into the alley earlier.

Athos bristled at the sight of his beloved sword in the hands on a low-life like the man currently wielding it but reigned in his irrational anger and focused on the fight about to happen.

It became glaringly obvious quite quickly that his opponent had little to no training with how to handle a sword, something that almost offended Athos seeing as how it was his sword the man was using.

The man's attacks were sloppy at best but given how exhausted and in pain Athos had been before receiving the earlier beating, several of the haphazardly swung blows managed to hit, drawing blood, leaving several small gashes in his skin and majorly growing the man's confidence.

Growling as the tip of his own blade skimmed across his face, dangerously close to his eye, Athos decided he had had enough, his brothers were in danger and he couldn't afford time staying on the defensive anymore.

He waited until the blade was being swung near his head again before quickly thrusting out his left hand, gripping his opponent's wrist tightly in his grasp.

Before the man could respond with anything beyond a surprised look Athos sharply twisted his wrist, causing his to yell out in pain and lose his grip on the blade.

Athos's right hand shot out and caught the blade, flipping it in a dramatic flourish before plunging it into the man's chest.

Flicking the blood off of his blade Athos spared the men one backwards glance before limping his way towards the garrison, his left arm coming to wrap around his chest as he struggled to get a full breath.

* * *

Julian shook his head at how easy it was to get into the garrison. Ortiz had been correct in his assumption that Treville could have sent most of his men out hunting for him, thus leaving the garrison unprotected.

He had contemplated just walking in through the front gates, he doubted the two men on guard would be able to stop him if he really wished to, but that would then delay him further from his mission and increase the risk of being spotted so he had instead opted to jump onto one of the watch towers from a nearby roof, mentally thanking the time he spent evading the law by using this particular method during his childhood.

Once he was inside the courtyard he kept himself hidden in the shadows as he moved towards the infirmary.

Again he contemplated entering through the front door but he had no way of knowing if the two remaining 'inseparable' members would be there. The group was almost legendary for how fiercely they protected their own and Julian was not willing to risk an encounter if he didn't need to.

Instead he found an open window and climbed in through there. Freezing when he spotted a sleeping musketeer in one of the beds in the room. Eyeing the man warily he toyed with the idea of simply slitting the man's throat and taking out a potential threat to his mission, his fingers twitched by his daggers as he thought about it. Only relinquishing the idea when a loud snore from the neighboring room caught his attention and reminded him of his task.

Keeping his steps light Julian maneuvered around towards the door, a smirk growing as he spotted a familiar musketeer asleep whilst sitting with his head rested on a patient bed… an occupied patient bed.

Slowly making his way forward Julian's smirk grew when he saw that the person occupying the patient bed was none other then the man he had been sent to see.

The Gascon was deathly pale, still and if it hadn't been for the labored and irregular rise and fall of his check Julian would have thought him to be dead.

"That's some luck you've got boy," whispered Julian as he lightly moved part of D'Artagnan's thick bandages to see the fresh burn scar that now marred his skin, "Shame it has to end now."

With that Julian gripped one of his daggers, raising it so it was just above the boy's heart.

* * *

Porthos didn't remember falling asleep but he deeply regretted doing so when a loud gunshot, followed quickly by a cry of pain filled the air.

Moving more on instinct then anything else at that point the larger musketeer quickly pulled his blade and positioned himself in front of D'Artagnan, facing directly where the shot had come from… Only to frown in concern as he saw who had been the cause of it.

There, leaning heavily against the doorframe was a beat to hell Athos, the lower half of his face covered in blood from a broken nose and the rest of it bruised and starting to swell. Several gashes littered the man's skin along with man bruises that were starting to form and that wasn't even including the rib damage that was obvious by the way his brother was trying to hold his chest with one hand, the other was weakly raised with the pistol, still smoking, held tightly in his grip.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Aramis as his gaze flickered between the beaten form of Athos and the man he was glaring at, who was currently squirming on the floor as he tightly gripped his leg where Athos's shot had hit him.

"…O-Ortiz's man," was all Athos managed to get out before everything became too much for him and his knees finally buckled sending him sliding to the floor.

"Athos!" cried Porthos as he leapt forward to catch his friend, hissing in pain as the swordsman's body collided with his injured wrist.

"It's fine," reassured the larger man as he heard Athos's attempted apologies that came out as more of a mumbled slur of words than anything else, "Let's get you over there so 'Mis can look at you,"

* * *

Whilst this was happening Aramis's sleep-dulled mind had finally caught up with the situation and even thinking he grabbed the sleep draught he had prepared in case D'Artagnan woke up. Glaring at the still cursing man, Aramis gripped his face tightly by the jaw, forcing his mouth open before pouring the liquid down his throat and forcing him to swallow.

The Spaniard had made the draught extra strong, not wanting D'Artagnan to try anything should he wake so it took immediate effect on the man and within seconds he was out cold on the infirmary floor.

Aramis then set to work wrapping the bleeding gunshot wound so the man wouldn't bleed out before they could question him before using a roll of bandages to tie the man's wrists and ankles together.

"Where the hell are the guards?" snapped the medic as he pushed himself up off the floor, grabbing his crutches before hobbling over to where Athos was currently being forced to lie on the bed by a very determined Porthos.

"Sent… them to get… Treville," Athos said between hisses and labored breaths.

* * *

"We sent you home to get cleaned of blood," sighed the medic with a small smile, though it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the obvious discomfort Athos was in.

"In my defense I was clean until that guy and his goons found me," remarked the swordsman dryly, hissing in pain as Aramis pushed lightly on his ribs.

"Broken," Aramis confirmed grimly, "They'll need wrapping."

At his words Porthos left to get the necessary supplies.

"Any other injuries aside from the obvious?" Aramis asked, gesturing to the array of bruises and small gashes that littered his skin.

Athos was silent for a moment as he took mental stock of what hurt before turning back to his awaiting brother. "Back of my shoulder," he said nodding to the aching joint, "Ortiz hit it when we fought, it's why D'Artagnan had to cover me."

Aramis's frowned deepened but decided to not press matters so simply helped his brother remove his tunic so he could wrap his ribs.

"That aint gonna be pretty in the mornin'" remarked Porthos as he returned to see the already forming bruises that littered his brother's chest.

"Athos," growled Aramis, the tone of his voice instantly sending warning signs to the two musketeers, "Why did you not see fit to tell me Ortiz stabbed you?"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Porthos in obvious worry as he rushed to stand behind Aramis, who was now situated behind Athos, facing his back, gasping when he saw the slowly bleeding stab wound to his brother's already injured shoulder.

"I wasn't aware he had done," remarked Athos dryly, not overly surprised by the news. He had gathered that something was wrong with how much his shoulder had hurt but the adrenaline and then worry about D'Artagnan had pushed his concerns far from his mind.

A small quirk of a smile came to Athos's lips as he heard the muttered curses coming from his Spanish friend in his native tongue. "If you're going to insult me, at least do it in a language I understand." He said, hissing as Aramis placed an alcohol soaked rag on his wound.

"You don't listen to them in whatever language I use so why should I," snapped the concerned medic, ignoring any further comment from his brother as he set to work stitching the wound.

"Aramis," Athos said softly, gripping the medic's wrist and he went to wrap his ribs.

The apologetic look in his brother's eyes was enough to soften Aramis's anger and he sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Athos's own. "Next time, tell me." He said, his voice slightly pleading, "Even if you think it's nothing."

Athos nodded, squeezing his brother's hand gently before letting him get back to work.

* * *

"Least we know how Ortiz got the better of you now," remarked Porthos with a growing grin, "I was beginning to think you'd lost your touch."

Athos scowled good-naturedly at his friend, "I'll gladly prove that, that isn't the case if you wish."

"Oh no," declared Aramis, instantly shooting down the idea, "Neither of you are in any state to be fighting at the moment, one seriously injured brother is all I need right now."

His words reminded them all of the still unconscious Gascon and their eyes immediately turned to watch him.

"No change?" Athos asked despondently.

"He's not gotten any worse," said Porthos optimistically, hoping to cheer up his friend.

"But no better either," sighed Athos, proving that Porthos's attempt failed.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. HERE!"


	45. Interrogations And Good News

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We did it! Over 450 review! *Happy Dances* I can't still quite believe how well this story is doing and I have you all to thank for its success XD**

 **So regarding today's chapter, we're going to see a bit of the bad-ass side of Aramis. I'm completely in love with the scene so I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **Also on an amusing note, I was re-reading yesterday's chapter once I had already published it and noticed that I had missed the Y off of the word Many at one point so the sentence ended up saying how Athos had man bruises, which completely made me laugh :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah, lots of pain for our boys. There's not really any pain for our boys today aside from their existing injuries. Enjoy the new chapter! x

alyslee: Thanks for the review - Yep, just couldn't resist it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm so glad you liked the line as it's my favourite too XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's lost a lot of blood and then had a large wound cauterized which is why he slept through it all, he may have been slightly awake but too weak to open his eyes or move properly. Haha Yep it's Treville :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Treville's back to being 'the man' Oh he's definitely not happy that the man had been able to sneak in but he'll be dealing with that tomorrow, he's got muskys to deal with today. Hopefully today's wont be as suspenseful (if that's even a word)... I'm also thinking we may need a badass-o-meter for our musketeers lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the explanation, in my head Athos is too kick-ass to be beaten by Ortiz in a fair fight, hence the Spaniard's use of dirty tactics and stabbing him in an already existing wound. D'Art's body has undergone a lot of trauma lately so it's temporarily shut down to handle that, though it does mean he's missing some fairly important things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - You'd think Aramis would've given up asking them to mention injuries by now but it wont stop him. Probably a bit hypocritical of him because I could see him ignoring his own injuries to look over one of his brothers (he probably has at several points in my stories) Athos has impeccable timing that's for sure. I'll admit that whilst I have a general idea of where this story is going, several of the chapters are me just kinda winging it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah, Angry Treville's back, though he wont stay angry for too long... at least not at our boys. Hehe Glad you liked Athos's irritation, I could just see him being quite particular about his weapons and so to see it in someone else's hand irked him. I don't think Julian even noticed Aramis - I kinda have this image of Aramis nestled under a mountain of blankets, safely hidden and peacefully snoozing away lol. Athos was too sore to really register why and then with everything that happened with D'Art he kinda just pushed his own injuries to one side. If you liked angry Aramis you'll probably enjoy his moment today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't have anything too bad happening to our favourite morose musketeer could I :D, especially when Aramis's has his hands full with their own injuries as well as D'Artagnan. HAHAHA I love your idea of what Treville wants to do XD I could honestly see him wanting to do so, unfortunately there's no more dragons :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Your feeling is spot on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks of the review - Sorry to hear that you're sick. Hope you feel better soon :) - Maybe we can send Aramis your way ;) I absolutely LOVED writing Athos in yesterdays chapter, I was a bit nervous about the fight scene but it seems to be well liked so I suppose I can relax now. I quite like the idea that Athos is very particular about his weapons so to see his blade in that man's hand just really pissed him off lol. Kinda have the image of him cleaning/polishing it as soon as a spare moment arises lol. No amount of evil henchmen are going to stop Athos from protecting his brothers :). We get to see Aramis's bad-ass side come out to play for a bit today so hopefully that'll cheer you up and when he's finished he can go and tend to you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I'm still happy dancing from the amount of reviews I now have for this story :D**

 **As always much love and many thanks to you all who follow/favourite/review/read this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Interrogations and Good News  
**

Treville was not pleased. He had been in the middle of a meeting with Richelieu, the two of them going over what they had learnt so far about Ortiz in an attempt to discern where the Spaniard might be hiding out now.

It had been a tense meeting; Richelieu was in a lot of pain from the injuries he had sustained in his attack several days ago and they had only been aggravated in the ambush at the execution. This had then left the Cardinal with a sharper tongue than usual and the desire to put the blame on someone… And in this case it had been him and his men, one man in particular.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _You can hardly blame D'Artagnan for what happened!" growled Treville as he interrupted the Cardinal's long-winded rant about how D'Artagnan should have found out that an attack like the one that took place was what Ortiz had planned._

 _"_ _And why not?" Scoffed the Cardinal, wincing as he tried to move into a more comfortable position. "Because he got injured too? That just proves the fact that he has no place in what is meant to be an elite unit of soldiers… Honestly what yourself and the King were thinking when you chose him is beyond me."_

 _"_ _D'Artagnan is a hardworking, loyal-to-the-death young man and you have no right to demean him just because you're in pain," snapped Treville, trying his hardest to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to attract unnecessary attention. "D'Artagnan warned there was an attack coming within the week. He warned us about the explosions, which may I remind you is the only reason that there isn't a higher death count then there was. Had he not forced himself to endure the interrogation with Ortiz then half of the populace in the city could have been wiped out."_

 _Cardinal Richelieu opened his mouth to retort back but Treville found himself on a roll, already sick to the teeth of having to defend his men's justified actions to those he knew couldn't care less about them._

 _"_ _The fault lies with us for not expecting Ortiz would try something so dramatic at the execution. I know we all expected him to try something but we should have been able to see this. After D'Artagnan explained how the man has the entire of Lupiac bending to his will it should have been obvious that he would have a greater following here in the city."_

 _Richelieu sighed, feeling some of his anger drip away at the logic in Treville's words. He also knew that continuing to argue this detail with the man would be futile and they had other things to worry about._

 _"_ _Would he return to Lupiac?" Richelieu asked, not wanting to send his men such a distance if there was any escaping it._

 _"_ _Probably not," sighed Treville, feeling exhaustion beginning to creep up on him. "All the targets of his anger are here. Besides he'll be enjoying seeing us chase him too much to leave now."_

 _The two men both downed their glasses of brandy before continuing to discuss tactics to find the man and his followers. Neither man was completely willing to have the regiments working directly side-by-side as neither fully trusted the other but they were willing to do what they had to, to ensure results._

 _Treville had lost track of just how long they had been talking when the door to their room suddenly swung open and a man he recognized as one of the garrison guards stood panting in the doorway._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

In retrospect Treville knew he shouldn't be overly surprised, the men now staring sheepishly at him seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble.

He was about to berate them for their foolishness, for having to have him dragged from an important strategizing meeting, but then he saw the state of Athos, who at this point was desperately trying to stand to attention now that his commanding officer was in the room, much to the fond annoyance of Aramis who kept pushing him back down.

"What the hell happened to you?" Treville asked, moving quickly to stand in front of his lieutenant, eyes roving over his form, quickly taking note of the many small injuries and bruises that littered his skin.

"Ortiz's men cornered me on my way back from my apartment." Athos explained, his voice slightly breathy as he was still getting used to breathing with the wrap constricting his ribs.

Treville's eyes darkened at Athos's words and he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice as he asked, "And why were you out there alone? I ordered everyone that they were supposed to go no-where alone until Ortiz is caught!"

The three conscious members of the inseparables looked thoroughly confused at their Captain's words.

"No-one told us Captain," Porthos said, moving from his spot beside Athos to return to his seat by D'Artagnan's bedside.

Treville blinked at that, suddenly feeling rather sheepish that he hadn't thought to inform the men before him of the new rule, having figured that they wouldn't be leaving D'Artagnan's side anytime soon.

Deciding to take the focus off him Treville asked about the tied up man on the floor.

"One of Ortiz's men," Athos informed, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the sleeping man. "Kept asking about whether D'Artagnan's survived Ortiz's attack and when I wouldn't answer he came here while his 'friends' did this," Athos explained gesturing weakly to the marks on his body, "Found him with a dagger above D'Artagnan, shot him then Aramis gave him something to make him sleep before coming over to help me and then you showed up."

Treville nodded, leaving the room momentarily and returning with three musketeers who had just returned from their patrols.

"Lock him up and keep an eye on him, I'll be over to talk to him in…" looking to Aramis he said, "How long should whatever you gave him work for?"

Aramis shrugged, "It was quite strong but it should wear off enough in an hour or so for you to wake him up, he might be a bit groggy but you'd be able to talk to him.

Treville nodded and turned back to the men who now had the unconscious assassin in their arms, "I'll be over to talk to him in a couple of hours."

Nodding the men left with their newest prisoner.

* * *

Treville moved to sit by Athos's bedside, intent on getting as much information about the attack from him as he could whilst also sharing what he and Richelieu had discussed regarding Ortiz.

Athos answered every question to the best of his ability but instantly became distracted when a small whine of pain came out of D'Artagnan's mouth.

"D'Artagnan!" came the cries of all three inseparables, each of them forgetting their own injuries in the mad scramble to be by their little brother's bedside.

D'Artagnan showed no signs of actually waking up, though his head did lightly toss to the side as another whimper of pain escaped him.

Moving quickly Aramis picked up a small vial from the table behind him and poured it down the boy's throat, massaging his neck gently in an effort to get him to swallow.

"Mild pain draught," Aramis explained when he looked up to see the expectant looks of his Captain and brothers. "I don't want to give him too strong of one if he's beginning to wake up but that one will help take the edge of the pain."

* * *

"Sir," Aramis added after a moment. Treville looked at him, waiting for the man to continue.

"I'd like to be there when you interrogate the man."

Aramis's tone and body language told Treville that the musketeer was not about to take no for an answer.

Treville nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, "Come on then, I was about to head over there anyway." Turning to the other inseparables whilst Aramis struggled with his crutches he added, "Come find us if he wakes before Aramis is back, no doubt he'll want to check him over and the garrison could do with the good news."

Porthos and Athos smiled at their Captain, silently agreeing to do as he had asked before they turned their focus back to encouraging their brother to wake up.

* * *

 **CELLS**

"Bwah! What the hell!?" screeched Julian as a large bucket of ice-cold water was dumped over his head, waking him up instantly. Unfortunately for the man, being awake meant that he resumed feeling the pain of being shot in the leg. "Gah!" he cried, gripping the area just above the wound tightly, "Should've killed him in that god-forsaken alley."

"Now that's a bad thing to say given your current position," smirked Treville as he moved out of the shadows to stand in front of the man. "What is your name?" he asked, sighing in frustration when the man refused to answer. Honestly he hadn't really expected him to, but at this point Treville was exhausted and just wanted an easy win so he could go and sleep for several days straight.

"I would reconsider your silence if I were you." Stated Treville, the tired smirk on his face growing at the look of confusion that graced their captive's face.

"Any why's that?" sassed the man, not quite realizing that he had already broken his vow to remain silent no matter what was said or done to him.

"Because," Aramis said dangerously, emerging from the shadows to stand by Treville. "If you don't you'll have to deal with me."

Julian snorted, he couldn't help it, looking at the man who was leaning heavily on his crutches as he attempted to threaten him he just really didn't see him as much of a threat.

"Yeah?" he replied mockingly, "And what're you gonna do? Beat me with your crutches?" he laughed, finding the whole situation absurd.

"Oh no," grinned Aramis and he moved to sit in the chair in front of the man who was now beginning to look a little worried. "You see, I wrapped up your leg after Athos shot you."

"So?"

"So," Aramis said, his grin turning into a dangerous smirk as he looked into the eyes of the man before him. "I didn't have time nor the inclination to take out the shot so it's still in your leg." Aramis watched as Julian's face paled slightly at his words and his eyes flickered down to the red stained bandage on his leg.

"Now then," Aramis said calmly, his tone slightly unnerving Treville who was watching completely fascinated. "You answer all of our questions and I'll take the shot out, stitch up the leg and maybe you don't die in a prison cell waiting to hear how the King decides to punish you for attacking his musketeers."

Julian gulped, "And if I don't?"

Smirk returning Aramis leaned in and said, "If you don't… Well then I leave that shot in your leg and you can watch as the wound festers and becomes infected. Then if you're lucky all we'll be forced to do is to remove the leg… If not, well then, I've seen people die from infected wounds before… It aint pretty."

Treville fought to urge to whistle in awe of what Aramis had done. Within mere minutes of talking to the man the usually mild-mannered medic had managed to cause the man to turn as white as a sheet and start ever so lightly shaking.

"So," Aramis said cheerfully, as if he hadn't just been threatening the man moments earlier. "What's your name?"

* * *

"Well that was fun," smirked Aramis as he returned to the infirmary an hour later, unsurprised to find that D'Artagnan was still sleeping. Though going by the looks on Athos and Porthos's faces he had been making more attempts to wake up since the medic's earlier departure.

"How'd it go?" Porthos asked, moving to help his friend into a chair before helping him elevate his leg.

After sending a heartfelt smile full of gratitude to his brother Aramis's face morphed into a mischievous grin.

"What did you do now Aramis?" Sighed Athos, trying to hide his own amusement at his brother's antics.

"Hmm?" Aramis said, his eyes full of over the top innocence.

"Aramis," Athos sighed, raising one eyebrow at the medic.

Aramis grinned brightly, "I may or may not have threatened our wannabe assassin enough that he almost soiled his breaches."

Porthos erupted with laughter at the medic's explanation and quickly insisted on knowing exactly what happened. Something the sharpshooter was only too happy to do.

* * *

"…Who's Ju-Julian?" came a weak, barely audible voice, interrupting the medic's explanation of his interrogation of Ortiz's henchman.

The three inseparables froze the second the sound of the voice reached their ears and none of them could keep the bright beaming grins off of their faces as they saw their baby brother's brown eyes, albeit filled with pain and exhaustion, staring up at them.

"D'Artagnan!" they all exclaimed joyfully, practically leaping on the young man in an effort to hug him.


	46. The Burden Of Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm afraid today's chapter is a bit on the short side. It was giving me SOOOOOO much trouble that by the point I got to where I figured I could possibly end it I was so frustrated with it that I had to end it there. Hopefully despite my momentary writers block this is still an enjoyable read for you all! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - :D I'm glad you liked it, I really liked the idea of Aramis being the one to threaten him so I'm happy it seems to have gone over well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Don't worry D'Art's on the mend now, though he's still in a lot of pain. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Our Aramis needed to let his devious side out for a bit so I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Haha it'll be "How to get your suspect to piss his pants - By Aramis of the Musketeers" XD Oh I think 'da man' was VERY tempted to smack the Cardinal's head but took pity on the fact that the man was already in pain. I've decided that seeing as my computer didnt underline the word suspenseful that it's a proper word (if not it is now :) ) I think we'll be needing the angst-o-meter for today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I think thats the general consensus lol Gotta love a slightly dark Aramis :) He can be proper evil when he needs to be. and Yay D'Arts awake... though considering what happens today he may wish he was still asleep. Enjoy the new chapter! x

ploiuiu: Thanks for the review - Welcome back :) Glad you're enjoying the story so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Isn't dark Aramis just lovely :) (though that might be just my evil minds opinion lol) The more I write Richelieu the more I'm tempted to kill him off... could very well happen, especially with how my mind's planing at the moment. D'Art's ... well I dont have any more plans to physically whump him... I figure almost dying is enough for one story, but aside from that we'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hope you're feeling better today :) Yep, if there's one thing you can count on it's for the Cardinal to use any opportunity to badmouth our boys, though at least he had enough sense to back down :) D'Art's awake *cheers and throws confetti* ... though he may not wish to be given what happens today... Dark Aramis was sooo much fun to write XD I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: The Burden Of Guilt  
**

The excitement of D'Artagnan being awake quickly calmed down after Aramis's attempt to hug the boy ended with both of them in pain as he caught his broken leg on the edge of the bed, causing him to fall forward, knocking into the boy ever so slightly.

"Hijo de..." _(Son of a…)_ cursed Aramis as he, with the help of Porthos, moved to sit down in the chair by D'Artagnan's bedside

"Sorry D'Art," grunted the medic as he tried to breathe through the pain in his leg.

Athos looked ready to berate the Spaniard for his careless actions but D'Artagnan's words stopped him.

"…s'alright" mumbled the boy as he tried not to move and aggravate his wound further.

"How are you feeling?" Athos asked softly as he grabbed one of D'Artagnan's hands in his own, nodding to the boy that it was okay to handle the pain that way.

"…Been … better," hissed the Gascon as he tightly squeezed his mentor's hand when another wave of pain shot through his body.

"Aramis?" Athos asked and the medic knew from the helpless look in his eyes that the swordsman was asking two questions.

Aramis nodded that he was fine, the pain in his leg now down to an annoying ache. In regards to the second question he pondered it for several moments before nodding and pointing to the small vials set up on the table.

"Just one," he instructed, "It's not overly strong but should help take some of the edge off."

Athos smiled in thanks before getting up to get the vial, D'Artagnan whimpered slightly as his hand was taken away but the three senior members knew better then to comment on it.

"Drink D'Artagnan," Athos instructed as he held the vial to the boy's lips, "It'll help with the pain."

It was a testament to the enormous amount of pain that he was in that D'Artagnan didn't protest about the taste of the draught like he usually did whenever they were forced on him.

* * *

"What do you remember about how you got injured D'Art?" Aramis asked softly, watching with fondness in his eyes as Porthos gently placed a cold cloth on the boy's forehead to help combat the young man's fever. Aramis had reassured them that it was only his body's reaction to the heavy trauma it had endured and not, as they all feared, a sign of his wound being infected.

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up as he tried to remember the events that led to his injury.

"There… there was an attack," he said weakly, clearly the effort of keeping his eyes open was proving too much let alone talking, though the way he phrased his statement as more of a question worried the medic.

"Indeed," nodded Athos, waiting for the boy to continue.

"I … went aft'r… Ortiz,"

"Not your smartest move after what happened," teased Porthos as he ruffled the boy's hair softly, laughing at the Gascon's attempt at a pout as he did so.

"You… followed… me?" D'Artagnan asked, looking worriedly at Athos who felt the need to reassure the boy that he was fine despite clearly having been beaten up quite recently.

"I did," nodded the swordsman, "You saved my life," he added with a look that looked like a cross between gratefulness for saving his life and anger for getting injured in the process.

"And earned yourself quite the impressive wound doing so," remarked Aramis dryly, nodding to the many bandages that covered the young man's chest.

D'Artagnan stared at them wide-eyed before turning his gaze back to Aramis, who could see the boy's energy was failing. "How bad?"

Aramis opened his mouth to answer when an irate Athos cut him off.

"Bad enough that you felt the need to give me a goodbye speech," growled the swordsman. His words shocking the two other musketeers who hadn't heard of that part before.

D'Artagnan blinked owlishly, "Really?" he asked, yawning loudly as soon as he finished speaking.

Athos, whose anger at the boy's actions was now taking precedence given that the boy seemed to be out of the woods, was too busy trying not to glare at the young man to verbally respond so merely grunted the affirmative instead.

The Gascon was silent for a few moments as he absorbed that information before nodding weakly, "Good."

That single word was the straw that broke the camels back for Athos and within seconds he had leapt to his feet and was now openly glaring at the startled young man.

"GOOD?!" snarled the swordsman, "You take a blade meant for me that almost kills you and as you lay bleeding out in my arms you give me a goodbye message about how much you love us and all you can say to that is GOOD!? How in heaven's name is that good!?"

"Athos maybe you should calm down a bit," Aramis said softly, the anger he saw in his brother's eyes worrying him. He knew it was down to the guilt the man felt for putting D'Artagnan in the position to get so grievously injured to begin with but if he had learnt anything from watching mentor and protégé argue in the past he knew that it was only a matter of time before D'Artagnan snapped and that was the last thing the boy needed to be doing right now.

"'Mis's right 'Thos," said Porthos quietly, having watched the swordsman go off on the injured young man with sad eyes.

"…Bett'r than… havin' nothin'" growled D'Artagnan as he tried to sit himself up so he could glare at his stubborn mentor.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" chided Aramis as he turned away from Athos to force the now wincing boy to lie back down.

"It would have been better not to do something so foolish in the first place," snapped Athos, not even registering that his anger was only making matters worse.

"So I'm supposed to just let you die!?" yelled D'Artagnan weakly, anger at Athos seemingly giving him energy as he looked slightly more awake then he did a minute ago.

While the pair were arguing Porthos and Aramis were trying to calm them down all whilst keeping an eye that D'Artagnan didn't injure himself further.

"The blow was meant for me!" yelled Athos, the pain in his voice only apparent to the two people he wasn't in the middle of arguing with.

"So you're saying… that if… the situation was reversed… you wouldn't have done what I did… for me?" D'Artagnan asked angrily, though there was a touch of hurt behind the anger that saddened the two non-pissed off musketeers to hear

"That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the poin-AHH" cried D'Artagnan, his eyes instantly scrunching in pain as his subconscious attempt to move had sent an inferno of pain through his body.

At D'Artagnan's cry of pain Aramis was right there, dabbing a cool cloth over the boy's skin an whispering soothing words in an attempt to comfort him.

"Get him out of here," whispered the medic to Porthos as he nodded over his shoulder to a stunned looking Athos.

Porthos was about to protest when he heard a whine of pain from his little brother and so instead, nodded tersely.

"Step out and get some air 'Thos," Porthos said, trying his best not to glare at the man for his words and what they caused.

"But – " protested the swordsman.

"Out," grunted Porthos as he physically pushed the man out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell was that in there?" growled the larger man, having to in front of the door to prevent Athos from going back inside.

"Move Porthos," ordered Athos sternly though he did seem to be slightly surprised by both his actions and Porthos's reaction.

"Not until 'Mis says you're welcome back," declined Porthos, "Now what the hell was that?"

"He should not have done what he did," shrugged Athos and although Porthos could tell it was spoken out of guilt he couldn't help but feel hurt and anger for the words.

"So he was just supposed to stand there and do nothing whilst you died?" snarled Porthos, surprising the swordsman with the anger lacing his words. "Just supposed to stand there until we came looking and then be all 'he wouldn't have wanted me to interfere'? Snap out of it Athos! **None** of us would have done that, least of all you!"

Athos stood silently staring at his brother, the larger man's chest heaving as the man took large breaths in an effort to calm down.

* * *

"What the hell is going on down there?" demanded Treville as he leaned over the side of the railing outside his office to glare daggers at the two men who interrupted his work.

"Just Athos being a stupid idiot sir," growled Porthos through gritted teeth as he glared at the swordsman.

Treville sighed, ran a hand through his hair before mumbling something that sounded like _'I'm gonna regret this'_ before asking why. To which Porthos then went into a highly detailed explanation as to why the pair of them were arguing outside anyway.

At the end of the rather emotionally charged explanation Treville could only blink and ask, "D'Artagnan's awake?"

The relieved look on Treville's face was enough to calm Porthos's anger to the point where he could face Athos without glaring at him.

"Yeah and this idiot keeps riling him up so 'Mis is tending to him now."

"Tell him I'll be in to check on things in a few hours, I have some men out chasing down a lead about Ortiz –" raising his hand to stop the barrage of questions he knew would inevitably come his way, "they've only just left so it'll be a little while before they're back and you weren't informed because," he said staring hard at Athos, "you're supposed to be looking after that boy of yours." He said with a growl before storming back into his office, slamming the door and leaving the two musketeers standing there in stunned silence.


	47. Consequences Of Words Spoken In Anger

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm quite liking this chapter... well at least more than I did yesterdays... Though you may all hate me for the ending, just a warning :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it, it was my favourite line in the chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy you liked it, I was really worried what people would think of it because of all the trouble it gave me... Though I will admit I did like writing their argument. Glad you loved it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Just a little bit... He'll be making amends for it soon though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome back :D I'm so happy my chapters could give you an escape and that you loved them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Ha, glad you approve :D I was going to have the goodbye speech come up as a tender D'Art/Athos moment but I just couldnt resist giving our boys some more drama. The Angst-O-Meter might be twitching again today... but you'll be needing the hate-o-meter for tomorrow so I hope it's arrived :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter45) Figured sleeping beauty cant stay sleeping forever lol :) Glad you liked Aramis's interrogation, it was my favourite bit of that chapter :D (Chapter46) Hahaha Yep Daddy's mad at his troublesome children :D I'm really glad you think I wrote it well as to how they would handle and reaction to emotions, I was a bit worried people might yell at me for how I had Athos react. Writers block seemed to be gone today *crosses fingers* hopefully that'll be the end of it now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I don't know why Athos acts that way... possibly because of Thomas and Milady? Either way it makes for enjoyable writing and we get to 'Aww' at him whilst also wanting to smack him for being so stupid lol. There's not much Aramis can really do with Athos's injuries other than keeping an eye on them and whilst he hasn't forgotten about his own he's not taking it as easy as he should. As for how much I have left of this... I honestly have no idea, I don't want it to end either but we'll have to see what ideas for it come to me... I will let you all know though when we're close to the end i.e. a few chapters away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you're enjoying it :) Overprotective Aramis is cute, though I can imagine quite annoying for whoever is the patient lol. Angry Athos is a lot of fun to write and sleepy D'Art's just too cute of an image to not include every once in a while. Treville... Well he's the daddy of the group lol XD As for how I update so fast... I basically have no life :D , which is fine for me as this is fun, plus I get to read the great comments from people like you which make it all worth it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Physically Athos's outburst hasnt really done much to set things back... emotionally & mentally though? that's another issue altogether. I loved writing angry Athos and it was even better this time as I got to write everyone being angry as well, Athos is feeling quite guilty for how he snapped at the boy though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you're feeling better :) x Athos was just one big bundle of confused emotions yesterday... He wanted to be comforting but he was also pissed, worried and feeling guilty which for him was not a good combination... I really enjoyed writing his outburst and subsequent argument though. We'll be addressing the scar bit a little today as well which is mainly thanks to your review... I was struggling to decide how to move on passed a particular bit of conversation and then your review came through to my email and I had my answer :D so thanks for that :) D'Art/Athos's talk may have to wait a while once you see what happens at the end of today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Consequences Of Words Spoken In Anger  
**

In the days that followed Athos's and D'Artagnan's argument a tense atmosphere had settled between the four men.

Aramis was angry at Athos for going off on the injured man as he had because as soon as Porthos had dragged Athos out of the room, D'Artagnan had tried to get up and follow them, to talk to Athos and in doing so had aggravated his injury enough that it actually caused him to pass out.

Since that day the medic was extremely watchful over the young man and was even inclined to give him a mild sleeping draught mixed in with his pain medication whenever he looked to getting antsy.

Aramis was also worried about Athos, he knew that the words that had been spoken were weighing heavily on his brother, that he spoke them out of guilt for putting D'Artagnan in the position to be injured in the first place. Aramis could see the wish to reconcile with the boy burning heavily in his friend's eyes, only both men were being quite stubborn about the whole situation.

* * *

Porthos on the other had was frustrated with the whole situation, whilst Aramis had duties that could keep him busy enough that he didn't have to think about what was going on between them, Porthos had no such thing.

Instead he had taken to spending a fair amount of his time with Thierry who was recovering speedily despite the seriousness of his injury. The two had ended up having a serious sit down to discuss the guilt Porthos was feeling over the man's injury, during which Thierry had smacked him for even thinking that he blamed him and that they were both at fault for not noticing the attack sooner.

Once the air between them was cleared it gave the larger man the confidence and desire to see the same thing to happen between his brothers. Only both men were equally stubborn and the list of reasons Athos gave for not speaking to D'Artagnan, despite his obvious desire to, were enough to make Porthos want to punch a wall.

* * *

Athos was torn on what to do, when Porthos had finally let him back into the infirmary after his and D'Artagnan's argument his heart had stopped when Aramis had actually punched him in the jaw before yelling at him for pushing D'Artagnan to the point when he pushed himself too far and passed out.

He had felt physically sick at the notion that his actions had put D'Artagnan's recovery at risk and he longed to set things right but it had taken hours for D'Artagnan to wake again after that and by that point both his other brothers had taken up watch over the boy, both of them actually stating they weren't going to leave him alone with the boy until they were sure he wasn't going to go off on one again and injure the boy further.

That had hurt, more than perhaps he was willing to admit but did little to erase the stubborn part of his mind that remained adamant that what he told D'Artagnan was the truth, that the boy had no place taking the hit meant for him.

But the more time that passed the more the swordsman missed the boy and the more he realized that he didn't really have the right to be angry at the boy when, like Porthos had said, he would have done the exact same thing if the positions had been reversed. Hell that had been why he had followed D'Artagnan when he ran off after Ortiz in the first place.

* * *

D'Artagnan on the other hand, he was worrying the musketeers. After waking from the argument with Athos the boy had retreated back into himself, much like he had been after they returned from Lupiac.

He refused to talk to any of them aside from Aramis and even then it was only ever to answer questions regarding how he was feeling that couldn't be answered with a nod, shake or shrug. He had even stopped looking them in the eye and made an extra attempt to shrink into himself whenever Athos was around, which broke the musketeer's heart to see.

Whilst both Porthos and Aramis had tried to coax him into talking to them D'Artagnan's mind was still stuck on the fact that Athos hadn't answered the question the Gascon asked him during their argument – that Athos wouldn't have done the same thing if the positions were reversed.

The fact that he hadn't answered it told D'Artagnan that, had their positions been reversed that Athos would have left him to take the hit and the boy was now struggling with the resurging guilt and doubt of his place among the musketeers because of it… After all if Athos, a man who's supposed to be his brother, wouldn't take a hit for him then what gave him the right to ask it of any of the other musketeers.

During the hours he was awake, or feigning sleep – something he had gotten quite good at and did more often then he probably should – D'Artagnan's mind constantly went back and forth between the things Ortiz had said and insinuated to him during his interrogation and to the things Athos and his brothers had said to him when they found him at his father's grave.

Occasionally these thoughts would become too much for the troubled young man and he would try to move, to leave. Only Aramis seemed to have a sixth sense for that sort of thing and was always there to stop him as soon as he tried and to give him a draught for the inevitable pain his attempt at moving caused.

* * *

After the fourth day of their new situation both Aramis and Porthos had had enough and in a carefully planned out maneuver that even Treville would have been proud of, the two musketeers managed to corner their leader and friend and drag him into an empty room.

Looking at his brothers' with a raised eyebrow Athos said dryly, "A closet?"

It took a couple of moments for the pair to realize that despite their impressive planning up till that point, they hadn't really paid all that much attention to where they had dragged him off to and had somehow ended up in the infirmary's supply closet.

"Not the point," waved Aramis, perching himself on the side of a table to take the pressure off of his injured leg.

"Then," stated Athos with a slight glare, "pray tell what is the point?"

"D'Artagnan." The two musketeers stated as one, watching Athos's reaction to the name with interest, it seemed that guilt was the main emotion being drawn up whenever their brother's name was mentioned.

"What about him?" Athos asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

Porthos snorted, "What aint wrong with the whelp would be a more accurate question."

At Athos raised eyebrow Aramis continued, hoping that his friend would put aside his pride and stubbornness for one moment so he could see the truth in their words.

"He's falling apart Athos," he said imploringly

"You said his health was improving," Athos stated, though the slight worry in his voice gave the two men hope.

"Physically his wound is healing as it should yes," nodded Aramis

"So what is the trouble?"

"The trouble," said the medic through gritted teeth at how awkward his brother was being. "Is that he's not talking to us again, he wont look at us and it's even gotten to the point that he's faking being asleep!" the medic exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Athos's eyes widened slightly, he had noticed this all of course but hearing it said to you was another thing, "he talks to you," Athos said weakly

"Only because 'e knows 'Mis wont let him get away with nods when asking about his health," stated Porthos as he nodded to their Spanish friend who merely shrugged and nodded his agreement.

"You didn't answer it Athos," Aramis said softly a few moments later, the pain in his eyes speaking volumes of how much he hated the situation the small group had once again found themselves in.

"Answer what?" Athos asked sounding genuinely confused.

"That you wouldn't do the same if the positions were reversed." Stated the medic with a sad look on his face

"Because the answer should be obvious," said Athos, looking slightly surprised that Aramis would doubt that he would hesitate for a second before jumping in front of a blade to save his brothers.

"To us," Porthos said gesturing to himself and Aramis, "Course it is."

"But," said Aramis softly, "to the young boy who had barely accepted the fact that we didn't hate or blame him?"

"Crap," swore Athos as he realize what his lack on answer would have said to the young man who had barely recovered from what Ortiz mentally put him through.

"That plus the fact that you're too stubborn to admit why you acted the way you did… Oh don't look at me that way you know you're being irrational here," chided Aramis before sending his brother a soft smile, "As I said, that coupled with your stubbornness is hurting the boy more than any wound Ortiz could have given him."

"Or did you not mean it when you said D'Artagnan should associate the scar with shame?" Porthos asked with a knowing look that quickly turned to a smirk at Athos's immediate and passionate response.

"Of course I meant it!" he snapped, staring angrily at his brothers for a few moments before visibly sagging, his head dropping to his chest as he struggled to find the words.

"I-" he stuttered, feeling his heart clench and a lump forming in his throat as he tried to speak. He tried to look at his brothers but didn't feel he deserved the sympathy he saw burning in their eyes and instead decided to focus on the floor while he spoke.

"I-I lost Thomas… I wasn't good enough to save him. He tried to protect me from the pain of Anne's betrayal and I lost him… I-I needed protecting and the little brother, who I was supposed to protect, died in a puddle of blood… And … And then…"

Aramis sighed softly, moving to place a hand on Athos's shoulder, "Then D'Artagnan jumped in front of a blade to protect you and nearly bled out in your arms."

Athos shuddered at the memory but gave Aramis a jerky nod in response.

"I-It was like Thomas all over again," he whispered brokenly. His head shot up in surprise as both Aramis and Porthos gathered him up into a hug, each of them knowing how painful it was for Athos to even say Thomas's name, let alone discuss how he died.

"You need to tell the whelp this," said Porthos gently but with a firmness that brokered no arguments.

Seeing the helpless look in Athos's eyes, Aramis cupped the man's face with his hands. "He'll understand," he said softly, "At the moment he's in pain as he thinks you hate him." Aramis hated the pain he saw in his brother's eyes at that, but it gave him hope as well. "Once he understands why you reacted the way you did, he'll forgive you and you can both heal."

It took a few moments for Athos to gather himself but once he had he gave both his brothers a small smile and nodded his agreement to talk, properly, to D'Artagnan.

Having received his agreement Aramis and Porthos finally let him exit the closet.

* * *

He had decided that despite how difficult the talk would be for him, it needed to happen sooner or later so the three of them headed down the corridor to D'Artagnan's room, Aramis and Porthos wanting to check on the boy once more before leaving them to chat.

They had just entered D'Artagnan's room, the boy actually sleeping this time and not faking, when a disheveled and alarmingly bloody Etienne raced into the room.

"ARAMIS!" he cried, almost collapsing against the doorframe as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Etienne? Bloody hell what happened to you?" Aramis asked, instantly going into medic-mode as he began checking the man over for wounds, most of which needed little work other than a good clean, only one or two needed stitches and none were overly serious.

"It's the Captain!" wheezed the musketeer, batting away the medic's hands as he said the words that drained all colour from their faces, "H-He's been shot!"


	48. Treville

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **There's a lot going on in today's chapter and lots of drama and stuff on the way :D**

 **Oh, Treville might be a bit out of character at the beginning of the chapter... I'm not entirely sure where it came from but just roll with it :D**

 **Also have you seen how close this story is to reaching 500 reviews! XD Gah! I'm so excited, I only need 14 more reviews! That means, with the way you lovely people send me them, that by the end of the week I'll have hit the 500 mark (though I may have jinxed it now lol)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep, lots of trouble and drama coming our boys way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Ortiz's men are like cockroaches... they're everywhere! And because of them our D'Art/Athos chat is being pushed to the back burner :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I can't let our boys have a break... that would be being nice! :O lol XD Besides it was Treville's turn *shrugs* Yep no-one's safe *cue sinister music* mwhahaha! Glad you enjoyed the conversation with our muskys (well most of them) The hate-o-meter will be in use today as promised :) Haha I'm also glad I have no life as I'm quite addicted to this :) ... Not that I would be doing anything remotely interesting if I wasn't writing. Besides getting to read a bunch of lovely reviews everyday from people like you makes my lack of life worth it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - Haha, When a review starts off all in caps lock I know I'm doing my job right :D The end of D'Art's guilt will happen when our pup has his heart to heart with Athos so currently he's still all guilty and brooding. Glad you loved the musky moment, it was soo cute to write :D As for Treville... I very much doubt I could kill him off but we'll see... my evil mind might decide to go crazy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep our boys could win an award for being the most stubborn individuals that's for sure :D In all fairness it was Treville's turn lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Hmmm you may not like how I've ended todays chapter either :) Well now seemed as good a time as any to whump our dear Captain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm you may be on to something there, guess great minds think alike :) Haha I do like to keep you all wondering, worry not though you'll get to find out a bit of it today :) That the first thing you do is check to see if I've updated totally just made my day :D I'm SOOO happy you're enjoying the story XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know I am I just can't help it :D Really happy you liked Athos's admission moment. It was too cute to write and I just wanted to hug him afterwards so I'm so happy you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boys the drama with Treville is going to push back the D'Art/Athos moment but they'll have it eventually. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I have something planned regarding D'Art's regression so it had to happen... Plus I think it'll make the chat between them even more adorable :) *squeal* After what I have planned happens Aramis may be tempted to punch him again... Athos should prepare himself. I'm going to touch on Athos's drinking during his chat with D'Art i think, I'm slowly constructing their entire conversation in my head, Can't wait to actually write it! Treville getting shot has certainly put a wrench in Athos's plans to talk to D'Art and has sped up some plans of our pup *hint hint* :) Hmmm answering with actions rather than words is a nice idea... My evil mind certainly likes it. We'll have to see but now you've mentioned it I'm coming up with scenarios as to how it could fit in with what I have planned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & cookies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Treville  
**

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

Treville was at the end of his tether, he was running himself ragged dealing with the hunt for Ortiz, who somehow always just escaped their grasp whenever they got a lead on him, a panicking and growing more irritated King, managing his men, calming the general populace who had been in a permanent state of panic and fear ever since the bombings at Ortiz's execution and somehow in the midst of all of that he was being forced to deal with the now tense atmosphere around his four best men… It was enough to drive the man mad and he was seriously beginning to worry about what his mental state would be after all this was over.

Sitting in his office during a brief quiet moment, something that was becoming rarer and rarer these days Treville was contemplating just barricading himself in and refusing to come out for a while.

His amusing moment of distraction was ruined only moments after it started thanks to a knock at the door.

"Enter," he grunted, actually wondering if ten in the morning was too early to start drinking.

"Captain," nodded Etienne in greeting as he moved to stand in front of the Captain. He was about to explain what he was doing there when Treville interrupted him.

"If it's about the King he had better have a damn good reason for summoning me again when I've only been back an hour."

Etienne blinked, unused to seeing Treville so clearly stressed out, "N-No,"

Treville ignored him, clearly on a roll, "If it's Aramis or Porthos again tell them I want absolutely no part in whatever harebrained scheme they have planned to get Athos and D'Artagnan to talk."

"N-"

"And on that note, how hard is it to get the two to talk? D'Artagnan can't move yet, all they need to do is lock the two of them in the room and let them sort whatever this all is, out."

Etienne was now looking thoroughly amused as he wanted his Captain rant away, choosing to stay silent he merely watched as Treville got increasingly more animated the more he ranted.

"And then of course there's the Cardinal who – " at this point Treville finally realized what he was doing and turned back to face Etienne who, at this point, was struggling to keep a straight face.

"What?" he snarled, trying to regain his Captain persona.

"We have a lead on Ortiz and his men."

"Why didn't you just say that," snapped the man before gesturing for him to follow. "What's the lead?"

* * *

The two talked for a while whilst they walked down to check supplies. The lead was sketchy at best but they had followed weaker ones in the past few days, it seemed like ever hour or so they were getting dubious leads in regarding Ortiz's location or intentions and because of the King's order they were being forced to look into every single one that came in no matter how bizarre or out there they sounded.

"Who's available?" Treville asked, due to the amount of leads they had been receiving the Captain had his men working in shifts so that they could get at least a few hours rest in every day during this manhunt.

"Myself, Leroy…" Etienne said, stating the names of a few other musketeers who had just entered for their shifts, there weren't many but it was enough to chase down this quite possibly fake lead.

"Gather them and meet me by the gates in thirty minutes." Ordered Treville before storming off back to his office and leaving a rather shocked Etienne behind to follow the order.

Normally it wouldn't fall to Treville to go out an investigate leads but he had a sneaking suspicion that if he waited any longer he would be getting a visit from Aramis or Porthos to discuss their latest plans which was something he could really do without… So instead he was riding to a godforsaken tavern right near the entrance to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

The closer they got to the place the more Treville didn't like it, the streets were usually teaming with people and yet now they were nearly deserted.

"Be on your guard," he whispered, his hand going to rest on the pommel of his blade as he eyes continually scanned their surroundings.

"Captain Treville," drawled a voice sarcastically causing the musketeers to pull their weapons and aim at the source.

"Ortiz," responded Treville, equal amounts of sarcasm in his voice as he hid the surprise he felt for actually finding the man.

"I figured if I stretched your men far enough it would only be a matter of time before you came to me," smirked the Spaniard, looking completely unbothered by the fact there were now several pistols pointed in his direction.

"You knew where I was," stated Treville casually, "You could have come to me."

"True," nodded the Spaniard as he twirled a pistol in his hand, "But it's just that much more exciting to have your prey come to you.

"Prey?" smirked Treville. "I think you need to assess the situation, you're out manned and out gunned."

At this Ortiz's smirk widened, but before Treville could worry about it the distinctive sound of many guns being primed resounded through the air.

"You were saying?" grinned Ortiz as ten men, clearly members of the Court of Miracles given by their skinny frames and shabby clothes.

Treville fought a scowl, his men were now outmatched two to one but he was not about to let the Spaniard see his worry. His men had faced far worse odds in battle before and still triumphed so he had little doubt they would do so again, even if it was against men of the Court who had no regrets or doubts when it came to fighting dirty.

"What do you want Ortiz," snapped Treville and out of the corner of his eye he could see his men tense as Ortiz's men moved a single step forward.

"I thought I made that clear," growled Ortiz, "You… Dead"

Faster than Treville was prepared for Ortiz raised his pistol, firing a shot that landed in his horses flank, causing the horse to rear violently in fear and pain, sending the Captain tumbling off of the beast.

"Shit!" hissed the Captain as he struggled to regain his footing after a hard landing.

He could see his men wanted to come to his aid but at Ortiz's shot all of his men had launched their attack on the musketeers so his men were too busy dealing with the henchmen to help taking down the boss.

"You want me?" sneered Treville as he pulled his blade from its sheath, "Come and get me!"

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"What happened?" Aramis demanded as he hobbled over to the main treatment room where Treville would be brought in at any moment.

"Ortiz ambushed us," Etienne said, clearly still shaken by what happened, "We managed to get the upper hand before he shot the Captain and used our panic over him as a distraction to escape."

The three inseparables growled at the information before focusing on getting the room prepped for Treville's arrival.

"How bad?" Porthos asked as he passed out rolls of bandages to Athos to set on the table

"Real bad," Etienne admitted shakily, "Leroy was trying to get the bleeding contained before I left… My horse is the fastest so I said I'd come and warn you."

"Good choice," Athos said comfortingly, placing a hand on the man's trembling shoulder.

"Tell me everything you know about the wound," Aramis demanded as he rushed to get everything ready.

* * *

By the time the musketeers arrived with the injured Treville, Aramis had been fully briefed to the best of Etienne's knowledge on the wound and was as ready as he could be to tend to his Captain.

"How's he doing Leroy?" the medic asked as the Captain was brought into the room. Treville's back was soaked in blood and his skin was alarmingly pale whilst the man himself was unconscious on the stretcher.

"Bastard shot him in the back, how do you think he is?!" snapped Claude who had also been on the mission.

"I was asking the only one of you who had the skills to keep him alive not you!" snarled Aramis as he turned back to Leroy whilst the others moved Treville from the stretcher to the bed.

"He's lost a lot of blood and we didn't have enough supplies to treat it. He passed out about half way here."

Aramis nodded and set to work examining the wound whilst Porthos noticed Claude was beckoning him over.

"What?" Porthos asked quietly, knowing that Aramis would need all of his focus to save Treville.

"You need to have a chat to your little Court tramp," snarled Claude, not even flinching at the intense glare Porthos sent his way for his slur against Flea.

"Don't give me that Porthos," spat Claude, "we were ambushed by Court men, if she's not in on it then she's not doing her job as 'Queen' or whatever title they've given her properly."

Porthos watched as Claude stalked off in shocked silence. He knew how easily those in the Court could be bought, especially when times were tough. But he had figured that the musketeers had the loyalty of the Court, at least right now, especially after they made all the promises to them as to what would happen if they agreed to help them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Queried Athos as he noticed Porthos practically stalking towards the door.

"Confront Flea," he growled, fury radiating in his voice.

Athos eyed his brother for a moment before nodding and grabbing his jacket from where it was resting on the table. "You're not going alone."

"Neither are the pair of you," Etienne said, coming to stand by the men.

"Etienne you need to rest," Athos said dismissively, knowing that Porthos wouldn't appreciate an audience to what was about to happen.

"Yeah probably," nodded the musketeer before a determined look entered his eyes, "But our Captain just got shot in the back and is now fighting for his life and you're about to go confront someone who could give you answers as to why it happened… I'm coming with you." He snapped before storming out of the door before they could retort.

"Guess he's coming with us," mused Athos with a small half smile and a shrug.

"What about your talk with the whelp?" Porthos asked quietly, hating that his problems were distracting his brother.

"This is for the Captain," growled Athos, gripping the pommel of his blade till his knuckles went white. "He'll understand, I'll talk as soon as I get back."

"If you're going just go and let me work in peace!" shouted a very irate Aramis from his spot by Treville's side.

Both musketeers nodded sharply before rushing out of the room, a pissed off Aramis dealing with an injured friend was not an Aramis you ever wanted to cross.

* * *

In another room D'Artagnan came to a decision. Moving ever so slowly so as to not scream out in pain he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Swearing profusely under his breath as sweat gathered on his brow he began to realize how hard, even just physically, this was going to be… There was no turning back now though… He had made his decision after all.


	49. The Good, The Bad & The Troubling

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **GAH! We're SOOOOOO close to 500 reviews! Only need 5 more! You all have no idea how much I love the constant support I get from you all with the reviews, really brightens up my boring work day when I get to read your thoughts on my writing :D**

 **I do also want to offer you the chance to have a say in how Ortiz finally meets his end. I have a few ideas but I imagine that many of you have your own as well. If there's something you'd like to see happen to him, or someone in particular you want to end him then send me a review or pm and let me know and I'll see what I can do :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the chapter :) D'Art's gonna suffer for a tiny little bit longer before everything can be resolved between him and Athos but things will start looking better for the pup soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis takes crap from no-one when he's in medic mode lol :) Treville's wound is quite bad but Aramis is taking care of it so he'll be okay :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I would LOVE to see Treville rant like that in the show, I can see it happening with Athos just staring at him as he does it with an unimpressed look on his face lol :D Ortiz has people everywhere it seems, though the Court were probably the easiest to get as he could just buy them off. D'Art wont be going to the court, no. As for what he is doing you'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Might want to watch the AOM today as we've got lots going on. You're probably thinking that, because he is :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll get to find out what Flea knows today, I'm not overly confident with how I've written her as I hardly ever write her so if shes out of character apologies :) I don't think D'Art's really thinking at the moment unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter47) This review made me laugh :D Thierry wasnt about to let Porthos brood, they've enough broody musketeers as it is. Aramis might be punching Athos again tomorrow, havent quite decided yet, though I'm sure he probably thinks he deserves it so by all means punch and hug away lol :) D'Art's head is pretty much the epitome of messed up at the moment but our boys will sort it out... eventually :) Today's chapter should give some resolution to Treville's fate but hopefully the fact you had 2 chapters to read tied you over :) (Chapter48) ... or not lol :) I dont have any plans to kill Treville as I think it would break the men a bit too much. Glad you didnt think Treville's rant was out of character (i was worried about it) It was just too amusing for me to not include lol Oh Aramis's medic mode is the stuff of nightmares... especially for one of our secondary musketeers today mwhaha :D With regards to D'Art, he wouldnt be the pup we know and love if he wasnt a stubborn ass *shrugs* Hahaha worry not Ortiz will definitely be dead by the time this story is over... I have a few possible events planned that could lead to his death but no definite cause of his death yet so it'll be a surprise for all of us lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I swear its like your in my head sometimes lol :D I've let our other boys get off easy today as i need them in as good form as they can be for D'Art. Flea's certainly having some trouble controlling her people but hopefully the King wont hold events against the entire court. It's not going to be a pleasant recovery for our Captain but I don't have any plans to kill him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh the opening line of your review made me chuckle... and now I'm imagining a pouting D'Artagnan with puppy ears and a tail... *shakes head* Right focus! Everythings a bit of a mad house for our boys at the moment which is making it all the easier for D'art to make his move. The evil writer most certainly will play :) Athos and Aramis are going to have a moment tomorrow and I am currently planning there to be punches thrown mwhahaha Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: The Good, The Bad & The Troubling  
**

"So do we have a plan for how we're gonna do this?" Etienne asked hesitantly as he noted the tenseness in Porthos's muscles.

"…That would be a no," he mumbled moments later after receiving no response from the furious musketeer, sharing a look with Athos who was watching his brother with concerned eyes he vowed to keep an eye on the larger man to ensure he didn't do anything he would later regret.

"MARIE!" Porthos bellowed as he spotted the young woman in the distance.

"Oh this isn't going to end well," sighed Etienne as he and Athos sped up to catch up to Porthos who had marched over to the now smiling woman.

"Porthos," Marie grinned, happy to see her old friend again, only then for her smile to fade when she saw the hurt, betrayal and anger burning in his eyes. "Porthos?" she asked quietly, squeaking in surprise when the musketeer grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a nearby alley.

"Porthos?" she said louder this time and her voice had a hint of fear in it that snapped the larger man out of his emotionally clouded daze.

"Sorry," he mumbled guiltily, quickly letting go of his grip on her arm

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly, wrapping her arms around herself as she eyed her friend warily. Despite his intimidating appearance Marie knew that it took a lot to get Porthos to the point he had just been and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was going on.

"We need to see Flea," Athos said, speaking up when he noticed his brother trying to reign in his emotions so he didn't lash out at the woman again.

Normally such a request would be met with a straight up denial on her part but there was something in the musketeer's voice that warned her against doing so. Plus he was a friend of Porthos and that was reason enough for her to trust him.

"Porthos?" she said quietly, needing to have him confirm their request before she would do anything. When he jerkily nodded at her she nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

"She's not in the Court?" Etienne asked curiously as their guide led them to a small boarded up house.

Marie refused to answer but the three musketeers noticed the slight tension that entered her muscles at his question.

"Flea," Porthos called, moving towards the woman standing by the window, only to then freeze when she turned and he saw the dark bruise on her cheek.

"Who did that?" growled the larger musketeer as he tilted her face so he could get a better look at it. He felt his anger rising when he noted it spanned the entire of her cheek.

"I'm handling it," she dismissed though there was a softness in her eyes that spoke to her gratitude for his concern.

Seeing the emotions brewing in the three musketeers eyes Flea came to the conclusion and sighed looking resignedly at Porthos, "tell me they didn't kill anyone," she pleaded, knowing full well that any leniency the King had been planning to show her people would go right out of the window if he learnt that one of them had killed one of his soldiers.

"You knew?" growled Athos, thinking only of the pale, bloody form of his Captain being tended to back at the garrison.

Etienne saw the fury growing in his lieutenant and was quick to place a hand on the man's arm to stop him before he did something he regretted and would make Porthos hate him forever.

"Not for sure," Flea admitted sadly, sinking into a dusty chair and looking wearier than Porthos had ever seen her.

"Flea?" he coaxed gently, taking one hand in his own in a show of support and comfort.

"I heard whispers of a planned attack on a musketeer patrol," Flea informed them, sitting up straight in her chair and looking them in the eye as she spoke. She might not have a proper title or power but she was still Queen of the Court and she would protect those who had done nothing wrong if to the end if she had to. "I knew a few of those doing the talking. Figured I'd try to talk 'em out of it befor' they got us all killed."

"Is that when?" Etienne prodded gently as he glared at the bruise on her cheek. He may not know the woman but it angered him to see any female treated the way she had been.

Flea looked surprised at the anger she saw in the musketeer's eyes for what she had suffered and a small smile graced her face as she answered, "It was workin', they were reconsidering…"

"But?" Athos said, his voice much calmer now that he had a moment to collect himself. He was grateful for Etienne's help in stopping him before he did something stupid, he already had one brother at odds with him, he really didn't think he could handle two.

"One of the men who accompanied them," Flea explained tiredly, nodding her thanks to Marie who passed a cold compress for her cheek. "He… took offense. Started rambling about how we deserved better and his new friend could help us get that."

"Ortiz," spat Porthos

Flea looked unsurprised at the venom in her musketeer's voice and merely nodded, "sounds like the name he mentioned. When I tried to get them to see reason he did this," she said gesturing to the bruise on her face, "before dragging the rest of them out of the hall."

Looking at Porthos she added, "I didn't think they'd do it, they seemed so unsure. Please tell me they didn't kill anyone"

The earnest look on the woman's face was enough to remove the last of Athos's anger towards her as he moved to stand by his brother. "They critically wounded our Captain and the rest of the patrol suffered minor injuries."

Flea paled at the news that Captain Treville had been injured; he was a close confidant of the King. If he were to die the King would make it his mission to see the entire of the Court destroyed.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Athos found himself needing to reassure her, knowing full well where her mind had gone, "Aramis is working on him as we speak, the Captain is strong and Aramis is stubborn. He's not dying today."

Flea shakily nodded, feeling more confident at Athos's words, turning back to Porthos she asked, "What happens now?"

"Now," Porthos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Now we've got a Spaniard to catch."

"You need to keep watch over your people," Athos said sternly, "this is going to get worse before better for the Court, you cant be seen doing anything to add to the King's ire."

Flea nodded, fully understanding the seriousness of the situation. "I'll take care of it. Should I hear anything about your Spaniard I'll send Marie to the garrison."

The musketeers nodded gratefully to the woman before heading out of the room, intent on getting back and checking on their Captain.

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing registering the D'Artagnan's mind as he shuffled down the corridor. He hated that he was leaving whilst Treville's fate was still uncertain but he knew that the longer he left it the harder it would be to do what needed to be done… Besides he couldn't stay and be around Athos if the man hated him.

Cautiously he peered around the corner of the infirmary walls, having somehow managed to sneak out the back without anyone noticing.

His head was swimming and black spots continually danced across his vision. He was already exhausted despite not moving far and the pain was almost too much for him to bear. His entire chest felt too tight and whenever he moved it shot pain right through him, he honestly wasn't sure how he was going to do it but knew it had to be done now.

Eyeing the stable entrance across the way a sad yet fierce determination entered his tired eyes.

* * *

Aramis was exhausted; Treville's wound was deep, messy and took all of his focus to attend to it.

During the procedure he had been forced to kick out Claude and a couple of the other musketeers that had been on the patrol with Treville because of their constant questions. At first he had just ignored them, focused solely on the bleeding man in front of him that needed his attention, but when Claude started cursing at him and yelling for answers he had finally snapped and had, without looking at the man, thrown his scalpel at the musketeer, the blade getting stuck in the wall mere centimeters about his head.

He had glanced up then, with pure anger and frustration in his eyes and ordered them to leave him to work otherwise the next blade would be in them and they would be responsible if Treville worsened whilst he was dealing with them.

Claude had looked furious and ready to protest but Blaise, one of the more senior members of the regiment had merely grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and dragged him and the others out of the room, sending the medic an apologetic look and told him to call should he need anything.

That had been several hours ago and only now did Aramis feel confident enough to start sowing up the wound.

The shot that had hit the Captain had buried itself deep in his body and lodged itself in one of the man's ribs, shattering another. The shot had also forced a lot of fabric and other potential infection causing materials into the wound and Aramis had been determined to ensure he got every single one of them before dousing the wound with a large helping of alcohol, which drew a pained cry from the still unconscious Captain.

"Why don't you sit Aramis?" Leroy suggested gently, moving a chair nearer to the musketeer.

"I just… need to stitch this up," muttered the medic weakly but he had to grasp the edge of the table tightly when a wave of pain shot up his broken leg.

"Which you can do sitting down." Reminded Leroy with a smile before the man practically forced the sharpshooter into the chair. "The Captain wont be pleased when he wakes up if he finds that you injured your leg further because of him."

Aramis grumbled his acceptance at that, knowing the Captain was already going to be irritable because of the pain and he didn't want to risk adding to that.

Another hour later and Treville was sleeping peacefully with his wound neatly stitched and bandaged.

"Finally!" Aramis exclaimed, letting his head hang back as he allowed himself a moments rest.

Leroy chuckled at the man while he focused on cleaning up their supplies. "Maybe you should go have a nap or something, you look pretty wiped."

Aramis was about to deny his exhaustion when a large yawn interrupted him. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "I'll go check on D'Art and then try and sleep for a bit before Porthos and the others come back. Call me if his condition changes?"

"Of course," smiled the musketeer, watching with concerned eyes as Aramis shuffled off to D'Artagnan's room.

* * *

When Porthos, Athos and Etienne returned to the garrison they were surprised to see Aramis by the stables, bossing about the stable hand as the poor boy rushed to get their three horses ready.

Watching the medic with a raised eyebrow Etienne couldn't help but ask, "Do I want to know what that's about?"

"Probably not," admitted Porthos with a worried look in his eyes, "You best go back and get some rest before 'Mis wraps you up in whatever's going on as well."

"You sure?" Etienne asked, not wanting to leave if they needed help, "I can help."

"You're injured and exhausted," Athos stated, his eyes never leaving Aramis, "Get some rest before you collapse, we'll handle this."

Nodding reluctantly Etienne headed off to his room.

"Whatever it is that needs handling," grumbled Porthos as the two made their way over to Aramis.

Before they could even open their mouths Aramis was on them, "Good you're back, mount up we've got to go."

Grabbing Aramis's arm to stop him from hobbling off Athos took a second to observe the frantic worry that was all over his brother's face and couldn't help feeling the same beginning to settle in him. "What's going on?"

"He's left!" the medic exclaimed, the guilt and worry crystal clear for the whole garrison to hear. "I went to check on him after finishing with Treville to find his bed empty and this on his pillow," he explained handing Athos the scrap of paper he had found in D'Artagnan's room. "Now are we going to stand here talking or can we go after him? He really shouldn't be standing let alone moving and riding a horse!"

Athos quickly released Aramis's arm and the three men mounted their horses and as they made their way out of the garrison he glanced at the piece of paper, feeling his heart stop at the single word hastily scribbled there.

 _Goodbye._


	50. Wayward Brother I

**Evening My Lovelies (or very early morning)**

 **So sorry this is later than usual!**

 **We did it! Over 500 reviews! I can't tell you all how ecstatic I am at this! We have over 500 reviews and over 40k views for this story! You guys are officially the best readers EVER!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Just can't seem to let them off easy :) Aramis will get some sleep later today, not the most peaceful sleep but sleep nevertheless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Flea is definitely in a bad position at the moment and hers and the Court's fate are tied to the King's mood. D'Artagnan's action were wrong and our boys are determined to prove this too him when they find him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Your reviews never fail to make me smile :D We're definitely going to need a new AOM that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - As tempting as it is to have D'Art be the one to end Ortiz, I just dont see that happening, as you said he's much to injured and broken at the moment. I am toying with the idea of Athos being the one to do it but it's working out a way of doing it that seen as justice rather than vengeance but is still enough punishment wise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Hello 500th reviewer! :D D'Art will be okay once our boy's finally get to him, he has a bit of a head start on them and they don't know where he's gone so they have some serious catching up to do. Glad you're loving the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis really shouldn't be riding right now but he's a stubborn man and wasnt about to just do nothing whilst D'Art's missing. As for Ortiz I dont think D'Art's well enough physically or emotionally to handle the Spaniard at the moment. I am toying with the idea of Athos being the one to do it, though it would depend on circumstance leading up to it... We'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter48) Etienne's an OC so I'm really glad you like him :D (chapter49) Hehe I love it when reviews start all in caps lock :D It pleases my evil mind :D D'Arts in for a little bit more hurt but it's all from his existing injuries rather than any new ones... Plus he's due some emotional pain when he and Athos finally have their chat. Sad to hear I might not be getting anymore reviews from you for a while but my best good luck wishes for you with your exams! Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to kill Treville but just couldnt do it. I love the idea of Aramis throwing things at people when he's annoyed and in medic mode so I'm happy you liked the idea too :D Despite not liking musketeers much Flea would never do anything that would put her people at risk and hurt Porthos so there was no way she had anything to do with the attack... now they just need to convince the King of that so he doesnt try to destroy the Court. D'Artagnan certainly wouldnt be the pup we know and love if he wasnt a stubborn ass lol Things will get sorted for them soon though. Haha Love your idea for Ortiz's fate though i do agree it would be quite extreme for our boys... though I'm sure they're contemplating it. Thanks for the congratulations and the continued support! x Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I really am beginning to think you're psychic or something, it's quite scary lol :D Glad you liked the chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! :D *happy dances* I seriously can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten and from what I remember they've all been positive ones as well XD I'm now really tempted to check out the musketeer page on this site and see if it really is the most but I know if i did that i would get too distracted by the fics to really pay attention to anything else lol I think i would squeal and happy dance all around my flat for like an hour straight if that was true :D I seriously cant wait to see what this story ends up with review wise. I would have been happy with 10 and now I have 506! (still cant get over that!) Oh Flea's gonna get some revenge for that punch quite soon :D She's gonna show the Court she's not to be messed with :) Our pup does like to worry us all doesnt he :D Our boys will take care of him... when they find him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Biggest hugs and thanks ever to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read this story. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Wayward Brother I  
**

D'Artagnan was beginning to forget what it felt like for his body to not be in pain.

It had broken his heart to leave the garrison; it had felt like home ever since his first steps within its gates all those many months ago. Within its walls he had found both peace and purpose. To leave, to sneak out whilst everyone else was busy like a coward, had been one of the hardest thing he had done but he knew it needed to happen.

He also knew that the second Aramis found his goodbye when he went to check on him that he would end up blaming himself. It killed him to put that guilt onto the man who had been responsible for saving his life so many times in the relatively short time they had known each other, but it had been the only time D'Artagnan would have been able to sneak out without all eyes on him. He wished there had been time to write a proper explanation so that the guilt of his actions wouldn't hurt the Spaniard but he had just needed to get away.

Honestly, he was still surprised that he had managed to get to the stables and onto his horse without anyone noticing him, though it seemed to be even more confirmation that his path was the right one.

The pain in his body hardly registered in his mind as he had unlocked the gate of his mare's stall before attempting to scramble onto her back. Thankfully the mare seemed to understand that he was wounded and had aided his endeavor by kneeling down slightly so it was much easier for him to climb on.

He hadn't wasted time with saddling or anything like that, knowing it was just tempting fate to come and screw him over so he and his mare had bolted out of the garrison with little more than the clothes on the Gascon's back.

* * *

Aramis was beside himself with worry while he sat on his horses back in the middle of the town square awaiting the return of his brothers.

The three of them had doubted D'Artagnan's ability to get far from the garrison in his current condition and so had split up to cover more ground within the city.

It had been risky, even more so with the recent attack on Treville's unit but they hadn't even thought about that at the time, the only thought on any of their minds was that D'Artagnan… Their D'Artagnan was out there alone and in pain.

The medic perked up when he saw the approaching musketeer horses, only to slump again when he saw D'Artagnan wasn't amongst his returning brothers.

"Nothing I take it?" asked Aramis sadly; feeling the guilt within him rise as both confirmed they had found no signs of their wayward brother. The medic had been cursing himself all day for not having checked on D'Artagnan sooner, he should have noticed the plan brewing in his eyes and put a stop to it before it even begun.

"We should check his father's grave," stated Porthos already turning his horse in the correct direction.

"You really think he'd go back there after it was where we found him last time?" mused Aramis as he followed Porthos's lead, a sick feeling in his stomach as Athos's silence continued. The swordsman hadn't spoken a word since he had passed him D'Artagnan's one-word note and the silence was slowly getting to him.

Porthos shrugged, "Boy's 'urt and not thinkin' straight. Doesn't wanna be around us, where else would 'e go?"

Aramis nodded sadly at that logic and the three men pushed their horses to race towards the small church.

* * *

Wincing as he opened his eyes to find his face full of the snout of his mare D'Artagnan couldn't contain the humorless, broken laugh that escaped him at how much the universe seemed to hate him.

Clearly at some point in their journey the agonizing pain that was terrorizing his body had overwhelmed him to the point where he had passed out and despite his horse's best efforts to keep them going, he had fallen from her back.

Turning his head to one side his eyes quickly widened in recognition before he attempted to stand once again.

"We… We're almost there girl," he whispered absently, leaning heavily on his horse's neck as the animal helped him stand upright again. "Just a little bit more..."

* * *

By the time the trio had reached the church tensions were running extremely high.

Athos was still remaining silent but had taken to occasionally glaring at the medic's back.

Porthos was watching both of his brothers worriedly

Aramis… Aramis was barely able to keep himself stable on his horse as exhaustion and guilt continued to plague him. The glares from Athos only accented the weariness of the musketeer and he had found his emotions quickly turning into anger and fury despite his attempts to control them.

"Greetings musketeers," called the voice of the church's father, the old man smiled warmly at the three men though it faltered slightly at the look on Aramis's face.

"Dear boy you look like you're ready to collapse at any moment." The father exclaimed gently, "Come. Night is setting in and we have a few basic rooms for travellers."

"Apologies Father but we can't stay." Aramis said softly, "We seek a dear brother of ours who has disappeared. Do you remember the young man we collected from your grounds not too long ago?"

"Charles yes?" smiled the priest, "He is a sweet lad," the smile faltered as the man recognized what the musketeer had said, "I am sorry my boy but I have not seen hide nor hair of the lad since your last visit to our humble church."

Porthos felt his heart sink at the news, "You sure?" he asked, clinging to any shred of hope that still remained, "Could he have entered without your knowledge?"

The priest smiled sadly at the man as he shook his head, "We are a small church my boy and as such very little happens on our grounds that we don't know about. I personally have been out passed the graveyard not even an hour ago and there was no young man there."

"Then he is lost," muttered Porthos as he visibly sagged in the saddle.

"Come. Rest for the night and find solace within God's walls, maybe he will be able to give you the answers you seek." The priest said kindly, though his eyes were firm and unwavering, telling the musketeers he would not take no for an answer.

Eventually the three men agreed, knowing they would not be able to continue their search in the dark and that as much as they hated to admit it, they were all tired and sore.

* * *

Back at the garrison Leroy was tending to the Captain when a pained moan from the man caught his attention.

"Easy sir," said the musketeer soothingly, "You took quite the hit, you'll be sore for a while."

Treville turned his head to the voice and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, despite only being a candle it hurt his eyes. Leroy seemed to notice this and moved the candle further from the Captain's eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Grunted Treville as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

"We were outnumbered by Ortiz and some followers he's managed to get from the Court. When Pierre was wounded his cry distracted you long enough for Ortiz to shoot you when your back was turned." Informed the musketeer and despite how out of it he felt, Treville could still hear the clear anger and rage in the man's voice. It was understandable anger though, even if he hadn't been the man's commanding officer musketeers prided themselves on having honor, even in battle and shooting a man whilst his back is turned was far from an honorable act.

"The King?" Treville asked, knowing full well that as soon as the King learnt that members of the Court had been involved in his injury that the monarch would see it as reason enough to exterminate all those living within it's walls.

"Knows you were injured but not specifics," reassured Leroy, knowing where Treville's mind had gone

"We've also spoken to Porthos's contact, Flea." Added a voice, startling the Captain slightly but the surprise quickly turned to relief when he saw that it was Etienne and that despite looking tired he seemed to have no serious injuries.

Etienne smiled warmly at his commander, greatly relieved to see him awake and lucid. He then took the seat next to Leroy and began to fill the Captain in on what had transpired since his injury whilst Leroy set to work creating a pain draught to ease some of Treville's discomfort.

"Figured Aramis would be here," muttered Treville, unsure if he was glad or worried that the Spaniard wasn't there to go all mother-hen on him.

Treville then noticed both Leroy and Etienne squirm uncomfortably in their chairs and just knew something had happened.

Weakly raising one eyebrow he asked, "Okay, What's happened?"

Leroy looked questioningly at Etienne who, after several silent moments, sighed before looking at Treville who felt apprehension building within him at the seriousness he say in the musketeer's eyes.

"It's D'Artagnan."

* * *

When the musketeers were left alone in the small room given to them for the night by the head priest the three of them felt the events of the day catch up to them as they each fell into silent contemplation.

"Why?" hissed Athos, surprising his brothers' as it was the first words he had spoken since finding out about D'Artagnan's disappearance.

"What?" sighed Aramis having noticed that Athos's question was directed at him.

"Why was he left alone?" growled the swordsman as he advanced on the now defensive musketeer.

"Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Aramis as he pushed Porthos's hands away so he could stand nose-to-nose with Athos, " **I** ," snarled the medic, "was too busy saving Treville's life to be concerned with the brother I thought was still resting." Swatting the man's chest he added, "Where were you!?"

Athos blinked at Aramis's question before letting his eyes narrow, "I was with Porthos."

"Who could have handled the situation without you being there," retorted the medic.

"We had almost lost Treville I wasn't about to risk his life as well!" bellowed Athos, both men ignoring Porthos's attempts to placate the two men before things escalated further.

"We trusted **YOU** to look after D'Artagnan!" snapped the swordsman.

At his words Aramis saw red and without warning, threw a punch at the man's jaw, sending him careering into the wall.

Limping towards the shocked musketeer Aramis faced his brother with vision blurred from unshed tears, "You can lie to us and yourself for as long as you want Athos," he hissed, his voice thick with emotion and barely above a whisper. "But we all know you went with Porthos to put off having to talk to D'Artagnan. You're as much to blame for this as I am."

With those words Aramis turned and practically threw himself on one of the beds, ensuring his back was facing the two stunned musketeers.

The punch Aramis had thrown his way had been enough to knock some sense into the swordsman and he had watched with a guilty heart as Aramis chastised him and spoke truths he had yet to admit to himself.

He watched sadly as Porthos attempted to get Aramis to talk to him before he too gave up and retired to his bed.

Athos knew in his heart that Aramis's words were truthful, he had no right to blame his brother for not noticing D'Artagnan's disappearance when the man had barely been given a moments rest since the boy's injury.

He allowed himself several moments' quiet contemplation on the floor before he moved to stand.

Glancing over to the now sleeping form of Aramis, he felt his guilt intensify and before he knew it he had moved to stand by the medic's bedside.

"Apologies my friend," he whispered softly, taking off his cloak and draping it over the shivering Spaniard, "I have made a mess of everything. I will see it fixed, you have my word."

Sparing his brother one last look Athos retired to his own bed, new determination to find D'Artagnan now burning within him.


	51. Wayward Brother II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **This chapter is a bit fillerish I'm afraid, but it's leading into the D'Art/Athos moment which I'm super excited to get to writing :D**

 **You wanna know what I realized earlier? This is officially my longest story :D And we're not done yet!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Everyone's feeling guilty for what happened and the only way they could cope was to put the blame on someone else unfortunately, though Athos and Aramis will be fine after the beginning of today's chapter :) Ooooh now I'm tempted to have Ortiz find him before our boys get to him :D But that would mean re-writing what I've got done already and I'm far too lazy for that so we'll stick with the original plan. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Athos just needed someone to tell him like it is, probably would have preferred to have it said to him without getting punched but oh well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - Worry not our boy's wont be fighting for very long, they both just needed to sleep on it to realize they need each other :) Yeah I agree, if D'Art would just take a second to think clearly everything would be better, unfortunately he's too hot-headed to do that. Yay :D I'm really glad you've decided not to leave, I really love getting your reviews and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Awww I'm sorry *gives cookie* Our boys will find D'Art today I promise, things are about to get a bit better. Our boys will also be moving on passed the fight today, they just needed time to cool off :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - :D I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far (still can't believe we're in the 50's chapter wise) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked Aramis's moment, figured Athos deserved a good old punch to wisen him up a bit :) Treville's on the mend which is nice, he's showing up a bit today as well. Our boys will find D'Art very soon and start healing and getting things back the way they were. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Anon. Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - I completely get what you're saying and worry not Treville's gonna be having similar thoughts to you which will be addressed when our boys get back to Paris. D'Art also will be in the similar mindset of him leaving isnt Athos's fault - though he hasnt really realized the consequences of leaving, punishment wise. I'm tempted to also have Louis tell our pup off for leaving as well ... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art's not making it easy for them but our favourite swordsman has an idea :) Treville's on the mend but he isnt exactly getting time to relax and recuperate. Athos knows what he said was wrong, he just needed to put the blame on someone and Aramis was the easiest target, besides :) Aramis got his own back :D Yep Aramis is kinda pushing himself quite hard at the moment, something that'll be address tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Tension and emotions will be calming down a little bit today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah all this blaming and guilt isnt healthy... I think our boys are due a good old purge tomorrow :) D'Artagnan will be found really soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review: Glad you're loving the story so far :) I can't help but whump D'Art physically and emotionally, he's just too cute a target lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I don't know what it is about the boy that makes him so whumpable but just can't help it lol :) He's gonna have a talk with Aramis about the medic feeling guilty seeing as how he couldnt have done anything to stop him given the circumstances. We'll kinda find out where he's going today but D'Art'll explain it more tomorrow. Glad you liked the whole Athos/Aramis fight, it was my favourite bit of the chapter so I'm pleased you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Wayward Brother II  
**

Aramis was the first of his brothers up the next morning, dawn had barely broken when his eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was a very familiar cloak resting over his body and a mix of guilt and love settled in the medic's stomach as he lightly clutched the material in his hand.

Sparing his brother a glance Aramis could already see the new bruise forming on the man's jaw from his punch the day before and despite feeling his response was justified he couldn't push away the need to apologize.

Luckily his chance came quickly as not long after him Athos began to wake.

"We need to leave soon," Athos stated when he saw Aramis watching him. The pair was still slightly awkward and when Aramis failed to respond Athos hung his head and began to move towards the door in the hopes of letting their hosts know their imminent departure.

"I'm sorry," Aramis said sincerely as he gripped Athos's arm when he walked passed him, "I –"

"You were completely justified my friend," interrupted Athos gently as he placed a gentle hand on Aramis's shoulder, "You merely said what I needed to hear and I thank you for it."

Aramis blinked, a little bit surprised by Athos's attitude but unwilling to risk souring their brotherhood by pushing the matter much further he smiled at the man and said, "regardless I am sorry.

"We're all sorry now can we go," smirked a voice from behind them, startling the two men who had forgotten he was there. "We've got a whelp to find after all."

* * *

"We can not thank you enough for your hospitality Father," thanked Aramis as he stood before the head priest while his brothers saw to their horses. Athos had seen how the Spaniard's leg was paining him and had forbidden him to do more then the bare minimum, so it had fallen to him to address the priest.

"There is no need for thanks my boy," smiled the priest gently, "We will keep an eye out for your brother and will pray for you and yours success in finding him."

Aramis opened his mouth to reply when Athos called to him, both he and Porthos were already mounted and just Aramis's mare stood riderless, waiting to go.

"God be with you my son," wished the priest, patting Aramis's hand gently as he watched the man make his way to the horse.

"Our thanks Father," Athos said quietly with a nod as he passed the priest, who merely smiled and nodded, standing by the gate for a while as he watched the men disappear into the distance.

* * *

"So," Porthos said a few minutes after they had left the church, "Do we know where to begin looking for the whelp?"

"He wasn't in Paris nor his father's grave," mused Aramis as he face scrunched up in concentration. "Do you think he went back to Lupiac?"

"Doubt it," Porthos dismissed, a slight edge to his voice as he recalled what the people of the small village had put his brother through, "If he left because of what happened there I can't see the whelp willingly leaving to go there."

"So where else could he be?" sighed Aramis, taking an apple out of his pack as he had been so wrapped up in his worry that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Though seeing the fruit only reminded him of his little brother who had a love for it. In fact it was the one thing they could almost always get him to eat, no matter his mood or condition. Smiling at the memory of the first time they had managed to coax the boy into eating using it after an injury made him quite nauseous Aramis gently placed the apple back into his saddlebags, intent on giving it to the boy who most likely hadn't eaten since he left, when they found him later on.

"There's one place," muttered Athos under his breath as if he was thinking the idea out loud instead of in his head.

"What?" Porthos asked, having heard Athos mumble something but not understanding what was actually said.

Looking at his brothers who eagerly awaited his answer he said, "There is a place he might go."

"Where?" Aramis asked, moving his horse so he was standing closer to Athos.

"It's fairly far," admitted the swordsman, doubt clear in his words as he pulled out a rolled up map. Pointing to a point on the map he looked questioningly at Aramis, "Do you think he could have made it there?"

Aramis was silent as he observed the map, the distance normally wouldn't be a problem but with D'Artagnan's condition the medic had his doubts that the boy would have had the strength to make it there.

Looking over at the map Porthos found hope brewing within him once again, "Whelp survived this far, 'e aint gonna let a long trek defeat him."

At their brother's words both Aramis and Athos smiled before nodding and heading towards the location on the map.

* * *

"Halt!" bellowed a voice as he spotted the approaching figure, "Who goes there?"

The figure, which upon closer inspection was a woman… a very angry woman, threw back her hood and opened her mouth to respond when a familiar voice cut her off.

"Lady Flea!" remarked Etienne, having been near the gate when he heard Farrin call out. His friend raised an eyebrow at his acknowledgement of the woman but Etienne's focus remained on the blonde woman before him.

"You're Porthos's friend," remarked Flea after studying the man for a few moments

Etienne nodded and introduced himself, "Yes, I am Etienne. What brings you from the Court mademoiselle? Porthos is not here right now."

Flea raised her eyebrow at the man, surprised he was being so polite to her but she quickly reasoned that fear of Porthos's reaction if he wasn't probably had a part to play with it so simply smirked at him.

"I need to see your Captain," she stated, doing her best to not show how much being inside the garrison unnerved her.

Etienne nodded and gestured her to follow him, stopping by a table he turned to her, "feel free to sit mademoiselle, I'll get Captain Treville."

Flea nodded, still slightly surprised by the man's behavior before sitting down to wait.

"What's Porthos's Court tramp doing here?" sneered Claude mockingly as he and his friends approached her table.

Flea felt herself bristle at the slur but kept her anger under control as he regarded the man in front of her, "I'm here to see the Captain."

"And what gives you the right to do that when your lot almost killed him?" snarled Claude as he stepped closer to the woman, his anger growing when he saw defiance, not fear, in her eyes.

"Claude!" bellowed Treville angrily as he and Etienne had appeared just as the musketeer had gripped Flea's arm tightly, not that the woman showed any evidence of this on her face.

"She has no right to be here Captain!" snarled Claude, tightening his grip on the woman's arm, smirking inwardly as he saw a flash of pain cross her face.

"I'll be the one to decide that, now release her and get back to your duties!"

Claude scowled but did as ordered.

"Apologies for my solider mademoiselle," said Treville as he cautiously limped over to her.

Realistically he should still be on bed rest, but without knowing for sure how many spies Ortiz had left in the city, now was not the time to be showing any weakness.

"I'm used to it," shrugged the woman, though her anger softened as she looked at the man Porthos spoke so highly of.

"You wished to see me?" Treville asked, watching her with a hint of curiosity. He had known about Flea ever since Porthos's potential caught his eye many years ago, but this was the first time he and the woman had ever spoken.

"Yes," nodded Flea, feeling more confident the more she spoke, "regarding the attack that gave you that injury."

Treville nodded, having expected this might have been her purpose for coming here.

"I have no intention of informing the King that the Court was to blame if that is your concern," at her completely surprised face he added, "I have no desire for the blood of the innocents that reside there to be on mine nor my men's hands."

Flea sighed in relief, a huge weight crumbling off of her shoulders. "I can see why Porthos respects you so," smiled the woman, eyes bursting with gratitude before her entire expression become much more serious, "But that is not why I am here."

"Oh?" now it was Treville's turn to be surprised, "Why are you here then?"

"The men who attack you and your unit. You're aware most of them died in the attack?"

"I was informed of the fact, yes." Answered Treville, curious as to where this was going.

"A couple of the men, including the ringleader who organized them all escaped." She stated, her anger at the men clear on her face.

"We have men looking for them," remarked Etienne, his voice clearly meant to be reassuring to the woman given he alone out of the two of them knew why she was so angered.

"No need," she dismissed, a smirk forming on her face.

"Why?" Etienne asked looking thoroughly confused.

"…Because they are already in custody of the Court." Stated Treville as he realized the reason behind the woman's smirk

Flea nodded, her smirk dropping and her expression becoming serious once again. "Usually we would deal with this matter ourselves, especially after they put our entire way of life at risk from their actions."

"But?"

"But, we are willing to turn them over to the musketeers, in the hopes it will help soothe the King's ire against us should he learn of the Court's involvement at any point."

"It certainly would aid your case," nodded Treville and no sooner had he said those words had Flea gotten up from the table and moved to the gate of the garrison.

The men watched curiously as she raised her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle.

Within moments several bound men were dragged into the musketeer garrison, one looking a lot more worse for wear then his brothers.

"Our gift to you Captain," stated Flea, power and authority oozing from her voice as she stood behind the three bound men. Kicking the more disheveled one in the back so he face-planted the ground she added, with venom in her voice, "Meet Boucher, the ringleader of the whole operation.

* * *

"So why do you think D'Artagnan's headed to this place?" Aramis asked curiously when the group was forced to stop for a break. They had wanted to continue but to continue at the pace they were going would risk their horses and they couldn't do that, especially if there was a chance D'Artagnan might not even be where they were heading.

"He pointed it out to me when we were on our way back from a mission once," Athos answered with a shrug, passing the medic a bread roll as he spoke, his eyes narrowing as if daring the Spaniard to skip another meal. "He kind of reminded me of a child trying to show off his newest toy so I let us rest there for a bit. He said it was somewhere special to him and that he used to go there to clear his head."

"We'll find out soon enough if he's there," said Porthos in between mouthfuls of food.

* * *

Within the hour the trio had decided that their horses had rested enough and they were close enough to their destination that they could lessen the pace slightly so as to not damage the animals health and so, before long the group was on the road once again.

Each of them felt the simmering of hope within them when they got closer to their destination and found the partial remains of hoof prints in the ground.

The prints were old but recent enough that they could have been from D'Artagnan's mare. The horse that made them seemed to be moving slowly which worried them slightly but they took comfort in the fact that they were not far behind.

"There!" exclaimed Aramis, his sharp eyes picking out the figure in the distance before either of his brothers could.

The second the words had left the medic's mouth Athos had dismounted his horse and was racing to the figures side. His heart stopped for a moment when he got closer to the figure, only to restart again when he saw the rise and fall of their chest.

"D'Artagnan," whispered the swordsman, his voice full of relief as he sank to his knees next to the Gascon, who was lying against the side of his horse, his eyes closed as he slumbered on, completely unaware he was no longer alone.


	52. Wayward Brother III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Gah! This chapter so surprisingly difficult for me to write, hence it's shortness. I'm splitting the talk between our boys between 2 chapters mainly because it took so blooming long to get this bit written that I didnt have time to finish it *pouts* Hopefully you'll still like today's chapter regardless.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's horse is watching out for him. I loved writing Flea's badass moment so I'm really happy you liked it :) We'll get to see a bit of what's going on in D'Art's head today and we'll clear it all up tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's got some stuff he needs to get off of his chest but he'll be dong better after that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I just can't help it I love me a cliffhanger (at least when I'm the one writing it lol) :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Flea's hoping the King will have mercy on the Court given that they helped turn in those responsible but we'll have to see if that'll be enough. Explanation as to why that particular place for D'Art will be coming tomorrow, didnt have time to write it today :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Not entirely sure how I respond to that lol *gives another cookie for good measure* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I just loved writing Flea's scene in that chapter so I'm really happy you enjoyed it :) We might get to see Aramis telling the Captain off when they get back and realize that he's been up and about lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Huh :( How strange... Hopefully it's fixed itself now so you can see that this has in fact been updated. I have no idea if i've mentioned the place before in a previous chapter, gonna have to check that before I upload tomorrows one in case i give two different explanations for it so thanks for the heads up :) ... Though you'd think I'd remember what goes on in my own story lol. D'Art's got some stuff he needs to get off of his chest but it's beginning to get a bit better for the boy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville definitely appreciates it... It's just whether our dear Louis appreciates it enough to spare the court... Almost wrote spear the court then, that'd be an interesting story twist lol. Oh worry not Claude's gonna get a punch or two VERY soon :D Athos knows he has to talk to the boy but is kinda putting if off as he'll have to be all emotional and open, but he'll get over it and do it tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123: Thanks for the review - Flea was a bit of a badass yesterday which was loads of fun to write :D I'm beginning to question my naming of Claude... Originally he was just supposed to be a character that was mentioned once so I went with the first french sounding name that came to my head and now that he's kinda the resident jackass in the garrison I feel like he should have a more intimidating or mean sounding name than Claude but too late now. We'll be finding out exactly where they are tomorrow (didnt have time to include it today sorry!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad our boys arent fighting anymore either, can only have a certain number of brooding/moody musketeers and Athos has permanently claimed one of those spots. Glad you liked the apple moment, i was feeling the need for some fluff :) Flea was quite the badass yesterday wasnt she :D I think she'd be more then willing to punch Claude for his words if he wasnt surrounded by musketeers and a "brother" of Porthos. Etienne she likes thou :) Things are getting a little heated with our pup today and then we'll get the cutesy stuff tomorrow + there'll be another snuggly moment for our boy tomorrow to make up for todays chapter being so short :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Wayward Brother III  
**

The first thing D'Artagnan noticed when he started to wake was that there were hands on him. Panic welled up in the Gascon as his mind immediately went back to his time in Ortiz's cells in Lupiac. Refusing to be put in that situation again he, without opening his eyes, smashed elbow into the gut of the person touching him.

The groan of pain that followed that however was oddly familiar and whilst suppressing a wince of pain he pushed himself up enough so he could turn to look at who he had hit.

"…Porthos?" D'Artagnan said, his face a picture of tired surprise.

"Bloody hell whelp," grunted the larger man as he rubbed the spot where D'Artagnan had hit him, though his eyes were alight with joy at seeing the young man awake.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to apologize, his tired mind finally registering that he had hit Porthos instead of the assailant his mind had created when a burst of laughter cut him off.

Turning to face the source of the laughter D'Artagnan's tired eyebrows shot up into his hair as he saw that the laughter was coming from Aramis and Athos and that Aramis had practically collapsed in on himself from laughing too hard.

Porthos scowled at his brothers who were laughing at his expense and after sending a slightly confused D'Artagnan a wink, he picked up a small stone and threw it directly at the two men. The stone hit Aramis on the forehead and the look it created on his face was enough to have Porthos bellowing in laughter.

Sleepily rubbing his eyes D'Artagnan looked at his three brothers before asking, "what are you all doing here?"

"First," Aramis said coming to sit next to him, "Drink this," he said handing the boy a small bowl filled with slightly off coloured water.

D'Artagnan wanted to protest but the hard look in Aramis's eyes warned him against doing so. Instead he took the bowl in his hands and downed the drink, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste it left on his tongue.

Porthos noticed the wounded puppy look the boy was sending to both Aramis and Athos, though both men were a bit oblivious to it at the moments, shaking his head fondly at the boy he ruffled the young man's hair and sent him a reassuring smile when he looked up at him sheepishly.

"How'd you guys find me anyway?" D'Artagnan asked curiously, feeling a bit more alert as the pain draught Aramis had made him drink took effect, numbing the agonizing pain of his wound.

"You've shown me this place before remember?" stated Athos softly, his anger dissipating at the guilty look he had noticed on D'Artagnan's face along with the relief he felt from seeing the boy was fine… Well as fine as he could have been given his wounds.

"Oh," D'Artagnan said, his heart warming at the fact that Athos remembered. He opened his mouth to say more when Aramis had decided he had had enough.

"Why did you leave?" snapped the medic, doing his best not to glare at the boy.

"I – "

"Did you think we wouldn't worry about you?!"

"No I – "

"That we wouldn't come looking for you?!"

"Ara –"

"You shouldn't even be out of bed with an injury like yours. What you were thinking I'll never know. Are we that bad that you couldn't even confide in us at what was troubling you?!"

"What! No! I – "

"Aramis!" exclaimed Athos with a slightly amused tone as he placed a hand on the medic's shoulder in an effort to stop his rant.

Aramis huffed and glared at the swordsman for explanation.

"Maybe let the boy answer your questions before you snap the next one at him?" he suggested with a smirk.

Aramis huffed again and this time turned his gaze back to D'Artagnan, raising an eyebrow to signal that the young man had better start talking soon.

D'Artagnan hesitated a moment in case Aramis was about to start back up with his rant again before he began answering the questions.

"It's not that I didn't… don't trust you enough to confide in you it's just…" D'Artagnan began, a slight pink tinge gracing his cheeks as he tried to explain himself. Looking up at his brother imploringly he added, "You guys are **so** sure of yourselves, of where you belong and what you need to do and I…" sighing he added, "I just feel like everything I do ends up with one of you getting hurt or needing to come to my rescue. How am I supposed to serve as one of the King's **elite** guard if I can't even protect myself?!"

The medic's anger vanished as he listened to the young Gascon's heartfelt words and despite very much wanting to jump in and respond to what he had said, the Spaniard knew the boy needed to get this all off his chest first.

"I knew my leaving would probably worry you and I'm so sorry it did but I needed to get away… To clear my head and think about if I really deserve the commission I was given."

"Whelp," began Porthos, stopping when Aramis raised a hand to silence him and to let the Gascon continue.

"I was planning to come back when I had decided… I just …" D'Artagnan coughed embarrassedly, "fell asleep."

Both Aramis and Porthos chucked at the full blush now staining their brother's cheeks.

"Still doesn't explain why you felt the need to leave without saying anything to any of us." Athos said stoic, his stare firm and hard, as he silently demanded the Gascon answer the question.

"You'd try to stop me," D'Artagnan shrugged sheepishly, now realizing how badly he had messed up and how much he had worried the three men before him.

"You're injured!" snapped Aramis, his anger at the boy's foolishness returning in full force and, as if to prove his point he lightly poked D'Artagnan's damaged hand, causing him to hiss in pain and glare at the Spaniard.

"Let alone the fact that Ortiz and his men are still out there," growled Athos.

D'Artagnan hung his head and tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"It was completely irresponsible of you. Ortiz has targeted you more than once in the past and you know full well how much he would like to be the one to break you and you just left yourself completely vulnerable and open to him!" snapped Athos, not noticing how his words had set D'Artagnan on the defensive until the boy's temper had finally had enough of being contained.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" screamed D'Artagnan; jumping to his feet despite the inferno of pain it caused him. Athos noticed the look of pain that flashed across his face and instantly regretted his words.

"Don't you think I know that Ortiz would like nothing more than to kill me in the most painful way he knows how? And you forget, I was there with him in Lupiac for at least a week before you all showed up. I know full well what he's capable of!" Snarled the Gascon.

All three musketeers opened their mouths to try to say something to their brother but D'Artagnan wasn't done yet.

"I can't even sleep without being back there! Every. Single. Time!" growled the Gascon, the pain and hurt in his voice silencing any retorts from his brothers.

"It's been months and the nightmares haven't stopped so I'm sorry if I needed to get away for a while!"

Athos looked guilt stricken as he realized he hadn't noticed the obvious pain D'Artagnan was in.

"I'm tired Athos," sighed the Gascon and his brothers could clearly see the exhaustion crushing him. "The only time I rest is when Aramis drugs me and then they don't let me wake up so I'm forced to replay watching you all get tortured because of me!"

Aramis went so pale at D'Artagnan's words that his brothers feared he might faint. He could tell by the look in D'Artagnan's eyes that the boy didn't blame him but was just sick of being afraid to sleep… Something the Spaniard could easily relate to.

"I just" sighed D'Artagnan, sinking back to his knees as his energy levels dropped. "I just want to sleep!" he cried, "I just want to forget Ortiz ever happened but being in the garrison, around all the whispers, pitying looks and accusations… They all think I don't hear or see them but I do and it - it just got too much… I don't want the accusations to be right but the less I sleep the more time I have to think about them and I can't help but think that maybe they're right… That Ortiz was right."

At that Aramis had had enough and flung himself at the boy, bringing the now crying Gascon into a tight embrace, something the two other musketeers' quickly joined.

"Don't say that," whispered Aramis as he hugged the trembling Gascon tight to his chest. "It's not true so don't think it. Not for a second." Pulling away from the boy slightly he looked him dead in the eyes, "Okay?"

"But – "

"Okay?" the three musketeers said as one.

D'Artagnan laughed a little at the face they pulled at speaking in unison but nodded weakly when they glared at him.

"You deserve the commission you earned D'Artagnan," Athos said seriously, his hand squeezing D'Artagnan's shoulder "You protected someone who wasn't in the position to defend themselves whilst getting justice for a crime against yourself."

"Yeah?" scoffed D'Artagnan, sniffing as he angrily wiped the evidence of tears from his face. "And what have I done since then? Oh yeah, almost got you all killed!"

"Coming to find you was our choice," Porthos jumped in, hating the self-loathing he was hearing in D'Artagnan's voice. "You hold no blame for what happened from that choice."

"What do we have to do to get you to believe that?" Sighed Aramis softly as he stroked D'Artagnan's hair.

D'Artagnan subconsciously leaned into Aramis touch as he mumbled, "s'not you. It's everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Athos asked gently, doing his best to keep the anger out of his voice at the notion that someone, besides Ortiz, had kept this thought in D'Artagnan's mind.

D'Artagnan shrugged tiredly; the few hours' sleep he managed to get before the musketeers found him wasn't enough for his body to keep up with the whirlwind of emotions he was dealing with. "People at the garrison," he admitted sadly, "That's what I mean… How am I supposed to be a musketeer if people in the regiment can't trust me to have their backs?"


	53. Wayward Brother IV

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **I have the distinct feeling I'm going to regret staying up so late to finish this when I'm at work tomorrow but I LOVE how this turned out so it'll hopefully be worth it providing you all enjoy reading it.**

 **I've also realized that if you're all lovely again with your reviews then I could end up with 550 by this time tomorrow :D How awesome would that be!**

 **Today's chapter is almost double yesterday's lengthwise so I'm hoping it'll make up for yesterday's being so short.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's going to get a bit better by the end of today don't worry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You know what he needs to conquer sleep... Snuggly moments with his brothers! (I can't resist writing them they're too cute!) We're getting a bit of an insight as to what's going on in the garrison today as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art was always planning on going back, even if it was to turn in his pauldron, he couldnt just disappear without a trace. Aramis and Savoy will be a factor that'll be helping D'Art with his nightmares. Oooh I can't wait till they get back to the garrison and I can let our muskys loose on those men :D I dont know if Treville can kick them out as there's no law against talking but he'll probably find some way to punish them. Hopefully this publishing issue gets sorted soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (guest): Thanks for the review - Aww don't cry *passes tissue* D'Art's getting better after today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - *grabs shoulders to stop running around and passes new chapter* D'Art's still got a little more to get off his chest but our boys will be covering that all today so things will start getting better for out Gascon now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know! :D ^.^ I still can't believe how big this story has gotten. It's expanded WAY passed the original plans i had for it *happy dances* You might get a bit misty eyed today as well but hopefully not too much so you cant read lol Ooooh our boys are going to go full out at the men responsible for this at the garrison when they get back (I'm so excited!) I'm SOOOO happy you're enjoying the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

AmazingWriter123/Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Our boys will be reiterating the fact he's not at fault again today ... The only thing that's his fault is worrying them all by running away. Theres a little bit more D'Art has to get off his chest and that the boys have to address but things will be on the up at the end of the chapter I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - He was probably your first thought for one of two reasons... 1: because he's a bit of a dick or 2: You're physic :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I didnt have time to include that bit yesterday as I hit a bit of writers block + distractions but worry not we'll be getting that bit today :D Hmmm I've got a few ideas as to what Ortiz could have been up too but we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I just loved the image of sleepy D'Art not quite registering what was going on lol :D Haha loved your explanation for Aramis's actions ^.^ It was sooo true, he's getting the pain out of the way so he can yell and berate him without feeling overly guilty. I loved writing the arguments between them all yesterday and they're back again today as theres still more they need to address. Our inseparables are going to be quite pissed when they get back to the garrison tomorrow ... I'm quite excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - Hopefully today's will make up for yesterday's being short :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Wayward Brother IV  
**

"Who?" growled Athos with such anger that D'Artagnan actually felt himself finch from the intensity in that one word. Sneaking a glance at his other brothers he could see an equal anger burning in each of their eyes.

"Why does it matter?" sighed the Gascon tiredly, he felt happier then he had in days at the protectiveness and love he was feeling from the men before him but he didn't want to cause them any more problems by causing trouble when they returned to the garrison.

"How can you even ask that?" said Aramis softly, the anger in his eyes being replaced by hurt that D'Artagnan felt himself undeserving of their brotherhood.

"You're our brother whelp," reminded Porthos with a fondness in his eyes as he ruffled the boy's hair, "That makes you family and family looks after each other."

D'Artagnan felt his cheeks burn with that simple declaration and he couldn't stop the soft smile that spread across his face as he allowed Porthos's words to sink in.

"So?" Athos asked gently, his famous half-smile gracing his face as he watched the Gascon's embarrassment with amusement.

There was silence for a few moment while D'Artagnan tried to figure out a way to get out of telling them, but while thinking over his options he noticed the three men sharing in one of their famous silent conversations and he could tell by the looks shared that if he didn't tell them then they would be more than willing to dig and interrogate until they found out on their own.

"Thierry's the worst with the looks," mumbled D'Artagnan, completely refusing to look at his brothers while he talked. "Probably because he was the one I saw most. I know he didn't mean anything bad by it but…"

"But?" Aramis pushed, holding the boy's hand in his own in a show of support.

"But he nearly died!" exclaimed the Gascon, internally cursing himself when he saw Porthos flinch at the reminder. Sighing he continued, "He nearly died and **no-one** looks at him the way they look at me. **No one** looks at him with pity or sympathy. They look at him with respect for what he did and continue acting like everything's normal while I'm treated like a fragile piece of glass who's gonna break at the first opportunity!"

The three senior inseparables shared a look, none of them had noticed D'Artagnan was at the point he had reached and each of them felt guilt rear its head for not having noticed sooner.

"Etienne and the others aren't too bad but they still do it too," muttered the Gascon, a slight pout forming on his face that made the three men chuckle silently to see.

"You scared everybody whelp," smiled Porthos, moving closer to the boy so D'Artagnan, who's energy was rapidly draining, could lean against him, his mare having left her master's side when the others turned up.

"And Thierry didn't?" retorted D'Artagnan, the sting in his words hitting the musketeers.

"Course 'e did but…"

"But?" snapped D'Artagnan, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilted his head so he could lightly glare at the larger man.

"He's not you," explained Athos so seriously that D'Artagnan didn't know how to respond to that.

Catching the young man's completely flummoxed look Aramis decided to talk pity on him and clarify what Athos meant.

"What our illustrious leader means," smiled Aramis, his smile only growing at the glare Athos sent his way. "Is that everyone didn't react the same way because you're young."

"What's that got to do with anything? I can take care of myself!" snapped D'Artagnan, interrupting the medic's explanation.

"We know," nodded the medic, "but you have to remember D'Art that you're the youngest full fledged musketeer in the regiment's history," the medic smiled softly at the look of pride that entered D'Artagnan's eyes at the reminder of that fact… perhaps there was hope yet. "You're younger than most of our brothers by at least ten years."

"So?"

"So," grinned Porthos, taking over the explanation from his brother, "It aint easy for people to forget that fact. The pity and sympathy comes from not wanting someone so young to have been in the position to get so hurt in the first place."

"Aint the first time I've nearly died," muttered the Gascon with another pout and the three senior inseparables had a feeling he wasn't just talking about his time as a musketeer and so each made a mental note to question him on it later.

"But it is the first time they've all been there to witness it," reminded Athos, knowing that other times – like the events with Vadim or Milady, the regiment had only been made aware after the fact and once D'Artagnan's health was well past the point of being a concern.

D'Artagnan nodded slowly at this, realizing the truth in his brother's words.

"Give them time D'Artagnan," Athos said kindly, "The looks will stop and there aren't any ill intentions behind them."

Again D'Artagnan simply nodded in response, though his brothers could tell the words had be received by the young Gascon and that he would process and accept them in his own time.

"Now," Athos said moments later, the kindness previously found in his words was quickly being replaced by a seriousness the Gascon had come to expect from the older man.

Raising his head from where it had been resting on his chest as he pondered his brothers' words, D'Artagnan looked questioningly at the older man, a sense of dread settling in his stomach as he realized what was coming next.

"You said there was looks **and** accusations."

It wasn't a question but D'Artagnan nodded regardless, the small piece of confidence his brothers' words had given him preventing the Gascon from lowering his head again.

"These accusations are coming from within the regiment?"

There was a slight hesitation but eventually D'Artagnan reluctantly nodded.

The three inseparables had to force themselves not to go charging back to the garrison to confront whoever was responsible as they watched D'Artagnan confirm Athos's words.

"Who?" Porthos growled, his hands clenching into fists as he tried not to let his anger cause him to glare at the boy.

"D'Artagnan?" pushed Athos, his eyebrow raised in question when the boy refused to answer.

Part of him wanted to continue to be stubborn, to refuse to tell them anything because the knowledge that one of their comrades had said things was already hurting them… He had no desire to cause them more hurt.

Aramis, ever the observant one, seemed to notice this and smiled gently at the boy, a slightly mischievous look coming to his eyes, "You can tell us or we'll find out on our own D'Art but either way we'll know who it is by the end of the week."

D'Artagnan sighed, Aramis's words confirmed his earlier suspicions and although he wanted to glare at the man he found the words he spoke comforting so decided to abide by the request.

"…Claude," he muttered eventually before quickly turning to face Porthos with wide eyes as the larger musketeer let out a stream of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

"Porthos!" chided the medic with a cheeky smile on his face as he leaned forward to lightly cover D'Artagnan's ears. "Innocent ears are present!"

That one sentence, and the puppy pout D'Artagnan sent with it, was all that was needed to release the tension that had built up as the four men burst into laughter, Aramis actually ending up in tears from laughing too hard.

"Claude…" D'Artagnan said again quietly once the laughter had died down, "and his friends."

Athos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of the two men who stuck religiously by Claude's side and copied his opinions in nearly everything … including his thoughts on people like Porthos and D'Artagnan who came from a commoner background.

"When was this?" Aramis asked softly, a confused look gracing his face as he didn't remember a time when Claude was alone with D'Artagnan and he wouldn't have allowed such things to be said to his brother if he was there and knew the same applied to his brothers as well.

"Mainly when you were treating the Captain," explained D'Artagnan.

"But that wasn't the only time?" asked Athos, picking up on what D'Artagnan wasn't saying.

"They…" D'Artagnan yawned, "They like to talk outside by the window to my room. I know they know I can hear them," scowling he added, "they're loud enough I'm surprised the whole garrison hasn't heard them."

"What 'ave they been saying?" Porthos asked tightening the hold he had on the young man.

D'Artagnan shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in his spot, really not wanting to elaborate on what was said but an unimpressed look from Athos along with his raised eyebrow had him sighing and answering anyway.

"They said a lot of stuff," he said quietly, his hand, which he was still being held by Aramis, tightened it's grip without him realizing, though Aramis noticed and sent a look to the other two musketeers. "A lot of it was along the lines of how pathetic I was for not being able to complete a simple document recovery mission without needing rescuing."

The three men scowled at their brother's words but kept their mouths shut as D'Artagnan continued.

"They kept saying how much of a mistake the King made when he commissioned me into the regiment and how ashamed Treville must have been for me to have come to his rescue during the fight with LaBarge."

"It's one of Treville's proudest moments regarding you in actuality," added Athos, hating the unsure look that ghosted across D'Artagnan's face for a moment. As he spoke Athos was sure to keep his gaze of the Gascon so he could see the truth within his words. When he saw that Athos wasn't lying to him or trying to make him feel better a beaming grin blossomed across the Gascon's face, only to be quickly forced down and an embarrassed blush to take its place – much to the amusement of the three musketeers.

"They went on to say how I'm a disappointment to the regiment and how clearly Treville was mistaken in making Athos his lieutenant when he couldn't even train me properly," D'Artagnan added quietly, though the anger in his eyes at the slur against Athos made his brothers smile at the boy with complete fondness.

"That it?" Porthos asked, really hoping that was all that had been said to the boy. He was still reeling over the fact that none of them had noticed this was going on. Sure they were all dealing with their own problems and injuries but how did they not notice that D'Artagnan was being bullied within their regiment, right under their very noses?

D'Artagnan shook his head sadly and picked up his explanation before any of his brothers could say anything else.

"They said that Ortiz must have been going easy on me otherwise I would have broken the very first day."

That, was said quietly, almost like he didn't really want to admit it and the three inseparables felt their anger continue to grow. How dare Claude even suggest such a thing! The whole regiment knew just how close Ortiz had come to killing all of them, not just D'Artagnan during their capture and they even knew that D'Artagnan had risked putting himself even more in the madman's crosshairs by making up a lie to save their lives. It infuriated the men that people who were supposed to have their backs would question D'Artagnan's strength after remaining unbreakable through all that.

"Please tell me that was everything," pleaded Athos, wanting very much to punch Claude in the face for what he had put D'Artagnan through.

D'Artagnan shrugged, "They said some other stuff regarding the fight we had the other day," Athos winced at that, hating that his words had provided the men with further ammunition to use against his brother. "They've recently started adding some further comments about how I got my commission but I'd die before I repeat them." Growled the Gascon and the musketeers were shocked by the fury and disgust burning in their brother's eyes.

Nodding their acceptance to not push that particular subject anymore the three men then straightened where they sat and looked straight at D'Artagnan.

"Our turn now," smiled Aramis softly as he squeezed D'Artagnan's hand gently in reassurance.

"First off I need to apologize for my words the other day," Athos said, the thickness in his voice actually stunning the Gascon as he could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at his mentor.

"You recall how I lost my brother Thomas?"

If possible D'Artagnan's eyes opened wider at the mention of Athos's deceased brother but he nodded regardless, afraid that his mentor would clam up if he spoke.

"I lost him because I was in need of protection and he was self-sacrificing enough to be the one to offer it… When you jumped in front of Ortiz's blade… I… it took me back to that moment and then when you started saying goodbye while bleeding out in my arms… it… it made me realize I cannot lose another brother because of my inability to act. I let my memories of Thomas as well as that realization to change what was supposed to be words of gratitude into words of guilty anger and I can never apologize enough to make up for what I said."

D'Artagnan looked completely dumbstruck as he struggled to absorb and process what Athos had just admitted to him as well as the fact that the swordsman appeared to have actual tears in his eyes as he spoke. It eventually got to the point where Aramis was poking his cheeks in an attempt to get a response from him.

Blinking out of his trance he sent his mentor a sad smile, "I never meant for my actions to cause you pain."

"It is my own problem to deal with" shrugged Athos, obviously uncomfortable with being so open with his emotions but regardless, he dismissed D'Artagnan's attempt at an apology.

"You should know D'Artagnan," he added after a moment, eyes shining bright with all the fondness he felt for the boy before him. "Had our positions been reversed I wouldn't have hesitated for a single second before jumping in front of that blade."

D'Artagnan smiled brightly at his mentor, feeling a weight lift from his chest at the man's words. Though he couldn't help himself from cheekily adding, "and I'd yell at you for doing so."

Both Porthos and Aramis guffawed at the look on Athos's face.

"With regards to your capture," stated Aramis seriously once the pair had composed themselves. "I think we've covered it enough times to get it into your thick skull that we place no blame on your shoulders for what transpired in Lupiac. It was our choice to come for you, as Porthos so eloquently said earlier, family looks after each other. The blame for our injuries lies solely at the feet of the man who inflicted them is that clear?"

D'Artagnan looked each of his brothers in the eyes after hearing Aramis's words and for the first time he actually felt himself starting to believe them. Sending the medic a small but honest smile he nodded his head, earning him a beaming grin from his Spanish friend.

"With regards to 'Thos being the right person for lieutenant given your training…" Porthos said, sending the swordsman a sly smirk as he passed the explanation over to him, knowing full well how uncomfortable this entire conversation was for the man.

"You have the most potential of any recruit I've ever trained," admitted Athos honestly, smirking himself when he saw the blush on D'Artagnan's cheeks return in full force. "Treville made me lieutenant because of my achievements in the regiment and my training of you clearly wasn't a failure if the King himself was confident enough to select you for the mission."

"The Cardinal said…" began D'Artagnan; his voice quiet as he was still getting over the praise Athos had just given him.

"It would be simpler to send someone familiar to the area that's correct," nodded Aramis, knowing where D'Artagnan's mind had gone, "but the mission could have been completed by any one of us. It was his faith in your skill that made him pick you."

If at all possible D'Artagnan's blush intensified at that.

"Please tell me we don't need to address the whole, Ortiz going easy on you thing?" asked Porthos, his voice somewhere between a whine and a growl making the Gascon snicker quietly before shaking his head.

"Good," nodded the larger man, "Now that that's all cleared up, care to tell us why you picked this out of the way place?"

The wistful look that entered D'Artagnan's eyes had all three men curious and each felt smiles grow on their faces as the Gascon explained that this had been his mother's favourite place to visit whenever she wanted some peace and time away from her parents, having grown up in a village not too far from the meadow they were currently resting in.

The Gascon's eyes grew sad as he explained that every year on the anniversary of her death he and his father would come here instead of visiting her grave, as they wanted to remember to good memories as apposed to the bad. He explained that he always felt his anger dissipate whenever he was here, that it was the one place he could always find peace and that it had become special to him because it had been special to her.

"Who knew you were such a sentimentalist?" teased Porthos, though they had all known for a while that their little brother treasured any memory of either of his parents deeply.

D'Artagnan tried to glare at the man but was cut off by a large yawn, his small energy reserve dangerously close to being extinguished.

Athos couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at that, "It's too late to return to Paris tonight. We have enough firewood to last the night so I say we get some sleep and return in the morning."

Both Aramis and Porthos agreed readily to Athos's suggestion but their eager grins quickly turned to alarm when they saw the fear enter D'Artagnan's eyes at the mere thought of sleeping.

"You need some rest D'Art," soothed the medic, knowing full well how terrifying the simple act of sleeping can be sometimes, "Some non drugged sleep. We'll stay with you, it helps me whenever Savoy is brought up." He added with a shrug though they could all see the tenseness in his features at the mere mention of Savoy.

D'Artagnan looked unsure about trying to sleep, even with his brothers present but the men were having none of it.

Aramis and Athos made quick work of stripping the four of them off their boots while Porthos, the brother closest to D'Artagnan, eased them both into a laying position, his arm tight around the boy's waist as he pulled him against his chest.

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to protest but the warmth coming from the larger man was seeping into his tired bones and offering him more comfort then he would be able to express.

Aramis was next and snuggled in tight the other side of D'Artagnan, instantly tangling their legs together, being mindful of his broken one.

Athos smirked at the picture his brothers had created before moving to sit by the top of D'Artagnan's head, his hand automatically finding the boy's hair as he started stroking it gently.

"Sleep D'Artagnan," he ordered softly, "We'll watch over you."


	54. Returning Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy crap! Didn't actually think I would reach the 550 mark today! Just goes to show how totally awesome my gorgeous reviewers are! Love you all so much, you have no idea how much reaching such an amount has completely made my day *happy dances***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Same :) Though i suppose he needed something cute/sweet to happen to counteract all the whumpage I've dealt him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked their discussion, I got really nervous once I published it as I wasnt sure if it would seem a bit rushed but the general consensus was that it was good so I'm all smiley now :D And no howling in that review lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't know where the whole 'not the first time he's almost died thing' came from but I've kinda got it in my head that maybe things were worse for him in Gascony then what our boys have been told :) I was trying to work out a valid reason for why the regiment would react differently and the age thing seemed the most appropriate, seems to have gone overI well which is a relief :) Haha the swearing bit amused me too much not to write so I'm glad you liked it. Our boys have all made up now *cheers* and we get another cuddle-fest today (because its too cute to ignore) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Arts doing better now, though our boys still have to deal with Ortiz and now Claude and his cronies. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - I felt it necessary after all the whumpage I've done to the boys :D Plus the imagery is just WAY too cute :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Our boys will be back at the garrison today and all I'll say is that Treville will be pretty pissed. With regards to Claude's treatment of our pup, we'll be getting to that tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I couldnt resist writing all that cuteness (and we get some more today!) Claude will get what's coming to him don't worry. I'm happy they're not fighting now too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Don't we all lol *swoons* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yep, Claude's days are definitely numbered... The only thing that might stave off the inevitable is a return of our favourite bad-guy Ortiz. Glad you liked our boy's chat... Athos has a line in today's chapter that I absolutely adore so be prepared for some more musky-fluff :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - D'Arts nightmares are still pretty bad but they'll better when he's with his brothers so he'll be getting better slowly :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you enjoyed it, the cuteness was just too tempting not to write :D Besides our boys needed a reward for all the whumpage I've put them through. I figured the whole age difference thing was a decent enough reason for why there was a difference in the reaction between the regiment to their injuries. The idea seems to have gone down well so I'm counting it as a good idea :) Haha I loved the swearing bit too! I have no idea where the thought for it came from but I'm so glad I had it as it was probably one of my favourite bits of the chapter :D I'm thinking the dirty-minded idea might come back up when our boys confront Claude, we'll have to see. We're getting another snuggly moment between our boys today so hopefully you'll enjoy that too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Many thanks and much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads... You're awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Returning Home  
**

 _Staring at his brother's face as screams tore their way from his throat D'Artagnan could barely feel the pain of his own injuries as they protested his struggle to try to get to the now bleeding man._

 _"…_ _Athos!" he cried weakly, trying his utmost to get out of the chains that were forcing him to watch every single time the blade punctured his brother's flesh. He could smell the burning skin as a hot poker was placed on his mentor's stab wounds, but none of that compared to the pain he could see in his beloved elder brother's eyes._

 _"_ _Athos!" he cried in alarm when Athos suddenly went limp in his chains but before D'Artagnan could cry out again another scream pierced the air, freezing any words that had been on the Gascon's tongue as he quickly sought out the source of the scream._

 _D'Artagnan felt himself pale as he was forced to watch Porthos try to fight off the dog that had just shattered his wrist with his jaw._

 _"_ _Porthos!" he screamed, his efforts renewing with vigor despite the agonizing pain his own injuries were causing him._

 _D'Artagnan's eyes widened in horror as he saw Lucifer launch himself at a downed Porthos but before he could see the outcome of the move another cry of pain from the other side of him caught his attention._

 _"_ _Aramis!"_

 _This time the Gascon was forced to watch as Aramis was whipped mercilessly to the point where one could occasionally see the whites of his bones in the deep gashes that now marred the Spaniards back._

 _"_ _LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed D'Artagnan as he glared at the shadowy figure that had been flickering between the three injured men._

 _"_ _Why?" asked the shadow as he tilted his head in confusion. The voice was familiar in a way the Gascon had not expected and so couldn't help the horrified expression that found its way onto his face._

 _"_ _After all," mocked the shadow as it moved towards the chained Gascon. "You should see what we did," he smirked and D'Artagnan's horrified expression grew as the shadow was revealed to be a smirking version of himself._

 _"_ _You'll be the death of them you know," smirked the shadow-D'Artagnan as he moved to circle the chained Gascon. "Might as well get used to seeing it now."_

 _With that the shadow-D'Artagnan clicked his fingers and the young Gascon could only watch as Lucifer latched his jaws around Porthos's throat._

 _"_ _PORTHOS!" screamed D'Artagnan as he thrashed in his chains, tears now streaming down his face._

 _Without saying another word the shadow version of himself clicked his fingers two more times and D'Artagnan was forced to watch as both Aramis and Athos met similar fates._

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" hissed a concerned voice, which caused D'Artagnan's eyes to shoot open, his chest heaving as he tried to suck air into his deprived lungs.

"Easy D'Artagnan," soothed the voice. Turning to face the source D'Artagnan couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes as he stared into the concerned gaze of his beloved mentor.

During the night Athos and Porthos had swapped positions, the larger man, upon noticing that the swordsman intended to stay up and watch over them all, had forced the switch when he was sure D'Artagnan was asleep, stating that the boy would find more comfort with Athos next to him and so Athos took Porthos's spot by D'Artagnan's side and couldn't help the fond smile that appeared when D'Artagnan immediately snuggled into his side… Well as much as he could given Aramis's octopus grip on him.

Porthos had grinned broadly at the sight before lying down beside the medic, stretching his arm over the man so he was still connected to the Gascon.

"It was just a dream D'Artagnan," soothed Athos as he pulled the trembling Gascon closer to his chest, letting the young man cry into his shirt as he whispered soothing words in his ear.

"…S-Sorry," muttered D'Artagnan once he had calmed down enough to realize what he had been doing.

Athos allowed the hand that wasn't gripping his protégé to ruffle to boy's hair gently. "It's what older brothers are here for," smirked the swordsman, his smirk growing at the growing pink tinge on D'Artagnan's cheeks.

"There's still several hours before we need to be up," said the swordsman as he glanced up at the still dark sky, "you should try to get some more sleep."

At those words Athos felt D'Artagnan tense in his arms but before he could say anything else his smirk returned as he noticed that Aramis, who even in his sleep seemed to have registered the young man's distress, had tightened his own hold on the boy, snuggling deeper into his side.

"I will wake you again should a nightmare occur, you have my word," reassured Athos.

D'Artagnan still seemed hesitant but his exhaustion coupled with the warmth and protection from his brothers quickly won out and within minutes his eyes were closing again.

* * *

"Looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake," teased Porthos when he noticed D'Artagnan beginning to stir.

D'Artagnan, still not quite awake, merely groaned in response before practically squeaking in surprise when he realized that his head was now resting on Athos's lap, the musketeer's hand soothingly stroking his hair.

"W…Wha?" mumbled the Gascon when he was finally coherent enough to attempt to form words.

"You looked too cute we didn't have the heart to wake you," teased Aramis as he and Athos helped the boy sit up before the medic passed over another helping of the pain draught he had taken the day before.

It was at this point that D'Artagnan realized the sun was a lot higher in the sky then he had expected given they needed to head back today.

"You needed the rest," whispered Athos so only he could hear and the Gascon was torn between being surprised he had actually gotten to sleep as long as he had and feeling embarrassed by the concern they showed him.

"'sides," teased Porthos with a wink, "You wouldn't let go of 'Thos so we got to see what an excellent pillow he makes."

D'Artagnan's blush intensified while Athos threw a stone at the larger man.

"You should eat," Porthos, said in between laughing, "we'll leave as soon as you're ready and we have somewhere to stop off at before we head to the garrison."

D'Artagnan looked confused but said nothing as he nibbled on the bread roll Porthos had passed him.

Aramis looked worriedly at the Gascon before remembering what Athos had said about the boy having a nightmare, no doubt the memory of it plus the pain of his injuries were upsetting his stomach.

"D'Art!" called the Spaniard with a grin as he threw something over to the surprised Gascon.

D'Artagnan caught the projectile and couldn't stop the small smile that blossomed at the sight of the apple in his hands.

"In case you don't trust Porthos's bread!" grinned the medic before he went back to packing up their supplies.

"Hey!" pouted Porthos, cuffing the medic on the back of his head as he took the now packed saddlebags from him to attach to their horses.

* * *

"Hey whelp?" called Porthos a few moments later, pulling D'Artagnan's focus from devouring the apple with a contented smile on his face.

"Where's your saddle?" Porthos asked once the boy had turned to look at him.

"In the garrison stables," admitted the Gascon sheepishly

"You're an idiot you know that right?" stated Aramis as he accepted the help up from Porthos.

"We good to go?" asked the larger man, doing his best not to laugh at the pout now on D'Artagnan's face as Athos had refused to have the boy ride bareback and so had forced him to ride with him.

* * *

Their first stop on the way home was to take a break at the church the trio had gone to during their search for their youngest.

The three senior musketeers took a great deal of joy in watching D'Artagnan getting scolded by the elderly priest for worrying everyone so. The scene made D'Artagnan look like a little kid who was getting reprimanded for doing something bad and it wasn't long before Porthos and Aramis were in fits of giggles at the sight.

Athos had stepped up at that point, ignoring the still laughing musketeers; he had thanked the priest for his concern and care when they had been there before stating that the needed to leave if they were to make it back to the garrison before it got dark.

The thought of facing a no doubt furious Treville was enough to somber the two laughing men up and with another round of thanks from the men the musketeers' were back on the road again.

* * *

As they rode up to the garrison gates Athos noticed the tenseness in D'Artagnan's muscles.

"Relax," he said quietly so that only the Gascon could here him. Athos understood the young man's hesitation; no doubt the boy was wary about having to deal with Claude and his minions' constant comments and snide looks… Something the three older inseparables had already planned on dealing with as soon as the opportunity presented itself. They had no desire to make D'Artagnan feel even more out of place at the garrison by berating the bully in plain view of everyone so each of them had spent the journey home silently planning how to create a non-suspicious scenario where they would be alone with Claude and his men.

Hearing Athos's voice in his ear was enough to remind D'Artagnan that he wasn't alone and that his brothers were looking out for him. Sending a glance his brothers' way he saw both Aramis and Porthos looking at him with concern in their eyes but soft smiles on their faces and he felt himself relax ever so slightly, something that seemed to please Athos as the older man grunted before ruffling the Gascon's hair.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" bellowed a voice, making the four inseparables flinch in anticipation. Looking upwards they could see a very angry looking Treville glaring down at them from the balcony by his office.

"Sir you shouldn't be – " started Aramis, his medic training overriding all other thoughts as the sight of his Captain standing and moving about registered in his mind.

"I'm fine Aramis!" snapped the Captain, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan, who appeared to be trying to shrink and hide behind Athos at the Captain's growing anger.

"Get up here D'Artagnan!" bellowed Treville, his voice daring the boy to refuse.

"Sir, D'Artagnan should be – " Aramis tried again.

"If he's well enough to disappear without permission he's well enough to walk up the stairs!" snapped the Captain, instantly silencing the medic's protests. "See to your horses I'll deal with you three later!"

D'Artagnan sent a terrified look at his brothers who could only smile reassuringly at the boy before gesturing to the stairs.

"Best not keep 'im waitin'" Porthos suggested, giving the young man's shoulder's a reassuring squeeze.

"Right," sighed D'Artagnan before slowly making his way up the stairs. The three inseparables followed his progress with wary eyes, each of them knowing how much pain the younger man was in but trying not to show.

"Bout time," muttered a voice, making the three men freeze.

"Maybe the Captain's finally realized his mistake and is going to revoke his commission." Snickered the voice and the trio had to hold each other back from attacking Claude right then and there… Only the thought of how D'Artagnan would react to such a public display kept them silent.

* * *

"Captain I – " began D'Artagnan sheepishly, his body shaking and swaying slightly from the exertion of getting up the stairs.

Treville noticed this and pointed to a chair by his desk, silently ordering the young man to sit. D'Artagnan did so and quickly sunk into the chair, keeping his head down as he waited for whatever was coming for him.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?" growled the Captain, though D'Artagnan could tell he was trying to keep calm. "You disappear without a word whilst Ortiz is still on the loose and has just publicly attacked this regiment!"

"Sir I – "

"Need I remind you D'Artagnan that your leaving could be counted as abandoning your post, something which the King takes serious offense to?"

D'Artagnan gulped at this, not having thought about it that way.

"Had the King found out about your little escape attempt you would be facing instant dismissal from the regiment and that would be the best case scenario!"

D'Artagnan visibly paled at that, the notion of losing his commission a painful thought now he had cleared the air with his brothers.

Treville sighed, taking a swig of his brandy in hopes of deadening the pain in his back. Looking at D'Artagnan he could tell the boy clearly hadn't been thinking properly when he had run off and as much as he wanted to let the young man off, he needed him to understand what repercussion could have come from his stunt.

"That's not even including what would have happened to the other three."

D'Artagnan's head shot up at this, fear and guilt instantly filling his eyes.

"They were only coming for me! They've done nothing wrong!" pleaded the Gascon, willing the Captain not to punish his brothers.

"Not in the eyes of the King D'Artagnan," sighed Treville, "Again had the King been made aware of the situation the three of them would be facing a similar fate to your own due to the fact that they left their posts without permission and executed an mission without proper approval."

"No! Please I never meant for them to be blamed for what I did!" pleaded the Gascon, his mind seriously considering getting on his knees and begging the Captain if it came to that.

"As I said that **would** have been the case **had** the King noticed. As your luck would have it he did not, which means the fate of the four of your rests in my hands."

"If you have to strip my commission I understand but please don't do the same to the others, they were only worried about me." Begged the Gascon, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I have intention of giving the Cardinal the satisfaction of seeing me lose my four best men," scowled Treville, inwardly smiling at the relief he saw flash across D'Artagnan's face, knowing it was for his brothers not for him.

"I'm putting you on suspension, effective as soon as Aramis deems you fit for duty." Treville explained, "You will be remaining at the garrison until I decide you deserve to go back out on missions and while it's in effect you'll be on stable duty is that clear?"

The stubborn, hotheaded part of D'Artagnan wanted nothing more than to protest the decision but the logical part won out, accepting this was a fairly light punishment considering the alternatives.

"And the others?" D'Artagnan asked hesitantly as he nodded his acceptance and understanding of Treville's orders.

At this Treville smirked, slightly worrying D'Artagnan by doing so.

"We have a new batch of recruits coming in a few weeks to be tested and trained for potential entry into the regiment. I'll be placing the three of them in charge of overseeing them."

"Now," Treville said, ignoring the soft snicker that escaped D'Artagnan as he realized how much complaining was going to come from his brothers when they realized their punishment. "Get yourself over to the infirmary and if I hear you've taken a single step outside the gates of this garrison without my say so I'll be stripping your commission."

D'Artagnan was fairly sure the latter part of the order was something Treville wouldn't actually do but the young man was sufficiently scared enough not to push it and so, after quickly nodding his goodbye to the Captain, he carefully made his way down the stairs and back over to where his brothers were anxiously waiting.


	55. Back At The Garrison

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry there was no update yesterday. My computer was playing up and generally causing me all sorts of problems - all of which seem to be gone today (though now I've gone and jinxed it!) Hopefully today's chapter will make up for it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Who wouldn't want an Athos pillow? lol :D The nightmare definitely scared our little pup, though he had his big strong brothers to protect him :D Claude's gonna get a teensy bit of punishment today but he's real punishment will be coming tomorrow. Treville had to be harsh as if he wasnt and the King found out that he just let the boy off the hook things would be a lot worse for them all. That and the fact that he does have a garrison to run and has just been shot which may have had a tiny bit of an impact on his mood lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know but I just can't help but be mean lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Figured, given the circumstances, that Treville wouldn't be tolerating any reckless behavior from any of his men, though he'll be feeling slightly bad for how harsh he was when he learns just why the pup left. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Oh Da Man is going to be pissed when he learns of Claude and his cronies actions/words :D We'll see a brief glimpse of it here but it'll mainly come out tomorrow. We may have Louis find out, just because I quite enjoy the reviews I get whenever he appears lol :D Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I do love me some snuggly muskys :D ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Claude will be getting dealt with tomorrow and Ortiz will be returning very soon :D *laughs evilly* We get to see some more brotherly moments today which hopefully you'll all like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't know why but I see Aramis as being quite the clinger when it comes to sleeping next to people lol You'll get to see your Athos moment sooner than you think ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - Pretty much nailed it there :) Not that Treville would ever admit as such... we'll let him believe what he wants while we know the truth :D Claude's fate is coming very soon (tomorrow in fact) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the nightmares when they lead to cute brotherly moments :D Treville's 2nd in command (at least in this fic) is Athos which makes telling someone a little difficult but Athos will be dealing with that today. Yeah Stables and training will be after Ortiz... Plus D'Art has to heal a bit before he can handle that sort of work. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the nightmare, I was tossing up having the shadow figure being either Ortiz, himself or one of his brother as a ghost coming to haunt him but thought the figure being him worked best seeing as how he's slowly beginning to believe his brothers don't blame him. I loved writing that little after nightmare scene with Athos so I'm really happy you enjoyed it :) I imagine Athos makes quite the pillow, though I may need to try that out for myself before I commit to that fact lol :D *drifts off into fangirl fantasy* ... Oh right! back now :D Claude gets a little bit dealt with today but it'll mainly happen tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Again 1000 apologies for not being able to update yesterday**

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads. love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Back At The Garrison  
**

Watching D'Artagnan sway and stumble his way down the stairs by Treville's office was painful for the three senior members of the inseparables but they knew the boy's pride would not take kindly to their interference, especially in front of Claude and his friends who took great delight in tormenting the boy.

"D'Art?" Aramis asked cautiously, leaning heavily on his crutches so he could lean forward to give the Gascon a visual assessment, not liking what he saw he sent his brothers a meaningful look.

"…m'good," wheezed the Gascon, his undamaged hand coming up to massage his forehead in an effort to relieve some of the tension building up behind his eyes. His other hand rose slightly to rest lightly against his loose tunic, the pain from his chest wound becoming nigh on unbearable.

"You're as far from good as you can get," sighed Porthos fondly, gently swinging D'Artagnan's undamaged hand over his shoulder he added, "Let's get you back to the infirmary and 'Mis can get you something for the pain."

D'Artagnan looked ready to protest when another wave of pain had him sagging against the larger man until it passed. Looking up at the worried eyes of his brother he gave a meek nod and the pair began their slow walk to the infirmary.

"You're not getting off so easily 'Mis" teased Porthos as he turned to look over his shoulder, "I know that leg's paining you so come on."

"And he calls me a mother-hen," huffed Aramis good-naturedly

"Because you are," deadpanned Athos, though a slight twinkle in his eyes spoke to his amusement, "Go," he gestured to the waiting forms of their brother, "I'll fill Treville in on what happened and meet you there."

Aramis nodded and began heading off before a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes and he turned back to the unsuspecting musketeer.

"Don't take too long Athos, the boy'll be wanting his pillow!" he teased, cackling when Athos scowled at him. Waving back to his friend Aramis readjusted his crutches before meeting up with his brothers, one of which was trying not to laugh and the other was staring at the ground with the hopes it would open up and swallow him whole so he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment.

"You know 'e's gonna get you back for that right?" grinned Porthos, slowing their pace further so Aramis was more comfortable.

At his words the medic grinned brightly, "Totally worth it though!"

* * *

Athos stood rooted to the spot for several moments while his mind worked to devise a way to get back at the Spaniard, having decided he didn't have it in him to do anything whilst the man's leg was healing he pushed the idea to one side and was about to make his way up to Treville's office when the conversation going on behind him finally registered in his mind.

"…Looks like the runt didn't get kicked out after all."

"Wonder what he had to offer the Captain to get that sort of preferential treatment," scoffed Claude and the second Athos heard it all thought of speaking to Treville and refraining from confronting the man flew right out of his head.

"Want to say that again Claude?" growled Athos as he moved menacingly towards the group. Claude's friends saw sense and quickly backtracked as far away as they could from the furious swordsman who looked like he was plotting their murders as he approached them.

Claude however smirked, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to rile up the musketeer. "Nothing Athos," he said mockingly, "just wondering what… 'services' that boy of yours provided to keep himself in the regiment… Tell me, are you the jealous type or are you happy to share?"

Athos saw red at that moment and within a second he had the now wide-eyed musketeer pinned up to the wall with his blade at his throat.

Silence descended over the garrison as all stood in shock at what they saw, Claude's comments had been said quietly enough so only those in the direct vicinity heard it but every other musketeer knew something serious had to have happened to make Athos point his blade at a fellow musketeer.

"ATHOS!" bellowed Treville who had come out to demand a report from his lieutenant to find the man pinning another musketeer by the throat.

"Sir," growled the swordsman making absolutely no move to remove his blade from Claude's throat and nor did he allow his eyes to stray from where they were glaring murderously at the man before him.

"Release Claude," ordered the Captain, though his gaze was hard on the pinned musketeer, knowing that despite Athos's general disposition he would never raise his blade at a comrade without a damn good reason.

When Athos made no move to follow his order Treville's thoughts on Claude were cemented in his mind.

"Farrin!" he called, getting the attention of the musketeer who had just entered the garrison and was now looking thoroughly perplexed at the situation that greeted him.

"Watch Claude, I'll deal with him in a moment," ordered the Captain, waiting for the man to nod and move into position before ordering Athos to come up to his office. It took several moments and a few clear deep breaths on the swordsman's part but eventually he lowered his blade and released his grip on the musketeer.

"He attacked me why am I being watched!" screeched Claude as he waved his arm manically at Farrin who was now watching the man with his hand lightly resting on the pommel of his blade.

"You know damn well why now stay still and shut up!" snapped the Captain as he all but dragged Athos into the room.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," came the mumbled voice of D'Artagnan as he tried not to wince while Aramis checked over his wound

"For what mon ami?" asked the medic calmly, taking extra care to be very gentle with the still incredibly sore burn.

"Didn't think my leaving would put you all at risk. The last thing I wanted was for any of you to suffer or to lose your commissions because of me."

Aramis smiled softly at the young man before him, a thoughtful look coming across his face, "It's alright D'Art, not sure if myself or Porthos actually have commissions to lose at the moment."

"What?" asked D'Artagnan sounding a cross between surprised and concerned.

"'Mis may or may not have dared the King to actually strip our commissions when he threatened to do so," stated Porthos as he passed the Gascon a new shirt now that the marksman had finished his examination.

"WHAT!"

"In my defense," began the medic, looking completely unbothered by the whole thing, "We'd just heard Athos's call for me after you'd been injured and the King was trying to delay us leaving because I hadn't finished bandaging his wound."

"The King was injured?" asked D'Artagnan, surprised at just how he had missed that piece of information.

"If you can call it that," scoffed Porthos jokingly as he held up his fingers to show how long the 'wound' was, "We've suffered worse things in training and gone on to train from hours after. He was so panicked about it he threatened to revoke our commissions and 'Mis told him 'e could then we ran to find you and 'Thos" shrugged the larger man.

"You don't think he'll really do it do you?" asked the Gascon, the worry in his voice making him even more childlike and the musketeers couldn't help the smiles that graced their faces in response.

"Nah," grinned Porthos as he ruffled the boy's hair, "'e's probably forgotten all bout it now, 'sides, with Ortiz about 'e needs all the men 'e can get."

"Enough talk," interrupted Aramis when he saw the yawn that escaped the younger man, "you need to rest."

D'Artagnan felt his heartbeat increase in fear of the idea of sleeping, sure he had slept better the night before when they were all together but what would he do now they were all back at the garrison.

Porthos and Aramis saw the look and frown, not liking the fear in their baby brother's eyes… Then they remembered what Porthos had prepared and smiled, "come on whelp," Porthos said, holding out his hand to the younger man.

* * *

"So…" sighed Treville as he moved to stand behind his desk, "should we start with why you just had another musketeer at sword-point or why the three of you disappeared without permission?"

"Apologies for leaving sir but we had to find D'Artagnan and time was of the essence," said Athos and it was abundantly clear to the Captain that his lieutenant was still working on calming himself down and as such was trying to avoid the subject of Claude for as long as possible.

"It was so important you couldn't stop to inform anyone of where you were going?" Treville snapped, though it had lost significant anger since dealing with D'Artagnan.

"We didn't know where we were going," Athos stated through gritted teeth, "I believe Aramis made several other musketeers aware of the fact we were going to search for D'Artagnan by his loud ranting by the stables alone."

"This is no joking matter Athos," reprimanded he Captain, though he did concede his point, several men had come to him when he was awake to let him know what was going on. "You're the lieutenant, that means you're my second in command. You should have been here to take care of things after what happened with my patrol."

"With all due respect sir," Athos stated, his voice hard and unwavering as he spoke, "There are many men here who could have filled in for the days we were gone but they would have had no luck in either finding D'Artagnan nor of persuading him to come back to the garrison."

This caught Treville's attention, "he was debating whether or not to come back?"

Athos nodded, "Things have been… difficult for him since our rescue and he has recently made us aware of some issues in the garrison that made his decision even harder and are impacting his recovery."

Treville's eyes narrowed as he caught on to what Athos was hinting at, "These… issues. Would they have anything to do with why I found you with your blade at Claude's throat?"

"They would," nodded Athos, anger returning in his eyes and Treville could see he carried no guilt or remorse for what he had done.

"You're a rational man Athos, you would never attack a brother-in-arms –"

"He is no brother of mine!" spat the swordsman, the anger and hate in his words startling the Captain slightly.

"Comrade then," amended Treville, "So what has Claude done that's so bad you couldn't settle for simply reporting him to me but had to try to take matters into your own hands."

Athos took several deep breaths to calm himself down enough to talk rationally with his Captain. Once he deemed himself calm enough he began to explain what D'Artagnan had told him regarding Claude's treatment of him and then moving on to explain the conversation he had overheard before attacking the man.

"He said that?" exclaimed Treville, both horrified and disgusted at what Claude had all but stated of both himself and D'Artagnan. He could now completely understand why the swordsman was so dead-set on murdering the man and to be totally honest, part of him was now wishing he had let him.

"Leave Claude and his friends to me." Treville stated, his eyes hard and cold as he practically spat the musketeer's name. "I will deal with them, you handle your brothers, from what you've told me they need you more than I do right now."

Athos looked slightly reluctant to let Treville handle Claude but he nodded regardless, wanting to go and check on D'Artagnan. Bowing once to his Captain he made his way down the stairs, a devilish smirk coming to his face as he heard the Captain's furious voice bellow for Claude to enter his office.

* * *

Entering the infirmary Athos was slightly panicked when he noticed the room D'Artagnan had been staying in prior to his departure was empty, he very much doubted his brothers would let their little Gascon go back to his rooms so the swordsman knew they must be there somewhere.

A thought striking him had the swordsman moving to the small room the four of them had shared during their initial recovery after being rescued.

Entering the room he was not disappointed, though it took a second to register that one of them, most likely Porthos given Aramis's injury, had pulled off the mattresses from all the beds and had positioned them on the floor to form one giant bed.

Seeing his brothers embracing their youngest in what appeared to be a protective cocoon Athos couldn't help but smile fondly at them. Moving as quietly as he could he stripped himself of his jacket, boots and belt before making his way to where their heads were situated, lying horizontally across the length of the mattresses Athos closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.


	56. Dealing with the 'incident'

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm SOOO sorry there was no chapter yesterday. I have no excuse... I've been a bad updater this week SORRY!**

 **Got the perfect opportunity coming up to kill of a character... Do you want this to happen? If so which character? Got the choice of the following:**

 **\- King Louis**

 **\- Cardinal Richelieu**

 **\- Captain Treville**

 **Personally I'm kinda tempted by the Cardinal, mainly coz he's a jerk, but up to you all... Plus don't have to kill any of them if you'd like them to survive... Just let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I am tempted to have him transfer... that's if I don't find a way to kill him first... I do have a plan which could lead to his death if you all want him to die. I'm thinking you all might be left a bit underwhelmed for what happens to Claude in this chapter (getting a bit worried about it now) but I figured that, considering they didn't do anything physically to D'Artagnan that the punishment would have to be less severe... Though there's plenty of opportunities for him to get a more severe punishment :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I just can't get enough of our snuggly boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - Oooh we've got some drama coming our way now :D Glad you're loving the boys... They're just been too cute recently ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think my comps in dire need of a good clear out and virus/malware scan etc... probably why it's causing me trouble *scowls at computer screen* I was SOOOO tempted to have Athos kill him but it wouldnt have ended well for him if he had so we had to have our broody-musky show some restraint. Can't resist writing snugglefests, they're too cute ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D I'm soo glad you liked it :D Things are going to get slightly less cute and more dramatic now but we'll still have our brotherly moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan's gonna get some time to rest... though I can't promise it'll be peaceful *evil smirk* As for Claude... I'm now questioning what I've done but there's some more opportunities for things to happen to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad your enjoying it... If you like Athos (particularly whumpage, you'll enjoy the next few chapters i have planned) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the snuggles XD Things wouldnt have ended well for Athos if he had killed Claude, though the opportunity for it to happen is coming up quite soon so it could still happen if you want it to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - To be honest Louis forgotten all about it, for now. Though can't promise that'll be the case when he next sees them. We'll get to see Ortiz's next more tomorrow... I have quite the epic chapter planned so theres a lot of pressure on me to get it right :) Claude doesnt really seem to be thinking about his commission but we'll see how he handles everything after today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist the brotherly moment so I'm really happy you liked it, Athos is still planning his revenge on Aramis for his comment so if you have anything you'd like to see him to just let me know :) Hahaha I think there needed to be some finger snaps going along with the "oh no he didnt" :D I'm a bit concerned now with what I've written for Claude but hopefully it makes sense as to why I did what I did... Plus there are some more opportunities coming up for him to get even more severe (and permanent punishment) I can't get enough of the cutesy moments between them all lately, though they're probably going to decrease slightly as we've got some drama coming our way now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Dealing with the 'incident'  
**

The following morning saw Athos watching over his still sleeping brothers. He had been greatly amused to find the trio in an even tighter embrace then they had been when they retired for the night.

He had also been incredibly relieved when he realized that morning had come and none of them had been woken by one of D'Artagnan's nightmares. It was a small thing and he knew from his experience with dealing with Aramis and the after effects of Savoy that one nightmare-free night did not mean that the rest would be as peaceful, but at this point he would take what he could get.

Athos was disrupted from his musings by a knock at the door, sending his brothers' a look to ensure the loud knock hadn't woken them, a ghost of a smile appeared when he realized all it had done was make Porthos tighten his hold on the young Gascon's waist and had Aramis nestling his head further into the crook of D'Artagnan's neck, he moved to open the door.

"Etienne," nodded the swordsman, keeping his voice quiet for the men resting inside.

"Captain wants everyone at morning muster." Etienne stated, a small smile of his own appearing when he caught a glimpse of the sleeping arrangements going on behind Athos.

"Everyone?" Athos asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as to why the Captain would ask for both Aramis and D'Artagnan who were still dealing with quite limiting wounds to attend.

Etienne nodded, "Said something about needing to address what happened yesterday?" he explained, though it came out as more of a question given that the musketeer had been in the infirmary talking to Thierry at the time.

Etienne's confusion only grew when a dark look passed over Athos's face. "We'll be there," growled the swordsman, dismissing the musketeer before moving to wake up his brothers.

Standing by his brothers' bedside Athos was incredibly tempted to use the pitcher of water in the room to wake up Aramis, deeming it suitable revenge for his pillow comment. He quickly dismissed the idea when he realized it would most likely cause the medic to flail and that could then cause injuries to either Porthos or D'Artagnan. Grumbling at the missed opportunity he woke his brothers' up the more conventional way.

* * *

"So why do we have to be here?" Aramis grumbled tiredly as the quartet began to make their way over to the courtyard where morning muster would take place.

"Apparently the Captain wants to address the incident that happened yesterday as well as the comments that led up to it." Athos explained, looking completely unbothered by what was going on.

"Wait," Porthos said, his pause causing the rest of the quartet to stop. "What happened yesterday?"

At his words concerned looks morphed on both Aramis's and D'Artagnan's faces, though the medic had a vague idea what might have happened.

"Claude," Athos began, not missing the slight flinch from D'Artagnan at the musketeer's name, which only made him hate the man more. "Began saying some very discourteous things after you left."

"And the Captain found out?" Porthos asked, now understanding why they had all been summoned.

"He was informed," nodded Athos, deciding that he wouldn't elaborate on what had been said, mainly as he didn't think he could stomach saying the words out loud.

"Not forgetting you put your sword to his throat, right Athos?" grinned Farrin as he made his was over to the quartet, "I've been waiting for someone to do that to that jerk for years." Placing a hand on the swordsman shoulder, ignoring the raised eyebrow he leaned in, "That my friend, was the possibly the best thing I have ever seen."

"You did what!" yelled Aramis, lifting one of his hands off of his crutch so he could smack his friend in the chest."

To his credit Athos looked completely guiltless and nonchalant as he stared down the medic, this went on until Treville appeared at his usual spot, the balcony outside his office.

"It has come to my attention that there have been some very unsavory and downright offensive things said about one of our own during the last couple of months." Treville began, his voice cold and hard as he stared down at the mass of musketeers.

"We are supposed to be an elite unit of soldiers and that means we have to live up to certain ideals. The main one of which is our united brotherhood. I will absolutely not have bullying happening in my regiment, especially when caused by petty jealously and ignorant beliefs."

As they listened to their Captain's words many of the musketeers who hadn't been present for the incident the day before felt their anger grow. Like Treville had said, they were a unit that meant they worked as one. To have one of their own tormented by another was a disgrace to the code they lived by.

"In the heat of battle or in the midst of a mission," Treville continued, relief filling him at he look of shock on most of the men's faces, he didn't know how he would have handled the situation if more of the regiment had been in on it. "You can only rely on the your brothers around you. You start isolating yourself by petty bullying and the only one you're hurting is yourself. I know many of you strive to uphold and honor the code we all pledged to live by, but to ensure that we remain honorable men this matter had to be brought to your attention."

Slowly descending the stairs so he was now standing level with his men he hardened his glare further and called out, "Claude… Tobias… and Rousseau. Step forward please."

The wording made it sound like it was a request but the fierce look in the Captain's eyes were clearly daring the men to even think about not coming forward. After a few tense moments, during which silence had descended upon the courtyard, the three men made their way to the front.

"Bullying is an act best left to children on a playground and I will not have children in my regiment." Growled Treville as he stalked his way towards them.

"The brat's practically a child and you're more than happy to have him serve," spat Claude viciously, his anger at the situation making him blind to the fact he had just basically called himself a child.

At Claude's words it all clicked in the minds of the other musketeers and many turned to stare at the Gascon, who at this point was forcing his face to remain unaffected by their stares as he stood next to his brothers, who had tightened their circle around him at Claude's words.

Treville sighed; it had not been his intention to bring D'Artagnan's name into matters. Athos had already explained how insecure the boy was feeling of late, especially with the pitying looks he was getting from the other men. Now that his name had been brought up though, Treville had no intention of letting it go unanswered.

"D'Artagnan is no child Claude," glared the musketeer Captain, "and it would do you well to remember that. He is a trained, tried and tested musketeer and has the right to be treated as such." As he said this he eyed the rest of his men, silently reminding them of the fact as well. He knew the looks they had given the boy were not filled with any negative meaning but they made the boy uncomfortable nevertheless.

"D'Artagnan has served with honor since even before gaining his commission. He has put his life on the line for the mission and his brothers, the fact he almost bleed out in Athos's arms after jumping in front of a blade should be more than enough evidence of that. He has earned his right to be here through blood, sweat and hard work which is more than I can say for the likes of you and your companions who brought their way in with daddy's money."

Claude looked absolutely stunned at Treville's words though before he could respond to the growing anger within him Treville silenced him with a glare.

"Whilst I would like nothing more than to rid the regiment of the three of you for your words I am unfortunately unable to-"

"Captain!" roared the three senior inseparables, each of them outraged that the three men, Claude most importantly, would be allowed to keep their commissions.

Silencing the outrage with a raise of his hands Treville turned his glare back on the now smug men before him, "To strip you off your commissions because of words said is something I am unable to do… However," now it was his turn to look smug as Claude and his friends shifted uncomfortably, "I can however suspend all three of you without pay and forbid you to set foot in the garrison for the duration of the suspension."

"H-How long sir?" asked Rousseau meekly while glaring daggers at Claude for dragging him into this mess.

"For yourself and Tobias," Treville explained, "As you seemed to be more like sheep following Claude's lead. You two are suspended for a month and a half whilst you Claude," he growled, turning his head to face the glaring musketeer, "You are suspended for three and I am not above extending it should any other information regarding your treatment of your brothers come out during that time. Be warned, the three of you. This is your one and only warning, should anything like this happen again and I will not waste a second in stripping all three of you of your commissions and I will ensure that it is done publicly. Now, you have thirty minutes to gather your things before I want the three of you out of my garrison. The rest of you can return to your duties!" he declared, dismissing the assembled group of men.

"Athos!" he called a moment later, upon gaining the swordsman's attention he added, "My office."

Athos nodded, quickly turning back to his brothers to bid them goodbye before following the Captain to his office.

* * *

"Sir?" he asked, a concerned look on his face as he saw how uncomfortable Treville seemed to be.

"You've been cleared for duty I take it?" asked the Captain, waving away the swordsman's concern while downing the pain draught the physician had left for him earlier.

"Aramis says the burns and my latest stabbing need another week before I'm back to full duty but I have his assurances that I'm ready for light duty," explained Athos, sounding annoyed that he wasn't up for full duty yet.

Treville smirked at Athos's annoyance, knowing full well how much the man hated being confined and restricted.

"I'm going to need you with me at the palace for the next few days."

"May I ask why?"

"Our plans to capture Ortiz have significantly lowered the amount of followers the Spaniard has access to. The Cardinal and I agree that now is our best chance to capture him and your knowledge of the man could come in useful to our planning." Treville explained, slowly sinking into his chair with a small hiss of pain.

"My knowledge of him is limited to his torture methods. I do not see how that would be of any assistance to you." Athos stated, looking slightly confused as to why he was being asked to assist.

Treville smirked, "I know you well enough to know that you were analyzing the man from the second you heard of him. No doubt you've picked up on things, which others, like D'Artagnan, might have missed. You're also the only one out of the four of you I trust to keep his head during the planning process; Aramis and Porthos would be too focused on what they want to happen to the man once we have him in custody and I'd rather keep D'Artagnan as far away from anything Ortiz related for as long as I can."

Athos nodded, seeing the reasoning behind Treville's words. "When do we leave?"

* * *

A few hours after Treville and Athos had left to head to the palace, Aramis and Porthos were sitting at their usual table in the courtyard waiting for their brother to return.

They had tried to stay with D'Artagnan, who had been forced to return to bed by the very irate physician who was not pleased he had run off in his condition, but the boy had all but begged them to leave once they started having a knife throwing competition in his room.

The young man had been determined not to have the physician yelling at him for them destroying the room so had asked them to go out and do something, anything that wasn't putting him at risk of another rant.

There had been lots of protests from the two senior inseparable members but eventually the young Gascon's puppy-dog eyes had won out and they left him to his rest, opting instead to watch the training going on in the courtyard whilst they waited for Athos's return.

That had been the plan at least, until the musketeer on one of the watchtowers reported seeing thick smoke rising from the direction of the palace…


	57. The Burning Palace I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmmm I'm not too sure on this. I had this whole dramatic scene planned in my head but I'm not too sure how well it translated, though it might come all together with the second part of it tomorrow.**

 **On a crazy note... Have you notice how close this story is to reaching 600 reviews! I only need like 16 more or something! *Squeals like the fangirl I am* Can't believe it! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm quite glad no one really wants Louis or Treville to die as that would be harder to work into the story... I like your idea a lot though I just couldn't see Porthos, or the others, letting him enter the burning palace so I've given him something else to do instead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I'm too mean to our boys :D Glad you're enjoying it all so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys are racing to the rescue. Glad you liked how I decided to deal with Claude, I was a bit worried it wouldnt be enough for everyone. Claude's quite an idiot who lets his mouth run away with him. Treville's not having much luck of late. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so. I have a solid idea as to where I want the story to go and the main points that need to happen to get the story there but most of what happens in between those points is made up on the day as I write it (is it bad to admit that) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Louis wont be dying ... Richelieu though... there's a possibility for him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm getting the sense you want the Cardinal to die lol :D We'll be finding out what's going on today so worry not. Seems like a knife-throwing competition was good for our boys as it means they were out and able to learn about attack so they could go to help... Though I will admit the image of it is quite amusing :D Claude might return again if people want anything more permanent to happen to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Worry not no one wants to kill 'da man' so he'll be fine... eventually :D I feel like I could legitimately kill Richelieu as, like you said, he does die in the series, but I'm having fun including him (though he probably comes across ooc) Claude's probably going to show up again so our boys can get a chance to dish out a more... permanent punishment to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I though Treville was quite awesome in that chapter so I'm glad you liked him too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I hadn't actually planned to kill any main characters off until just before I published yesterdays chapter when my evil mind came out to play... Still not sure if any of them will actually die. Ortiz has survived much longer then I had originally planned but he'll be getting his comeuppance very soon :) bwhaha would love to have them all race there only to find that the chef had just burnt the dinner or something lol :D I'm hating computer trouble but *knocks on wood* it seems to be working okay at the moment so hopefully it'll all be sorted now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Richelieu may meet his end but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Aramis probably wont be getting whumpage in this part but there's still a bit a chance it could happen in the future. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hope you weren't waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome back my friend :) I can't resist me some snuggly musky moments, it's just too cute 3 I'm glad they've all cleared the air as well, it hurt to write them at odds with each other. I've loved Treville these last few chapters, he's been such a badass! With D'Artagnan, Treville's kinda been like the bad parent while Athos and the rest of the muskys are the good parents lol. Hmm thats a point they dont know their punishment yet :D Claude'll probably try something else to get back at our boys (he's not a very smart musketeer)... Theres hope for the other two, however I cant see the rest of the regiment being open to trusting them any time soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Treville speech was something I LOVED writing so I'm really happy with how well its gone down. For all our boy's strengths they are powerless when the puppy-dog eyes come out lol... Though our pup might regret doing so when he learns what's gone on while he's been resting. Claude's pretty stupid for a musketeer and will probably try something else to get back at our boys. Glad you're ready :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Burning Palace I  
**

 **EARLIER**

"Ah Captain, how nice of you to join us," Louis grinned using his hand to beckon the two musketeers into the room.

"Now that everyone's here let's get started," Richelieu stated, looking extremely put out that he had to be there.

* * *

"That's not a wise decision," Athos stated as he shot down the Cardinal's idea several hours into their brainstorming session.

"It sends a message musketeer," sneered Richelieu, "It will also act as a deterrent to those thinking about helping Ortiz."

"Easy Cardinal," drawled Louis, looking rather bored as he sat slouched in his chair. "Let's hear the musketeer's reasoning."

When all eyes turned to Athos the musketeer sat straighter in his chair, "forcefully checking every single building isn't going to draw the Spaniard out, if anything it's going to push him further underground."

"How so?" Louis asked, leaning forward in his chair as he eyed the musketeer with curiosity.

Athos resisted the urge to sigh, wondering just how he had been the only one to realize what he had. "Doing so you'll spread panic among the people who are only just beginning to recover from Ortiz's break out. Besides we don't have the man power to check them all at once and the Cardinal's method isn't exactly stealthy, there's no way of guaranteeing that Ortiz wont learn of the search from whatever agents he has left in the city. You also run the risk of pushing more people to his cause if they feel angered enough by the invasive search."

At the end of his speech there was silence in the small room and Treville couldn't hide the look of pride that had settled on his face.

"An excellent observation musketeer," exclaimed King Louis, clapping his hands as he spoke. "I can see why the Captain places such faith in you abilities."

"Indeed," sneered Richelieu as he scratched out that idea from their proposed list. "As Treville has such faith in you, perhaps you would actually like to suggest an idea rather than simply shooting down all the ones suggested."

It took everything in Athos to not smirk at the Cardinal. The man had tormented the regiment and he and his brothers' in particular so it gave the musketeer no small amount of pleasure to irritate the man so.

"Inspired idea Cardinal," nodded Louis before turning his gaze back to the musketeer, "You spent time with him, you must know more about him than us to create an effective plan."

Athos blinked owlishly at the Kings words, the way he spoke he made it sound like he and Ortiz were friends and that he had been staying with him or something.

"My knowledge of him is limited more to his torture preferences I'm afraid Your Majesty." Athos answered diplomatically, doing his best not to glare at the smug look Cardinal Richelieu was sending his way. "Though," he began, not missing the irate look settling on the Cardinal's face. "I very much doubt Ortiz will keep us in the dark about his end plan for very much longer."

"What makes you say that Athos?" Treville asked curiously as all eyes once again returned to the musketeer.

"Whilst he has patience, one would have to, to orchestrate this whole thing, he gets more erratic when that patience reaches the end. I saw it with how his persona changed the longer D'Artagnan refused to give him the information he was after."

"And you think he's reaching the end of his patience now?"

Athos nodded, "We've killed or captured most of his influential followers, leaving him without much in the way of protection. We've shown we wont bow to his whims, it's only a matter of time until he decides to confront us directly or at least put his end plan into action."

Treville and Louis nodded, Athos's words making sense to them whilst Richelieu just continued scowling at the man.

The Cardinal opened his mouth to retort when a slow applause drew the room's occupants' attention.

"Bravo musketeer," grinned Ortiz as he lounged against the doorframe, the bodies of the two guards visible from behind the man. "Good to know you picked up something during your stay at my humble abode."

"You!" snarled the swordsman as he marched across to the Spaniard, drawing his sword as he moved.

"Ah ah ah," smirked the Spaniard, pulling out a bomb from his inside jacket pocket.

At the sight of the explosive Athos was forced to stop, noticing Treville moving to stand protectively in front of both the Cardinal and the King out of the corner of his eye.

Swinging his blade Athos glared at the smirking Spaniard. "Didn't peg you for a suicidal man Ortiz," snarled the musketeer, deciding to risk another step forward only to be forced to freeze when Ortiz grabbed one of the candles off of the side.

"What are you doing musketeer?" hissed Louis, panic clear in his eyes as he clutched desperately onto the back of Treville's shirt. "Don't antagonize him!"

At his words Ortiz turned his attention over to the quaking King. "Such a disgrace really," he mused, moving closer to the terrified young royal only to be followed by Athos. "I wouldn't even be surprised if your subjects actually thank me for killing you… After all what good is a weak King like you? It's just pathetic really."

"How dare you!" spluttered Louis, the slur against his name giving him a brief moment of courage before the man pulled his blade on him causing him to shrink back against Treville's back, the musketeer Captain having raised his own blade to block any potential attack from the man.

"So what's the plan here?" Athos growled, needing to get the attention away from the King and Treville. "You just blow yourself up and take us along with you?"

"Oh no Athos," grinned the Spaniard, "This," he said gesturing to the bomb, "is to ensure you come with me."

"Me?" asked the swordsman, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline in surprise.

"Of course you could decline and I'll detonate it here, the blast will probably be enough to trigger the others I have stashed in the palace so it's completely your decision."

"Athos!" Treville cried when he saw his lieutenant begrudgingly gesture to the door and begin to follow the crazed Spaniard. His lieutenant paid him no mind though and within moments both had disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you well Your Majesty?" Richelieu asked quickly as he turned to the terrified royal.

"Well!?" exclaimed the King, "There's a madman in my palace which he has apparently rigged to blow up! Tell me, Richelieu, just how am I supposed to be well after that."

"We need to move," Treville stated, putting an end to the brewing argument between the two. "Athos wont be able to keep him distracted for long so let's go."

* * *

"So, why me?" Athos asked after following the man for a few minutes, his anger at the man growing with every dead or dying guard and servant they passed.

"Because I want to see what you'll choose." Shrugged Ortiz, nonchalantly stepping over another dead servant.

When Athos refused to respond Ortiz spun on his heels so he was facing the musketeer.

"You can follow me, probably catch me and get the revenge I can see burning bright in those eyes of yours."

"Sounds appealing," snarled Athos

"I imagine it does," nodded Ortiz, a smirk forming once again on his face. "Or, you could go back and save the lives of your Captain and King."

Before Athos could say anything Ortiz lit the fuse of the bomb, chucking it down the corridor they had just walked before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Athos watched in horror as the explosive got closer to the room he had last seen his Captain but before he could make any sort of move the bomb exploded, the blast sending the musketeer flying into an ornate cabinet.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for but at the thick smoke filling the room when he awoke Athos knew he had to move quickly, despite the near crippling pain in his side.

It took the musketeer a few moments to gather himself and make his decision as to who he would follow. Sending the hallway that led to Treville a worried glance the musketeer turned and scrambled down the way Ortiz had gone, praying the blast had done the Spaniard some damage.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Aramis and Porthos both felt their breath leave them as they saw the devastation that was the royal palace.

After the watchman had informed them of the smoke he had spotted, the pair had gathered as many musketeers as they could before rushing out to investigate, none of them even bothering to waste time saddling their mounts, each of them fearing what had become of their Captain and Lieutenant.

Now they were there they could see the smoke billowing out of several rooms as well as shattered windows.

"Leroy! Galen!" bellowed Aramis, the men moving to his side within an instant. "Grab anyone else with medic training then help me with the injured coming out, we don't have supplies but we can do what we can to save those who survived the blast."

The two musketeers nodded and Leroy moved to collect a few other musketeers while Galen helped the sharpshooter off of his horse and over to where the crying people were evacuating the palace, many bloody and all covered in ash and debris.

"All right, the rest of you listen up!" bellowed Porthos, moving his horse to stand in front of the remaining men. "Our priority is to get as many survivors as we can out of there. We know for a fact that the King, Cardinal, Captain as well as Athos were in there during the explosion so we don't rest until we've confirmed the status of all four of them is that understood."

Roars of agreement accompanied his words as each of the men prepared to enter the palace.

"No one goes off alone, stay in pairs at the very least and lets get to work!"

* * *

It was a blurry of movement for those men who remained to treat the injured and Aramis's worry only increased with every person who was brought out that wasn't his brother or Captain.

Thankfully many of the men who had entered the palace also brought out things to be used as supplies, such as sheets and blankets. This meant that Aramis's group was able to better treat the many injured staff members that were dragged out.

"ARAMIS!" cried a voice, pulling the medic's focus away from were he was bandaging up a young kitchen maid's arm. The medic felt his heart stop as Etienne dragged over a bleeding and unconscious Treville.

"The others?" Aramis asked as he made quick work of stripping the Captain of his shirt so he could inspect the wounds he had sustained.

"Cardinal and the King were with him, they're bringing them out now."

Aramis's head shot up, "No Athos?" his heart sinking as Etienne shook his head.

"How are they… the Cardinal and the King?"

"I found Treville on top of the King so he protected him from the worst of the blast but he was unconscious when I got there. I would have brought him out but the Captain seemed to be in the worst state… I didn't really get much of a look at the Cardinal though."

Aramis nodded, his full focus now returning to his patient. Various bits of debris and glass had embedded themselves in Treville's back and it was going to take ages to get them all out and cleaned. The blast had also ripped out the Captain's stitches so now his gunshot wound was open, filthy and bleeding… again.

"You better listen to me next time I tell you you're not ready for duty," Aramis whispered, his face low and near the Captain's ear so others couldn't hear what was said. In all honesty he doubted the Captain himself could hear him in his state but he still needed to say it.

"Aramis his head's bleeding," Etienne noted, gently tilting the Captain's head so the medic could get a clearer look.

"Great," huffed the medic as he glared at the injuries that marred his friend's skin.

While Etienne and Aramis worked on Treville both the Cardinal and the King had been brought out. Upon noticing the royal was unconscious several medics abandoned their less critical cases to tend to him.

Fortunately Etienne had been correct in his assumption in that Treville had shielded the young King from the worst of the blast and so apart from a few minor cuts and a fairly nasty looking gash on his head, the man was generally okay.

Cardinal Richelieu however had no such shield and had been impaled by a fairly long splinter of wood. The man was still alive, if barely and the medics wasted no time in moving him over to a wagon before racing off to the nearest place that had a physician.

"Come on Athos," whispered Aramis as he looked up from his spot by Treville's side to stare at the burning palace. "Where are you."


	58. The Burning Palace II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Good God this chapter was hard to write :( Hopefully it's still good enough for you guys to enjoy. I had an evil moment part way through writing which has kinda made this into an evil chapter for our boys (fair warning.)**

 **I've also decided that technology hates me as I had my computer play up not too long ago and then today my phone broke and I've had to send it way for repairs... I'm seriously thinking that I'm cursed to make all technology fail or something lol :D**

 **On an awesome note I only need 1 more review to reach 600!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos will probably get him but can't guarantee they'll escape unscathed. We'll be addressing why the palace was so easy for Ortiz to infiltrate soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Oh if you hated the cliffhanger yesterday I fear what your reaction for today might be *hides* Haha your rants totally made my day XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nope, everybody's been hurt in some way. I think our boy agree with Ortiz's assessment of the King by this point as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Cardinal's fate is being dragged out a bit I'm afraid but we'll learn soon. Ortiz is going to suffer some pain today so hopefully that'll appease you :) We'll be clearing up how he was able to get in so easily tomorrow (or very soon promise) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - The start of your review had me worried for a moment. You'd think by now they'd have learnt not to leave their young pup alone :D Hope you like this too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos is wounded but is probably going to get worse before things get better. Etienne's pretty unbothered by the Cardinal, he probably wouldnt want the man to die but if it came to a choice between the Captain and him he would let the Cardinal die. I really liked the idea for Claude ... Could possibly happen not sure yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter53) Welcome back my friend :D How are you liking it now you've joined us in the world of working adults? (chapter54) I adore writing Treville in papa bear mode so i'm glad you enjoyed reading it :) (chapter55) Can't resist a good puppy pile now :D Sometimes you just know theres more to the situation then you can see and luckily for Athos, Treville was clearheaded enough to spot that. (chapter56) Haha worry not Treville wont be dying. I never really wanted to kill him but as he's in the room with everyone else I had to include him in the list. (Chapter57) I'm sure Aramis and the others would be more than happy to join in your shaking of Athos :) The regiment did kinda forget about the king and Cardinal didnt they.. opps ... oh well they found them eventually. hmmm unfortunately i cant promise what condition Athos will be in when they find him ... sorry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Now I'm imagining Ortiz with devil horns and a pointy tail... . :D There's no way Athos was going to let Ortiz get away after everything he's done. Treville's quite injured but in good hands with Aramis. Louis will be okay after some rest but we can pretty much guarantee he's going to be a big baby about the whole thing. Richelieu's in really bad state and I havent quite decided if he's going to make it yet. I agree. Athos probably would have shielded the cardinal if he had been in the room, i think his instincts would have kicked in and he would have been unable to not protect him. You'd think they'd have learnt by now to not leave the pup alone :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Of course he will, as you said. He's Athos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Burning Palace II  
**

"ATHOS!" yelled Porthos as he continued his frantic search through the palace for his missing brother. It had sickened him to see so many dead as he maneuvered his way through the halls and with each new corpse his panic grew.

"ATHOS!"

He was running out of time and he knew it. This part of the palace had sustained massive amounts of damage and it was only a matter of time before the fragile walls crumbled, burying all that remained with them.

Porthos was about to call out again when a faint, yet familiar sound, caught his attention.

"Don't you dare be losing, growled the musketeer under his breath as he carefully made he way over to the sound.

* * *

"I'm disappointed musketeer," jeered Ortiz as he parried another of Athos's blows, "I thought you'd put up a better fight than this."

Allowing his face to show only frustration whilst inside he was smirking Athos continued his 'attack' on the man all while trying to ignore the dizzy spells and lightheadedness that was assaulting his mind.

Athos knew that in a fair fight he would probably be able to win against the Spaniard but he also knew the chances of Ortiz fighting fair were higher then the chances of Aramis walking passed a pretty woman without making any sort of comment.

Athos felt a surge of guilt as he thought of his brother, no doubt they had all noticed what had happened and were frantically searching for him. He knew he should have stayed with Treville to help the Captain protect the King but his mind would stop showing him images of how the Spaniard had tortured and nearly broken all of his brothers and the stoic musketeer had allowed his anger to get the better of him.

"ATHOS!"

Hearing his name being called distracted the swordsman for a moment and he hissed in pain as Ortiz's blade skimmed across his throat, the musketeer dodging just in time though a thin trail of blood formed on his neck.

"Looks like your backup's here," mocked Ortiz, the two of them clashing blades as he spoke, "I do hope he doesn't turn out like Charles."

That comment did it for the musketeer and in a moment of rage his entire plan flew right out of the window as he drew his leg back seconds before launching a low kick to the Spaniards ankles.

The kick was enough to cause Ortiz to stumble and Athos took full advantage of it, twisting around the man and slashing his blade at the back of the Spaniard's ankles causing the man to scream in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Athos!" Porthos exclaimed joyfully when he turned a corner to find Athos standing above a downed form of Ortiz, both men glaring daggers at the other while panting heavily.

"Porthos," nodded Athos, never taking his eyes off of the glaring Spaniard.

It was at this point Porthos noticed the patch of red growing on the back of Athos's shirt.

"'Thos," he breathed, only to be cut off by receiving a glare all his own from the swordsman.

"It's fine," he dismissed, "we need to find something to tie him up with."

Seeing that both men were just distracted enough Ortiz snarled and threw a dagger he had stashed in his boot, the blade sinking deeply into Porthos's shoulder.

"ARGH!" cried the larger musketeer as his hand came up to grip his shoulder.

"PORTHOS!" exclaimed Athos, his eyes widening in horror as he watched his brother try not to succumb to the pain.

"It's not the same as Charles," shrugged Ortiz as he tried to get back on his feet despite the agony he was in. "But it'll do in a pinch."

"You're going to pay for that," snarled Athos, moving to stand protectively in front of Porthos, "I was going to deliver you to the King but given all you've done I doubt he'll mind if I end you here."

"Don't say words you can't back up Athos," grinned the Spaniard, flipping his blade around in his hands as he spoke.

For the next few minutes everything was a blur as the room was filled with the sound of clashing blades.

"Looks like you were holding back earlier," remarked Ortiz as he forced himself not to groan in pain as his ankles were alight with pain. "Don't know whether I should be impressed or offended."

"How about dead?" snarled Porthos as he ripped the dagger out of his shoulder. "Athos! Duck!"

Moving more out of instinct then anything else Athos instantly ducked and could only smirk at the Spaniard when Porthos's throw had embedded the man's dagger into his shoulder.

"You've been practicing," remarked the swordsman with a teasing glint in his eyes as he stumbled back to his feet.

"To the whelp's annoyance," grinned the larger man, though the lines of pain were still clear on his face. "Whelp actually pulled out his secret weapon to get me an 'Mis to stop."

Athos felt his lips twitch upwards in amusement, knowing full well what his brother was talking about. It seemed that none of them were immune to the boy's puppy-dog eyes.

"How bad?" Athos asked worriedly, completely ignoring the now gasping Spaniard as he lightly examined Porthos's wound.

"Be fine once 'Mis's looked at it," reassured the larger man. "Speaking of, we should get back before he hobbles in here looking for us."

"Agreed," nodded Athos before striding over to Ortiz and with one fast motion he yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, ignoring the scream of pain, before using the pommel of the blade to knock the man unconscious.

"You do realize we have to carry him now right?" sighed Porthos, pouting a little as he prodded the unconscious Spaniard with his foot.

Athos shook his head at his brother's antics before slowly moving down to grab one of Ortiz's arms, only to freeze when a loud groan above them caught their attention.

"ATHOS!"

"PORTHOS!"

As each musketeer screamed for the other, panic widening their eyes as they tried to reach the other, the beams holding up the ceiling that had been damaged in the explosions, finally caved and within moments began tumbling towards the three men.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE PALACE**

Aramis felt his heart stop as he stared emotionlessly at the musketeer in front of him.

"Aramis?" asked the man hesitantly, slightly unnerved by the lack of response from the man.

"Again…" whispered the medic

"What?"

"Say it again,"

The musketeer's eyes softened in sympathy as he straightened himself so he could properly address the man in front of him.

"There's been a collapse, one of the eastern rooms."

"And you're sure?"

"That Porthos was there?" sighing the man slowly nodded his head, "I wish I wasn't but that's where he said he was heading and we've checked the other rooms and he's not there."

Aramis felt his breathing coming out in short spurts and tried his best to focus on the man in front of him instead of the growing panic within him.

"A…Athos?" he asked brokenly, desperately praying that he hadn't just lost two brothers in one fell swoop.

"No one's seen him but Jacques said he heard Porthos calling Athos's name before heading to that room so there's every chance he's there as well… I'm so sorry."

As soon as he felt the first tear fall from his eyes Aramis shoved his grief down and looked back at the man with fierce determination in his eyes.

"We have no proof they died in that collapse. They could still be alive."

"Aramis," sighed the musketeer, his voice full of pity

"NO!" snapped the medic, "The fire's out now so grab some men and start moving debris, we're not leaving them in there regardless of what… condition they're in when we reach them."

Recognizing the indisputable order from a higher-ranking soldier the musketeer was quick to nod his confirmation before rushing away to do as asked.

"Don't the pair of you be dead on me," whispered the Spaniard brokenly as he gripped his rosary tightly in his hands.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

D'Artagnan screamed as he whole body shot up in fear of the nightmare he had just witnessed.

Unable to bear the memories of the dreams D'Artagnan scrambled out of his bed and over to where an empty bucket was sitting in the corner of the room before emptying the his stomach into it, his whole frame trembling violently as he desperately tried to get control of himself.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

 _He was back there again, that cold cell, trapped in the dark. Only this time all he could hear was the tormented screams of his brothers._

 _"_ _You know?" the shadow Ortiz mocked as he knelt down so he was level with the shaking Gascon; gripping the boy tightly by the hair he forced his head back._

 _"_ _What?" spat the Gascon as he tried to get control of his fear._

 _"_ _These brothers of yours," drawled the shadow, waving a hand lazily and the images of his brothers' being tortured returned._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan," whispered a broken sounding Athos, his eyes clouded yet pleading, "help us."_

 _D'Artagnan's heart shattered at the broken plea and his inability to help only worsened the pain the man seemed to be suffering as his torture continued._

 _"_ _Athos," sobbed the Gascon as he listened to the man he loved as a brother alternated between screaming in pain and begging him for help._

 _"_ _Whelp," called a soft voice and D'Artagnan felt his breath catch in his throat._

 _"_ _No… Please," he cried, his body involuntarily moving to face the bleeding form of his brother._

 _"_ _F-Family looks after each other whelp… Why wont you help us?" pleaded the larger man, only for his words to dissolve into screams of pain as his torture continued._

 _"_ _These brothers of yours," continued the shadow Ortiz as if nothing had just happened. "They counted on you… You failed to protect them." Leaning in close D'Artagnan couldn't help the flinch that happened in response to the sinister smirk on the shadow Ortiz's face. "You will_ _ **always**_ _fail to protect them."_

* * *

 **END NIGHTMARE**

Shaking his head D'Artagnan forced himself to ignore what happened after that in his nightmare… After all he really didn't want to throw up again.

So consumed by his thoughts he was, the young Gascon didn't notice someone sneaking into his room until it was too late and he was up against the wall with a blade at his throat.

"Hello brat…"


	59. Trouble

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **WE DID IT! OVER 600 REVIEWS! *mega happy dance* I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten, you guy are completely awesome for sticking with me and reviewing so often I hope you all know that! 3**

 **Just a note - Anything in** _italics_ **today is something I've brought over from yesterday's chapter, just in case it sounds familiar to you :)**

 **URGENT! Do we want our boys (i.e. Athos and Porthos) to kill Ortiz or would we like him to make it to a proper execution?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - You are indeed reviewer 600! Thank you so much for sticking we me :) I couldn't resist a bit of banter so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - :D Glad you liked it. Aramis is trying to have hope but it's pretty hard for the man at the moment. I think he knows that he'll be more of a hindrance given his leg, if he tried to go searching for them, plus there are still plenty of injured people needing his help so he'll be stuck outside. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - I know I'm so evil mwahaha I let things begin to look up for the boy and them drag them back down again :D We'll find out who's targeting D'Art today but worry not he'll not be running away again... If anything it's actually going to help him as bizarre as that sounds. 'Fraid I can't promise not to hurt Athos ... But I will promise not to kill him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I do like letting you all think everything's going to be okay before throwing in a twist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I'm going to take that as you enjoyed it lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah they kinda got Ortiz, we'll be looking more at that tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I can't help it! D'Art's just too whumpable! Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hehe I'm glad you think so, Ortiz is definitely my top favourite villain that I've created so I'm glad you like (would that be the right word?) him. I didnt get a cookie but I did get half a tub of hagendaz icecream so I figure that'll count lol :) I'm quite enjoying D'Artagnan's nightmares and I have an idea for another one though he is beginning to do better now (or will be) so I'm not sure if I will actually write it, will have to wait and see. Glad your adjusting to being one of us adults :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Its fine lol It'll teach me to read the whole thing before worrying lol :) I can't believe i did that either! I have no idea where the idea for that came from. Hahaha Hoping you didnt get too many weird looks for your exclamation ^.^ You'll be finding out if your guess was correct straight away today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - That means my evil mind is doing its job right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Ortiz will be getting some pain tomorrow as well I promise :) The baddies dont go away because I keep adding new ones or bringing back existing ones lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Bless, poor Aramis is going to be feeling quite overworked by the time this is all over. You'll be finding out who's in D'Arts room straight away dont worry about that :) I know! I was feeling generous with my cliffies as well as being in a slightly evil mood :) Aramis's hope is faltering a bit but he'll have someone to remind him to stay strong so he'll be okay. To be honest I had forgotten about Queenie but I'll address her today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I have no idea how I'm doing it either but I do know that constantly getting lovely reviews from you and everyone else definitely helps so THANK YOU for sticking with me throughout this story :) Oh yeah our boy's protectiveness with regards to each other is at an all time high, or at least it will be once this is over. Glad you liked the line, just another stab in the gut for our Athos but I did enjoy writing it. Hehe I do really enjoy letting you all think that things are about to improve and get better before throwing another twist into the story :D I just loved writing Aramis yesterday and he has a bit today which amused me to write as well. You wont be waiting too long to find out who's got our pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read this. Love you all**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Trouble  
**

 _"_ _Hello brat…"_

"Claude," growled D'Artagnan, eyes involuntarily widening in panic, as the dagger was pressed harder against his throat, a few drops of blood trickling down his neck.

"Bet you're right proud of yourself runt," snarled Claude, glaring daggers at the pinned Gascon as he spoke, "You got the Captain on your side and everyone pitying you."

"You think I want pity!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, his usual hot-headedness coming out as he addressed his attacker.

"I think," growled Claude, releasing his grip on D'Artagnan so he could backhand the young Gascon, hitting him with enough force to send the boy stumbling to the ground, gasping in pain as it caused his injuries to flare up. "The fact that I caught you so unawares is only more proof of what I've said all along. You. Don't. Belong. Here" Claude snarled, accentuating the last four words by punching the Gascon.

Lying on the floor D'Artagnan felt anger brewing within him. He was so sick of hearing he wasn't good enough, that he didn't belong. The fury he was feeling was strong enough to silence the traitorous part of his mind that was trying to agree with Claude's words.

"I… Don't… Care!" snarled D'Artagnan, using what remained of his strength to kick Claude in his shin.

"Argh!" cried Claude as his leg gave way under the impact, allowing D'Artagnan enough time to scramble back to his feet.

"If anyone doesn't belong here it's YOU!" exclaimed the Gascon as he tried to locate anything that could be used as a weapon whilst keeping his eyes on the suspended musketeer.

"You think killing me is going to get you back in the regiment!? All you're doing in forcing the Captain's hand, he'll have no choice but the strip your commission for this!"

Claude smirked and it sent shivers down D'Artagnan's spine. "It'll be a bit hard for him to do in his current state so I think I'll take my chances."

"What?" asked D'Artagnan, worry and panic lining his voice as he barely dodged Claude's attack.

"You didn't hear?" mocked Claude, "Guess they really don't trust you."

Grabbing a tray off of the side and raising it to cover his face just in time, D'Artagnan scowled, "what are you talking about?"

"Your Spanish stalker's attacked the palace, practically blew it up."

D'Artagnan felt his blood turn to ice as he processed that piece of information; his distracted state almost cost him as he just barely managed to dodge another attack from the suspended musketeer.

"Athos…" he whispered brokenly, feeling a few he hadn't felt since waking up to find his mentor and brother chained up in front of him, completely at Ortiz's mercy.

"That's right," jeered Claude, no longer bothering to attack properly as he was enjoying watching the boy's heart shatter right in front of him. "That drunkard went there as well."

"Shut up!" screamed D'Artagnan as he threw the tray in his hands at Claude's head, inwardly cheering as it clipped the man despite his attempt to dodge.

"Athos is worth a hundred of you and besides, you're hardly one to talk with drinking!" glared the Gascon, having noticed the distinctive smell of alcohol lingering on the suspended musketeer. The drink also explained how D'Artagnan was able to gain the upper hand he was slowly getting, as well as how he was able to dodge Claude's attacks so easily.

* * *

Apparently that wasn't the smartest thing to say as it enraged the drunk man enough that he launched himself at the surprised D'Artagnan, the force of the impact sending both men tumbling to the floor and gasping for air as breath was knocked from their lungs.

Claude recovered first and wasted no time in clamping his hands tightly around the Gascon's throat, gritting his teeth as D'Artagnan fought back against his hold with more force then he was expecting.

Eyes wide with panic as he struggled to get air into his lungs D'Artagnan scrambled to find anything to use as a way to get Claude off of him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the thick book Athos had loaned him resting on the floor.

With tears prickling in the corner of his eyes from the inferno of pain in his chest D'Artagnan clawed the book until he had moved it close enough to him to get a decent grip on it. Feeling the effects of limited oxygen affecting him D'Artagnan put all his hope on his last move as he swung the book at Claude's head with as much force as he could muster, coughing and spluttering when the grip on his throat slacked as Claude fell unconscious the Gascon allowed himself to take a moment to pull himself together.

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" cried a worried voice and squinting through the tears built up in his eyes the Gascon could just make out a familiar form.

"T-Thierry?" he rasped, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Easy boy," soothed the older man, "don't try to talk, he did some right damage to your throat."

When D'Artagnan looked at him inquisitively Thierry shifted uncomfortably.

"I heard him attack you from my room, I would have intervened had you been in dire need of assistance."

At this D'Artagnan scowled and pointed at his throat, deciding to take the man's advice and not push his injured throat by talking.

"By the time I realized what he was doing you had already taken care of it, my apologies regardless though."

D'Artagnan scrutinized the man for a moment and after seeing genuine remorse and guilt in the man's eyes he nodded weakly to him, accepting his help to sit up.

"Damn boy," smirked Thierry as he observed the damage the Gascon had managed to do to Claude, "You've been spending too much time with Porthos to be able to throw a hit like that."

Despite knowing it was meant as a lighthearted tease to the larger musketeer's recent habit of punching whoever woke him up D'Artagnan felt himself beaming at the comment regardless, deciding to take the underlying compliment as it was.

"You doing better now?" Thierry asked, only to elaborate when D'Artagnan looked confusedly at him, "I didn't intervene as I could tell you needed to handle this on your own. You needed to be reminded that you **could** do this, to take care of yourself despite your injuries."

D'Artagnan blinked at the man, both humbled and grateful for what the man had done by letting him handle Claude on his own. It now felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he hadn't needed anyone's protection, he had fought and subdued a threat to himself and potentially his brothers, without needing any assistance.

Realizing how liberated he felt by this one act he nodded enthusiastically at Thierry, hoping the musketeer could see the gratitude burning in his eyes… Judging by the chuckle Thierry released and how he moved to ruffle the Gascon's hair, D'Artagnan was sure he understood.

* * *

 **PALACE**

 _"_ _NO!" snapped the medic, "The fire's out now so grab some men and start moving debris, we're not leaving them in there regardless of what… condition they're in when we reach them."_

Being jolted back into the waking world by a pained, yet clearly extremely furious exclamation from Aramis was not the most pleasant experience for Treville, though he couldn't deny the pride he felt for the man as he listened to him take charge of the situation and the men.

 _"_ _Don't the pair of you be dead on me," whispered the Spaniard brokenly as he gripped his rosary tightly in his hands._

This made Treville's brows furrow, clearly more had happened then he could remember.

"Ar… Aramis" he croaked, wincing at the pain in his body though his voice was enough to pull Aramis from his worried thoughts and bring him back to the situation at hand.

"Captain!" exclaimed the medic, the relief he felt at seeing the Captain awake and somewhat lucid barely took the edge off of the worry and panic settling within the man's gut.

All thoughts of his brothers vanished from his mind temporarily though when he saw Treville attempting to move.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish!?" snapped the medic as he placed his hands on Treville's shoulders to gently force him to lie back down. "You're seriously injured and need to stay lying down."

"Ar…Aramis" Treville said, his voice croaky as he tried to sound authoritive.

"No," growled the medic, his voice cold and hard, "I stood by when you returned to duty despite being nowhere near ready to and look what's happened! You've nearly died…AGAIN! Now you're going to listen to the medicial advice that's given to you and **rest.** We have more than enough to worry about right now without adding you to it because you want to be in charge!"

Treville blinked in surprise as Aramis ranted at him, by the end of things the medic's chest was heaving as he panted for breath.

* * *

Realizing what he had said and just who he had said it too Aramis was quick to attempt to apologize before Treville cut him off.

"Y-You're right." Nodded Treville as he struggled to fight against the injury induced fatigue.

"Oh," Aramis said sounding surprised

"W-What's going on? Where's the King? The Queen?"

"The Queen was in the Gardens with her ladies when the blasts went off so apart from a few small cuts from broken glass and being covered in dirt and dust from the explosions, she's okay and is currently moving between the sides of one of her ladies who had been hurt more seriously and the King." Aramis informed him, another small sense of relief hitting him as he reminded himself that Anne was okay.

"The King?" asked Treville worriedly

"Slight concussion and a couple of very minor scratches. He's still unconscious at the moment but we expect him to wake soon and he'll fine thanks to you."

Treville sighed in relief before noticing the worried look in Aramis's eyes that still had yet to fade.

"Athos?"

The silence that followed his question told Treville all he needed to know but he held out for a more in depth explanation from the distraught medic.

"Trapped," whispered Aramis, his voice cracking as if saying it aloud took away some of his hope. "From the looks of things he went after Ortiz," Treville nodded weakly at this, confirming the medic's assumptions, "Porthos was out looking for him as well but Ortiz's explosions have weakened a lot of the walls and beams and there was a collapse in the area they were last known to be in. I have men clearing the rubble as we speak but…"

Seeing the helpless heartbreak on the marksman's face Treville stretched out his hand, placing it gently on the man's leg and waiting until his touch brought Aramis's face to look at him. "They're strong Aramis. Don't doubt them now, we'll get them back."

* * *

 **UNDER THE RUBBLE**

Coughing violently as he inhaled a mouthful of dust Athos cracked opened his eyes, only for them to widen as he saw how badly the ceiling had collapsed.

It took him a worryingly long amount of time to realize that he was both in pain and unable to get a full lungful of air. Twisting his body to investigate he was forced to bite back a scream as a shockwave of pain went surging through his body.

Breathing heavily, as much as he could, Athos resumed his investigation, panic brewing within him when he saw the large piece of rubble that was pressing against his chest, constricting his ability to breath as well as slowly crushing his ribs and his left arm.

It was during this investigation that the swordsman remembered he hadn't been alone when the ceiling fell. Cursing himself for forgetting he quickly spun his head as much as he could, searching for his brother and his prisoner.

Athos relaxed slightly at the sight of Ortiz unconscious several feet away, though the worry for his brother refused to abdicate, especially when he found him moments later.

"PORTHOS!"


	60. Crushed & Buried

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG We've reached chapter 60! When I started this story I was thinking that, at most, it would probably reach about 40 chapters, now look at it :D**

 **Though that being said I feel I should warn you that we are very near the end of this story. I really don't want to end it but I'm not entirely sure how I can keep it going. Obviously if I come up with an idea to push the story along a bit more I'll do it but just giving you all a heads up that we are nearing the end. :(**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm that does seem to be the general consensus (which was what I was hoping for :D ) Ortiz will be meeting his end very very soon. I was going to have D'Art use the bucket that's full of his vomit as a weapon to knock Claude out but the book idea appealed to me more, though I do agree that it would be sacrilege to actually use them in such a manner. The musketeers are going to have a bit of trouble getting our boy's out which is not going to be good for our boys I can promise that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Art just needed to prove to himself that he could do it without any help so he's got a bit more of his confidence back now :) Porthos and Athos are in a bit of trouble but help is coming... slowly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the action, the book idea seems to have gone down rather well so I'm quite pleased :) Unfortunately Kingy can't stay asleep for the rest of the story. Hahaha I've had a bit of an evil moment with Porthos as you'll see today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed it. I LOVED writing Aramis being in charge, even if he's getting pretty stressed. D'Art's fight was fun to write and now he's got a bit of his usual confidence back which is good :) Your heart may be staying in your throat I'm afraid :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - You may be continuing to mumble about my cliffies after today so, sorry about that but I can't help it, I just love reading everyones reactions after a cliffie. Hmmm I quite like the idea of D'Art getting in on Ortiz's death, I'll have to see if I can work out a way for that to happen as I think it'll help him move passed it all and add to the progress he made after knocking Claude out with the book. Things might be getting a bit worse for our trapped boys now as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - D'Art's fight was interesting to write but I'm pleased everyone seems to have enjoyed it. Thankfully now, having done so, D'Artagnan's getting his confidence back a bit so he's on his way to being back to normal :) I'm thinking we'll probably be seeing a nightmare in tomorrow's chapter. I LOVED writing Aramis yesterday :D the stress and worry of everything is getting to him a bit but it means I can write him going off on rants which is always fun to do :) We'll get a glimpse of our trapped boys today... Can't promise it'll be pretty. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Seems everyone wants our musketeers to handle Ortiz so that's what we'll do :) Our boys are going to be quite injured and VERY bruised when this is all over but Aramis will look after them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I had forgotten that Thierry would still be recovering in the infirmary when I started writing the fight scene and figured that he would, at the very least, come to investigate the shouting and sounds of a struggle but I also really wanted D'Art to be the one to deal with Claude as I felt he needed to do that to move passed his insecurities so Thierry had to stay out of it. On the plus side, now D'Art's got a bit of his confidence back :) I LOVED writing Aramis yesterday. He's so stressed and worried so it's pretty much pushed him passed the point of caring about his wording. If someone annoys him i.e. Treville trying to move, then they're going to hear about it lol. D'Art's gonna experience a bit of that today as well :) Athos is kinda tying with Porthos as to who's in the worse condition. Let's just say they're gonna need help very soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: Crushed & Buried I  
**

"D'Artagnan!" called Thierry in concern as the boy started attempting to get his boots on, despite the pain that bending ignited in his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"A…Ath…Athos… Pal… Palace." Croaked the Gascon, wincing at both the sound of his voice and how difficult and painful it was to get the words out.

"You heard then," sighed Thierry knowing that it was now going to be pretty much impossible to keep the boy away.

D'Artagnan didn't say anything in response, merely pointing at the unconscious form of Claude before returning to his task of getting his shoes on.

"Aramis, Porthos and everyone else are already there, you need to rest," pleaded Thierry, though he could tell his words were being ignored so once D'Artagnan walked out of the room he sighed and followed him, there was no way he was going to let him go out there alone in his condition.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Aramis asked, his expressionless mask back on as he observed the first group of musketeers who had been investigating the collapse.

"Bad," panted one of the men before nodding in thanks as the medic passed him a canteen. "It's really unstable so we're going to have to move slowly or we risk bringing even more of it down."

Aramis nodded, "Do what you can, I want hourly updates and informing as soon as any information relating to Athos or Porthos comes in."

"Sir!" nodded the men before turning to head back inside.

"Spoken like a leader," smiled Treville weakly.

"Well someone has to be when you and Athos insist on getting yourselves into these sorts of situations." Scowled the medic

"In Athos's defense, I ordered him to come… Besides you cleared him for duty," Treville reminded him.

" **Light** duty," retorted the marksman, "chasing our elusive Spaniard through a blown up palace before getting himself caught in a collapse does not fall under the category of light duty."

Treville was about to say something back when he noticed two figures making their way towards them.

"Looks like you'll have someone else to rant at in a minute," smirked Treville, though his eyes were concerned as he picked up on the fresh damage sustained by one of the figures.

"What?" asked Aramis tiredly, turning to face the approaching figures when the Captain nodded weakly in their direction.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed the medic in equal parts horror and frustration as he waited for the boy to approach them.

"I'm so sorry Aramis," apologized Thierry when they were close enough, "he couldn't be dissuaded."

"What the hell happened to you!?" exclaimed the medic as he took note of the bruises and swelling beginning to show on the young Gascon's face.

"Claude," Thierry answered for him when it became apparent that D'Artagnan was distracted by the situation surrounding them.

"WHAT!?" growled both Aramis and Treville.

"He snuck into D'Artagnan's room after getting blind drunk and attacked the boy," sending the Spaniard a significant look he added, "D'Artagnan took care of him though."

Despite the situation Aramis couldn't help the small proud smile that lit his face at Thierry's words.

"Where is he now?" Treville growled, placing his hands underneath him in an effort to get up.

"I told you not to move!" snapped the medic as he gently forced the Captain back down again, "I wont have you undoing all my hard work to save your life."

Looking thoroughly amused by the sight of the Captain being scolded like a small child Thierry answered, "He's under guard at the garrison. D'Artagnan knocked him out and now he awaits punishment."

"We'll handle it after all this," sighed Treville

* * *

For the next couple of moments they allowed the news of Claude's betrayal to sink in while Aramis did a visual assessment of D'Artagnan, who had been staring at the ruined palace with a horrified expression.

A dark look passed over the medic's face as he noticed something. Using Thierry as leverage, he pushed himself up onto his feet. Grabbing the surprised Gascon's hand Aramis pulled the boy closer to him, using his other hand he tilted the boy's chin skyward so he could observe the dark bruises marring the skin around his baby brother's throat.

"He… He tried to … to strangle you?" asked the medic, his words faltering as anger and worry raged for dominance within him.

Aramis's words pushed past the surprise and panic the Gascon was feeling and after softening his expression the young man placed his unbroken hand on the medic's shoulder while his broken one moved to lightly cup his brother's face.

"I…I'm f…fine" he croaked, hating that he couldn't sound more believable with that, especially after he saw Aramis flinch at the sound of his voice.

Deciding to attempt to rid his brother of his uncharacteristically serious expression D'Artagnan added, "G…got 'im w…with 'Thos's book" smiling when he heard Aramis's snort of amusement.

"Thing of beauty it was too," added Thierry, eyes alight with amusement at the memory, "One good swing and Claude's out."

"I'm sure Athos will be please to know you put his gift to good use," mused the medic before his face fell as remembered the situation they were in.

"W-Where … is he?" croaked D'Artagnan, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge as he saw the devastated look on Aramis's face.

"…'Mis," he called, his voice uncharacteristically small, though it did get the medic's attention, "…Is he?"

Aramis's expression quickly turned to one of fierce determination. "No!" he exclaimed, "He's alive… they both are."

* * *

"PORTHOS!" called Athos again, coughing harshly as the dust irritated his throat.

He had tried to move the debris slowly crushing him but he didn't have the strength. The explosion had injured him more than he had let on to either Ortiz or Porthos and that coupled with the fight had left the swordsman with very little in the way of strength.

A groan of pain from his side instantly pulled the swordsman from his thoughts.

"PORTHOS!" he called again, audibly sighing in relief as he finally got a response.

"…'Thos?" croaked Porthos, a small whine of pain escaping the larger man as stab of pain went through his head.

"You okay?" Athos asked, keeping his voice quiet so as to not aggravate the headache he was sure his brother was sporting.

"Mmm" grunted the larger man, his head in his hands as he tried to breath through the pain in his head.

It took a few minutes but eventually the stabbing pain had retreated back to a dull ache and Porthos was finally able to move and actually open his eyes, which widened in shock and panic at the sight of Athos trapped underneath the rubble.

"'THOS!"

"I'm fine," nodded the swordsman, turning his head to check on the status of the Spaniard, not wanting to be caught unawares by him again, especially in this condition.

"FINE!?" roared his brother in disbelief, "You're half buried!"

"Something's acting as leverage to stop it from crushing me," explained Athos, needing to keep his mind focus of facts to stop it from giving into the panic of being crushed. "Don't know how long it will hold though," he admitted quietly, eyes glaring at the rubble as if he could move it with his mind.

"You can't shift it at all?" Porthos asked worriedly, only just noticing the paleness of his brother's skin.

"…No" admitted the swordsman with obvious annoyance. "I can't really feel my left hand and it's too heavy to move with one."

Porthos sucked in a breath at Athos's words, hating what they could potentially mean for the man. He hoped the loss of feeling was just due to the compression on the limb but he couldn't help but worry it was a sign of something more serious.

"Hang on," Porthos said, bracing himself for the pain in his head to return as he went to move.

Only he was not prepared for the pain that shot through his abdomen and so screamed out in agony.

"PORTHOS!?" cried Athos is worry, unable to see what was causing his brother such pain as the man had curled in on himself and he hated that he couldn't be by his brother's side to help him.

* * *

"Aramis!" called a voice, pulling the medic's attention from where he had been filling D'Artagnan and Thierry in on what happened.

Despite his annoyance at the Gascon's refusal to rest back at the garrison, he had to admit it was doing him a great deal of good to have at least one of his brothers beside him, alive and somewhat well.

He had hated leaving the garrison without informing the Gascon what was going on, Athos was his brother as well after all and the fact that the boy practically worshiped the ex-noble was not unknown to the entire regiment. He couldn't help but worry if the boy hated him for keeping such information from him but neither he nor Porthos wanted D'Artagnan to put himself in danger as they both knew, the second the Gascon knew Athos was in trouble that he would not wait a moment before trying to do anything to help.

"Pierre?" nodded Aramis, raising a questioning eyebrow at the man who had interrupted their conversation. He knew the man had be one of the one who had stayed outside to help tend to the wounded so he wouldn't have any information on his brothers or the situation so it was curious as to why he was seeking him out.

"The King is awake," stated the musketeer, answering the medic's unasked question.

Aramis was about to respond when the man continued.

"He's asking to speak to whoever is in charge of this operation and with Treville injured and Athos… indisposed…"

Aramis nodded, gesturing to the man to lead on before quickly turning back to D'Artagnan.

"You had better be here when I get back," threatened the medic, "I have enough to worry about without adding you and your attempts at being heroic into the mix so."

Despite wanting nothing more than to go charging into the palace to find his brother's D'Artagnan recognized how stressed his other brother was and if staying put eased even a fraction of it then it's what he would do.

Waiting until he got confirmation from the Gascon, Aramis left to go and see the King.

* * *

"W…We might have a problem," grunted Porthos several minutes later once the majority of the pain had passed.

"What?" Athos asked, his fear for his brother skyrocketing.

Saying nothing Porthos merely raised his hand from where it had been pressed against his side and Athos's eyes widened at the sight on blood on his hand.


	61. Crushed & Buried II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This story has now reached 50k views! How awesome is that XD**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I know, our poor boys have been put through so much, just a little more then they can relax :) Aramis is having several mini breakdowns thanks to the stress but things will hopefully be looking up after he gets to our trapped boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, lots and lots of stress and unfortunately its landing all on Aramis's shoulders, though apart from the odd mini breakdown/rant he's actually handling it quite well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - *Sighs, pulls away from wall, bandages bruised head and gives cookie* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha very true :) though Aramis is trying to be responsible as he's got all the musketeer's to organize. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fariedragon: Thanks for the review - Worry not I can't kill our boys :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I'm honored you think so, thanks for the kind words. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Can't keep the drama down even as we near the end :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Hmmm Kingy hasnt completely forgotten but Aramis gives him enough to ponder. As for me writing a new story... I may or may not have a couple of ideas in the works :) I wont say for definite when they'll be posted as I'm still working out a few issues and ironing out the plot a bit before I start doing any writing but knowing how addicted I am to writing I can't see it being too long until the next story starts getting published. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter59) In Claude's defense... He was very drunk ... and I needed someone to attack D'Art and he seemed the most logical person lol :) Aramis is thankfully being kept busy enough so he can't start digging. (chapter60) Hehe glad you liked the line, I'm loving writing ranting Aramis lately :D Porthos is in bad shape but thankfully helps on the way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved writing that moment between the two of them so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it :) Help is on the way for our boys so they wont be trapped for too long :) I'm liking the encounter between our medic and kingy so hopefully you'll like how I've taken it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I really dont want the story to end but I have no idea how to continue it :( On the plus side though I have a couple of different story ideas in my head that I've been toying with these last few weeks so it probably wont be too long until I make a start on writing one of them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Crushed & Buried II  
**

As he hobbled over to where the King was recovering Aramis was praying that the monarch had forgotten the incident from a little while ago where he had threatened to strip the musketeer of his commission, the last thing the medic wanted to deal with was the added stress of a rant from the King.

Unfortunately it seemed that his prayer would not be answered as he could see the recognition in the King's eyes as he approached, the only plus side to the situation being that he was able to see Queen Anne. With everything that had happened he had been forced to rely on updates from his men as to health status of the royals, to see the young Queen alive and well did wonders for his soul.

"What are you doing here?!" jeered the King, pointing at the medic.

Aramis sighed, willing himself to not do anything that could impact his brothers when they got them out. "I was told that Your Majesty wished to see who was in charge," explained the medic, doing his best to not let his frayed nerves cause him to snap at the royal.

"I was expecting to see Captain Treville," sneered the King, "Where is he? This is highly inappropriate, even for him."

A dark look passed over the medic's face at the King's words though it appeared the King was too busy in his rant about Treville's unprofessionalism to notice. "If you want him to die I'm sure I can get him for you," snapped the marksman, effectively silencing the surprised monarch, though whether the surprise came from his news or because Aramis had interrupted him he didn't know.

"What?" breathed the King, eyes widening in horror as his mind registered the musketeer's words.

"Captain Treville was severely injured in the blast. I have managed to stop the bleeding for now but he is very weak and moving too much too fast risks the wounds opening up again and I fear that any help would come too late should that happen."

King Louis opened his mouth to say something but Aramis was on a roll and didn't notice, all thoughts of keeping his tongue had long since disappeared from his mind.

"So with Treville out of commission it would normally fall to our lieutenant and the Captain's second in command to take control of the men but unfortunately Athos, as well as Porthos, are currently trapped within the palace thanks to a ceiling collapse. Without our Captain or our lieutenant it fell to our next highest ranked musketeer who just so happens to be me so please tell me why I was summoned so I can return to the men who need me."

"Is that any way to speak to your King!?" spluttered Louis, eyes wide with shock at the medic's rant.

Aramis sighed, "I apologize for my tone but the words still remain, why have you summoned me?"

"Don't think I wont strip your commission musketeer," warned Louis as he glared at the annoyed musketeer in front of him.

"Perhaps we should go into why you summoned him My Lord," suggested Anne kindly as she placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "I would hate for you to push yourself too hard while you're recovering, you should be resting."

"Such a kind heart you have My Queen," smiled Louis, all traces of his earlier annoyance gone from his face as he looked at his wife.

"I need to know the status of things here," Louis explained as he turned back to Aramis, "How many dead and injured and what's the damage to the palace?"

Aramis nodded, sending the Queen a brief and barely noticeable thankful smile before answering the King's question.

"The entire east wing has been plagued with collapses, my brothers are having to move slow and careful as they work on trying to get our missing brethren out. We have around thirty injured and around half of those were serious. The amount of dead seems to be at least double that though," he admitted, his head hung low as he thought of the sea of deceased faces he had seen as the musketeers worked to clear out as many as they could so they could get a proper burial.

"There was one thing though Your Majesty," Aramis added, pulling the royals from their horrified stupor.

"Many of the guards that were among the deceased showed signs of being killed before the blasts."

"What!?" gasped the Queen as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"From what Treville told me of the events leading up to the explosions it would explain how Ortiz was able to enter the palace and get as close to you as he did. I would advice that you have interrogations conducted on all remaining guards as soon as possible, no one man could have killed as many as he did without someone else noticing."

Louis scowled as he took in what the medic was saying to him, if he was true then it meant that one of his personal guards had just tried to kill him.

"It will be done at the first opportunity," nodded the King, "you may return to your post musketeer, my men know where to find you should I need us to speak again."

Aramis felt the need to offer a smart-ass retort back but wisely held his tongue as he remembered who he was dealing with. Instead he offered as best a bow as he could with his crutches before heading back to Treville and D'Artagnan, who he was honestly surprised was still waiting there. It did amuse him to see how much the boy clearly wanted to be within the palace looking for their brothers. The marksman had barely contained his laughter at the look on D'Artagnan's face, he could tell that it was only a matter of time though until the boy ignored his request and charged into the palace regardless.

"Looks like some of our teachings have finally sunk into that head of yours hey D'Art?" grinned the medic as he ruffled the now pouting boy's head.

"ARAMIS!" called a voice, the urgency underlying it immediately capturing the medic's attention.

"Etienne?"

"We've… found them…" panted the musketeer, as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "They're… alive."

* * *

Once Etienne's words had sunken in Aramis was demanding to be taken to the trapped men.

"Are you sure Aramis?" Etienne asked for the fifth time since they had left Thierry and Treville to head to the palace. "This aint gonna be pleasant on that leg."

"I'm fine," grunted Aramis, refusing to even acknowledge the part about his leg. "They're probably injured, I need to assess how we go about getting them out safe"

D'Artagnan said nothing during the exchange and simply worked to help his brother over the rubble while ignoring the pain in his own body.

"Athos! Porthos!" cried the two men once they had reached the small gap in the debris that separated them from their brothers.

"'Mis? Whelp?" croaked Porthos; there was a weakness in his voice that worried the medic though he could tell that D'Artagnan hadn't noticed it in his relief over hearing his brother's voice.

"It's us," confirmed the medic, "How are the pair of you doing?"

"Peachy," answered the larger man sarcastically before grunting in pain, something not even D'Artagnan missed.

"P'thos?" croaked the boy as he moved to stand closer to Aramis's side.

"Jesus whelp what 'appened to your voice?" asked Porthos, both hoping he could divert attention from his and Athos's predicament as well as being genuinely worried about the boy.

But of course Aramis cottoned onto his plan, "He's fine," dismissed the medic, "What about the pair of you?"

"Porthos is injured," Athos answered before the larger man could say anything different. Aramis's eyebrows rose at the odd tone in Athos's voice, something was off about his brother as well.

"'Thos!" exclaimed the young Gascon brightly, though his joy was heavily masked by the hoarseness of his voice.

From where he was Athos could only frown as he heard what appeared to be Aramis slapping D'Artagnan and mumbling something about how he shouldn't be talking.

The concern quickly disappeared as he couldn't resist the urge to smirk at his the glare Porthos was sending him as Aramis continued to rattle of medical questions quicker than the man could respond.

"…'Mis I'm fine," sighed Porthos tiredly as he tried valiantly to interrupt his friend's worried rambling.

"If I don't believe D'Art when he says he's fine what makes you think I'll believe you?" snapped the medic, though it was full of concern and worry rather than malice and hate.

"Oh don't give me that look," added the marksman when D'Artagnan glared at him.

"Athos, seeing as you're being honest, how bad is he?"

"…He's bleeding pretty bad," admitted the swordsman, ignoring the 'traitor,' hissed at him from the larger musketeer. "He's managed to put pressure on it but I have no idea how serious it is."

"Probably because your slowly being crushed and can't move," retorted Porthos, having decided that he wasn't going to be subjected to Aramis's mothering on his own.

"WHAT!" exclaimed their two brothers, though D'Artagnan's was significantly quieter and hoarser.

"There's a large piece of rubble compressing my left side," informed Athos, sounding so nonchalant about the whole thing Aramis was beginning to get concerned about his mindset.

"How long until we can get in there?" asked Aramis as he turned to one of the men working on clearing the rubble.

"Get in or get them out?" asked the musketeer.

"In," nodded the medic, already working out what supplies he would need to get sent for.

"Hour," shrugged the man wiping away the gleam of sweat on his forehead, "we're having to move really slow, especially if Athos is pinned, we don't want to risk another collapse."

"Yeah we don't want that," snapped Porthos sarcastically

"Glad to know your still well enough to be snippy my friend," shot Aramis, a small grin on his face at the familiar banter.

"Bite me," growled the larger musketeer

"With all that dust coating you? No thanks" grinned Aramis

"Gentlemen," scolded Athos, very much enjoying the sheepish look he saw grace Porthos's paling face.

"Right," nodded Aramis, despite the fact that neither trapped musketeer could see it. "I'll see about getting some supplies, get this opened as quickly as possible." Turning to D'Artagnan he added, "keep an eye on them while I'm gone okay?" and the medic almost burst out laughing at the enthusiastic nod he received in response.

* * *

Just under an hour later and Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to maneuver into the collapsed area, thankfully the clearing had gone better than expected and the men doubted it would be much longer until the hole was big enough and stable enough to carry the injured members through.

"D'Artagnan see if you can help Athos while I look at Porthos," Aramis instructed, already hobbling over to his now alarmingly pale friend.

"You still with me Porthos?" asked the medic; almost afraid he wouldn't receive a response.

"Can't get rid… of me… that easy," quipped the larger man, a faint smile on his face as he looked at his brother.

"True," shrugged the medic teasingly, "nothing I do seems to work, guess I'm stuck with you."

Porthos's only response was to hiss in pain as Aramis lifted up the bloodied cloth that had begun to dry over the wound in his torso.

"What did this?" Aramis asked, his voice hard as he observed the jagged entry wound that was still slowly seeping blood.

By this point Porthos was beginning to lack energy and so to conserve what little he had he simply picked up the bloodied shard of glass that was lying on the ground near him.

"Please tell me you didn't absently pull it out?" questioned the medic, his stern gaze on the injured musketeer before him who did little more than send him a sheepish smile.

"If you weren't injured and bleeding on me I'd smack you for that," warned the medic, "who knows what you could have done."

Aramis was distracted from his rant by a loud grunt followed quickly by a thud.

Looking over at his other brothers he couldn't stop his eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the fact that his little brother had managed to move that piece of rubble off of Athos's chest.

By the look of pain on Athos's face the rubble had done more damage then he had either admitted or noticed. The medic noticed with a worried look at how Athos seemed to gripping the shoulder of the arm that had been trapped.

Looks like he was going to have his work cut out for him.


	62. Crushed & Buried III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am so so sorry there was no chapter yesterday, circumstances arose which prevented me from writing and as such I had nothing to publish :( Hopefully today's chapter will make up for it.**

 **WARNING: Unless I have some masterful idea of how to extend this story even further tomorrows chapter will be the final one :( BUT on a happier note I am already planning my next one - It'll probably be a short wait as I like to have a batch of it written before I start publishing but knowing my addiction to writing, I wont keep you all waiting too long.**

 **Speaking of my new story, there's the possibility of a romantic element within it... In between all the evil whumpage :D. Is this something you'd be interested in seeing? and if so who would you like it to involve. I think the character could be made to work for any of the boys at the moment as I'm just beginning to develop her character.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah I'm pitying Aramis for all the work he has a head of him now. As to whether he'll collapse? Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't already :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely treading a very dangerous line. I think the only think keeping him alive is that he only speaks out like that in dire circumstances so the King then ends up distracted by other things and forgets, that or Anne calms Louis down. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - Anne pretty much saved his commission there that's for sure... Even more reason for him to love her. We'll be seeing a bit of Ortiz today but you'll get to see his end in tomorrows chapter. D'Art's pretty much just ignoring his injuries and focusing on his brothers but he is on the mend. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I've really been enjoying writing Aramis's chats with the King, I like the fact that someone's standing up to him so I'm glad you like it to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - D'Art to the rescue! :D I'm planning his last nightmare. I was going to write it here but it makes sense to happen in the next chapter so it will be happening. We'll be getting a little bit more banter today as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bombadilo Baby: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping D'Art's mentality doesnt seem too rushed. I just get the feeling that seeing his brothers in trouble would push any remaining doubts to one side while he helps them. If you're bloodthirsty for wanting to see Ortiz die them I don't even want to know what I am for putting the boys through all I have lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos's condition isnt the best no... but he does have Aramis who's too stubborn to let him die so he'll be okay... Eventually. I loved writing the King chat, basically any opportunity to scold/annoy the King is highly amusing for me lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I think all our boys are long overdue a collapse. They'll be sleeping for a week after all this I think lol. Aramis talk with the King was really fun to write, I love having the chance to irritate the King ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Glad you liked the banter, I really enjoyed writing it so it makes it even better to know that you enjoyed reading it. We havent got much left of this so hopefully you still have time to enjoy the last 2 chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis wasn't about to take any crap from anyone, least of all our Kingy lol :D I can't seem to stop them ruffling D'Art's hair, he's going to go bald at this rate ^.^ ... *bursts out laughing at the image of a bald D'Artagnan* Aramis is slightly questioning Athos's sanity as he seems completely fine with slowly being crushed, but he gets better (a bit) today. I loved having D'Art being told off by Aramis so glad you liked it too. We're going to get a glimpse of Ortiz today but he'll be meeting his end in tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for continuing to support this by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all! *gives cookies***

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Crushed & Buried III  
**

 _"_ _D'Artagnan see if you can help Athos while I look at Porthos,"_

To be honest Athos was pleased that Aramis had sent D'Artagnan over to him, there was something going on with the boy and Athos wanted to know what.

From his spot on the floor he could already tell his protégé had endured quite a beating, as his face was a mismatch of colours as the bruises and swelling continued to develop.

"What happened?" growled the swordsman as soon as the boy was close enough to him to hear. The resigned look in the young Gascon's eyes told of how he had expected such a reaction but there was a gleam of pride in the boy's eyes that Athos hadn't seen in a long time and he was curious as to the nature of its return.

"Cla-" scowling at his voice D'Artagnan coughed, trying to clear it enough to speak properly, "Claude," he said again, a smile grin appearing on his face as he managed to get the word out without his voice breaking.

"What!?" exclaimed Athos, well as much as he could with the pressure on his chest restricting his breathing. Using his unpinned arm Athos gripped his little brother's chin in his hand, tilting it from side to side to get a better look at the injuries the boy had sustained.

"'Thos," sighed the Gascon, his voice quiet and hoarse.

Athos's eyes darkened with anger when he saw the clear handprints around his brother's throat but was distracted from questioning it when he looked back into the boy's eyes and saw the gleam of pride burning in them again.

It was then that it finally clicked for the swordsman and he couldn't help but smirk, "He'll be causing no more trouble I trust?"

The smirk D'Artagnan sent in response was enough to calm the worst of Athos's anger.

"Course," scoffed the boy, "Leant from the best didn't I?"

Though it was slightly hard to understand him with his voice as hoarse as it was Athos understood what he was trying to say and smiled proudly at the young man who was now on his way to returning to his normal self.

It was whilst doing this that Athos unknowingly shifted slightly causing the pressure on his chest to increase and he couldn't contain the grunt of pain that escaped him as he felt his ribs stain under the pressure.

"'Thos?" asked D'Artagnan worriedly as he assessed how the rubble was laying on his mentor.

"Can't lift it off with only one hand," grunted the swordsman as way of explanation.

"Maybe three?" D'Artagnan suggested croakily, shifting closer to Athos's side so he could get a better grip on the debris.

Athos was hesitant to agree to this, knowing that doing so would cause the young man's wounds to flare up but he also saw the fierce determination in his protégé's eyes that was almost daring him to disagree with the boy's plan.

"This will hurt D'Artagnan," stated Athos, needing the boy to know what he was getting into regardless of the fact he was determined to do it anyway.

When all he got in response was a glare from the boy Athos sighed and instructed him on the best way to move the rubble off of him.

It took no small amount of effort from the pair of them but they eventually managed to get the rubble off of Athos's chest, the sudden pressure relief sending pain ricocheting through the swordsman's body.

* * *

"Athos are you in need of urgent treatment or can I steal D'Art?" called Aramis from his spot by Porthos and although he was calm Athos could hear the fear in his voice and felt himself pale slightly at the thought that Porthos might be worse off then he had originally thought.

Despite the pain coursing through his body Athos was not about to let Porthos suffer and jerked his head over towards his brother's form, indicating to D'Artagnan that he could go. D'Artagnan looked a little hesitant to leave Athos's side given how much pain his mentor seemed to be in but a hiss of pain from Porthos motivated him to move. Ignoring the agony of his own injuries that had been intensified from moving the debris off of Athos, D'Artagnan scampered over to Aramis, practically skidding to a stop on the other side of their fallen friend.

"I need you to put pressure on this," Aramis instructed, a small-relieved smile gracing his face for a moment before he returned to medic-mode. "I need to sort out my supplies and I can't do that with this still bleeding out."

Without saying anything D'Artagnan thrusted his hand onto Porthos's wound, determinedly ignoring the feeling of his brother's blood seeping through the cloth and onto his fingers.

As soon as he was sure that D'Artagnan pressure was secure Aramis moved to the bag he had brought in with him, instantly searching for the urgent supplies he needed.

"…'Mis!" croaked an alarmed voice, startling the medic from where he was threading his suturing needle.

Seeing what had worried his friend Aramis couldn't help but sigh, "Probably for the best," remarked the medic as he casted a look at his now unconscious brother. "I'm gonna need to stitch this and it's always best that he's unconscious for that."

"Usually I would clean the wound, especially in a circumstance like this," continued the medic as he worked to suture the wound while D'Artagnan methodically wiped away the excess blood obscuring the medic's vision. "But he'll bleed out if we wait much longer, hopefully these will hold until we can get him out of here and I can have a proper look at him."

As he had plans to re-open the stitches later on Aramis didn't waste time in ensuring they were up to his usual standard and instead focused on getting them in and stopping the blood from leaking out of his brother's body.

Once the stitches were in Aramis wasted no time in unrolling some bandages and with D'Artagnan's help he managed to get them secured tightly around the man's wound.

"Etienne's gone to find a stretcher," stated the medic as he pushed himself back onto his feet, gritting his teeth at the pain in his leg. "Stay with Porthos until he comes, I'll call you if I need help with Athos."

Once again D'Artagnan looked torn but still nodded resolutely, a tiny part of him pleased that Aramis trusted him to watch over the man.

* * *

As he was making his way over to Athos, Aramis noticed the unconscious form of Ortiz lying with his legs pinned under some rubble.

"Is it bad I'm hoping that's broken his legs?" enquired Aramis innocently as he turned back to Athos who snorted in response.

Once he was settled beside Athos, Aramis could clearly see the pain on his brother's face.

"What hurts worse?" the medic asked, his eyes roaming over the swordsman's body, instantly noticing several deep bruises forming were the rubble had been compressing his left side.

"Pretty much the same," grunted the musketeer, eyes screwing shut in pain as he spoke.

"Can you move your fingers?" Aramis asked, gently picking up his brother's left hand in his own, both men breathing a heavy sigh of relief as the swordsman's fingers twitched and moved slightly.

"The pain will most likely pass as feeling returns to your limbs," explained Aramis as he repeated the moving exercise with Athos's toes.

"I'll make you something for it when I get the chance though," added the medic with a small grin when he caught the dissatisfied look being sent his way from Athos.

"Porthos?" inquired Athos through gritted teeth as Aramis began his work checking over his ribs.

"Bad but should be okay." Stated the marksman, though he did glare slightly and add, "He better be as I need to lecture him on the stupidity of his decision to pull that thing out of him before I could tell him it was safe to do so."

Athos watched his brother rant with a relieved look in his eyes… If Aramis was planning on just how badly he would be punishing Porthos for his actions then it mean that the larger man stood a good chance of recovering.

"Now for you…"

"I hardly think it's fair to blame me for almost getting crushed by a bit of falling ceiling," defended the swordsman.

"True," nodded the medic, "but chasing after Ortiz without backup is something I can blame you for," added Aramis with a hard look.

Athos sighed, having known that was coming at some point, "I couldn't let him get away… not after everything he's put my family through."

Though he said this quietly Aramis still heard it and his heart warmed at the words and his expression softened as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of his brother's eyes.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we would rather catch him another day then to have lost you in the pursuit of him, brother."

* * *

Athos opened his mouth to say something in response but was cut of by the arrival of Etienne and a couple of musketeers.

"Where do you want us Aramis?" Etienne asked, nervously looking around as if he expected the whole thing to collapse in on them again at any moment.

"Get Porthos out of here," instructed the medic, "I've closed his wound but it needs urgent cleaning, he was impaled by some glass and has lost a lot of blood."

Etienne's eyes widened in surprise but he moved to the fallen musketeer's side and began to help the men get him on a stretcher.

"We'll be back for Athos as soon as we get him out of here," informed Etienne as the men carefully left with the unconscious musketeer.

"Just take care of him," grunted Athos as he watched Etienne leave.

Now with no one to watch over D'Artagnan made his way back to his mentor's side, eyes sending questioning looks to Aramis who could only smile softly at the young man's worry.

"He's gonna be sore as hell for a while and has several broken or cracked ribs but he should be fine with some rest." Reassured the medic

While Aramis and D'Artagnan set to work cleaning the many small cuts that littered Athos's skin, the man himself noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed the swordsman as he pushed himself up into a seating position with his good arm and used the recovering strength in his left to push D'Artagnan out of the trajectory of the glass shard the newly awoken Ortiz had thrown. Unfortunately, while he was quick enough to get D'Artagnan out of harms way, he hadn't been quick enough to evade the glass himself and let out a howl of pain as the shard punctured his skin.

With fury burning in his eyes at the attack on his mentor D'Artagnan's hands moved automatically as they pulled out the small dagger he kept in his boots. Without looking away from the shard now sticking out of his brother's arm, D'Artagnan through the blade, inwardly cheering when he heard Ortiz's scream of pain.

Without sparing the screaming Spaniard a glance D'Artagnan lifted his gaze from Athos's arm to the now surprised expression on his face. At seeing the expression D'Artagnan couldn't fight the smirk that grew. "Does this mean I get to yell at you now?" he teased, and despite the raw croakiness of his voice his words were still understood and his smirk grew as Aramis snorted in amusement while Athos shook his head at his words.

"We'll just add that to the list of injuries you now have my friend," teased Aramis as he took Athos's arm in his hands

"How badly did you hit him?" Athos asked through gritted teeth as he watched Aramis tend to his arm as Ortiz's continue to make pained noises from where he laid trapped.

D'Artagnan shrugged, part of him feeling lighter after managing to get a small piece of revenge on the man who had tortured him and his brothers.

"I'll check him over when you're on the way back with Etienne, now shut up and let me work."


	63. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for no chapter yesterday ... There are two reasons for that.**

 **1\. This is the main one, I had the chapter written and then went back to read through it and noticed that the end of Ortiz seemed really anticlimactic. I didn't think that after 60+ chapters that the ending I had written really did enough for the story... It just didn't seem like the right ending for him seeing as how he's this story villain. Hence why I had to delay publishing it so I could re-write that entire scene for something different.**

 **2\. This is a much more minor reason but the part of me which is completely in love with this story was reasoning that if I didn't publish it then the story would not end lol**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I've almost combined two chapters into one to make for a nice long ending for you all. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - No Ortiz is not dead quite yet but he will be dying today. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos was understandably angry at what D'Art suffered at Claude's hand but he's also very proud of the boy for handling it the way he did. Yes the devil still lives, though not for long I promise :) I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it, your daily reviews were always really nice to read. I kinda want to write a romantic interest for D'Art that's not Constance just in vengeance for the few moments in the series when she really annoyed me lol... Though I dont think I could do that, they are rather cute together. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Teddy2104: Thanks for the review - I know :( I really don't want it to end but I have several ideas for the next story and I promise I wont keep you all waiting too long (or I promise to try not to) I quite like the idea of Aramis having a romantic interest though i think that would involve a lot of flirting and I'm not sure how well I would be able to write that... though we'll see, I might just see how it goes when I write it and who she seems to just click with. I think we could see a return of Constance in the new story, there's definitely room for her to appear :) Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Gotta throw in some last minute whumpage for the boys :) I'm really hoping this ending doesn't seem too rushed as I never seem to know how to end fics. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest):Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) D'Art's really beginning to return to himself now which is really nice to write. Gotta love some brotherly banter :D I'm really happy you think this story worth re-reading and I hope, if you decide to do so, that you enjoy it just as much the second time. Yeah, poor Porthos doesnt seem to have much romantic luck. I can't quite decide who's going to be the lucky fella so we'll just have to see who her character leans more toward when I'm writing. I have reasons to pair her off with each of them so it's just choosing which one fits the story best. I do agree with the whole Athos and D'Art are bound to their lady loves (as much as Athos may hate to admit it) so it's less likely it will be either of them... maybe the odd flirty comment or something but I doubt it will be either of them. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Maybe save the happy dance for after today :) Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you enjoyed it even if you don't know why you're laughing :D Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Ahh so you remembered :) We'll be getting to that today worry not :) I don't want this to end either but sadly it must :( With regards to my next story worry not, it will be full of lovely H/C and whumpage moments, it might have a romantic element but it wont be the sole focus. I'm already planning for Athos to suffer (sorry Athos!) in this next one. He always seems to get off lightly in my stories and I don't know why? Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Lots of people after some romance for our lovely Porthos :) We'll see :D Yeah Ortiz wont go down quietly, hopefully you'll like what I have written :) Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist that Athos moment so I'm glad you enjoyed it, I liked that both he and Aramis were on the same wavelength when it came to the boy. I'm loving writing the confidence returning our pup, he's making great strides to return to his normal self. Porthos was in a bad way but he's also in good hands and I don't have it in me to kill him so he'll be okay. I quite liked the role-reversal idea with Athos taking a hit meant for D'Art ... A lovey-dovey Porthos would be cute to write... Worry not the story will still be full of H/C, whumpage and brotherly moments. If I include the romantic element it wont be the sole focus of the story. Thank you for sticking with me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through 63 chapters. This story is my most successful story, which is putting the pressure on for the next one :) For you awesomely lovely people who have reviewed every single chapter (you know who are you lovely people!) I can't thank you enough. The constant reviews made writing this story so much more fun to write and I truly loved hearing all your opinions as we've progressed through this.**

 **Much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Finale  
**

"Athos," said Aramis, his voice having an almost dangerous quality to it that had D'Artagnan growing worried while the swordsman looked resigned.

"What is this?" asked the medic as he stared at his brother's back.

"Happened when the explosions went off," answered Athos, knowing from experience what delaying answering would get him. Aramis might be the most kindhearted person he knew but when it came to the medical treatment of his brothers he was a demon. "With everything that happened I forgot all about it, don't even know what caused it."

At his words D'Artagnan peered over his mentor's shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw the piece of metal sticking out of his brother's back.

Silence reigned for a few moments while Aramis assessed the injury. "You've got some luck my friend," he sighed relieved. "Had this been a few centimeters lower it would have hit your kidney, as it is it's safe to remove so brace yourself," and them without a moments hesitation he pulled the metal shard out of Athos's back, wincing slightly at the muffled scream of pain that escaped his brother despite the swordsman's attempt to stop it by biting his gloved hand.

"Breathe 'Thos," croaked D'Artagnan, a reassuring smile on his lips as he kept his hands on Athos's shoulder to ground him while Aramis set to work cleaning the wound.

"This is going to need stitches but I'll bandage it for now and we can stitch it up when we get out of here. I feel like we're tempting fate every second we remain here," stated the medic as he sent a worried look at their surroundings.

"Fine by me," grunted Athos as he attempted to stand with D'Artagnan's help. It was painful and he stumbled more than once as feeling hadn't quite returned to his left leg yet leaving him more than a little unbalanced and shaky.

It was then that Etienne and the men returned with the stretcher for Athos. They looked slightly surprised to see Athos standing, even if he was leaning quite heavily on D'Artagnan, who looked ready to collapse himself, but even their surprise couldn't hide the relief they felt seeing their lieutenant alive and well.

"Porthos?" Aramis asked as he moved to take some of Athos's weight off of D'Artagnan.

"Leroy and Galen have him, he regained consciousness before we left but they gave him something to put him under again as they were going to open up your stitches." Etienne explained.

Aramis sagged in relief, pleased to know that his dearest friend was in good hands and seemed to be doing well despite the circumstances.

* * *

"D'Artagnan," called Aramis quietly, gesturing for the boy to follow him once they had passed the barely conscious Athos over to Etienne and his friends, the events of the day finally catching up with the swordsman as adrenaline left his body.

Having a feeling Aramis might actually smack him again if he spoke D'Artagnan merely tilted his head to the side, hoping it was enough to express his confusion.

"I need to free Ortiz's legs," Aramis said grimly, hating the involuntary flinch that affected his little brother whenever Ortiz's name was mentioned. "Personally I would not be against leaving him down here to rot but he has a habit of escaping seemingly inescapable situations and I can't take that risk."

Waiting a moment for his words to sink in and seeing there was no verbal response from his brother Aramis took that as permission to continue. "I could do with some help, I completely understand if you don't want to or can't, no one will blame or judge you for that and I can get one of the other men to come and help me but I just figured seeing as how you're already here…"

D'Artagnan smiled softly as his brother's rambling, momentarily sending a hard look over to the gasping Spaniard, he could make out the pommel of his dagger sticking out of the man though he had no idea where he had managed to hit.

Returning his gaze back to Aramis he realized his friend was still rambling so to stop him he placed his hand on Aramis's shoulder. "I don't trust him around you," croaked the Gascon, his eyes hard and cold as they returned to glare at Ortiz, softening slightly when he turned back to Aramis, "I'll stay."

"If you're sure…" Aramis asked, a soft smile gracing his face at his brother's words. When D'Artagnan nodded he informed Etienne, who had stayed behind when he noticed they weren't following Athos, what they were doing and the musketeer stated he would find someone to help drag the prisoner out of there, none of the regiment willing to use a stretcher to carry him.

"That was an impressive throw D'Art," praised the marksman as he took note of where D'Artagnan's blade had ended up.

"Still… not good enough to actually kill me though," mocked Ortiz as he tried not to show the pain he was feeling.

Though the Spaniard did look slightly worried and confused when Aramis snorted at his answer. He had expected anger from the other Spaniard, for the man to jump to the young Gascon's defense, not to laugh at him.

Seeing the look on Ortiz's face Aramis took great pleasure in smirking at the man as he informed him, "The only reason you're still alive is that you weren't dumb enough to remove the blade. All we'd have to do," explained the medic, pressing the blade ever so slightly and smirking at the whimper of pain it drew from the Spaniard, "Is pull the blade out and we could sit back and watch you slowly bleed out."

"You wont though," stated Ortiz with more confidence the he felt.

"Why not?" Aramis shrugged, "You kidnapped and tortured myself and my brothers, you have repeated caused a great deal of pain to those I love, your attempts to cripple France by assassinating the King and his supporters failed so what reason do I have to save your life?"

Ortiz went quiet at that, finally realizing that the musketeer had all come to the same understanding – Ortiz had no cards left to play, none of his contacts were in any position to help him and now he was completely at the musketeer's mercy.

"Fortunately for you though," shrugged the sharpshooter, looking thoroughly disappointed to be saying what he was, "We wont do that… Unlike you, we have our honor." Without another word he yanked the blade out of Ortiz thigh, moving quickly to put pressure on the wound before thrusting out his hand towards D'Artagnan to receive the bandages he had been unrolling, both men taking a sliver of pleasure at hearing the man scream in pain at their actions.

It took a few minutes but eventually they managed to get the bandage tied tightly enough around Ortiz's leg that he wasn't about to die of blood loss anytime soon.

"He's all yours boys," stated Aramis as he left the breathless Spaniard to Etienne and one of the other musketeers. Turning back to D'Artagnan he offered the boy a soft smile, "lets get back to our brothers."

* * *

The pair had been back by their brothers' sides for all of about five minutes, just long enough to get a status update, before they were interrupted by a strangely serious King Louis.

"Musketeer Aramis, I see you got your men out," Louis stated, his voice uncharacteristically hard.

Aramis knew that now it was really important that he didn't lose his temper at the royal like he had during their last few conversations. He had no doubt that the only reason he still had his commissions was because of the situations that had surrounded his outbursts and that he was most likely on his last chance.

"Thankfully yes Your Majesty," nodded the medic as he offered the royal couple his best bow given he was still using both crutches. "May I enquire as to why you have decided to honor us with a visit?"

As Aramis spoke to the King, D'Artagnan grew curious and moved from his spot from a now sleeping Athos's side to stand beside Aramis.

"I take it nothing has happened that has changed the current chain of command?" Louis asked, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the state of D'Artagnan's face.

"No Your Majesty," stated the medic, his curiosity growing with every step of their conversation. "What can I help you with?"

"I…" faltered the King, his hard expression faltering for a second before it fell back in place. "I have just been informed that the Cardinal did not survive the wounds he endured in the explosion."

Aramis's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before his expression softened considerably, knowing just how much the young King treasured the Cardinal. "My deepest apologies for your loss my King," he said softly, eyes full of compassion.

Louis nodded, a little surprised by the honesty sympathy he saw burning in the musketeer's eyes. "I am about to inform Ortiz of his punishment for attacking myself and my subordinates and as he has done great harm to you and yours I felt you might wish to come."

For the second time in as many minutes Aramis's eyebrows shot up, "I would like that very much, thank you Your Majesty."

* * *

"Well if it isn't France's almighty King," remarked Ortiz mockingly, though Aramis could tell there was a slight semblance of fear in his voice.

"My Queen has been in contact with her brother the King of Spain," stated the King, watching as the prisoner before him paled at his words. "He has banished you from ever returning there because of your attack on his sister."

"Didn't think you'd let me live anyway," grunted the Spaniard, glaring hard at the young King.

"That depends on you," stated Louis, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared just as hard back to the chained man.

"Oh?" Ortiz asked, his curiosity peaking.

"You will be forced to answer for your crimes to those you hurt most," explained the King, "In one hour, you'll fight for your life," spat Louis before turning on his heels and storming off, bellowing for Aramis to follow him as he did so.

"Musketeer," called the King.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Aramis said, slightly out of breath as he tried to keep up with the speeding royal with his crutches.

"You and yours have suffered the most at Ortiz's hand. I will allow you to choose a champion between you, just have him prepared within the hour. I will not accept anything less than a win. Do not disappoint me."

Aramis stood stunned as he watched King Louis storm back towards the tent that contained his queen.

"Aramis?" called D'Artagnan, placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder as he stared worriedly at him.

"We need to get back to the others," Aramis called, nearly losing his crutches in his rush to return to his brothers.

* * *

"And he's actually asking us do this?" D'Artagnan croaked, looking completely stunned.

"Yes now stop talking you're supposed to be resting that throat of yours," scolded Aramis with a small teasing grin.

A moment of silence passed before D'Artagnan grabbed Aramis's shirtsleeve.

"D'Art?"

"I wanna do it." D'Artagnan stated, his eyes hard and determined.

"D'Art…" sighed the medic, knowing full well he should have expected this.

"I volunteer… Aramis I **need** to do this." Begged the Gascon, pleading with his brother to understand his reasoning.

"You can't hear his name without flinching!"

"Exactly!" cried D'Artagnan, effectively silencing the medic, "I let him almost break me… I **need** to do this. Please 'Mis"

Aramis sighed, internally weighing the pros and cons of such a task. "If you die…" warned the medic.

"I wont," grinned the young Gascon before he rushed off to get his blade.

"Please don't let me live to regret this," prayed the marksman.

* * *

An hour later and a small arena had been hastily crafted in the palace gardens and in the middle of it stood a chained Ortiz, a blade lying on the ground next to him.

"Name your champion musketeers," ordered the King, a sliver of pride flickering in his eyes as D'Artagnan stepped forth.

"This is a fight to the death, only one of you is exiting this arena alive," explained the King, waiting for Ortiz's chains to be removed before bellowing, "Begin!"

Without wasting a second Ortiz dived for his blade, his injured leg making his movements sloppy.

"Bring it on runt!" grunted the Spaniard as the pair circled around each other, slowly becoming less and less aware of the growing crowd.

* * *

It was the sound of clashing blades that woke Athos, his body instantly going tense as he sought to find the cause of the disturbance.

"Careful Athos," reprimanded Thierry as he handed the man a goblet laced with a pain draught.

"What's going on?" the swordsman asked moments later when another round of clashing blades caught his attention.

"King has Ortiz fighting for his life, from what I've been able to gather, the musketeer is winning." Thierry explained, trying to do his best not to squirm under Athos's stern gaze.

"Who's fighting?" Athos asked, dread bubbling up within he as Thierry refused to answer.

"Thierry," he practically snarled, "Who's fighting."

Thierry sighed, "D'Artagnan."

* * *

Leaning heavily against one of the still standing pillars Athos arrived at the palace gardens just in time to see Ortiz's execute a particularly dirty move on his little brother that ended with the Gascon gasping for breath on the floor.

"Still not good enough," jeered Ortiz as he plunged his blade downward, only to scream in frustration as D'Artagnan rolled out of the way at the last second.

Athos couldn't take his eyes off of the pair as he observed the numerous injuries now marring both of their skins. From what he could see D'Artagnan currently had the upper hand, most of his injuries consisting of small gashes that would be more of an annoyance than anything else whilst Ortiz was bleeding through the bandage on his leg as well as sporting several deep looking cuts on his arms and chest.

Out of the corner of his eye D'Artagnan saw Athos watching him and a great need to have his mentor see him win grew within him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ortiz's leg gave out so he decided to help it along by charging at him, knocking him off balance just enough that he would be forced to put all of his weight on his weakened leg.

D'Artagnan then followed this up with a swift blow to the face, an audible crack piercing the air as blood gushed from Ortiz's nose.

Howling in pain Ortiz dropped to one knee as his hands rushed to cup his broken nose. Knowing he had lost the fight by the numbness that was spreading through his leg Ortiz decided to try one last ditch attempt and the second D'Artagnan's back was turned he threw his blade at him.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" screamed both Aramis and Athos in panic, their words reaching the boy just in time for him to spin on his heels and deflect the blade with his own, instinctively following it up by throwing the dagger he kept in his boots, though unlike last time, this time his blade hit his mark directly, piercing the Spaniard's chest and sending him crumbling to the ground as he struggled to breath through the blood filling his lungs.

"Good enough to do that," spat the Gascon as he watched blood dribble from the corners of Ortiz's mouth and as the light left the Spaniard's eyes for good.

* * *

 **SEVERAL DAY'S LATER**

 _He was back in that familiar cell, the mere sight on the walls that had bared witness to some of the worst pain he had ever endured was enough to bring a dull ache to his healing wounds._

 _"_ _You didn't think you'd be free of me that easily did you?" jeered a voice from behind him and before D'Artagnan could turn to face the voice a sharp pain in his finger had him screaming in pain. Looking down he could see his finger bent in an unnatural position._

 _"_ _You're not real," breathed D'Artagnan as he screwed his eyes shut, willing away the shadowy figure of Ortiz who had now moved to stand before him._

 _"_ _I'm as real as anything." Mocked the shadow, "As real as this…"_

 _Another scream as a second finger snapped._

 _"_ _As real as them…"_

 _Weakly opening his eyes D'Artagnan was confused by the sight of the crowd before him._

 _"_ _W-Who?"_

 _"_ _These are the ones you could have saved had you put a stop to me sooner," mocked Ortiz, smirking his flinch-inducing smirk as he knelt down by the boy._

 _"_ _Instead," he continued, "Instead they suffered… Like them," he said pointing to a small group of people D'Artagnan vaguely remembered seeing around the palace on occasion. "Because of you they…" Ortiz clicked his finger and the group screamed before flying backwards as if hit by a blast. Several screamed in pain as their skin burned and other gasped for breath as blood filled their lungs._

 _"_ _NO!" cried D'Artagnan as he tried to fight the invisible chains holding him down._

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

 _"_ _These," commented the shadow, gesturing to a small collection of guards and soldiers._

 _"_ _No!" whimpered the Gascon, knowing what happened to them and even knowing a few of them personally._

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

 _"_ _Please…"_

 _"_ _Begging," scoffed the shadow, "just proves how weak you truly are boy, now watch the consequences of your inaction._

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"** bellowed three worried and familiar voices, their combined volume breaking through his unconscious mind as he jolted upwards into a seating position, gasping for breath as his hands clutched his shirt tightly as he willed his heart to slow.

"Jesus whelp, you really were out of it," remarked Porthos sleepily as he looked worriedly at the young man. "You okay?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to state that he was fine but all that came out was a pitiful whimper as his body reacted to the fear he had felt in his dream.

"Easy," soothed a voice, accompanied by a gentle hand on his head. "Just breath, it'll pass."

Leaning into his mentor's touch D'Artagnan allowed his eyes to close as he focused on his breathing and trying to stop his shaking.

"Guess it's a good thing we were coming to wake you anyway," remarked Aramis with forced cheer as he tried to take the boy's attention away from whatever he had been seeing in his sleep.

They had tried to get the boy to spend the night with one of them, at least for a few nights until his nightmares eased, each of them knowing they were likely to return in full force for a while now that Ortiz had left the world, but the boy was determined that now with Ortiz dead, that he was going to get better and one way to prove that was to return to his room at the garrison. He also hadn't wanted to get in the way of Athos or Porthos's recovery, especially as both were still feeling the events of a few days ago.

"Why?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice still slightly croaky from Claude's attack but doing much better as Aramis threatened to gag him if he didn't reframe from talking so it could heal quicker.

"Treville's returning briefly today," Aramis explained, hating that the Captain was forcing himself again but pleased that they could now put another matter to rest. "He's only staying for a bit but he wanted to deal with Claude so asked for everyone to gather in the courtyard.

D'Artagnan nodded and moved to get out of bed, his legs faltering for a second, almost sending him tumbling to the ground had Athos not caught him.

"Take your time, he wont start without us." Athos said quietly, watching with barely concealed worry as D'Artagnan hunted for his boots.

"In that case why couldn't it have waited until a nicer time?" grumbled Porthos sleepily as he glared at the barely rising sun out of D'Artagnan's window.

* * *

A few minutes later the four inseparables were standing amongst their brothers as a scowling Claude was dragged before them in chains.

"When I suspended you and your companions I had hoped you would take the time to see the error of your ways and return with a new attitude," remarked Treville as he stood stiffly at the head of the group, leaning heavily on a cane. When Claude did nothing but glare at D'Artagnan, who seemed to be giving as good as he got much to the amusement of his brothers, Treville continued.

"To physically attack one of our own, especially with the intent to kill them is not something I'm going to overlook just because of who your father is." At his words he noticed that Claude stopped glaring at D'Artagnan and instead had turned his glare onto him.

"I hereby strip you of your commission and the honor that comes from being a musketeer," Treville declared as he tore the pauldron from Claude's shoulder. "I am also arresting you for your crimes, Etienne and Thierry will escort you to the Bastille where you will await your sentence."

At his words both musketeers moved to grab one of Claude's now struggling arms in their own before dragging him out of the garrison.

Turning to address the rest of his men Treville stated, "We are a brotherhood here. Musketeer's look after each other and as such I expect to see no such actions from any of you again. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Bet you're glad that's over 'ey whelp?" grinned Porthos as he ruffled the youngster's hair, very much enjoying the fact that the boy refused to fight back against it in case he aggravated the larger man's healing wound… Technically he shouldn't even be out of bed but he needed to see Claude punished for what he put D'Artagnan through.

D'Artagnan said nothing in response, merely nodding tiredly, the effects of his restless sleep catching up with him.

Noticing this Aramis smiled softly and looked to his other two brothers, "Whose?" he asked, successfully confusing the sleepy Gascon.

"Mine," stated Athos with his trademark half smile, "I have the biggest bed," and with that the three men ushered the Gascon into Athos's rooms before actually blocking the exit so he couldn't leave.

"You need your rest to heal," reasoned the Gascon as he mock-glared at his mentor, "You wont be able to do that if I wake you up with another dream."

"We will all sleep better with you here whelp so shut up and get in," grouched Porthos as he slid into Athos's bed.

"What he said," shrugged Aramis as he clambered in, lying next to his friend.

"Athos…"

"You heard them," stated the swordsman with an amused expression, "Just get in."

Huffing D'Artagnan slipped out of his boots and hesitantly crawled in to lie beside Aramis, followed quickly by Athos who didn't hesitate to bring the boy to his chest.

"Just sleep."

* * *

This was the position Treville found them all in several hours later when he arrived to let them know he was leaving for the rest of the day. When none of them answered his knock the Captain let himself in and couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of his men all cuddled up together – Athos was laying on his back with D'Artagnan snuggled tightly against his side. Aramis had somehow managed to tangle his one of his legs with D'Artagnan's and the other, despite still healing, with Porthos's, leaving him lying in an almost starfish-like position with his head resting on Porthos's chest. The larger man had one hand resting lightly over his healing wound and the other wrapped protectively around Aramis's shoulders.

Shaking his head at his men Treville quietly scribbled a short note for when they awoke before leaving, content in the fact that things were now looking up for his men.


End file.
